Demons among us
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: Two friends have been hired as new secretaries to the President and Vice President of Taisho Co. What will happen down the road for them, shall their employment with the dogs be fruitful or a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another collar with the amazing animechick!

Summary: Two friends have been hired as new secretaries to the President and Vice President of Taisho Co. What will happen down the road for them, shall their employment with the dogs be fruitful or a disaster.

Demons among us  
Chapter 1

Val and Aurora stood outside the building of Taisho Corp. today they were being interviewed to be the secretaries of the president and the Vice President.

"I hope I get this job Val, I really do cause in honesty I need the money." Aurora says as she and her friend walked into the building. They headed to the receptionist to notify the President and Vice President of their arrival.

"You and me both. I'm so nervous. I hear they are both intimidating." Val said and she held onto Aurora's friend tighter.

Aurora nodded. "Yes, I heard the Vice President is the President's son. Not only that they'd fire their secretaries quickly if they slack off." She said holding her friend's hand.

"I heard that too. I wonder what they look like. Apparently the Vice President is really hot." Val says

"So is the President..." Aurora says then she heard her name being called by the receptionist. "Well...wish me luck." She stood and went up the elevator to the President's office.

"Good luck." She let out a sigh as she slumped back in the chair.

-With Aurora-

"Just wait a few moments Ms. Aurora." Called out a deep rich voice from behind the door.

Aurora stood outside of the office patiently. She saw a chair and sat down and waited nervously.

The door opened and a man in a black suite walked in. He had piercing Amber eyes and long silver hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You must be Aurora. My name is Inu no Taisho but you may call me Touga. I hear you are applying for the position of my secretary."

Aurora stood up and looked at the President. 'Damn...he is hot.' She thought. "Yes sir, I wish to apply as your secretary sir." She nodded and held out her hand.

Touga nodded and shook her hand. "What makes you think you qualify for the position?" He asked her sternly.

Aurora became serious her eyes harden. "I graduated in the top of my class sir, I am hardworking and will never slack off, and once I start a project I will work until it is completed to my satisfaction. Not only that sir, I believe that your workload shall become less if I were your secretary. "She told him with full confidence in her voice.

"How so?" He said his voice sounding deeper. The air was tense.

Aurora eyes flicked over at his desk. It had lots of files and papers on it. "I believe that organization is key...I shall organize your files in accordance of importance. Which will lessen the...clutter on your desk." She turned and look him in the eyes. "You are stress the way you hold your shoulders say you are stress, with my help I shall lessen your workload and it will lessen your stress levels."

Touga looked at her with interest. "May I ask you to do a task for me? It's a formality of course to see if you can handle the job."

Aurora nodded her head in determination. "Yes sir, you may."

"I would like to see you organize this stack as quickly as possible. This will be timed." He put a box in front of her with stacks of files." I would like them separated by year and account if you would." He said firmly.

Aurora stood in front of his desk and titled her head and smirked as she quickly went to work. **'Good thing I volunteered at the library during college.'** She thought as she neatly stack the files into smaller piles by year and account.

Touga watched his watch and he watched her work diligently.

'Very neat.' He thought to himself.

After placing the last file in a stack Aurora stood. "Does this meet your satisfaction sir?" She asks.

He looks at his watch.

"Only 10 minutes…that's impressive." He sits down and he looks at her application and her resume.

"Hmm interesting." He mumbled to himself. He sat up and he looked at her.

"We will be in touch Ms. Aurora you may go now." He held out his hand for her to shake it.

Aurora smiled and shook Touga's hand. "Yes sir, and thank you for the interview." She says as she walked out of his office and down the elevator.

-With Val-

"Ms. Valerie, we are ready to see you now." The receptionist said and she stood up and brushed off her skirt and walked into the office.

"You may enter..." Says a deep baritone voice from behind the door.

 **'Oh my god I'm so nervous.'** She thought to herself and she walked in. His back was facing her but he had long silver hair down to his back and he was in a suite smoking a cigarette. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

The V.P. turned around and put out his cigarette. He blew the smoke out of his nose. He opened his eyes revealing amber colored orbs. "Greetings...I am Sesshomaru."

"Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Val." She said as she stood up and she held her hand out for him to shake it. She was nervous but she stood firm to try and hide it.

 **'He's so...hot.'** She thought to herself and then she blushed at her own thought.

Sesshomaru grunted and shook Val's hand. "Pleasure...you wish to become my secretary yes?" He says neutrally and softly.

"Yes. I'm a very hard worker and a fast learner. I put my heart and soul into everything I do." She said as she stood up. She needed this job.

Sesshomaru just looked on with indifference. **'Intriguing'** he thought. "So you say, tell me will you commit corporate espionage?" He asks

"What oh no of course not!" She exclaimed loudly and then she blushed. "Forgive me."

He waved his hand excusing the outburst. "I have a test for you to complete shall it be to my satisfaction I will...think of your application."

"Oh okay sure what would you like me to do?" She asked excitedly.

'Excitable...' He thought with a raised brow. "These account numbers are in need of being calculated and organized by lease to greatest, do this within a time limit."

"Okay no problem." She worked quickly and diligently. 'This is what I get for being an accountant.' She was moving at a very fast pace her hands moving with such grace and ease.

'She is experienced.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his watch. '11 minutes...good.'

Her eyes moved everywhere constantly as she worked.

"And the last one and there done." She said as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes piercing into his amber ones.

He nodded his head. "Excellent, I shall notify you of your application status." He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ms. Val."

Likewise Sesshomaru." She said and she bowed to him and walked outside the building and she found Aurora. "How did yours go?"

Aurora smiled. "I think I impressed him Vale...I feel confident that I will get the job! What about you?"

"I think it well. I hope I do. He was so hot. Just so hot..." She gushed.

"So was Touga, the President. He was oh so fucking hot." Aurora moaned lowly.

"That's a hot fucking family." Val said. "You wanna go eat something? I'm starved."

"Very..." Aurora says. "And yes my starving." She took her friend's hand and walked to a local deli to eat.

"What did the president have you do?" She asked her.

"He told me to organize some files and you?" says Aurora.

"He had me work on account numbers. As much as I hated being an accountant it came in handy tonight."

"Same with the library...god I hated all those papers." Said Aurora.

"I know you did. I really hope I get this job." She said as she sat down. "Holy shit Aurora look outside."

Aurora turned her head to look outside and what she saw made her eyes widen. "Is that..."

The two girls watched as Sesshomaru and Touga walked into the deli and up to the cashier.

"Should we leave?" Val whispered.

"No, if we leave they'll think we're up to something suspicious. Just act normal, don't look at them and pay attention to me Vale." Aurora whispered as she made her friend look at her.

She nodded. "My god how can one guy be so sexy." She moaned lowly for only her friend to hear.

"Shh...Don't say that, they'll think we're gold diggers." She whispers and Aurora tapped her friend's hand. "Let's talk about our goals..."

"You know I'm not a gold-digger besides if they hire us, I would keep it strictly professional." Val said.

"I know that Val, but do they know that? They fired many others probably because of that thought dear." Aurora said

"Oh stop that sister." Aurora playfully swatted her best friend's hand. "I know why don't I get you your favorite milkshake?" She ask giggling softly.

"Yeah." Val said and she slumped back in her seat.

"Okay." Val smiled and she stood up and walked with Aurora. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Aurora says as she stood and walked to the teller.

-Touga and Sesshomaru-

Touga and Sesshomaru noticed the two woman.

"What do you think? You think they can handle it?" Touga asked his eldest son.

"We shall see father." Sesshomaru mutters as he ate his sandwich slowly.

"How did she do?" Touga asked gesturing toward Val.

"Took her 11minutes to do the calculations of the accounts. And what of the other girl." Sesshomaru says

"She did very well. Took her 10 minutes to finish the paper work I gave her. The other applicants took 20-30 minutes on it." Touga said

"Impressive..." Sesshomaru mutters

"It seems they both are." Touga said as he looked at them. "What do you propose we do son?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the girls. "Hire them..." He mutters softly.

Touga nodded agreeing with his son. "Perhaps now would be best so they can start in the morning."

"Yes, perhaps maybe we could get work actually done now..." Sesshomaru agreed.

-The Girls-

Val smiled at her. "You're the best.

"Thanks and so are you. Two caramel milkshakes shaken not stirred." Aurora said to the teller.

Val smiled and then felt eyes on them but she didn't move. "I feel like they have noticed us." Val whispered to Aurora.

Aurora's fingers twitched. "Don't worry Val," she says taking her friends hand to sit back down.

Val let out a sigh as she sat down. "I'm trying but I really need this job Aurora. I'm so behind on bills."

Aurora sighed. "Yeah, I hear you. Want to move in with me to save money?" She offered "I have an extra room."

"No I like having my own place. Besides if we lived together we'd probably end up killing each other." Val joked and she drank her milkshake. Her eyes widened. "Aurora they are staring at us."

"You know that we won't. And yes I know." Aurora snickered as she drank her milkshake and peered over her glass making eye contact with Touga.

Touga and Sesshomaru walked over to them.

"Evening ladies." Touga said.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Sesshomaru." Val stated

"Evening gentlemen, would you two like to sit with us?" Aurora asked as she looked at the two business men.

Touga nodded and they sat with the two women quickly. "We have some news we would like to share with you two."

Aurora grinned and raised a brow. She placed her hand on her chin. "Oh, and what may I ask is it you two gentlemen would like to share with us ladies?" She asked using her skills in wordplay.

"Why don't you take the reins son? You've been very quiet." Touga said and Val looked to Sesshomaru.

"We would like to hire you both..." Sesshomaru softly says.

Aurora smiled "Hm why thank you Mr. Killing Perfection, we are most happy that you accepted us." She says. Sesshomaru's lips twitch at the translation of his name, he didn't expect for Aurora to know it.

Val smiled brightly. "Thank you so much you won't regret this."

"I hope not. We can't afford to have any more failures. We would like you both to start tomorrow morning at 9 am." Touga said

"And we will be there Dog General." Aurora says smirking looking at Touga's reaction to her knowing the translation of his name

Touga smirked. "We shall see you in the morning then." Touga said as he stood up and Sesshomaru followed

"Yes we shall." Aurora says as she bowed her head.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Val said as she bowed to him and Sesshomaru nodded his head at Val.

Val waited until they left and she hugged Aurora tightly. "Oh my god we have jobs!"

Aurora smiled and hugged Val tightly. "Finally! One less thing we have to worry about!"

"Now if only we could laid then we would be set!" Val joked. "Let's go to my house and celebrate!"

Aurora laughed loudly and took Val's hand. "Come on then!" She led her out of the deli and the walked happily to Val's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god Aurora where are you? I'm not heading in there without you." Val said into her cell phone. Today was their first day as secretaries.

"I'm in front of your house Val." Aurora said as she walked in front of her friend. Val was nervous and excited about their first day.

"Well come on we can't be late." Val said as she put her sunglasses on and they headed to their new place of employment.

"Thank goodness this isn't far from where we live." Val said in relief.

"Calm down we're early it's..." Aurora looked down at her watch for the time. "8:30am, we had to be there at 9:00am." She smiled as she placed a stick of mint gum into her mouth.

"Ooh give me one." Val said excitedly. Aurora laughed softly and handed Val a stick of gum.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks." She put the gum in her mouth and they entered into the building and into the elevator.

"So Sesshomaru emailed me last night and I have to meet him on the top floor. He said it's where his office and my desk is." Val said as she looked at the emails on her phone. Aurora blinked.

"Same with me, Touga mentioned that my desk is next to his office separated by a door or something like that." She looked at her phone and turn it on vibrate.

"I hope they don't reconsider hiring us."

"Why would they? I mean I don't know about you but I'm going to work my ass off." Val said and the elevator opened to the top floor. The floor was spacious and bright and there were Windows all around. To one hallway lead to Sesshomarus office and the other hallway lead to Touga's office.

"Well I guess this is where we split ways until our day is over. Good luck Val." Aurora says as she kissed her friend's cheek and took the left hall to Touga's office.

"I guess. See you." Val said and she turned and headed down to Sesshomarus office.

-With Aurora and Touga-

Aurora walked to Touga's office and knocked on the door. She waited for permission to enter his office. Touga opened the door and he looked at Aurora.

"Wow you're early. That's good." Touga said surprised.

"Of course sir, I am serious about this job and I plan to make a great impression on you." Aurora stated as she looked into her new boss's eyes.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val walked closer to Sesshomarus office and she noticed a small desk near the door to his office with a plaque with her name on it.

'Wow it's really nice.' She thought to herself and she knocked on Sesshomarus door. Sesshomaru stood up hearing the knocks at his door. He reached the knob and pulled.

'Early...good.' He thought as he looked over at Val.

"Greetings, you are early." He said as he moved to welcome her into his office.

"Well I'd rather be early then late." Val said a little nervous and she batted her long eyelashes as she walked into his office.

-With Touga and Aurora-

Touga nodded. "Well we shall see I suppose." He turned around and he opened a drawer on his desk and took out several file folders.

"Follow me." He said as he motioned with his finger and he walked to her desk. Aurora nodded and started following Touga. She took notice of his office décor it was almost had an old Japanese theme to it.

"These folders hold important information about our biggest clients. I need you to file this alphabetically and by account number. Once you are done that I need you to make copies and call all the numbers to remind them about our upcoming meetings which are on the calendar on your desk." Touga said firmly.

"I need this done by noon." He said his tone unwavering and firm.

-With Sesshomaru and Val-

"Very well." He said as he went to a file cabinet and got out large files stating the company's accounts and other important numbers. Val looked at the files curiously. She looked around and noticed he kept things very neat and clean. There were no pictures or anything in his office which she found odd.

"This is your task, making sure that the numbers are accurate. This is important because the company can fall into bankruptcy. The numbers shall never be revealed understood." Sesshomaru said.

-With Aurora and Touga-

Aurora smirked. "Of course Dog General sir, I shall have these files completed before noon." She said taking the files and sat them on her new desk and started working. Touga smirked and he silently watched work for a moment before returning to his desk to start his own work.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val nodded and she took the files to her desk and started working quickly without a word. Sesshomaru nodded appreciating that Val was a hard worker and turned to go back to his office.

-1 hour later-

Aurora sighed as he places the last name in the correct order. 'Finally, so many names...' She thought. Touga sat at his desk and he was filing more papers and rubbing his temples. The last few months of with having incompetent secretaries constantly was killing him.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val finished the work Sesshomaru gave her and she stood up and she knocked on his door.

"Sesshomaru can I come in?"

"You may." He drawled as he went through some calculations. He growled inwardly.

'Incompetent harlots!' He thought angrily. His stress level was through the roof. He was ready to pull his hair out. He hoped that this new secretary would have atleast put a small dent in the work he gave her.

-With Aurora and Touga-

Aurora finished and stood up with the files and knocked on Touga's door. "May I enter sir?" She asked

"Yes come in." He said as he sat back and tried to hide some of his frustration.

"Do you have a question?" Aurora saw that Touga was stressed and placed the files on his desk.

"No sir, I am letting you know I finished filing." She tilter her head.

'Damn...me and my niceness...' She thought as she moved behind him and placed her hands on his temples and gently massaged them.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds, I don't like to see others frustrated." Touga was shocked but he allowed it.

"It is alright. But I doubt this is appropriate. You may take your lunch if you'd like you get an hour for lunch. When you get finished I will speak with you about meetings and such things like your payment."

"I understand and forgive me.' Aurora softly said and she pulled away slowly. "I shall return in an hour sir."

"It is alright. Thank you for your concerns." Touga said and he stood up and he grabbed a packet. "This holds all the questions you may have about my company. Please if you have a chance read over it." Aurora took the packet into her hands and nodded.

"Of course sir, I shall read it during lunch." She smiled softly and turned to head for lunch. Touga watched as she left for her lunch and he realized since she had walked in he felt slightly calmer.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val walked into his office and she could immediately tell he was frustrated.

"Sorry to bother you. I checked all the numbers and they are accurate and in order." Sesshomaru looked up and sighed. He lit another cigarette.

"Good, you may leave for lunch if you wish." He muttered and rubbed his temples.

"Sesshomaru excuse me for asking this but are you alright? You really shouldn't be smoking it's bad for your health." Val said and she covered her mouth and coughed. She was allergic to cigarettes.

"Your concerns for my health is noted Ms. Val. I am stressed and this is my way of coping with that stress, forgive me if it is affecting your health." He said as he put the cigarette out in the ashtray and he looked annoyed as he did it. Val reached into her purse and she grabbed Kava root tea.

"This is a special tea that really helps to de-stress. I can make it for you if like." She asked calmly.

"No, thank you Ms. Val." He says standing he took the tea packet and gently places it on his desk.

"I shall try it, you on the other hand are free for lunch, also take this packet it shall answer any of your questions." Sesshomaru said as he handed her the packet. Val bowed to him and she took the packet.

"Thank you. I'll read it over while I'm eating." She turned around and she grabbed her purse and she went to meet Aurora for lunch. Sesshomaru looked at Val as she left.

'Strange...' He thought. He was more relaxed with Val in his presence. Aurora went down to the lobby and waited on her friend. Val walked up and saw that Aurora had the same packet.

"You too?"

"Yes." Aurora nodded. "We should read it." She added.

"Yeah you're right." Val said as she sat down in the break room and she opened her bento box that held her lunch. Aurora nodded and took out her own bento. She looked and she saw that Val had a cinnamon roll.

"C-can I p-please." She whimpered. Val rolled her eyes and gave Aurora half of her cinnamon roll.

"Thank you!" She said happily and nibbled on the cinnamon goodness. Val paid close attention to the packet as she ate her lunch and she looked at the time.

"Looks like we need to head back." Aurora flipped the last page and looked up.

"Yes your right. I have to go back to the Dog General and you the Killing perfection. I wonder why their names translate to that." She wondered as she stood.

"I don't know." Val mumbled as she let out a sigh thinking about her boss and she walked back to her desk.

"I'll see you later Aurora."

"You too Val." She says making way to her own desk. Once she arrived she knocked on her boss's door.

"Come in." Touga said as he took a bite from his lunch and he worked on his computer. Aurora walked in and saw Touga eating at his desk.

'When was the last time he just ate and not work?' She thought.

"I have finished my lunch sir." She said to her boss.

"I see." He wiped his mouth off.

"Sit down and I'll go over everything with you." Aurora sat down in front of his desk and crossed her legs. She placed her hands on her knee. Touga opened up another folder.

"Your benefits and vacation will kick in after your grace period which is after you have been here one month. You will be paid bi-weekly and these are your options for insurance. I need that filled out by the end of the day." Touga said and he handed the folder to Aurora.

"Ms. Aurora, my son and I do not keep secretaries and assistants for long because of their incompetence. I sincerely hope you will not make me have to go on another search." he said and he was rather intimidating. Aurora took the folder and looked through it. She hummed and looked at Touga there was a glint in her eyes that he notice. She smirked confidently.

"I assure Inu no Taisho, you shall not look for another secretary." She said seriously matching his tone. She used his full name to put more emphasizes on her words.

"I accept these terms...and look forward to working with you." Touga nodded.

"You as well Ms. Aurora. If you could I left forms on our desk. Please go through them and organize them." He said to her.

'She's very interesting.' He thought to himself. Aurora went to her desk and read the folder. She filled out the information. She also organized them. It took her less than half an hour to do her work.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val knocked on Sesshomarus office door and she could smell the Kava root tea.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said and he took a drink of the tea.

'This works...' He thought to himself. Val opened the door and she smiled. "Is it helping?"

"Yes, I thank you for the suggestion..." He muttered. Val bowed to him.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"Yes, you will receive bi-weekly pay, benefits and vacation will be activated after a grace period. These are your options for insurance. And lastly, I and my father hire those who are incompetent, do not have me go in search of another." Sesshomaru said seriously and clearly. Val nodded.

"Trust me Sesshomaru you don't need to worry about that." She said in a serious tone. "I pride myself in my work. You won't need anyone else with me around."

"We shall see..." He said and waved his hand gesturing her to leave and do what she need to do.

It's been about 1 month since the two had started working there.

"Sesshomaru I have finished the case files on this." Val said as she nonchalantly walked into her bosses' office.

"Excellent." Sesshomaru said taking the files and he placed them in the correct cabinet

"Oh and I canceled that meeting now so you are free for lunch Sessh." Val added as she grabbed the next files to work on. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Hn, thanks." He said as he looked at Val.

'Sessh? No one calls me that...' He thought to himself. Val nodded and she sat down and she started working on the next files. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and she groaned lowly in frustration as she worked. Sesshomaru watched her silently.

"You've exceeded my expectations, you have indeed shown me your work ethic." He said. Val looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh well thank you Sessh. I told you I pride myself in my work.

-With Aurora and Touga-

"Aurora can you call the Okami firm and cancel my meeting today?" Touga yelled out to Aurora.

"On it General!" Aurora called back as she quickly canceled Touga's meeting. His stress levels had indeed improved considerably. Touga smirked at the general comment.

'She's rather amusing.' He stared at her, admiring her features. Aurora placed the phone down and popped her neck and stretched upwards. Touga watched her curiously and he couldn't help but smirk at her. He came out and he sat down on top of her desk.

"It seems you have survived the grace period."

"Seems I have General, I hate to say this but, I told you so. And it also seems I was right your stress levels are low and your work has lessened." She said softly and looked up at him.

"It has significantly approved. I do thank you." Touga said as he smirked.

"I would like you to come to my meetings with me this week and take some notes if you would." Touga asked her.

"Of course sir, just give me a time and place and I'll be there." She smiled and placed her hand on her chin as she looked into Touga's eyes.

-With Sesshomaru and Val-

"That you did, you have a free day tomorrow, as a reward for doing a great job." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Really oh thank you Sessh!" Val smiled and she hugged him and then she quickly backed away.

"Sorry that was inappropriate. That's just my personality." She lightly blushed.

"It is alright, you may leave when you are ready." Sesshomaru drawled as he watched Val.

'Excitable...' He thought to himself.

"Oh well let me finish these first. I'm almost done." Val said and she sat back at her desk and worked more. Sesshomaru nodded and observed Val intently. Val felt Sesshomarus eyes on her.

"Something wrong Sessh?" She asked nonchalantly her eyes not leaving her desk.

"No, there is nothing wrong." Sesshomaru turned his attention to the computer.

"Just curious because you were just staring at me." She smiled and joked with her boss and continued her work.

He hummed and kept his attention to the computer. "Nothing is wrong." He stated

"Okay whatever you say." She sang and she finished her work. Val walked in and left the work on his desk.

"Okay I think I will head out now. Bye Sessh." She said and grabbed her purse and she went to the elevator. He nodded his head and he watched her leave.

'Intriguing, wonder if father is having the same experience as I.' He thought to myself.

-With Touga and Aurora-

Touga had a small smile on his face.

"Well how about you take tomorrow off? You've done very well you've earned it." Aurora smiled and stood up and popped her back.

"I'll take that offer General." She said as she patted his shoulder and swayed as she walked to the door.

'Very interesting.' He thought to himself as he watched her as Aurora touched the knob.

"Do you think you can survive a day without me General?" She asked giggling a bit.

"I think I shall manage Aurora." Touga said and he smirked.

"If you say so General, in case you find my absence troubling. I left some notes on my desk." She giggled and left the office and down the elevator to the lobby. Touga looked confused and he stood up and he walked to her desk and looked at the notes. Touga laughed as he saw the notes. They were numbers and things he would need to know for tomorrow. There was also a chibi drawing of Aurora with a piece sign. Touga smirked.

'Hn amusing.' He thought to himself and he sat at his desk. Touga stood up and he walked into his son's office.

"I see you let her go as well."

"Yes, she worked exceptionally well father." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ms. Aurora is very intriguing. She keeps calling me General. She's very smart it seems." Touga smirked and he looked out the window.

"You've stopped smoking I see." A glint of amusement entered Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Ms. Aurora seems to understand our name translations, she has called me Killing Perfection. And yes I did, this tea helps with my stress." Sesshomaru smirks back at his father.

"I see your shoulders aren't tight with stress."

"They aren't and neither are yours. So how is Miss Valérie doing?" Touga asked.

"Exceptional, she's excitable and humorous." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I've heard her call you Sessh. I'm surprised you have let her get away with that." Touga smirked at his son.

"I'm surprised as well, though her work ethic makes up for it so I shall put up with it." Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Don't tell me she's growing on you son." Touga smirked.

"And what of Ms. Aurora father." He said changing the topic.

"What about her son?" Touga asked curiously.

"She seems to have this knowing look in her eyes or something of that nature." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Indeed she does. She is a very diligent worker and a little cocky as well." Touga smirked again and he looked out the window and saw the girls outside.

"Well there they are now." Touga said as he looked down at them. Sesshomaru turned around in his chair and looked down.

"So it seems, maybe father we finally found ourselves a break so to speak."

"It would seem." He smirked and the girls were laughing. Touga backed away and he breathed and blue marks appeared on his face.

"No matter what son they can't ever know." Touga said in a deep and serious voice. Sesshomaru's own marking showed on his face.

"This I know, but Aurora seems to be perspective, we will have to watch her more closely father." Sesshomaru said in an equally serious tone.

"I believe you are right. Ms. Valérie seems to be very bright as well. I sensed an energy radiating off of her one day. We will need to watch both of these women son." Touga said and he walked to leave his sons office. He looked back down at Aurora's desk and he smirked. Sesshomaru looked at the window and contemplated.

'Ms. Valérie has a strange energy yet Ms. Aurora displays a knowing aura...like a seer but not...intriguing.' He thought to himself, Touga and Sesshomaru's computer both dinged with a new email. It was an email from Val about Sesshomarus schedule.

"Sorry I forgot to give this to you before I left. I'll see you in two days Love, Val." It read. Touga looked to his computer and it was an email from Aurora.

'Greetings, General this email is more details about tomorrow's proceedings. I'll see you soon Dog General. Xoxoxo, your favorite secretary Aurora.' Touga's email read. Touga smirked at the email.

'Hmm very interesting.' He thought to himself. Sesshomaru chuckled softly at his secretary's email.

'She's certainly the best one I've had." Touga thought as he smirked and he continued his work.

'And I shall see you when you return. .' Sesshomaru thought as he drink his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls day off had come and gone, they were back on the saddle. The two girls said their goodbyes to one another and went off to their desks.

-With Aurora-

Aurora knocked and entered Touga's office. "I'm back General." She said happily. "I hope you manage to survive a day without me."

Touga sat up and he smiled. He had managed but he wouldn't admit that he felt stressed again with her gone.

"I survived Aurora I left some files on your desk. Can you sort them and then we will leave for the meeting?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

Aurora tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You're stressed General, that's not good. Don't worry I will help." She said sweetly and went off to sort the files quickly.

He let out a sigh of relief and he began his work again **. 'So intuitive.'** He thought to himself.

Aurora hummed as she finished the sorting of the files several minutes later, she took the files and placed them on Touga's desk. "Here you go General."

Touga nodded and felt relieved. "Here's some more and I want to let you know that your benefits will be affective come Monday."

"Thank you General." Aurora spoke softly and grabbed the other files and took them into the crook of her hand. Touga nodded and he went back to prepare his materials for his meeting. It didn't take long for Aurora to complete this stack of files. In honesty it took 14 minutes at the east. She stood up and sat the files on Touga's desk. "Here you go." She stated and sat in front of his desk waiting for the meeting since she had nothing else to do. Aurora took the time to really look at her boss's office, **'old Japanese...maybe feudal ornaments.'** She thought as her curiosity tool the best of her and she went to the wall to observe a painting further.

"Something caught your eye Aurora." Touga asked as he continued to look at his desk.

Aurora blinked as she gently touched the painting. It was of a large ferrous dog with red eyes and jagged marking. It was towering over the land. She looked at it with a tilt of her head. "This painting is magnificent, the way the artist captured the elegance, strength, and stance of the dog is superb. The dog is...strong just as its eyes show, it is strong but also kind." She stated as her hand glide over the dog.

Touga looked up at her. "I suppose so." He said but his voice held no emotion. **'She's too damn intuitive. I need to be careful.'**

Aurora took note of the tone of Touga. "It's a very nice painting. Does it hold any sentimental value?" She asks gently.

"It's just a painting Aurora." He said calmly. He couldn't let her know what it actually was.

"If you say so General, I just find it an exquisite piece of artwork. I may just want to pay the artist a visit." Aurora told him. She turned her hand and saw his fist was clenched. "Oh dear you're stressed again." She went behind him and massaged his temples gently.

Touga relaxed under touch. "Aurora I assure you I'm fine."

"So you say." Aurora says as she kept her hands on his temples. She slowly moved to his neck and rub gentle circles into his neck.

Touga let his eyes close and he allowed her to rub his neck. **'Definitely the best assistant I have ever had.'**

Aurora smiled softly and lowered her hands to his shoulders. She added enough pressure to remove all the stress in his body. Touga's head moved back and he relished in the feeling of his assistants movements. She grinned to herself, she slowly moved her hands down his back. She started humming an old song that been around for a long time. **'Maybe he knows the song.'** She thought.

Touga's eyes shot open **. 'I've heard this before.'** He thought to himself. But he quickly closed his eyes again as a deep moan came from the inside of his chest.

"Enjoying yourself General?" Aurora asks as she continued humming more loudly and moved her hands gently.

"Yes." He silently moaned as many years of stress seemed to be finally melting off of him.

"That's good Touga." She says gently and added more pressure on his lower back.

Touga's eyes rolled back into his head. He felt so calm that he could fall asleep. The phone on his desk rang but he couldn't even hear it.

Aurora stopped her massaging and grabbed the phone. "Inu no Taisho's office, this is his secretary speaking...yes of course...I shall let him know soon...of course sir...yes and have a good day sir." She answered the phone and wrote the note on a sticky.

"What was it?" Touga asked his eyes still closed and he was half asleep.

"Well General seems your meeting has arrived sooner than planned." Aurora stated as she straighten out her outfit. "Now get up you old dog. Once the meeting is over you can sleep." She says rousing him from his relaxed state

"Alright well follow me." Touga groaned in annoyance. **'Dammit. I need this too.'** He thought to himself.

"Oh don't be like that General, there are many massages to come." Aurora says as she took his hand helped him up. She handed him his briefcase and got hers, which had all her notes.

Touga smirked at her and walked with her to the elevator. "This meeting is very important Aurora. So please make sure you pay attention."

"I know this sir, and you can expect that I will pay extremely close attention to this meeting." Aurora's demeanor changed to seriousness.

Touga nodded and he held the door open for her to walk in and he followed her in and sat down in his seat.

Aurora seated herself beside Touga and placed her notepad in front of her. Some men walked in and took their seats. They had a holier-than-thou attitude about them

"I must say gentlemen I didn't expect you to show up this early." Touga said as he stood up and he greeted them.

"Yes Lord Inu no Taisho, we've come earlier because we have other matters after this. I would like to know how we can strengthen our partnership." The man stated. Aurora looked and read the profiles of the partnership between Taisho Company and this man's company. The terms were...shady.

"I see. Well that all depends if you can deliver what you promised." Touga said firmly.

Aurora read the terms again and narrowed her eyes. The man gave Touga a file and he went through it. Touga nodded his head and was going to accept but she placed her hand on his. "Pardon me sir, but I must stop you from accepting this man's proposal. His terms are not in the best interest of the company. The terms state that should Taisho Co should ever go bankrupt they will take all the proceeds that belong to you sir." Aurora stated clearly.

Touga reread the file. "It seems you are right." He mumbled and he closed the file and he threw it back at the businessmen. "Do you take me for a fool?"

The men looked shocked. They probably thought that Touga wouldn't catch it or that his assistant would be incompetent. Aurora took initiative and touched the phone. "Being that you have nothing to say I shall call security to escort you gentleman out and call this meeting to court. Or we can keep this...meeting in secret if you gentleman provide compensation for this behavior. You will give Taisho Co. 65% or your profits or we will sue you for what you are worth." She stated clearly and leaned forward with narrowed eyes. The men paled and wrote up written agreement and she took the paper and smirked inwardly. "Thank you gentleman you shall not have to worry anymore. Now leave." She added and they left. Aurora gave Touga the paper.

Touga looked shocked to say the least. "Normally in this position I would say that was highly inappropriate of you to step in but you handed that well Aurora. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you General, I have your best interest at heart." Aurora says and leaned into her seat. "Now I find it an insult they thought I was some incompetent girl with a nice body. I saw their looks at me..." She drawls.

"Yes well many men in this business think as such of many women." Touga said.

"Bakas the lot of them General. At least you don't see me as a piece of meat to stare at." Aurora said innocently.

"I do not." He said as he stood up. "Cancel the rest of my meetings today. I'm too aggravated to deal with them." He walked to the door and he held it open for Aurora.

Aurora went to her desk and canceled all Touga's meetings for the day. She sighs a bit out of exhaustion. She stood up from her desk and went to Touga and gently massaged his shoulders. She hummed the old song to calm his nerves.

"Damn fools." Touga muttered as he sat back in his chair. His shoulders were stuff again.

"Don't you worry about those bakas General. The best thing that happened is that you now have more money coming in your company's bank account." Aurora says softly. "Also you now have blackmail material to use should they wish to try this act again." She added and put a gentle pressure into his shoulders.

"I suppose your right...more pressure if you would." He said and he closed his eyes and he tried to relax.

Aurora smiled as she put more pressure into his shoulders. **'He is handsome...'** She thought. Aurora slowly moved her hands to his neck massaging it then his temples. She made small soothing circles.

"Release your frustration and clear your mind." Aurora whispered softly as she moved her hands to his lower back.

Touga moaned and his head rested on his arms on his desk. He could feel himself falling into a slumber. Aurora's hands were so soft and skilled and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. 'I could stay here for hours as long as she does this.'

Aurora smiled at Touga. "Is there anything I can do for you Touga?" She asks softly.

Aurora smiled to herself. "Of course Lord Inu no Taisho." She whispers and kept the massage going. It continued until they were both lost in time. Neither paying attention to the time. Touga couldn't help but softly fall asleep under her touch.

Aurora saw he has fallen asleep. His breathing slowed down. She didn't want to leave him there. She looked up and saw his office couch. She gently placed his arm over her shoulders and carried him to the couch and laid him down on his stomach. She begins to continue massaging his back on this new surface. "I do not like to see you stress General..." Aurora whispers into the air. Touga moaned and his eyes slightly opened seeing that he was on the couch.

"Shh...Sleep General...you've earned your rest dear. You must sleep dear." Aurora whispers as she lulled Touga to sleep with her voice. Touga wanted to fight her on it but he couldn't and he fell into a deep sleep. His face peaceful and calm.

As Touga went into a deep sleep, Aurora noticed something he seemed even more handsome at ease. She smiled and looked at the time. **'It's passed my time to leave.'** She thought as she place Touga's suit jacket on him as a blanket. "Sleep well General." She whispers and left a note on the desk and took her leave.

-With Val-

"Sesshomaru I'm back!" Val said as she knocked on Sesshomaru's door and then she sat at her desk and started working on the files that he had left there. She smiled as she smelled the kava root tea in the air. She started silently singing

"Welcome back Ms. Val, I hope you had an enjoyable day off." Sesshomaru says as he placed his cup of tea down on his desk. He let out a sigh of relief and he began his work again.

She was singing lowly to herself as he worked on the files. "Don't forget Sessh you have that meeting today." She said and she went back to singing and working.

A pen broke literally. Sesshomaru looked down at the broken pencil **. 'Dammit...forgot.'** He sighs. "Thank you Ms. Val."

"That's the fourth pen this week. Something troubling you Sessh?" She asked calmly as she went back to work.

"Nothing is troubling me Ms. Val." He stated and took a drink of his tea. "The meeting slipped my mind." He mutters.

"Well I guess you shouldn't give me any more days off then." She joked and she took her hair out of the bun she had it in and her hair came down in soft still a little wet curls. She walked into his office. "Would you like me to rub your shoulders? To help you relax of course you seem really tense."

"No, I do not wish to trouble you on my behalf." Says Sesshomaru as he typed on his computer, entering codes and data.

Val rolled her eyes and did it anyway. "Your shoulders are tense and I can't just feel the knots. Just let me help." She said softly. Her hands were soft and they were skilled.

Sesshomaru stood stiff and slowly melted into the touch. "Very well..." He drawls.

Val's hands felt warm and Sesshomaru could feel a soft energy radiating from them that was easing his fatigue and stiffness in his shoulders. It was soothing and relaxing.

"I took a massage class in college." She said softy trying to make conversation.

"Nice...to know." Sesshomaru mutters as he lean into the touch. He has never had such soft and warm hands touch him in a caring matter before.

"Let me know if you need more or less pressure." She worked slowly to help him relax and to help get all the kinks and knots out of his neck and shoulders. She had a soft smile on her face. "I've never seen you so relaxed before."

Sesshomaru grunts. "I'm rarely relaxed...more pressure." He closes his eyes savoring the touch.

"Well maybe if you didn't work yourself to death you would be." She said softly and she applied more pressure to the knots in his neck. She softly sang to herself while she gave him the massage.

Sesshomaru grunts and ignored her as he enjoyed the sensation of his assistant's hands. She softly sang and she smiled at him and she used her elbows to rub into his shoulder blades and applied more pressure to get the deep knots out. Sesshomaru groaned lowly. **'Damn, definitely keeping this one...'** He thought.

Val blushed and smiled as she continued to massage her boss. Her hands worked along his spine applying soft pressure enough to make him feel the pleasure but no pain. "Are you feeling any better?" She said softly her hands still massaging him.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru says dragging the word.

"Good that's what I'm here for." She said softly into his ear and her hands slid up his back applying pressure and back down again. Sesshomaru grunts again not wanting to say anything

Val giggled and she brought her hands back up to massage his shoulders and then her hands slid down to biceps and she massaged his muscles. "You really are stiff." She said and she applied pressure.

The phone rang in Sesshomaru's office he ignored it and kept his eyes closed. Val grabbed the phone and she had it rest on her shoulder. "Yes Sesshomaru's office...they are here now? They weren't supposed to be here for another two hours...alright I'll tell him." She said and she hung up the phone.  
"The firm you are having the meeting with, their plane landed early and they were hoping they could meet with you now." She said as she rubbed his shoulders once more for good measure.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine...let's go." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. **'Damn them.'** He thought angrily. Val smiled and she grabbed all of her materials for the meeting. She walked to the elevator with Sesshomaru led Val to the meeting room where a long, strenuous meeting would be held.

Three Business men walked into the meeting. Val took her seat behind Sesshomaru who sat at the head of the board table."Ahh Sesshomaru, thank you so much for meeting with us this early."

"Hn...you are welcome." Sesshomaru says nodding his head at the men present. "Shall we get this meeting over and done with?" He stated as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes, now Lord Sesshomaru it seems that the numbers of the fiscal year have been increasingly accurate." The business man said with a sense of pride.

Val sat quietly and took notes. **'Lord Sesshomaru?'** She thought to herself.

"Yes they indeed had increased this year." Sesshomaru stated in few words

"I was wondering if we can see your assumptions for the numbers for the next year. Also and your plans for furthering our partnership." The business man said Val took notes and she stared at Sesshomaru's handsome profile.

"The furthering of our partnership depends on what you put forth." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

Val looked at him **.** **'Somethings not right the air is very tense.'** She thought to herself.

"Yes well my lord it is why we have brought this." The business man said and he slid a folder down to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the folder going through it and nodding. 'Seems reasonable.' He thought.

Val peaked over his shoulder at the document. **'Wow that's a really nice offer.'**

"Now Lord Sesshomaru we can only agree to this partnership if you brought along your plans if we were to continue in this partnership. I assumed you brought it with you." The man says

Sesshomaru looked towards Val. "See if you can find some hidden clauses." He whispered handing her the file. Val took the file and she read it over carefully. 

"Now Sesshomaru there is no need to let some lowly secretary be involved." The business man spat.

"Hn...Yet she will provide a second opinion." Sesshomaru proceeded in giving Val the file.

Val read the file thoroughly. "Article 5 subsection C, the Okami Company will receive any all profits made by the Taisho Company. Should Taisho Company ever claim bankruptcy, they will lose their funding from not only the Okami Company but all others involved with Taisho Company as well. They are playing you for a fool Sesshomaru." Val said plainly as she showed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and uttered one word. "Leave." he says

"But Lord Sesshomaru that's just a formality to protect our best interests. We've known you and your father for years longer than you have known this little harlot." The business man spat and Val stood up. Sesshomaru felt a spike in her energy.

"I'm sorry gentleman but you heard him. Leave." Val said in an angry but composed tone that she never uses.

Sesshomaru stood up and placed his hands on the table. "I believe I said leave!" He spat out narrowing his eyes. The men stood up and glared as they left the office. "Cancel my meetings." He stated and went to his office. Val quickly canceled his meetings and she made him some tea and she brought into his office and she massaged his shoulders. **'They are stiff and there is knots again.'** She thought to herself and she applied more pressure.

"Bastards..." Sesshomaru hissed out as he broke a pen. He took the cup of tea and sipped it.

Val softly smiled at him and handed him the pen that she had in her hair. "Number 5." She tried to joke and she rubbed his neck softly. "The important thing is you didn't go through with it. Karma will get bite them in the ass don't worry." She said softly.

"You are correct..." Sesshomaru leaned forward and laid his head on his arms. Sesshomaru groans and closed his eyes. His muscles was slowly becoming loose and relaxed

Val felt Sesshomaru start to loosen up and she smiled and blushed. "Any places you need me to apply pressure to?" She softly whispered to him and her hands slid down his spine in a fluid pleasuring motion.

"Lower back." Sesshomaru grunts and breathed slowly **. 'So wonderful.'** He thought

Sesshomaru grunts not answering her. His breathing slowed and he slowly drifted.

Val smiled enjoying the time with Sesshomaru and continued massaging his back and shoulders. "You need to relax more. It worried to see you stressed." She said breathlessly into his ear.

Sesshomaru stayed sleeping neither moving nor hearing his secretary's words. **'He'll get sore if he sleeps here.'** She thought to herself and she pulled his office chair and held him in and she carefully moved him to the couch. She continued to rub his back. Warmth was radiating from her hands into his muscles. Sesshomaru noticed he wasn't in his chair but didn't make any oppositions to it. He laid down and let sleep claim him. Val noticed a change in his breathing and she looked at his face and she smiled knowing that he fell asleep.  
"Rest easy Sessh." She whispered into his ear. She softly rubbed his shoulders and neck now. His face was so calm while he slept and Val couldn't help but stare. Val smiled at Sesshomaru as he slept soundly. She wrote a note for him on his desk and she walked to the door. She turned around to look back at his sleeping face and she smiled softly. "Night Sessh." She said and she dimmed the lights in his office and she took her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Touga grumbled and woke up noticing that Aurora's hands weren't massaging his back anymore. He stood up and looked around. It was late at night now. Sesshomaru growled as he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the window. It was nighttime. He sighed and stood then he walked to his desk and saw a note. Touga walked to his desk and he found a folded note that said General. He opened the note.

"Sessh, you fell asleep so I laid you on the couch. I canceled your meetings for tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning and I'll do all the filing. Love, Val." The note read.

"General, I'm glad you finally was able to get a relaxing sleep, I canceled your meetings so don't worry. Also try not to get stress and rest you old dog. Xoxoxo, Aurora." Touga's note read.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched and gently placed the note down on his desk. He chuckled lightly to himself. Touga smirked and he rested the note on his desk. He could smell Sesshomarus scent in the air and he walked down to his office.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Perhaps...the same reason as you father." Sesshomaru answered as he leaned against his desk.

"Well it seems Ms. Aurora has very soft and gentle hands." Touga said as he looked out the window. Sesshomaru moved and stood next to his father. "And so does Ms. Val father."

"Can't say I expected you to be the type to let their assistant take care of you like that." Touga smirked at his son.

"Can't say I expected you to be the type to not flirt with your assistant." Sesshomaru retorted with a smirk of his own.

"Well you're the one to talk 'Sessh'" Touga smirked at him using Ms. Val's name for him.

"And so are you 'old dog', 'dog general' and 'general'" Sesshomaru smirk grew wider as he used the terms Ms. Aurora used for his father. Touga pouted and he looked out the window.

"She noticed the painting today." Sesshomaru body froze and turned his head to look at his father.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said it was magnificent. That she loved how the artist portrayed the strong dog with strong but kind eyes." He said feeling prideful.

"Your ego is showing..." Sesshomaru muttered. "What else?" He asked.

"She said it was an exquisite piece of work. She asked me if it held sentimental value." Touga smirked.

"She's too intuitive...at this rate she'll figure out our identities." Sesshomaru sighed.

"My thoughts as well. I noticed a spike in Ms. Val's energy earlier. Care to explain?" Touga asked

"Those bastards at the meeting insulted her. She took offense and handled herself accordingly. How was your meeting?" Sesshomaru revealed and asked his father.

"Well son I see you're becoming protective of her." Touga smirked. "Ms. Aurora herself handled herself very well and she stopped me from making a huge mistake."

"And what did she do?" Sesshomaru asked further. He was curious about these two human assistants.

"She read the proposal and found that if we ever went bankrupt they would take our profits. What about your meeting? Those Okami fellows have been very different lately." Touga asked.

"They tried to take everything that belongs to us should we ever go bankrupt. Ms. Val stopped them of course with reading the hidden clauses within the file." Sesshomaru said looking out of the window.

"I see." He looked out the window with his son.

"I think it's time we head home." His markings appeared on his face and arms.

"I believe your right father." Sesshomaru let his own markings show. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to their home. Touga stopped as he and Sesshomaru ran along on the rooftops and he turned around. He sensed something.

-Meanwhile with Aurora-

"Dammit Aurora open up!" A deep voice yelled as he banged on her door. Aurora went to the door with a pocket knife in her sleeve. She stood beside the door with narrowed eyes.

"Leave Jason or I'll call your correctional officer now!" She yelled.

"I don't think so you fucking bitch!" He yelled loudly and the neighbors around looked out their windows. Aurora growled and took out the pocket knife. It was an old knife pocket that she bought. Aurora backed a couple paces waiting to fight her ex.

"Don't think I won't you fucking piece of shit!" Aurora yelled. Jason pulled out a gun and he pointed it at Aurora.

"You're not that fucking smart are you? Bringing a knife to a gun fight." He snarled. He cocked the gun but then he yelled and he screamed in pain as his wrist was bent back.

"What was that? Insolent fool." Touga spat. Aurora looked at Touga with shock then to Jason.

"And you're a piece of shit." She snarled out as she walked to Jason and punched him hard making him go unconscious. Aurora glared and rubbed her fist.

"Lucky that's all I did, idiot like I'm afraid of a gun." she kicked the gun away and grabbed a towel and place it in a storage bag for evidence.

"It seems you may not have needed my help after all." Touga said as he looked at her.

"Thanks General, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked as she watched the police take Jason's body and back to jail where he belongs.

"I was on my way home and I witnessed him threaten you." Touga said plainly.

Aurora nodded and grabbed two glass cups and some sake. She poured them some and sat down.

"Thanks again Touga. I appreciate it but this isn't the first the bastard done this" Touga raised an eyebrow and he felt angry but he stayed composed.

"Have you called the cops on him before?"

"Before yes, that's the reason why he was in jail. Fool made a mistake in putting his hands on me." Aurora said as she drank the sake. Touga nodded and took a small sip of his sake.

"Don't know what I saw in that fool..." She muttered as she rubbed her fist. Touga grabbed her hand and inspected her fist. He rubbed it softly but his hands were rough. Aurora let Touga inspect her hands.

"Thanks again old dog." She smiled at him.

"I resent that. I'm not that old." He lied.

"And yet your eyes tell of a different story old dog, your eyes are strong yet they hold wisdom that only comes from those who experienced much in life." Aurora said as she looked into his eyes. Touga blinked.

 **'Need to hide it better.'** He thought to himself.

"Well I've been through enough."

"And that's what made you strong. You went through so much and you came out strong." Aurora smiled.

"I suppose so." He brought up his hand to move the hair from her face.

"I wonder now what you've been through that has made you so strong."

"You met one of my problems, then there was experiencing the murder of my parents at the age of five. The struggle of getting to where I am now. "She said letting Touga touch her.

"I see." Touga mumbled.

 **'Hopefully she will never have to know my hardships.'**

"But don't worry about that, my life has gotten better when I met Valérie..." Aurora smiled and leaned back into the sofa pulling her legs to her chest. She turned her head to look at Touga.

"How did you sleep old dog?"

Touga smirked. "I slept quite well."

"That's nice, you needed the rest Touga, and you look better rested." She said and there was a loud bark and running to the living room. A large Rottweiler stood by her causing Aurora to giggle.

"Finally decided to come back Roscoe?" The dog barked and wagged its stub of a tail. She laughed and rubbed the dog's ear.

"Roscoe this is Touga, Touga this is Roscoe a stray that I rescued." She introduced them.

"Hmm I never would have pegged you as a dog person." Touga said and he looked at Roscoe and he stood firm asserting his dominance.

"Oh yes, I love dogs. If I could I would take all of them in." She smiled brightly and patted her thighs. Roscoe jumped up and Aurora snuggled the dog. Roscoe started growling at Touga.

"Stop growling now or no sausages." She says and Roscoe whimpered and laid his head on her lap. Touga smirked.

 **'Damn right. Don't think you can growl at me puppy.'** Touga thought to himself. Roscoe whimpered and looked at Aurora. She flinched and looked into his eyes.

"No! Don't you dare you use those cute eyes on me...oh shit alright." She stood up and went to the fridge and got a bag of sausages.

"Now sit." She command and Roscoe sat and she fed him the sausage. Touga smirked as she watched Aurora interact with Roscoe.

 **'Cute.'** He thought to himself.Aurora smiled and let Roscoe have another. She washed her hands and brought out a pan and got some steaks out of the fridge.

"Would you like some steak Touga?" She asked as she started to cook and seasoned the meat.

"No I can't impose on you Aurora." Touga said calmly. Aurora turned her head.

"You're not, now sit you are my guest in my home. " she said finally and returned to cooking. Touga sighed and he sat down.

"Good boy." Aurora giggled as she handed Touga a plate with steak, potatoes with gravy.

"Don't treat me like a dog Aurora." Touga said and then he took a bite.

"It's really good." Aurora giggled as she ate her food.

"But you sat down did you." She retorted. "And thank you." Touga rolled his eyes but he continued eating his food until there was nothing left. Once the food was done Aurora took the plates and put them in the sink. She went to the oven and brought out an apple pie she made earlier today. She cut a slice and presented it to Touga.

"Seems you have the southern hospitality." Touga said as he took a bite of the pie. "It's made really well."

"That I do and thank you." She smiled as she started washing dishes.

"Is Sesshomaru your only son?" She asked. Touga let out a sigh.

"No I have another. He is Sesshomarus half brother. His name is Inuyasha." Aurora raised a brow.

"Dog General, Killing Perfection, and now Girl Dog? I take it these names have more meaning than just mere names." She said drying the dishes.

"No I assure you Aurora they are just names. Do you need help with anything?" Touga asked trying to change the subject.

"Hn...No I'm done." She smiled and grabbed Touga's hand and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you once again, my hero." Aurora said sweetly.

"You're welcome. But I do believe it's getting late." Touga said as he sat down with her on the couch. She pouted.

"Aww I was liking the company I was having. Do you have to go Inu-kun?" Aurora whimpered. Touga thought about it for a moment longer.

"I suppose a little while longer wouldn't hurt." He said as he sat next to her on the couch. Aurora smiled and hugged Touga.

"Great, movie night!" She said and she put on an action movie with lots of fighting. Touga softly smiled.

"I do believe I've seen this before."

"Great, don't tell this is my favorite movie. I love the samurai's way of fighting and the way they used their swords." She said and cuddled up to Touga. Touga looks at her from the corner of his eye and he allows her cuddling with him and he puts his arm around her. Aurora blushed as she just now realized what she did.

 **'Well he didn't say anything.'** She watched the movie and was in awe with the samurai's swordsmanship.

"I want to learn how to wield a sword." She said.

"It's not difficult." Touga said and he quickly realized his mistake.

"I did fencing in college." Aurora grew ecstatic and sat in Touga's lap.

"Teach me please please." She hugged him not realizing her breasts were pressed up against him.

"Please please pretty please." Touga kept his composure.

 **'They are fairly nice.'** Touga thought to himself. "Perhaps one day."

"Aww ok Inu-kun." She said then realized she was on his lap.

 **'Shit, oh well he isn't opposed to it.'** She thought. Touga kept himself composed.

 **'Come on old dog you can keep yourself concealed. I wonder if Sesshomaru is having a better chance at keeping composed.'**

"Touga..." Aurora purred lowly. Touga's eyebrow rose.

"Yes Aurora?"

"I was wondering...your eyes are amber color, why is that? " she said softly and stared into his eyes.

"It's something similar to a mutation. It runs in my side of the family." He said calmly. He had gotten his question before.

"I like it...and I like how expressive your eyes are. Strong, kind, loving, and gentle these are some of the qualities I see in your eyes." Aurora muttered.

."You're very observant aren't you?" He asked her calmly while looking into her eyes.

"I've always been, it's like I know..." She muttered and stared calmly into his eyes.

"I see other things in your eyes..."

"I'm curious as to what." He said calmly.

"Pain, regret, love, lust, anger, and longing..." She whispered. Touga blinked and his expression softened.

"Well you are right." He said softly. Aurora blinked and looked into his eyes.

"There is also something else you long for someone...or you want someone." She muttered. Touga looked down.

"I suppose you are right."She frowned and lifted Touga's head.

"Chin up Touga, you'll find that person sooner or later. It may not be now but maybe later. Also you'll never know that person maybe closer than you think, you just have to open your eyes." She smiled gently.

"You're not being that slick right now Ms. Aurora. I can see through your ruse." He said in a deep voice that was riddled with desire. Aurora blinked and looked at Touga with a small blush on her face.

"R-ruse? What ruse." She stuttered.

"I've been around a long time Aurora. You can't fool me." Touga said and he put his arms around her waist. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Maybe that's true Touga..." She placed her arms around his neck and slowly joined their lips. Touga was surprised but he wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the kiss. Aurora deepened the kiss and slowly grinded her hips on him. Touga groaned but he kept himself still composed.

 **'Shouldn't be doing this. Sesshomaru will be pissed at me. But she's so damn perfect'**

 **'Excellent...better than what I thought.** ' She thought and pulled herself closer and rolled her tongue around his mouth.

"I feel this maybe highly inappropriate considering you're my assistant." He said seductively and out of breath.

"Oh but it's kinky, ." she purred and dragged one hand on his chest. Touga could feel his member start to harden.

"I guess you are into this sort of thing then." He joked.

"Hm...I'm into a lot of things." Aurora answered and leaned to nip his neck. She grinded more in his lap. Touga groaned deeply and his hands caressed her curves.

 **'Damn.'** He thought to himself. Aurora slowly unbuttoned his suit and moved her hands to his pants rubbing his bulge. Touga moved his hands to lift her shirt over her head and he started kissing her neck. Aurora eyes close and undid Touga's pants and slides them down. She moved her hand over his large member.

"T-Touga." She moaned. Touga groaned deeply and his member twitched. "Aurora." He moaned. Aurora stood and pulled up Touga by his tie and kissed him.

"Come...Touga. If you want me." She swayed her hips walking to her room. Touga stood up quickly and he ran to her and picked her up and he slammed her against the wall in a heated passion as he roughly kissed her.

 **'It's been too damn long'** Aurora wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly.

"T-take me." She uttered to him. Touga smirked.

"Soon." He whispered into her ear. He pulled down her pants and he kissed down her chest to her stomach until his head was between her legs. He lovingly kissed her folds sending his tongue deep into her.Aurora whimpers and moaned. Her back arched at the sensation that she was feeling.

"Touga." She called. Touga smirked against her and he licked his fingers to lubricate them before he inserted them inside of her. He brought his tongue up to flick at the sensitive bead. She whimpered more and squirmed.

"T-Touga...p-please" she moaned and grind her hips into his fingers.

"You're very sweet Aurora." He moaned against and he picked up his pace with his fingers and his tongue. Aurora's eyes brighten in the dark as she grind into Touga. When she felt that his finger go faster inside her she felt something inside her unlocking.

 **'Don't know what this is, but I will not question it.'** She thought. "P-please General please!" She begged.

"Please what Aurora?" He asked and he went even faster.

"Please Touga! Fuck me!" She begged. Touga smirked and he stood up.

"If that is what you wish." He picked her up and laid her down on her bed and he got on top and he rubbed his member along her entrance lubricating it and teasing her. Aurora growled and pushed herself to his member. She puts her legs around him and pulled him to her. She placed her arms his neck.

"Fuck me." Touga let out a loud and deep moan.

 **'Fuck so tight.'** He thought to himself as he went slowly in and out of her. Aurora moaned and kissed his neck.

"Harder...please." Touga nodded and he went faster.

"Fuck..." He moaned lowly.

"Fuck yes!" Aurora yells as her eyes glowed intensely. Touga went even harder and the marks appeared on his cheeks and he kissed her roughly. Aurora felt like a door opened inside her and kissed Touga back. She moaned loudly as she dug her nails into his back. Touga groaned in pleasure and he came down and he bit her neck as he went even faster.

 **'Fuck I'm close.'** Aurora saw the markings and didn't question it. She felt like she knew this was going to happened. She yells in ecstasy as she orgasmed and her walls tightened around Touga's member. Touga went even faster and his teeth sank deep into her neck as he came.Aurora panted and moaned at the filling of his seed inside her. She rolled her hips to him and rolls over on top of him. Touga wrapped his arms around her.

"Sesshomaru is going to wonder why I'm not home." Aurora kissed Touga and licked his ear.

"Stay, your son is having fun with my friend..." She whispered as she kissed his neck. "I understand now..."

"You knew all along didn't you?" Touga asked her as he loving kissed her neck.

"I had guesses...the eyes of the dog looked too similar like your own, you carry yourself differently, and your markings proved my theory. You are not human...demon...dog demon." She answered as she kissed Touga again. Touga smirked and kissed her back.

"You're too damn perceptive for your own damn good."

"So I been told." Aurora muttered as she opened her eyes. They were a glowing emerald.

"You're a demon as well aren't you?" Touga asked as he caressed her sides.

"I've known that I was different yes, I do not know what type of demon I am...though I know I am not a dog demon." Aurora said as he traced his markings.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I was a cat demon?" She giggled.

"I'm sure I would know if you were." Touga smirked.

"Perhaps you are right, dogs do have an acute sense of smell." She said.

"Indeed. It's one of our qualities." Touga said.

"As well as hearing, and other senses." She added. Touga smirked and he moved the hair from her face and he passionately kissed her.

"You are correct." Aurora smiled softly and tilts her head.

"Though I am curious of what type of demon I am."

"Time will tell." Touga said and he held her tighter. "Rest now." Aurora looked at Touga and kissed him deeply before she laid on his chest and let sleep take her.

-Meanwhile with Val and Sesshomaru-

"But please listen. I get paid this week just give me a few more days I will be up to date on all of my rent payments." Val pleaded as she held all of her stuff in her hands.

"Not my problem girly, should've paid on time like the others." The landlord stated and turned his back.

"Please sir, just a few more days I'll do anything." Val pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Nope, you signed a contract saying you'll pay on time. If I showed you sympathy then I'll have to show the others." The landlord said walking off. Val punched the ground and she silently cried.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled. The landlord saw this and he got a perverted grin on his face.

"Well perhaps there is something you can do for me." He was a sick and disgusting old man.

"You're fucking insane! I would never stoop so low!" Val yelled angrily.

"And you don't have to." Sesshomaru said walking behind the landlord.

"Leave" And the old man left knowing he could get into trouble should Sesshomaru call the cops.

"Sessh wha-what the hell are you doing here?" Val asked out of shock.

"No reason until I witnessed you being put out of your home." Sesshomaru said softly. Val let out a sigh and she stood up.

"Well thank you but I need to go and get a hotel. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her things and she turned to walk off.

"No need, I will purchase you a condominium of your own, this is nonnegotiable." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"What no Sessh. I can't accept that from you. I'll be fine in a hotel for a couple of days." Val said with him.

"End of discussion." Sesshomaru took Val's suitcases and walked with her in the direction of the nearest condominium complex.

"God dammit. Sesshomaru wait please." She ran after him and stopped in front of him.

"Please stop. I don't like things being handed to me. I can't accept this."

"Think of this as a reward." Sesshomaru stated entering the condominium office and started to register Val.

"Sesshomaru please. I've only been working for you for a month this hardly seems like a reward. I can take care of myself." Val stated and she grabbed her bags.

"You are stubborn." He stated taking the cases and bags to the fully furnished room.

"And so are you." Val said as she ran after him. She grabbed his arm.

"Sessh please I'm really okay."

"I see that now. This will be your new home and no other arguments." He stated as he placed the suitcases on the table. Val let out a sigh.

"You're too damn persistent." She mumbled and she leaned up and kissed Sesshomarus chick.

"Thank you Sessh. I really appreciate it." She said in a soft voice.

"Welcome." Sesshomaru says his eyes widen marginally and he quickly returned to being neutral. Val smiled softly at him and she looked around at her new home. She walked out to the terrace and she looked out.

"Wow..." She mumbled and she looked up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him as she stared at the moon.

"That it is." Sesshomaru muttered and looked at the moon lighting the night sky.

"I don't know it's just whenever I look at it I can't help but smile." Val said as she looked down and blushed.

"You must think I'm silly." Val muttered and she went into the kitchen and decided to make something to eat.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I do not think it's outrageous. It is a thought of yours and no thank you I am fine." Sesshomaru said looking at the moon. Val smiled at him and she made a quick chicken curry for them. She walked back to Sesshomaru.

"What are you thinking about their Sessh?" She calmly asked him as she leaned over the edge.

"Nothing of importance Ms. Val." He says softly and sniffed smelling the food.

 **'Smells good.** ' He thought.

"I've noticed Sesshomaru nothing keeps your attention unless it's important to you. So why don't you tell me over dinner." Val said and she grabbed his hand and led him into her new kitchen and served him the chicken curry.

"Hn...Just thinking that things gotten easier. I want to thank you for finding that clause." Sesshomaru said as he started eating. Val smiled and she her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well it's my job to make your life easier." She said and she stood and she made him some tea and she presented into him.

"Dammit it's hot in here." She mumbled to herself and she took off her sweat shirt so she was wearing her tank top. On the part of her back that was exposed was a giant scar that looked like it could've killed her.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw the scar.

 **'Nice body.'** He thought. Val looked confused for a moment and then her expression changed to an emotionless one.

"I was in an accident years ago." She mumbled and she started to clean up from the curry.

"I'm sorry for asking Ms. Val, forgive me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Everyone has scars be it physical or emotional." He added. Val smiled.

"It's alright Sessh. It's just I often forget it's there so when I remember that it is I just remember certain things." She said and she decided to make a quick dessert for them. She moved quickly and fluently throughout the kitchen and she sat crème brûlée in front of him.

"I hope you like it. I like to cook for people."

"I believe I will." He says digging into the dessert. "You are a wonderful cook." Val blushed.

"Well thank you. I try to do my best in everything. There's no point otherwise."

"You are correct." He said softly. She started cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"Ouch! Fuck." She mumbled. Her finger was bleeding that she had cut on the knife from washing the dishes. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Val's hand and placed it under the faucet. Val blushed and looked away to hide her face from him.

"Tha-Thank you." She stammered and her blush deepened.

"You're welcome." He whispered and wrapped the bleeding finger with a paper towels and applied pressure. Val's blushed deepened as she looked up at her blush and then she looked away. Sesshomaru raised brow but didn't question the action that Val was doing.

"Oh no Sessh there is blood on your shirt. Take it off ill wash it now I can get it out." Val said trying to calm herself.

"Do not worry." Sesshomaru said not moving. Val rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you Sessh but I'm just as stubborn as you." She started to undo his tie. "This is just how I am. It's my fault you got blood on your shirt so let me rectify it." He raised a brow.

"Fine..." He muttered taking off his shirt. She blushed as she looked at his very toned and built body and she took his shirt and she ran and threw it in her washer. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and laid his head on the back of it. Val came back in the kitchen and she poured them some wine and she handed him a glass.

"You look tense again." Sesshomaru looked at the glass and took it.

"No, I am not tense Ms. Val." Val rolled her eyes.

"You're a bad liar Sessh." She stood up and she walked behind the couch and she started to massage his shoulders after she handed him the remote. "Put on whatever." Sesshomaru didn't touch the remote and relished in the comfortable silence. He closes his eyes as he felt the soft touch of assistant. Val smiled and blushed at Sesshomarus calming face and she started to sing as she applied more pressure. He groaned and placed the cup on the table and leaned into the touch.

"Does feel good my lord?" She joked and smiled and she brought her arms down to massage his arms and her head was next to his.

"Please, don't call me that." He groaned lowly.

"Why does it trouble you?" She giggled in his ear and she applied more pressure to his arms and she used her energy to make it pleasurable for him.

"It's in the past." He stated and groaned more. Val nodded.

"Care to share?" She whispered in his ear and her voice was almost seductive.

"No." He said.

 **'Fuck, wonder if father is having a hard time being concealed.'** He thought Val smiled and she heard the washer ding. She groaned but she got up and she went and threw his shirt in the dryer. "AHHHH!" Sesshomaru looked up.

"What is it?" He asked. She ran out and she was covering her face with her hands. She was in the middle of changing and she was only wearing boy shorts and her tank top.

"There's a giant spider in the washer room." Sesshomaru stood up and went to the washroom and killed the spider

"Thank you Sessh." She blushed madly when she realized he was seeing her state of dress. She picked up her pajama shorts and she quickly put them on.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

"Welcome and its fine." He turned his head giving Val her privacy. Val let out a sigh and she went down and sat by the couch.

 **'Damn...she's beautiful...'** Sesshomaru thought as he kept his form concealed. Val turned around and looked at him.

"You wanna sit with me? We can watch TV until your shirt is done." He nodded and took his seat next to Val.

Val took a sip of her wine and she was starting to feel it.

"It's always the cheap shit that works the best." She mumbled and she poured some more for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard Val's words.

"That may be true."

"You need to drink a little more and loosen up. You're always so tense." Val said as she sat up on her knees on the couch and got closer to him.

"Maybe so." Sesshomaru chuckled and drinks the wine. Val giggled.

"I hope you're not a lightweight." She said as she scooted closer to him and she put on a mystery movie.

"No I am not, sorry to disappoint." Sesshomaru joked as he puts his arm around her. Val blushed but she smiled.

"It's alright. But I think I'll stop drinking for now." Sesshomaru nodded and kept drinking. Val was feeling a little cold and she moved herself to sit in Sesshomarus lap.

"It's cold" she mumbled. Sesshomaru places his arms around Val.

"So it seems." He muttered and looked intently at her. Val looked up and him.

"Sessh you're cheeks are a little pink."

"Are they?" He muttered and stares. Val nodded at him.

"You know that means 1 of 2 things." She said seductively and she batted her long eyelashes.

"Yes..." He muttered and kissed her.

 **'Exquisite.'** He thought. Val blushed but she wrapped her arms around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru's hands wandered over Val's body and found their place on her rear. Val moaned against the kiss and she pulled him to lay on top of her on the couch and her legs wrapped around his waist and she started grinding on his waist. Sesshomaru groaned and slips her shirt off. He also removed the pants. Val sat up and she took off her bra. Her nipples were erect and she got back on top of him and she continued grinding on his member.

"Mm so big Sessh." She moaned against his lips. Sesshomaru licked the mounds of flesh. He squeezes her rear and thrusts up to her. Val let out a little moan and she kissed his neck. She giggled as she stood up and she walked to her room. She turned around and she pulled down her boy shorts showing him her ass and walked into her room. "I'll be in here Sessh." She said teasingly. Sesshomaru looked down then up and quickly went after Val and threw her over his shoulders causing her to giggle. He went to the room and placed her on the bed.

 **'So long...'** She blushed and looked away when he stared at her.Sesshomaru removed his pants and got on top of her. He kissed her gently and licked down her body.

"Oh Sessh." Val moaned and she closed her legs. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked upwards as he pleasured Val with his tongue. He licked up and down her slit.

"Oh god Sesshomaru." She moaned and her skin felt like it was on fire. Sesshomaru smirked and rubs her pink bead rapidly as his tongue did its work inside her folds. Val's back started to arch and her hands fell down and she started to massage his scalp her energy swirling.

"Sessh please I can't take it." She moaned.

"Very well." He positioned his member to her slit and slowly pushed into her.

"Oh shit Sesshomaru." She moaned loudly. She was really tight and Sesshomaru was really big. She felt like she was going to break. Sesshomaru slowly moved in and out of Val.

 **'So tight.'** He thought as he slowly increased his pace.

"Oh God Sesshomaru." Val moaned as she brought her hips up to meet his. She flexed her inner muscles and it made her walls tighten around him.

"Damn." He groans as his thrust became faster.

"Yes Sesshomaru...harder I can take it." Val moaned and she put her hands around his neck to bring him in to kiss her passionately. Sesshomaru grunted as he starts going harder into Val. Val's back arched again and her energy spiked and swirled around them. Her energy was cool and soothing and pleasurable.

"Oh god yes Sessh." She moaned loudly and her walls tightened around him. Sesshomaru's markings appeared as his thrust went faster. Val's eyes widened in shock at his marks but he kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"Sessh I'm gonna cum." She moaned and her walls tightened around him even more and she screamed loudly in pleasure as she came. Sesshomaru bite down onto Val's neck and thrust a couple more times before he too succumbs to his climax. Val moaned loudly as Sesshomaru filled her and she was panting heavily. Sesshomaru licked her neck and rolled over. He pulled Val on top of him and closes his eyes. Val laid her head down on his chest and she was finally able to see the markings that were not only on his cheeks but on his body as well. She couldn't help but stare at the crescent moon on his forehead. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

 **'Damn...father's going to question why I'm not home.'** He thought as his arms tighten around Val. Val smiled and she sat up and straddled him and looked down at him.

"You're definitely not human are you?" She asked as she trailed her finger down his chest tracing every marking on his body.

"I am not..." He mutters keeping his eyes closed.

 **'Damn...'** He thought. Val smiled.

"I figured. I could sense something was off." She came down and she kissed him.

"I see...your energy is different as well." Sesshomaru answered as he kissed Val back. Val nodded.

"I've noticed I've had powers for the longest time but I'm not sure why. I don't know what I am." She said honestly.

"Me neither...we will learn in time." Sesshomaru said.

"I suppose so." She came down and she kissed him again. Sesshomaru held Val closely.

"What kind of demon are you?" Val asked curiously as she drew on his chest with her index finger.

"I'm a dog demon." Sesshomaru lips twitched at the action. Val giggled lightly.

"That explains enough." She kissed his forehead again.

"Explains what?" He asked.

"Just a hunch I had." She giggled. She heard the dryer make a dinging sound.

"Well I believe your shirt is ready but I'm not getting up." She said seductively and she cuddled closer to him. "Night Sessh."

"Goodnight...Valérie." He said softly and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Aurora and Touga-

Aurora woke up and sat up. She saw that Touga was lying next to her deeply asleep. She blinked and stood up silently and went to the kitchen to make him breakfast, which consisted eggs, ham, pancakes, and biscuits with a glass of orange juice. She placed the plate and cup on a tray and made way to her room. In the bedroom Touga groaned in his sleep at the loss of body heat but he rolled over and stayed asleep. Touga smiled smelling the food but he stayed asleep. It had been so long since he was able to sleep and relax.

Aurora walked into her room and sat the tray on the nightstand next to Touga. "Wake up General, time to eat." She says softly as she patted his long hair. Touga rolled over with a smile on his face. "Touga, wake up breakfast." She whispers softly as she rub his cheek gently. Touga groaned but he didn't wake up.

"Stubborn old dog." Aurora whispers. **'What to do.'** She thought and looked down. She smirks and silently got under the covers. She places her mouth on his member and slowly move her head. Touga groaned in pleasure but he didn't wake up, his member slowly becoming erect. Aurora smirks and lick Touga's member's tip. She blew cold air on it and licks down the shaft. Touga moaned deeply but he still stayed asleep and his member twitched. Aurora starts humming sending the vibrations through Touga as she took his member in her mouth.

Touga moaned and he opened his eyes. **'Damn I could get used to this.'** He thought to himself. Aurora smirks inwardly as she heard Touga's moans of pleasure. She bobbed her head faster making herself almost gag on his member. Touga's hands unconsciously fell to the top of her head as he watched her. His eyes glazed over with lust. Aurora rose up and crawled on top of Touga. She aligned his member with her entrance and brought herself down. Then she rolls her hips down on his member.

"Oh fuck." Touga groaned deeply and he sat up and started kissing her neck. His hands on her breasts teasing her nipples.

"Good to see you're awake." Aurora moans and moves her body faster on his member. Her hand found her bead and she moaned as she rubs it. Touga growled and he flipped them and he slammed hard into her. "T-Touga harder." She moans out in pleasure. Touga groaned and he went even faster and bit down on her neck. "Shit yes Inu!" She yells as she arches her back to him. Her inner muscles clench around his member. Touga thrusts became even faster and harder and he moaned loudly in pleasure as his member started to pulsate.  
Aurora nails dug into Touga's shoulders as orgasms. She moans out his name repeatedly. Touga let out one last powerful thrust as he finally came.

"Morning old dog." Aurora kissed Touga passionately.

"Mmm very good morning." He smirked and kissed her back.

"That it is." She says and traces Touga's markings. "I made breakfast."

Touga smirked. "I thought I smelled something good."

"Well you enjoy General, while I go freshen up." Aurora smiles and kisses his cheek. She walked to the bathroom and showered. Touga began eating the food. **'Damn this is good.'**

As Aurora looked at herself in the mirror after showering for 20 minutes. She took note of a marking. She blinks and tilted her head. **'A mate mark...'** that what her mind told her what it was. Touga finished eating and he patted his stomach as he laid back on her bed.

After observing herself Aurora went to the room and changed into a sports bra and shorts in front of Touga. She walked and sat on his lap. "I have a mate mark, explain please." She stated bluntly.

Touga laughed nervously **. 'Fuck. Sesshomaru's gonna be pissed.'** He thought to himself **. 'I really shouldn't be worried about what my son thinks.'** "It was just instinct I suppose."

"And you shouldn't he is your son not the other way around. Now explain." She stated and looked straight into his eyes.

Touga blinked. "How the hell did you know my thoughts?"

"Your thoughts? Hn I am unsure. Maybe it's because I'm looking into your eyes?" Aurora tilted her head.

"I suppose so." He mumbled. He looked away from a moment. **'Damn what breed of demon could do that?'**

I am taking a guess in saying you are older than you appear, so have you ever in your life ran into demons like myself?" Aurora asks curiously.

"I believe I have although I can't quite put my finger on it. It is possible you are one of those psychics as well. They've been known to read minds." Touga explained.

Aurora nodded and was going to say something when Roscoe barged into the room and jumped unto the bed. He immediately started licking Aurora's face. "R-roscoe you crazy dog!" She giggles and scratches his ear.

"This pup is definitely hyper in the morning." Touga said surprised.

Roscoe looked at Touga for a second. The look in Roscoe's eyes almost was like 'mine' sort of. Then he turns away and continues licking Aurora. "R-roscoe stop! Sit!" She giggles and sat up. She wipes her face of the slobber. "Such a sweet boy, good morning my Roscoe." Aurora says sweetly as she rub his ear.

Touga lovingly kissed the mark on Aurora's neck as he looked intensely at Roscoe. "Mine pup." He growled so only Roscoe could understand.

Aurora blinks and moans. Roscoe growled not liking that this intruder took his 'human'. Aurora looked at Roscoe and hugged him. "It's okay sweety, you're still my baby." She starts scratching his belly causing Roscoe to kick. "Just like when you were a puppy. No need to be jealous of Touga." Touga smirked and kissed Auroras cheek.

Aurora looked at Touga. "The same goes for you as well old dog."

Touga blinked. "Aurora I assure you I don't get jealous."

"That is a lie, so if I were to kiss another man you wouldn't be jealous?" She says.

"Can't be jealous of a dead man now can I?" Touga smirked

"Then the same can be said by any woman. They can look at you but if they talk or touch...well you will find out what I'm really capable of." Aurora mutters.

"I wouldn't look at any one else. You'll learn that I am very loyal." Touga says

"Of course as all dogs are loyal to their masters." She smirks at Touga.

Touga's eyebrow rose and he chuckled lightly. "You're not my alpha Aurora."

Aurora brow rose. "Oh I'm not?" She says as she climb on top of Touga and squeezes his member. "You want to reiterate that? I can bring you to your peak and deny you your release..." She whispers into his ear.

Touga grinned feeling defiant. "I could do the same thing to you Aurora." He brought his hand down to rub her bead.

'Time for a little training.' She thought and moves away. "No thanks Touga." She says standing up and walked to the kitchen to wash the plate.

"We shall see old dog, I shall teach you new tricks." Aurora whispers to herself.

"I heard that!" Touga yelled from her room.

"Good dog Touga." She says

"Just because I am doesn't mean I want to be treated as such." Touga said as he walked out.

"I'm sorry my General." She says. "Forgive me if I offended you in any way."

Touga smirked and he grabbed her around the waist and passionately kissed her. "It's alright."

Aurora smiles into the kiss. She place her arms around him and closes the distance between the two.

Touga smirked. "I'm sure you are aware what this will lead to." He started to kiss the mark on her neck. Touga moaned and he lifted her up by her thighs and kissed her passionately.

Aurora moans and moves her hips on Touga. "Bedroom General." Touga smirked and carried her off into the bed room and threw her on the bed and quickly got on top of her.

*3 hours later*

Aurora laid on top of Touga exhausted. She panted and was covered with sweat. "A-amazing..."

Touga smirked his ego building as he held Aurora.

Aurora eyes grew heavy. "We will talk more later...you exhausted me." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Touga kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes. "Rest easy mate." Aurora mumbled and went into a lovely sleep.

-Val and Sesshomaru-

Val groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and she smiled at the sleeping form of Sesshomaru next to her. **'He looks so peaceful.'** She kissed his crescent moon and she got up and went and made breakfast for him. Val kept her singing down low as she cooked for Sesshomaru. She made sausage and waffles and an omelet and she made him some fresh tea. **'He's been really liking this tea lately.'** Sesshomaru sniff the air and smelled food. His lips twitched upwards then relaxed. She carried the plates of food on her arms. 'At least being a waitress for so long finally comes handy.' She thought to herself as she brought the food into her room.

She sat the food down and she got on the bed and she kissed his forehead. "Wake up Sessh." Sesshomaru just turned his head away from Val. Val got next to him on the bed she ran her hand down his stomach applying her energy to her touch. "Sessh wake up." She whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru grunted and didn't answer. Sessh wake up for me please." She moaned seductively into his ear as her hand grasped his member and she started to stroke it applying her energy. Sesshomaru groans but stayed asleep.

 **'Well it is already hard.** ' Val smirked to herself and she climbed onto of Sesshomaru and inserted his member into her warmth. "Oh god." She moaned as she brought herself down slowly on his member. Sesshomaru groans lowly and his member grew harder. "Sessh wake up." She said seductively and she picked up her pace. Sesshomaru eyes opened and saw Val on him and moans. 'Shit...nice wake up.' He thought. Val went even faster. Her breasts were bouncing and she brought her hand down to rub her sensitive bead. Sesshomaru groans and placed his hands on her rear helping her. 

"Mmm looks like you're finally awake." She moaned and went fast. "Oh god Sessh." She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fuck..." Sesshomaru groans as he moves his hips to meet with Val.

"Oh god yes." She moaned and her walls tightened around him. Sesshomaru grunts and switches their positions and thrusts deeply into Val. "Oh fuck yes Sessh." She moaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist sending him deeper into her. Sesshomaru growled as he bit Val's neck, his thrusts became rapid and rhythmic. "Oh god yes Sesshomaru. I'm!" She screamed loudly as she tightened around him and she came.

Shit..." Sesshomaru grunts as he thrust more and released with Valérie.

She was panting heavily but she sat up and she kissed him. "Bout time you woke up." She said as she smiled.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru drawls and licks her neck.

Val giggled. "I made breakfast if you're hungry."

Sesshomaru looked at the plate and nodded. "I am and thank you."

"Well you eat. I'm gonna take a shower." She kissed him one last time and she stood up and walked to the bathroom. He could see now that the scar completely went down her spine. Sesshomaru looked at Val's body as she walked. He blinked and started eating. Val turned on the shower and looked in the mirror and she looked at her neck. **'That doesn't look like a hickey.'** She thought as she touched the mark on her neck.

Sesshomaru ate happily and peacefully. **'Wonderful...'** He thought.

Val finished up the shower and she wrapped herself up in a towel. She let her fall to air dry. "Sessh what did you do to my neck?"

Sesshomaru looked at Val's neck and stared. "Shit..." He mumbled. "A mate mark..."

"Care to explain? I don't exactly know much about demons." Val said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I see." Val nodded seeming to understand

Sesshomaru nodded. **'Good no negative response.'** He thought.

Val went and looked at herself in the vanity. She rubbed the mate mark and her eyes went wide. "It's very sensitive." She mumbled and blushed.

Val went and looked at herself in the vanity. She rubbed the mate mark and her eyes went wide. "It's very sensitive." She mumbled and blushed.

"It is, it'll be sensitive for a while. Also if I were to touch it it'll be pleasure you'll experience." Sesshomaru explains.

Val's blushed deepened. "Good to know."

"Just how old are you? You look like you're in your twenties but you don't even come close to acting like it." She asked him as she brushed her hair.

"Older, I have honestly lost count of my true age." Sesshomaru says

"Well shit alright." She put her hair in a braid and she stripped herself of the towel and she went through her clothes. "Any other family? Brothers or sisters? Your mom?" She asked him as she looked through her clothes.

Sesshomaru tilt his head. "I have a half-brother, his mother is dead and my mother is alive somewhere." He says.

Val nodded. "I see, so what's his name?" she asks

"Inuyasha..." He mumbled loudly enough for her to hear.

"Doesn't sound like you like him very much." She said as she came over and sat on his lap.

He was become wayward...I tolerate him." Sesshomaru says.

Val nodded at his words. "Well you're lucky to have a family." She stood up and started cleaning the plates from breakfast, when she heard a knock on the door. She went an opened the door. There was a very good looking man who was staring at her intently.

"Hello ma'am we are here to deliver the rest of the things from your old apartment." He said to her.

"Oh okay come in." Val said. Sesshomaru placed his pants on and went to watch the men bring in her things.

Val paid the men no mind as she cleaned up from breakfast. She bent over to pick up the sponge and the men were heavily checking her out.

"I'd hit that." One of them muttered to another.

"And I'd hit you if you dare try to touch my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said from behind the men.

They jumped back not expecting to see Sesshomaru there and they walked away and got back to work.

"I'm fine yes." Sesshomaru says softly. Val smiled at him and she passionately kissed him.

"That sucks man she was hot too." One of the workers said.

Sesshomaru looks at the men. "Keep your opinions to yourself, now do your job and leave." The men grumbled and they quickly left. Val started busting out laughing.

Val came up and she kissed him. "You're so cute when you're jealous and overprotective."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Not cute Valérie."

Val giggled. "Oh I'm sorry Sessh. You're big strong and sexy." She said seductively and she batted her eyes. "Is that better?"

"Better" Sesshomaru mutters with a nod. He place his hands on her waist.

Val giggled and her hand rubbed on his member playfully. "Oh whoops." She giggled and she walked back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru quickly followed and pushes Val against the wall. Val giggled. "Oh well Sessh whatever brought on this?" She said seductively. Sesshomaru only grunted and carried Val into the bedroom. Val giggled and kissed him passionately.

*3 hours later*

Sesshomaru huffed as he held Val. Val was panting heavily as she laid down on Sesshomaru's chest. "Damn." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru chest puffed up. "My words exactly. You should rest." He offered

"You better too then." She said and she softly kissed him. She yawned and closed her eyes to rest on his chest. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a week since then and the four of them were back at work.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

"Sessh! The Fujiyoshi Company is on line 10 for you!" Val yelled from her desk while she did her work.

"Thanks..." Sesshomaru said loudly enough for Val to hear. He answered the phone and started doing business. Val brought him in a tea and she walked back to her desk and started working on stuff on her desk. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his face and took a sip as he continued talking with the Fujiyoshi Company. Val brought in a stack of papers and sat them on Sesshomarus desk with a note.

"I need you to give you approval on these before I can run them down to the fax" the note said and Val walked back to her desk. She let her down today in its curls and she was wearing a tight black skirt that went to her knees and a white button down and black high heels. Sesshomaru saw the stack and went through the files and approved them. Val kissed his forehead and she took the files to the fax machine and she started to put them through. Sesshomaru finished his call and went to Val. He wrapped his arms around her as she fax. He kissed the back of her neck. Val giggled.

"Sesshomaru not here."

"Hn." He grunted and kept kissing her neck uncaring of them being here. Val giggled more and she squirmed and tried to get out his arms.

"Sessh come on, I have work to do. And so do you."

"Hn...No work." Sesshomaru muttered and tightened his arms around Val.

"Yes Sessh. Later right now I need to work." She got out of his arms and went back to her desk.

"Break time." Sesshomaru grunted and picked up Val and put her over his shoulders.

"Dammit Sessh put me down. I have work to do." Val said as she tried to get out of his strong grip.

"I am your boss, what I say goes." Sesshomaru took Val to his desk and kissed her on the lips. Val moaned against the kiss.

"But Sessh that one company is coming to meet you in 10 minutes. We can't." Sesshomaru grabbed the phone. "Lauren, tell the Minamoto Company that will be here for the meeting in 10 minutes tell them that I will be an hour late and should come within the next hour." Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"You're so fucking persistent!" Val exclaimed. "You're father is the next office!"

"And you're stubborn." Sesshomaru says and his ear twitched. "Seems he's having fun." He muttered and parted Val's legs to stand between them.

"Sessh wait." She pleaded and closed her legs. Sesshomaru smirked and parted her legs again.

"No...I don't think so." He said.

"Sessh you know how loud I get." Val blushed and she quietly admitted. Sesshomaru smirked and slid her panties off. He placed it in her mouth.

"Then we'll silence you. "Val blushed madly and she took it out.

"Fine I'll keep it down." She said finally giving in.

Sesshomaru smirked and lifted up her skirt. "We shall see..." He drawled and undid her blouse's buttons.

Val giggled. "Just don't rip this bra too." She asked him and she smiled.

"I won't." He pulled the bra down and started to lick her lovely mounds. Val kept her moans low and she rubbed her thighs together. Sesshomaru pushed Val gently back to lay on his desk. He lowered his head and trailed kisses down to her awaiting folds. Val blushed and whimpered.

"Oh Sessh." Sesshomaru finally found his destination and licked the sensitive bead and sucked on it so slowly.

"Oh god Sessh..." Val moaned and her hands fell to the top of his head. He smirked and gritted the bead between his teeth gently.

"Oh fuck Sessh..." She moaned. She was twitching from the pleasure. Sesshomaru lowered his tongue and entered it inside her tight heat. Val sat right up and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck yes Sesshomaru!" She started grinding her hips. Sesshomaru smirked as he moved his tongue move rapidly inside her heat.

 **'Delicious'** he thought. Val's back arched.

"Sessh I'm gonna..." She moaned loudly. Sesshomaru went faster and swiveled his head.

"Fuck yes Sessh!" Val screamed loudly as she came. Her whole body reacting to the sensation. Sesshomaru licked his lips. He stood up and undid his pants lowering them. He brought Val closer to him and entered her heat slowly.

"Oh god yes Sessh." Val moaned lowly.

"Mine." He growled possessively and slowly thrusts into her tightness.

"Harder Sessh." She moaned and she said wrapped legs around his waist sending him deeper into her.

"Yes..." He growled as his markings showed. He thrusts his hips harder into her heat.

"Oh fuck yes Sessh!" She said and she brought her hand down to rub her bead, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The desk started to rock as Sesshomaru went harder. He grabbed Val's hips digging his claws into her.

"Sessh let me ride you." She moaned and she blushed and she was trying to bring her hips up to meet his thrusts. Sesshomaru picked up Val and went to sit on the couch. Val brought herself up and down on Sessh in a slow motion to tease him and she kissed his neck. Sesshomaru's hands slammed Val down on his member. He leaned forward and bit her mark.

"Fuck yes Sessh!" She screamed loudly in pleasure and she brought herself down harder. Her hands came up to hold her breasts. Sesshomaru grunted, and thrusted upwards into Val.

"Oh fuck Sessh I'm cumming!" Val screamed as her back arched and came all over Sesshomarus member. Sesshomaru pulled Val up and slammed her down. He grunted and released his essence into her. Val moaned loudly at the feeling and she sat and she kissed Sesshomaru passionately.

"Wonderful." Sesshomaru stated. Val smiled and kissed him again.

"Couldn't have said it before myself."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru kissed her neck. Val giggled.

"Back to work Sessh." she said as she tried to stand up.

"No I'm good." Sesshomaru muttered as he moved his hips. Val pushed him off and straightened herself out.

"Later Sessh. You can't keep them waiting forever." She kissed him one last time and she went back to her desk.

"Lunch break." He uttered and kept doing his previous actions. Val blushed.

"No Sesshomaru." She got out of his arms again.

"My god are you in heat or something?" She fixed her clothes. Sesshomaru raised a brow at that comment.

"No. Only females go through heat."

"Hm coulda fooled me." Val mumbled and she left his office and she sat at her desk and started to work.

-With Aurora and Touga-

"Aurora can you hand me those files from the conference room?" Touga yelled out to his mate. Aurora quickly went to the conference room and back to Touga's office. She placed them on his desk.

"Here General." She smiled. Touga smirked at her and began looking at the case files.

 **'Good the numbers are going up.** ' He thought to himself. Aurora grinned and brought Touga some of her homemade fruit juice that he come to love.

"Here General" she said. Touga loved this juice and always tries to ask what she puts in it, Aurora just smiles and doesn't answer.

"When are you going to tell me what is in this?" Touga yelled out as he flipped through the paperwork and took a sip.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you." Aurora said mischievously as she organized the files in his office as well as straightened up his office. Today she wore her fitted button up maroon blouse with a fitted black skirt, stockings, and some black heels. Touga smirked and he put the papers down and he got up and grabbed her and passionately kissed her.

"Now will you tell me?" A blush formed on Aurora's face and she looked away.

"Well, there's pomegranates, raspberries, some orange juice, and a splash of mango juice." She revealed.

"Mm I see did you have some?" Touga asked. He had another idea up his sleeve.

"Yeah why?" Aurora asked her head tilted at the question. He smirked and kissed her passionately again.

"Mmm you're right. That must be why you are so sweet. I think I need more." He said in a deep husky voice and he claimed her lips again. Aurora moans and pushes Touga back lightly.

"N-not here my general. I have work to do you horn dog." She blushed.

"Well I am your boss and I say you deserve a break. That's an order." He picked her up and kissed her again.

"Mr. Taisho!" Aurora exclaimed as she was picked up.

"P-put me down, y-you need to w-work!" She stuttered. Touga smirked and he laid her down on the couch in his office.

"You're on break. You need to listen to your boss." He started kissing her neck. She moaned and tried not to succumb to Touga's teasing.

 **'Damn...he just knows how to make me aroused.'** She thought.

"T-Touga...someone m-might come in." She managed to say between moans. Touga grabbed his phone.

"Marissa hold all the calls that call for me or Ms. Aurora. We are in the middle of a very important business meeting. Great thank you." He put the phone down and he got on top of her. "You were saying?"

"You're incorrigible!" She said to him.

Touga smirked. "And you're sexy as hell." He started to kiss the mate mark on her neck. Her eyes widen and she couldn't help but moan loudly.

"T-Touga." She repeated.

"Mmm yes?" He kissed down her neck and he grasped her breasts hard. Aurora whimpered and grabbed Touga's shirt.

 **'So fucking irresistible.** ' She thought. He started undoing the buttons on her shirt and he pulled her bra down and started sucking on her hardened peaks. Aurora bit her lip trying to stave off a moan. Her hands found Touga's head and undid his high ponytail, letting the smooth silver locks fall down. Touga looked confused.

"Why did you undo it?" Touga asks

"I love your hair...so soft." She whispered as she massaged his scalp. Touga moaned and he came down and he lovingly kissed her. Aurora's arms wrapped around Touga's neck and kissed him deeply. She looked forward and saw her hands were glowing.

 **'What? Touch him? Very well.'** She thought as she touched Touga with her glowing hand. Touga felt strange and he pulled away and looked at her hands.

"What on earth…" he mumbled.

"I d-don't know, they started glowing and my subconscious was telling me to touch you." She said looking at her hands. Touga nodded.

"Interesting" he mumbled. He grabbed her glowing hand and softly kissed the back of it. Aurora blushed and again something was telling her to touch him. She placed her palm on his chest. Touga felt a warm sensation overcome him and his eyes glaze over...with lust.

 **'Oh dear.'** She thought. Touga's grin grew broader and he sat up and pulled her legs upwards to meet his face and he licked at her wet folds. She moaned and arched her back.

"T-Touga." She called out to him. Touga smirked against her and inserted a finger into her wet heat. She grabbed a hand full of his tresses and lifted her hips. She rocked against his hand.

"Oh baby yes!" Touga smirked and he went faster with his finger and he inserted another one and he rubbed her bead with his thumb and he looked at her.

"I want to see your face when you cum." He moaned.

"Touga!" She said loudly and moaned. She gently pulled on his hair as she rolled her eyes. Her pleasure was building.

 **'Damn so good'** he thought to himself and he picked up his pace as he watched her. Aurora moaned and bit her lip as she reaches her climax.

"I'm c-cumming!" She exclaimed. Touga smirked as he watched her come. He started to take off his pants and he positioned himself at her entrance. Aurora looked up at Touga and pants.

"P-please take me." She begged.

Touga smirked and he slammed into her hard. **'So fucking tight.'** He thought as he went fast quickly.

Her eyes rolled back. "F-fuck yes! Just how I like it! Hard and fast!" She pulled him to her.

Touga's marks appeared on his face and he gritted his teeth. He put her legs up so her ankles rested on his shoulders.

"T-that it fuck me!" She says grabbing her breasts and bites her lip as she looks at Touga. Touga growled loudly and he let her legs fall to the side and he bit down on her neck as he continued to slam hard into her.

"Yes!" She slid her hand under his shirt and dragged her nails down his back. Touga growled deeply and he stood up and he held his hands on her rear and was bringing her down on his member hard and fast. Aurora bounced herself on his member. As he thrust up she falls down.

"Oh my Touga, y-you're amazing!" Touga smirked and he bounced her harder on his member and he bit the mark on her neck.

"Oh fuck yes! Bite harder!" Aurora said and bounced faster on his large member. Touga groaned in pleasure and he put her back down on the couch and slammed into her hard and his member pulsed.

"C-cum in me. Let me feel your hot seed in me." She said as she rolled her hips and matched Touga's thrusts. Touga thrusts even harder and he groaned loudly as he came so much it was leaking out.

"Fuck yes...so warm." She moaned and pulled Touga into a rough kiss. She bit his lips to make the kiss bloody.

Touga moaned "mm you're rough today." Aurora chuckled lightly and nips Touga's neck.

"Once you know me long enough I'll show you just 'how' kinky I can get...Lord Inu no Taisho." She bit down.

Touga smirked. "Well I can't wait."

"Good." She whispered and licked his ear.

"Now get back to work Inu no Tashio! There will be no slacking off because I'm your mate!" She got off of him and puts her panties back on.

 **'Good thing I brought an extra'** she thought. Aurora stood.

"Back to work!" She pointed to the desk.

Touga blinked. "You do realize this is my company and I can do how I please?"

"And I am your mate Inu no Taisho! And if you value your sex life you will march your ass to that desk and do your work!" Aurora said pointing to the desk again.

Touga looked at the time. "It's time for our lunch break." He said and he stood up and closed the door to his office.

"I know just want I want to have." He smirked and kissed the mark. Aurora blush deepened and she tilted her head.

"N-nooo" she moaned out. Touga smirked against her skin and brought his hands up to grasp her breasts through her shirt. "Yes." He moaned

"Touga stop." She said clearly and wiggled out of his grasp. She fixed her clothes up and straightened her hair. Touga grumbled in annoyance.

 **'I'm sure Val is giving Sesshomaru what he wants.'** He thought to himself.

A voice came on at the intercom. "Mr. Taisho and Mr. Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha is here to see you."

"Did you just pout at me?" Aurora asked as she finished with straightening herself. She tilted her head a bit listening to the intercom.

"Inuyasha...well I guess I should meet my step son..." She said. Touga let out a sigh.

"Alright send him up." He yelled to the intercom. Sesshomaru's pen broke. He grumbled which was unaccustomed to him. He sighed as he stood up and makes himself presentable.

"That's six." Val said as she walked into Sesshomarus office. "Come on it's just your brother."

"Well shit...then that means Val is my step daughter in law..." Aurora blinked at that conclusion she came to. Sesshomaru sighed and quietly took Val's hand and walked them to his father's office. Once inside he stood by the window.

Touga chuckled. "I suppose so." He looked to Sesshomaru. "Come on Sesshomaru it's just your brother."

"Baka...otouto." Sesshomaru grumbled as he touched his head. He could already feel a headache coming.

"Aurora what the hell happened to your hair?" Val asked as she came up and tried to fix it for her.

"A dog is what happened. A really big horn dog." Aurora growled out and let Val fix her hair.

Val blinked several times not even needing to ask her to elaborate. "Well it seems it runs in the family." She mumbled. The elevator dinged and a guy about the same age as Val and Aurora walked out. He had the long black hair and brown eyes but once he saw that his older half brother and his father were in their demon forms he allowed himself to turn into his demon form. His black hair turned white and two dog ears appeared on his head and he had the same Amber eyes. Aurora looked at the guy, who was Inuyasha. She tilts her head at him and blinks. A smile formed on her face.

"Oh my god! You're so adorable with those cute little fluffy ears." She says as she walked over to Inuyasha and rubbed his ears. "So soft..." Sesshomaru's lips twitched as he saw Aurora call his brother 'cute' and 'adorable.'

"Oh my god they are so fluffy." Val exclaimed as she rubbed his ears too. Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Mind getting your mates off of me." Inuyasha said.

Touga let out a soft chuckled and grabbed Aurora. "Stop tormenting my son."

"Let them have their fun..." Sesshomaru chuckled lowly at the sight.

"He's my son too, I'll have you know Touga." She grabbed Inuyasha's cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Just like Touga and Sesshomaru's...you're eyes are reflective. Strong, kind, loyal, protective...but there is also pain, resentment, regret, and anger in your eyes..." She mumbled. Inuyasha still looked annoyed.

"Hey wait a minute how come you two don't have dog ears? And how come you don't have like marks on your cheeks?" Val questioned.

"He's a half of a whole...half...human and demon..." Aurora mumbled as she kept staring into Inuyasha's eyes. "Hanyou...half demon...you've experienced pain...because of your blood..." She added.

Sesshomaru blinked and looked to Aurora. **'How did she know?'** He thought and looked to his father.

"What you told one of them but not the other one?" Inuyasha said.

Val looked annoyed. "Your brother doesn't exactly talk much." Val said to him.

Touga looked shocked and he gave a look to Sesshomaru that clearly said 'I don't know'. "Aurora how did you know that?"

"Eyes...are the windows to the soul. So much pain in his eyes...two loves...gone...fear, pain, hatred...but also love...longing." Aurora said her eyes started to glow and she tilts her head. Sesshomaru just observed what was happening. He raised a brow at Aurora.

"You didn't ask Valérie." He said.

Inuyashas eyes widened. "Can you stop doing that it's creeping me out."

Val looked to Sesshomaru. "Ask me what?"

Aurora hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Don't worry yasha-chan things will get better but only if you open yourself up."

"You didn't ask if my idiot brother was a hanyou" Sesshomaru says tilting his head a bit.

"I don't need to. Auroras like eye reading crap is always scary accurate. There's no doubt about it now that I think about it." Val said plainly.

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yelled at being called 'Yasha-chan'.

"Son don't yell at my mate." Touga said and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Yasha-chan, I accept you as a hanyou and son." Aurora stated. Sesshomaru only nodded he was intrigued by Aurora's reading. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to take this and just looked to his dad and his brother.

"I got rid of those Okami assholes like you asked." Val blinked several times.

"Wait what?" Val asked

"He got rid of them Val love...there sleeping with the fishes..." Aurora giggled. Sesshomaru just looked dumbfounded then turn to his father.

"She knows everything." He stated.

"Well obviously but why?" Val questioned Inuyasha.

"Keh hell if I know ask your mate he was pretty pissed about something they said." Inuyasha spat. Touga was curious at how Aurora knew everything but he couldn't help but chuckle. Aurora giggled and moved to Sesshomaru. She cupped his cheeks and looks at him.

"Oh you are one spiteful puppy. So protective, had to get rid of them because they insulted my Valérie...how cute." Sesshomaru's brow twitched as he stared at Aurora. Val smiled at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Well Sesshomaru you are a little too protective for your own good." Touga joked.

"Well that was it. I gotta go." Inuyasha said and he opened the window.

"Inuyasha someone will see you." Touga said annoyed.

"Keh no they won't they never do!" Inuyasha said and he jumped out the window. Aurora looked at Inuyasha's departure.

"He does that because he wants your attention. He wants your approval and praise. He wants acceptance and also love." She looks out the window. "He lost two lovers from his past and also his mother when he was young...he wants a purpose to live...a mate..." Her head tilted. "He will find one if he opens his heart." Touga just looked shocked.

"Aurora you know what we should do tonight that we haven't done in so long?" Val piped up getting an idea.

"Party? Drinking? Skinny dipping? Kissing? Movie night?" Aurora listed. "Sex?" She added lastly. Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked to his mate.

Val rolled her eyes. "Well yes all of those but that's not what I'm talking about." Touga looked at them questioningly.

"I meant we haven't gone drinking and clubbing in so fucking long! And I just bought the hottest dress we need to go!" Aurora's eyes lit up and hugged Val.

"Me too! And it's to die for! Bye dogs pick us up at my place 8'o'clock." She dragged Val out of the building and went to her house. Val giggled and she pulled the dress out of her bag when they got to her house. I was a short red dress with a v neck and long sleeves.

"Besides this actually giving me cleavage it makes my ass look great." Val gushed.

"What about this?" Aurora brought out a tight fitted black dress that is diamond cut over the breast. "It really goes good with my curves." She giggled. "Then I'll use green accessories to go with my eyes."

"Yes do it!" Val gushed and she got dressed. She wore black heel ankle boots with the dress. The dress hugged her perfectly and the hear ass had the perfect shape to it. The dress cut off at mid thigh.

Aurora put her black dress that hugged her in all the right places, an emerald necklace and earrings. For her shoes she picked black heels with a green buckle on them. "This is going to be fun."

"Hell yeah it is. Watch those two wear suites. "Val said as she put her money in her clutch.

Aurora giggled. "Come on let's eat so we won't get a bad hangover." She said taking Val's hand and went to the kitchen to eat while they wait on their mates.

"Yes dude fucking starved. Sesshomaru didn't exactly let me eat during my break." Val said as she rolled her eyes.

"The general didn't either. You know you're my step daughter in law now right?" Aurora asked. She took out some pasta she made not too long ago.

"Oh shit really? That's well shit." Val mumbled. "I'm not calling you mom." She joked.

-With Touga and Sesshomaru-

Touga let out a sigh. "Dammit I guess we are going to be taking care of them when they get wasted." he shook his head in frustration.

"Seems so...Aurora doesn't look like a lightweight." Sesshomaru commented.

"We will see I suppose." Touga said.

"Well the hell do you even wear to a club?" Sesshomaru went to his father's computer and searched 'clubbing attire.' He blinked as he saw the attire the women wear wearing. "No..."

Touga blinked. "That's what they are going to be wearing!?"

"Hell no..." Sesshomaru growled then typed 'men clubbing attire.' He saw the men wearing suits.

"Well at least it doesn't look stupid." Touga groaned in frustration. "I have a feeling. We are going to be threatening a lot of people tonight."

"A lot of people..." Sesshomaru growled. "Let's go and get this over with."

Touga left out a sigh and they both jumped out the window.

"And I'm not calling you daughter." Aurora joked. She began eating her fill of the pasta. They heard a knock on the door.

"Well shit they are early." Val mumbled as she looked at her watch. She fixed her hair really quick and it was curlier than usual and she opened the door.

"You guys are really early." Aurora let her wavy locks fall out of her ponytail and stood beside Val.

"Very early." She smirked.

Sesshomaru eyes widen. "No..." He grunted. **'She is not wearing that'** he thought.

"No what Sessh?" Val asked as she turned around and she walked back into the kitchen

"Hell no." Touga mumbled. **'She's fucking insane if she thinks I'm letting her leave in that.'** He thought to himself.

"Who said I was sane to begin with Inu-kun." Aurora said as she turned around walking to Valérie.

"You are not wearing that." Sesshomaru looked at the article of clothing in question.

Touga rolled his eyes. "Stop reading my mind and go change. You're not wearing that."

Val turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and Touga. "Sorry guys we are wearing what we want."

Aurora raised a brow as she looked at Touga. "No, I wear what I want." She said reiterating what Val had said.

Sesshomaru brow twitched. "No take it off."

"That may be true but I don't want others seeing you like that." Touga said angrily.

Val coughed to relax her throat. "No." She sang with a melodic tune.

Aurora hummed in pretend thought. "No. Let the fools gaze at our beauty. We are forbidden fruit among them. They can beg to have a taste but they shall not have us." Aurora smirked as she placed a strawberry in her mouth.

Sesshomaru eyes twitched. "Take it off Valérie, I will not have other men looking upon on what's mine." He grunted angrily.

"You know we could just go without you too, because I'm not fucking changing." Val said angrily. There was a spike in her energy and the air felt tight.

Touga growled. "If they even think about begging I'll kill them. Go change Aurora now!" He roared loudly the marks appeared on his cheeks. Val rolled her eyes and Aurora grew angry and her eyes glowed brightly with her anger. Her hand unconsciously glowed and twitched her finger. Touga rose off the ground and she growled.

"And I said no! Inu no Taisho! I am not a submissive female that you are accustomed to! I will wear this dress and I will go have some fucking fun at the club! Don't you ever fucking order me again!" Aurora yelled at Touga

 **'Where the hell is this power coming from!?'** Touga thought he was flabbergasted.

"Change Valerie! Now!" He yelled his markings grew more pronounced.

Val's eyebrow twitched. "I said NO!" She growled and her voice was deeper and the air felt even tighter and painful.

"Now, I will tell you this again, do not order me! I am your mate not your servant!" She growled and sat Touga down. Sesshomaru struggled to breathe as he felt like he was suffocating. Touga fell down and he was just too shocked to say anything.

"Aurora my moods been ruined I'm going home." She walked past them and got in her car. When she left the air went back to normal.

Aurora growled. "Thanks for ruining our chance to let loose. I'm going to bed." She turned her back and went to her room. Roscoe made an appearance and growled at Touga and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally was able to breather **. 'The fuck?'** He thought. Touga huffed in frustration and then looked at Roscoe.

"Hush pup." He looked to Sesshomaru. "What the fuck just happened?"

Roscoe growled and barked angrily. **'Made my humans mad.'** He told them and went off to Aurora.

"Their powers is affected by their emotions." Sesshomaru gasped out.

"Fuck I guess so." Touga groaned in frustration. "Our options are to either apologize or let them go or apologize and just try to get them to relax for the night."

"The first option..." Sesshomaru groaned in agitation. Touga let out a sigh.

"Fuck wish me luck." He mumbled and he knocked on Aurora's door. "Can I come in?"

 **'What does he want? Come to order me around more.** ' She thought and looked at her door. "Fine, come in." He slowly opened her door. "I'm sorry alright." He came over and sat on her bed.

"You look so fantastic and I just don't want people to look at you like that. But I want you to be happy more. So let's go okay?" He said in a soft voice.

Aurora looked at Touga. "I do not mind their lustful gazes Touga, I've dealt with it ever since I hit puberty. I can handle the looks. And if they touch me I usually break their risk. You are the only man I want."

Touga smiled at her. "Would you still like to go?"

"I do would like to go but only if Val comes with...Sesshomaru will be apologizing any minute now." She said. Touga smiled and he came and sat with her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

-Val and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru left Aurora's home and went off to Val's condo.

Val was in her kitchen. She was still visibly angry and she was taking shots to try and calm her nerves.

 **'This is like my 4th one...I hate that vodka doesn't do anything to me.'** She thought to herself. Sesshomaru walked into the condo.

"Val...I apologize for my behavior." She didn't look at him she was still too angry.

"I'm sorry, I do not want others to look at you with those lustful looks." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her from behind. She softly smiled.

"I know but you gotta understand, I didn't dress this way for them. I did for you and because I want to look nice. I'll beat them to a bloody pulp if they try anything. You need to trust me more." Sesshomaru nodded his head and kissed her neck.

"And you look divine. Do you still want to go?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes please." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Then we will go." He muttered. She squealed in happiness and grabbed him and passionately kissed him and then she grabbed his hand and called Aurora while they walked to her car.

"Hey we will be there soon! Club night is back on!" Val said through her phone

Aurora smiled as she heard Val's voice on her phone. She got out of bed and took off her robe showing that she still had her dress on. Aurora then took Touga's hand and went out of the house and into her car.

"Okay so it's not far." Val said and she drove and got them there. Aurora turned another corner and parked her car. She got out and threw the keys to the Valet.

"Be careful..." She said. The valet blushed and nodded his head and went to park the car.

Touga put his arm protectively around Aurora and he growled. Val got out of her car and threw the keys to the valet.

"Don't scratch it please." She grabbed Sesshomarus hand and they walked up to Touga and Val.

"Bar first or dancing first?" Aurora ordered some drinks before dancing. She smiles and took Val's hand to and walked to the dance floor. Val took a back a couple of shots and walked with Aurora to go and dance.

"This is a bad idea." Touga said as he shook his head. Aurora's hands went to Val's waist and she started to dance.

"Yes...but you know you don't want to deal with an angry mate." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his drink. Val giggled and she put her arms around Aurora's neck as she shimmied at her. Touga's eyebrow rose.

"Well this is new." Touga said as he watched his mate and her friend. Aurora giggled and swayed her hips as she danced against her best friend.

Sesshomaru looked up and stared. "Yes...very new."

"Hey Aurora what do you say we give the dogs a show?" Val whispered into Aurora's ear.

"I agree..." Aurora answered into Val's ear.

Touga blinked a few times. "Now this I don't necessarily mind."

"Me neither." Sesshomaru muttered. Val smirked and she turned around so her back was facing Aurora and her hips swayed to the music against her.

"Hmm well then." Touga said surprised as he watched. Aurora wrapped her arms around Val. One hand ghosted her breast and the other her stomach. She places her chin on Val's neck and swayed with her, keeping in synch.

"What...are they doing?" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you complaining?" Touga asked as he watched intently. Val giggled and turned to face Aurora now and she shimmed down and got low to the ground came back up slowly curving her body seductively.

"No I am not...just saying." Sesshomaru muttered as he watched them as well. Aurora giggled again and put her arms around Val's neck and slowly grinds against her. She leans her head into Val and kissed her cheek. Val giggled and kissed her cheek and then she turns around and bends over completely and shakes her hips and grabs her own breasts and shakes them while she looks at Sesshomaru and winked. Touga watched Aurora and he had to close his legs to conceal himself. Aurora smirked and sticks her tongue at Touga and leans forward to licks up Val's neck teasingly. Val giggled and she rubbed her breasts against Auroras.

"Fuck..." Sesshomaru muttered as he crossed his legs.

The bartender watched the scene. "Seems you boys snag the duo's attention. You both are lucky they don't usually show men that their interested. Emerald and Sapphire are feisty jewels." He said while cleaning the cups.

Touga looked to the bartender. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We don't know the girls names. They've been coming here for a long time and been dub the Jewel Twins. Green eyes over there is Emerald. Blue eyes is Sapphire. All men tried to woo them but yet they've been turned down harshly, some men who get touchy fine their fingers or risk broken." The bartender said while pouring shots to the other customers. Aurora pressed their breasts against Val's and kisses her cheek again. Sesshomaru listened and watched the scene.

Touga nodded. "Hmm interesting..."

Val giggled. "Should we dance with them? They seem pretty bored?" She whispered in her ear.

"You boys are lucky. The Jewel Twins are a rarity among women. Treat them right and they'll do the same." The bartender said smiling.

Aurora took Val's hand and went to their respective mates. She took Touga's hand and looked at the bartender."What have you've been telling them John?" She said.

"Oh nothing Emerald, I see you Sapphire looking pretty today. Such a shame forbidden fruit." The bartender now named John said.

"Got that right." She said and took Touga to the dance floor.

Touga looked to his mate. "Emerald?"

Aurora smirked and placed her arms around Touga's neck. "Yes, I am Emerald." Her eyes glinted with mischief

"Well care to explain?" Touga asked.

"My eyes are green...hence the name." She said and she put her back to Touga. She bends slightly and shakes her ass on Touga's groin.

"I wouldn't do that to me here." Touga groaned.

Aurora smirks as she rose up and slides down his body and back up. She leans into him and licks his ear. "I took pole dancing lessons..." She whispered.

Touga smirked. "Did you now?"

"Why yes..." Aurora whispers then moves behind him. She kisses his neck and press her breasts into his back.

"Hey John can you get me a shot of patron?" Val asked and John gladly served her the shot.

"It's on the house we haven't seen you two in awhile." John said and Val nodded. "Well thank you." She took the shot back and then she grabbed Sesshomarus hand.

. Sesshomaru followed Val closely. John chuckled lightly at the two Jewels.

Val giggled and grabbed Sesshomaru by his tie. "I hope you know I'm a great dancer." She said seductively.

"Sapphire?" Sesshomaru muttered as he placed his hands on Val's waist.

Val giggled and she put her arms around his neck. "Well yeah isn't it cute?"

"Hn...Yes." Sesshomaru grunts staring intently at Valérie.

Val slid her hands down his body while staring up at him seductively and she slowly came back up and turned around and did the same with thing with backside up against his already hard member. "I used to do dance."

"Impressive..." Sesshomaru groans placing his hands on her hips

"Hold up hold up hold up! Is that who I think it is? Emerald and Sapphire are back y'all!" The DJ said loudly into the microphone and everyone around them clapped. Aurora stopped and looked up to the DJ. She smirks and blew a raspberry at him.

"Oh now come on Emerald don't be like that? Hey who wants Emerald and Sapphire to come up and dance for us again? Come on Sapphire you never used to pass this up!" The DJ said.

Val looks to Aurora. "It's tempting."

Everyone was clapping and chanting their names. Aurora shrugged. "What the heck, we came here to have fun, so let's have fun!" Aurora stated and she walked to the stage awaiting her dance partner. Touga walked over to Sesshomaru. Val kissed Sesshomarus cheek and ran up on stage.

"Rick play the wobble." The DJ Rick nodded at Val and played the wobble. Aurora and Val pressed against each other and gave the line dance a new meaning. After the song Aurora wanting something else.

"Rick, play Earn it by The Weeknd." She said and Rick smirked.

"Oooh Emerald want to show a lucky guy what he's getting into huh? Alright fellas bring the 'chair' and the lucky guy!" He said and the tantalizing song started. The bouncers brought out a chair and sat it down in front of the stage. The spotlight showed on Touga and they escorted him to the seat and strapped his arms down.

"Have fun." One of them says.

Touga looked at Aurora. "What are going to do?"

"Oh Touga you're going to get it. Rick give me the mike." Rick handed Val the mike. "Oh don't worry Sessh. You're next with little old me." A pole drops from the ceiling and Aurora took ahold of it. She smirks and starts to slide down it into a squat parting her legs.

"Watch and enjoy." Was all she said and Touga nodded and he watched intently.

"Hey Sapphire why don't you sing it for us?" Rick asked and handed her the microphone. Val grabbed it and sang the song seductively into the mike while she kept her gaze on Sesshomaru. Aurora used her strength to lift her up on the pole. She fell back slowly and sensuously gropes her body as she watched Touga intently. Sesshomaru looked at Val and one thought came to mind.

 **'Sexy...'** He thought.

Touga hate that he couldn't move to grab her or even conceal his boner. **'I'm going to fuck her senseless'** he thought. Val slowly danced and swayed to the music. Aurora sped up on the pole and wraps her body around the pole like a snake. The crowd was clapping, wolf whistles could be heard.

Sesshomaru mutter under his breath **. 'She's mine tonight.'** He thought.

Touga growled loudly **. 'Fools she's mine.** ' He thought. Val kept singing and she walked through the crowd to Sessh and sang to him while she walked around him dragging her finger across his chest. Aurora smirks and turns her back to the crowd. She slides down the pole and looks over her shoulder. She saw Touga's looks and grins. Aurora crawls seductively to him and places her hands on her knees, then starts to give him a lap dance.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbles. "You're getting it..." He whispers to Val.

Touga smirked and smiled. "You're in a lot of trouble." He groaned seductively.

Val winked at him and she slowly walked back to the stage her hips swaying.

Aurora giggles lightly and kisses Touga.

The men in the crowd wolf whistle at that.

"We'll see...Inu-kun." She whispers into his ear.

 **'Definitely going to get it.'** Sesshomaru thought as he clenched his fist.

Touga groaned and his member was creating a very noticeable bulge in his pants.

Val walked back on the stage as the song finished. "Hey Rick pick me a really sexy song, and come up here Sessh it's your turn."

The bouncers brought out another chair and escorted Sesshomaru. They strapped his arms down.

"Lucky bastards...have fun." They said and went off.

Sesshomaru growled a look up at Val with a questioning gaze.

Touga stood up and grabbed Aurora around her waist and pulled her close. "Let's leave."

Val giggled and she walked up to the pole. She spun around it once and then she jumped up and went upside down on the pole and opened her legs wide in front of Sesshomaru.

"Holy shit I never saw sapphire do that before." A guy in the audience said.

"Dudes fucking lucky." Another guy said

"Both of those guys are." Another guy added.

"Why the fuck they gotta be lucky! They're so fucking hot man!" One guy groans.

"Plus they're Bi!" Another says.

Aurora giggled at their comments and she and Touga went to her home quickly post haste.

Sesshomaru stared and clenched his fist and bite down on his lip to keep his concealment.

Val smiled at him and she spun around the pole with such grace. "Something wrong Sessh?"

"When we get home...you're in for it." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh we shall see." I giggled as I straddled him and bent my back all the way back and then back up.

"Damn..." Sesshomaru groans at the sight. "Home...now."

Val giggled. "Oh no you're getting it that easily." She stood up and she turned around wiggled her ass against his member.

Sesshomaru growled and a fang jutted from his lip. He covered it up but Val saw it. "Home..." He says

Val giggled and passionately kissed him.

"Holy shit Sapphire!" Rick said into the Mike.

Val undid the bindings. "You're driving. I've had too much to. Drink."

Sesshomaru stood up and placed her onto his shoulder and went to the car and to the condo post haste.

-With Touga and Aurora-

Touga smirked. "You're in for it."

Aurora looked at Touga and tilted his head. 'Levitate.' She thought and Touga was hovering in the air. She removed her close and dropped them on her floor. "I think not." She went to the room and starts to play with herself.

"What the hell!?" He moved around and tried to get down.

Aurora decided to come back and sit on the kitchen table and showed Touga a sex toy she smirks and slowly pushes it inside her folds. "Such a shame..." She moans.

"Aurora let me down this isn't fair." Touga growled.

"Say please..." Aurora giggles as she made the toy go faster inside her. "Soo good Inu..."

"Please Aurora? Let me fuck you." Touga begged.

Aurora snapped her fingers and placed Touga down. "Alright Inu-kun." She says.

Touga jumped at her and kissed her passionately. Aurora wrapped her arms around him and kisses him back.

Touga and inserted two fingers into her while he bit down on her mark.

"Skip the foreplay...I want you." She says

Touga smirked and he inserted himself into her roughly.

Aurora moans loudly and wraps her legs around him. "Harder, d-don't hold back."

Touga went even faster. "Oh fuck yes..."

"Y-yes...harder!" Aurora's eyes and hand glowed. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

He went harder into her. "Fuck yes!"

Her eyes brightens in the dark. She moans Touga's name repeatedly. "M-more." She says

Touga put her legs up so her ankles were at his shoulders and he slammed into her.

"T-that all you c-can do!?" She calls out to him.

He growled and he forced her into doggy and slammed hard into her and spanked her ass hard.

'Doggy style...' She mentally laughed at the thought. "Ooh Touga spank me again baby." She moans and wiggles her ass.

He spanked her and slammed into her harder and he grabbed her arms to hold onto her. "You're not going to walk after this."

"Yes! Harder!" Aurora screams as Touga went harder into her.

Touga bit down on her mate mark and his member pulsed.

Aurora felt a pressure build within her and she released the pressure. A wave of energy erupted from her as she orgasms.

The wave of energy caused him to climax deep within her. Aurora moaned as she came down from her pleasure high.

Touga pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed and pulled her to him. Aurora kisses Touga and cuddles into him.

Touga kissed her back. "Rest now."

"Good night koibito." Aurora mutters and closes her eyes. Touga waited until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead. "I love you Aurora." He held her tightly and went to sleep. Aurora lips twitch upwards.

-With Sessh and Val-

Val fell asleep in the car.

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway and saw Val was sleep. 'Damn...maybe next time.' He thought and gently carried Val to bed. He place the covers over her.

Val waited until Sesshomaru fell asleep and she quietly got out of bed and took her vibrator with her to the bathroom and locked the door.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelled arousal. He sat up and saw the bed empty.

Val quietly inserted the vibrator into herself and rubbed her breasts.

Sesshomaru stood and went to the door. He lengthens his nail unto a claw and place it into the keyhole then pulls his claw out. He opens the door. "How would you like the real thing?" He says when he saw Val.

Val closed her legs and she shut her phone off. "Well there goes surprising you." She mumbled.

"I'm surprised alright." Sesshomaru says and picks Val up. He threw her on the bed and parted her legs and wasted no time to enter her.

"Oh god fuck yes Sessh!" She moaned loudly and she grabbed her breasts. Sesshomaru grunts and bites down on her neck and pounds into Val's heat.

"Fuck oh god harder Sesshomaru." she moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru's markings became jagged as he increase the intensity of his thrusts.

"Harder Sessh." She moaned but it soundly more like a growl. Sesshomaru placed Val on her side and started spooning her hard.

"Oh fuck yes Sessh!" She screamed loudly in pleasure and he turned her head to look at him.

Sesshomaru lifts Val's head and thrust harder into her folds.

"Oh my god Yes Sessh I'm gonna cum oh fuck!" She screamed loudly in pleasure as her walls tightened around him. Sesshomaru bit down on Valérie's mark and pounded into her and released with her.

"Oh god Sessh..." Val moaned. She was panting heavy. Sesshomaru grunted and licks Val's neck. Val fell to her stomach. "Oh my god...so good..." She mumbled. She was still panting.

"Yes it was" Sesshomaru agreed.

Val kissed him and then cuddled into his chest. "Good night Sessh."

"Night Valérie." Sesshomaru says softly and holds her closely

Sesshomaru looks at Val closely. "Love you." He whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Two months later.*  
Things have been looking better for Taisho Co. There has been an increase of profits and the company is back to number one of the best businesses in the nation.

Aurora, the secretary and mate of Inu no Taisho or Touga, was currently filing, making and canceling meetings, and making sure everything is run smoothly. She sighs as she finished the last file and phone call.  
Aurora went to the get a cup of her special blend of fruit juice and took a drink of it. Immediately all her worries and stress went away.

Val, the secretary and mate of Sesshomaru, was currently running around fairly quickly doing her own work. Setting up meetings and canceling meetings run down to the copier running to all the floors and making sure everyone was doing their job right. She gave Sesshomaru his tea and she even made some for herself as she ran around the building.

-Val-

Val came off the elevator and she plopped down on her chair at her desk and she laid her head down on the desk. **'Such incompetent assholes.'** She thought to herself and she began answering emails. She downed her tea and she got another. She wasn't feeling any more relaxed. She had been noticing markings appearing on her arms and legs and torso. She had been wearing more clothes and seeing Sesshomaru less and less to hide it until she found out why. Sesshomaru sighs in his office as he answered calls from incompetent assholes. Val brought him another tea. She was panting heavy and she looked visibly stressed.

What is wrong Val?" Sesshomaru asks

"Nothing." She mumbled and she went back to her desk.

"Yes there is, tell me." Sesshomaru says standing up and went to her desk.

"Just tired Sessh." She mumbled and she continued working on her computer.

"Then go home and rest Val." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

No I got stuff to do." She mumbled. Her sleeve started to fall down her arm and she slid it back up quickly.  
"Sessh I'm going to lunch okay?" She kissed him quickly and she ran off to the elevator. She texted Aurora asking her to see if she could take her lunch early.

-Aurora-

Aurora sighs as she sat down at her desk. She rubs her temples erasing the headaches that was being formed. 'I still need to find out what I am.' She thought. She went online and tried to find the answers she seek when she heard a loud crash in Touga's office. She blinks and it happened again. **'That old dog is always messing up stuff.'** She thought.

Touga was tearing his office apart **. 'Where the fuck did I put it?'** He thought to himself angrily as he looked around.

Aurora sighs and stood up and went to Touga's office. She went in and blinks at the mess. She froze Touga and the office started putting itself back together in according to her will. **'Interesting.'** She thought. Touga stood there frozen.

"Now my mate tell me what is it that you're looking for?" Aurora asks making Touga sit down at his desk chair.

Touga blinked shocked. "The Matsubo file." He mumbled and he began looking again.

Aurora nodded and went to the cabinet beside his desk and shuffled through it. "Here General." She hand the file in her hands.

Touga let out a sigh of relief and he kissed his mate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and next time don't ruin your office." Aurora says smiling softly.

Are you alright? "he asked his mate softly.

Aurora smiles reassuringly. "I'm fine love." She says and read her text message on her cell. "Time for lunch dear. Please keep the office clean while I'm gone." She walked off and went to meet Val.

-The Dogs-

Touga nodded and he watched her leave and he went to his sons office. "Did you get my email?" He asked his son and he laid the file on his desk.

"Yes I did father." Sesshomaru answered.

"You seem tenser than usual son." Touga added.

Sesshomaru groans. "You try hearing mother talk for hours about when I will get a mate and wanting grandpups."

Touga stood stand still. "Please tell me your mother is not coming here."

"Perhaps, please Kami no..." Sesshomaru prays lowly.

-The Girls-

"Aurora I need to show you something." Val said and she pulled her hand to pull her into the bathroom and she took off her clothes down to her bra and underwear to show her the markings. They were bright blue marks that followed the natural lines and muscles of her body.

Aurora looked into Valérie's eyes intently. "This...is supposed to happen...you are...unlocking your true self...need to learn to conceal...concentrate on the markings not being there." She mutters holding her friends hand.

Val nodded and she concentrated and the marks disappeared. "Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief. "I've been avoiding Sesshomaru for like 2 weeks because of this. I wanted to figure it out first."

"Don't worry Val." Aurora smiles and helps Val get dress.

Val let out a sigh. "I'm not even hungry now." she realized how uncomfortable she was and she took off the sweater. "How the hell have I been wearing these think clothes?" She mumbled.

Aurora laughs softly. "Come love you need to have something in your stomach."

Val nodded and she left with Aurora to eat.

-The Dogs-

Touga let out an aggravated sigh. "I think we need to take the girls and leave. If I know your mother she-"

"Oh Touga! Sesshy!" A loud female voice yelled.

"Fuck well bye son." Touga said as she opened the window.

"Don't leave me father." Sesshomaru looked at his father's departure. He frowned and looked at his door and it opened revealing her...his mother. "Hello mother." He puts on a tight smile.

"Oh Sesshy, look at my boy!" She grabbed his face and she kissed both cheeks. "Now where is your father?"

"I don't know where father is mother." Sesshomaru said softly. **'You owe me old dog!'** He thought.

She sniffed the air. "Dear there is something different about you?" She circled around her son. "OH my dear do you finally have a mate?" She squealed happily.

"Yes I have mother...and she isn't like the other women. Valérie is a bright, beautiful woman. "Sesshomaru says as his brow twitch **. 'Just humor her...** 'he thought.

"Hmm an interesting name. When will I meet her Sesshy?" His mother kindly asked.

"Soon..." Sesshomaru mutters. **'Fuck!'** He thought.

Touga went back into his office through his window and locked the door. **'Don't let her find me.'** He thought to himself. Then his eyes widened when he realized something. **'Oh no Aurora...'**

-The Girls-

"Oh I feel so much better." Val mumbled and she stood up.

"I feel better as well." Aurora agreed. "Well let's go back to our dogs." Val walked back with Aurora.

-Val-

Val walked back to her desk. "Sessh I'm back!" She said and she sat down at her desk.

"Oh my!" His mother walked out of her son's office."Oh my dear you must be Valérie! My name is Inukimi, I am Sesshomarus mother. It's so nice to meet my son's lovely mate!" She said taking Val's hand.

"Oh my! It's so nice to meet you too!" Val said happily.

Sesshomaru's brow twitched. **'Dear Kami no...they must never be together'** He thought

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were coming, I would have cleared Sessh's schedule!" Val said apologetically.

"Clear his schedule? You're my son's secretary?" Inukimi says and looked at her son.

"Well yes." She said and she kept her smile.

Inukimi smirks. "Sesshomaru who knew you were so kinky." She kisses his cheeks.

 **'Fuck...'** Sesshomaru thought sadly. **'Kami have mercy.** '

Val blushed and she laughed nervously. "Well if you give me a few moments I'll clear his schedule for you."

Inukimi was about to say something until she sniffed the air. "Touga's back." She smiles and walks out.

Sesshomaru went to Val. "Come with me. I'll need as much help to stop her." He took his mate's hand.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was coming!?" Val quietly scolded her mate

"I didn't know, she shows up spontaneously with no indication of her arrival." Sesshomaru said as he followed his mother. "Mother, fathers' busy at the moment." He says

-Aurora-

Touga peaked through his door and he quietly walked to the elevator to find his mate and Val.  
"Aurora come with me quickly." Touga said as he grabbed his mates hand.

Aurora blinked and waved bye to Val. She followed Touga back to his office where he locked the door. "What is wr-" she stopped herself and tilted her head. "Sesshomaru's mother is here." She stated

"Yes fuck." Touga muttered.

"And you are upset at Sesshomaru's mother being here because?" Aurora crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"She is very...she's a sex addict.." Touga mumbled cautiously.

"I see...and had she made any successful advances towards you?" Her brow was still raised and she cleaned her nails.

"Not in a long time. But she always tries." Touga said cautiously

Aurora hummed and walked to Touga making him it the wall loudly. She touched his chest with her hand and moved down to his member. She squeezed it tightly. "Hn...you are mine Inu no Taisho understood? I care not if she is my step son's mother. If she dares tries to fuck you and you let her...I'll neuter you. Then I'll murder her..." She whispers into his ear.

"Why me?" He whispered back. "I only want you."

"That's good Touga...because you're mine." She didn't answer his previous question but licks his neck and rubs his member.

Touga moved his head back and moaned. "Not now…Aurora."

"And why's that? I'm staking my claim on you. You are mine not hers." Aurora licks his neck making sure her scent is over him.

On the other side of the door both Touga and Aurora could hear commotion. There was voices that belonged to Val, Sesshomaru and there was one voice that Aurora couldn't recognize, but from Touga's muscles tensing she assumed this is Sesshomaru's mother.

"Son I must see your fat-" she sniffed the air. "There is a tramp in his office." She growled. Val held back her anger from her calling her best friend a tramp.

Inukimi busted through the door. "Oh my!? What do we have here? You're sleeping with another tramp Touga?"

Aurora giggles sweetly maybe a little too sweetly. She inclines her head at Inukimi and stared intently in her eyes and pops her neck. "You want to repeat that? Because I didn't hear that comment." She says. Sesshomaru closed the door and sealed it with his youki. He didn't want the others to hear this.

Inukimi smiled sweetly. "I said my ex-husband is sleeping with a tramp."

"Miss Inukimi I assure you Aurora isn't a tramp. How about you me and Sessh go for lunch?" Val said trying to keep the situation under control.

Aurora's lip twitched and she stalked over to Inukimi and looked into her eyes. Aurora smirks. "Oh? Is that really because from what I understand he is not nor was he ever your husband. Your father made a contract with Touga stating that you will only bear him an heir to his title as Lord of the West. You have fulfilled your purpose in giving my mate Sesshomaru. You are no longer needed, though maybe you were for Touga to relieve his 'stress'. But you aren't needed because I am his mate." Aurora says and her eyes brighten emerald. She tilted her neck showing the mark.

Val looked to Sesshomaru and just mouthed "oh shit." Touga look petrified.

Inukimi just smiled. "Well I do believe it is time for me to go Sesshomaru you and I and you too Ms. Valérie must meet for lunch one day. Tara!" She said as she left gracefully and quickly. Val let out a sigh of relief

Aurora narrowed her eyes at Inukimi's back. Her lips lifted into a sneer. "Tell me Sesshomaru your mother, why hasn't she found a mate for herself?" She asked him.

"She says no one is as good 'in the sack' as my father. Her words definitely not mine." Sesshomaru said quickly and annoyed.

"Hn...her mind is basically sex. No matter if she continues to pursue what's mine...she won't be fucking anytime soon son." Aurora said softly through her threat was not soft.

Touga nodded. "I'm sure everything will be fine now, I've never seen her so shocked."

"Your mother wore me out. I'm going back to my desk." Val said

"She needs a mental doctor." Aurora muttered as she waved at Val

Touga sighed and held his mate. "I was very worried."

"No need for that." Aurora turned around and kissed his cheek. "I knew it would work out. I knew if I said those words she'll back off." Touga nodded and kissed his mate passionately. He made her lean against his desk as he kissed her and squeezed her rear. Giggling Aurora lightly pushes Touga away.

How about we go home for the day?" Touga asked as he parted from her

"Hn...But no sex." Aurora smirks a bit. Touga nodded and picked up Aurora. "I want to see your home." Aurora says and Touga nodded and jumps out of the window.

Touga ran quickly and arrived at his home just as quick. It was a huge mansion.

-Val-

Val laid her head down on the desk.

Sesshomaru went to Val and placed his hand on her shoulder. "My mother is crazy."

Val nodded her head. "I'm drained now." She said and she sighed and her marks started to show.

"I see, markings are starting to show. Concealment uses a lot of energy." Sesshomaru says as he touch her markings gently.

"Oh shit!" She covered her arms and she let out a groan of annoyance.

"Come you need your rest." Sesshomaru lifted Val up and carried her bridal style.

"Can we go to your place?" Val asked him.

"Yes, but I share my home with father." Sesshomaru jumped out of the window.

Val held onto Sesshomaru tightly and she didn't look down. She was afraid of heights.

Sesshomaru arrived at his home and gently placed Val down on the ground. Val looked at the home in awe.

-Together-

"Well damn." Aurora says as she was put down on the ground. She look to her right. "You too Val love?" She asks and her friend nodded and all four went into the house…or rather a mansion.

Touga smirked. "Well you don't like it?"

"Oh I like it Touga, but I'm not a materialistic girl." Aurora looked around and stopped at a wall that held swords on it. She blinks at them and tilts her head. "Tensaiga, Tessaiga, and Sō'unga. Sword of Earth, Heaven, and Hell." She touched the swords and grabbed Sō'unga's hilt.  
"Impressive. But I shall not be tempted by the power." She says and dragged her hand over the flat of it.

Sesshomaru just blinked at Aurora then at Val. "Your friend makes me uncomfortable...with her insight."

"You get used to it eventually." Val mumbled as she walked around and looked around.

Touga grabbed his mate's hand. "Come it's time to rest."

There was a knock on the door. Touga walked and opened it and a woman walked through and she jumped at Sesshomaru.

Aurora growled and pointed the blade to the women. "Get your fucking hands off my son!" She yelled.

"Sesshomaru-kun! I finally found you..." The woman says moving her hands up his body. She looked up at Aurora and sneered.

"Leave Kagura, I will never have any relations with you. You are not worthy..." Sesshomaru drawls in a cold tone.

Val's body and marks glowed bright blue from under her clothes and she grabs Kagura by the hair and rips her off of him and yanks her down so she falls on the ground. She stood in between them staring down at Kagura. Her eyes were dark almost black. The air felt tight. "Don't you ever think you can touch what is mine." She said in a calm voice but it was deep and cold.

Aurora smirks. "Ooh Sapphire is coming to play...don't go easy on her." She places the sword back on the wall. "Call me when you want to double-team the slut." Sesshomaru took a step backwards and stood beside Aurora.

Touga stood by Aurora as well. "What is happening to her?"

"She's staking claim like I was with you. Sapphire and Emerald are our...personas you could say like your inner beasts house your primal instincts, which is another persona within you and Sesshomaru." Aurora explained. "The slut will die a painful death if she continues." She added.

"You bitch!" Kagura yelled and took her fan and mad it have bladed tips and threw it at Valérie.

Val caught the fan in her hands. The blade in between her fingers. She cocked her head to the side. "Oh you little slut, did you really think something like this could hurt little old me?" She laughed maniacally and she threw the fan to the ground. "Leave before I really decide to hurt you." She said with a smile on her face.

Kagura wisely took the warning when she saw the look in Valérie's eyes. She left the mansion in a hurry.

Val's energy and body seemed to calm down and the marks vanished from her body. "Damn bitch." She mumbled.

Aurora skipped over to Val and took her hand. "Come on love let's see if the dogs have a hot tub here."

"Ooh skinny dipping!" Val exclaimed and she skipped off with Aurora. Aurora giggled as they skipped around the mansion exploring.

"They certainly have mood swings..." Touga mumbled to his son.

"Why...do we get the crazy ones...but they're fucking sexy." Sesshomaru whispers to his father.

"Indeed." Touga mumbled and he started following after the girls.

Val looked out the window. "Holy shit Aurora look at the pool!" She yelled as she pointed

"Oooh imagine the hot sex we could have in it." Aurora peered into the window. Sesshomaru lips twitched in amusement.

"I really want to go skinny dipping now." Val giggled.

"Ahh I see you girls found the pool. It rarely gets used." Touga said.

Aurora was about to say something when her breathe hitched and she looked around furiously for the reason why.

Touga looked confused and he held his mate. "What's wrong?"

Val walked in front of her. "Is everything alright?"

"There's something here...something old. Something that's trying to reach me...call me." Aurora mumbled and touched the wall. Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he heard banging within he mansion

Val groaned. "If it's that slut I'm fucking cutting her with her fucking fans!" She yells

"Not the slut...something not someone." Aurora pushed Touga and started walking as if she was in a trance. "I'm coming..." Touga looked shocked and he followed after his mate and Val looked just as shocked in Aurora's behavior she's displaying.

Sesshomaru just stood there. "Well should we follow?" He says walking wherever Aurora was going.

Val followed Sesshomaru. "It's not we are being given a choice."

Aurora eventually found herself to the deepest part of the mansion to an old door. The banging could be heard and she opened the door and went it.

Touga ran. "Aurora don't!"

Aurora didn't listen she walked in and the noise came from a chest it opened upon her approach. A large and old tome floated out and hovered and lowered in her hands. Then some black beads floated and lowered around her neck. And a diadem sat itself on her head.

Touga stared in awe. ' **Those relics haven't moved in years...hundreds of years...'** He thought to himself

"Well...this is unexpected." Aurora blinked and looked down at the book as it turns pages.  
" _Greetings, I am Morgana a dark witch but in Japanese terms I will be described as a dark priestess. These objects belongs to me and now you my descendant, use them wisely for the dark can be addicting, sensuous, and dangerous._ " That was what the page read. "It seems the diadem enhance my intelligence and the beads enhance my power. The book is used as a foci." She blinks and looks at Val. "I know what you are now."

Val perked up and she ran to her. "What the hell am I?"

Touga and Sesshomaru listened as well. **'It's been a long time since a dark priestess was alive**...' Touga thought to himself.

The book flipped its pages and stops. Aurora looked at it and started to read. "You are a...Veela. Veelas are similar yet different to their cousins the Succubi. Veelas have one mate who they want to be with and give pleasure to. They're are beautiful creatures that get violently angry should someone try to flirt with their mates. Veelas have a tendency to have a female or male who they see as a sister or brother, that they'll engage in sexual acts with no emotions attached other than friendship and or familial bond. Lastly Veelas are fertile and shall have a child when they so desire it be either asexual or sexual reproduction." The book closed and Aurora looked up. Sesshomaru twitched at the last words that was read.

"Well shit alright." She said as she looked at the book with Aurora and then she looked to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry I'm on the best birth control out there."

"No, you can control if you want to have a child or not." Aurora says as she moved the beads off but they wouldn't come off. "The fuck!?' She pulls then stops. "Oh...vanish." The beads, diadem, and book vanished from sight

"Well fuck cool. Well I'm not exactly ready for kids yet." Val mumbled.

Touga shook his head. **'Sesshomaru would never even have kids if he can control it.'**

Aurora blinked and looked at Touga, she clearly heard his thoughts, then back at Val. "And I'm not ready to be an aunt/grandmother. After all want grandma look this sexy?" She did an erotic pose.

 **'Well damn...'** Sesshomaru thought then looked at Valérie.

"So I'm similar to a succubus? This explains soooo much." Val said dragging her words for emphasis.

Touga smirked and wrapped his arm around Aurora's waist. "I think it's time for bed."

"The beauty part and wanting to please your mate." Aurora giggles and looks at Touga. "But I'm not sleepy Inu-kun."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Val. "I agree with my father. "

"My you dogs really are old, it's not even 9. I'm not going to bed Sessh." She said sternly.

"Well then what do you girls propose we do?" Touga says

"Skinny dipping!" Aurora yells as both her and Val's clothes disappears and she grabbed her hand and they vanished to the pool.

"Well I didn't expect that...your mate father is beautiful." Sesshomaru says to his father.

"I think father that both our mates had sex with one another so it wouldn't matter if we commented on both of their beauty." Sesshomaru shrugs

"Yes but as we have both very recently warned they are both very jealous." Touga said cringing at the today's earlier event.

"What did Aurora threatened you with?" Sesshomaru ask as he and his father walked to the pool at a slow pace.

"Just don't ask." Touga cringed again.

"That bad huh?" Sesshomaru grunted.

Touga nodded and he cringed. "Ms. Valérie hasn't threatened you?"

"Not yet but I am expecting a threat tonight or tomorrow." Sesshomaru shivered.

"Well good luck son." Touga mumbled and he put his hand on his sons shoulder and patted it.

Sesshomaru held his head down and sighed. "Should we join them before they have too much fun?" and his father nodded.

The two daiyoukis walked to the pool and the sight they witnessed well be ingrained in their mind for a long time. They witness their lovely, beautiful mates kissing. Their breasts pressed against one another and their knees rubbing each other's sensitive bead.

"Fuck..." Sesshomaru groan.

"Holy Shit...I didn't know about this..." Touga mumbled.

"Seems the dogs have found us." Val mumbled.

Aurora looked at them in the corner of her eyes. She kissed Valérie one more time while staring intently into Sesshomaru's eyes. She wrapped her hand around Val's waist and squeezed her ass.

"Shit...she's doing that on purpose." Sesshomaru mutters.

"Yes she is." Touga agreed.

Val reached down and she put two fingers into Aurora and took her hand out and seductively licked and sucked on her fingers.

"Now Touga's turn Val." She whispers to her.

Val came in front of Aurora and kissed her neck and pinched her nipples and then kissed down her chest while she stares at Touga.

"Fuck...ok that's enough you two!" Touga growled.

"Innocent fun my ass." Touga growled and removed all his clothes and dived in. Sesshomaru following suit.

"Hn...Oh Val I didn't know Sesshy's markings go down there." Aurora giggles.

Val blinked. "Aurora you have your own dog." She said calmly even though she was getting angry.

"I'm just saying love, you know I don't want Sesshomaru. I have my General, and he is a fucking dilf." Aurora giggles and hugs Val.

Val rolled her eyes. "Better." she mumbled and she dived her ass brushing up against Sesshomaru's member in the process.

Touga wrapped his arms around Aurora. "You girls seem to be very kinky."

Sesshomaru grabbed Val's arm and pulled her up. He holds her close. "They're very kinky father."

Sesshomaru pinch Valérie's nipples. "Yes you both are." He says softly nipping her ear.

"You sure?" Aurora says as she watched Val and Sesshomaru.

Val felt mischievous and she held back her moan.

"Yes you are." Touga said into her ear and his hand moved down between her legs.

"No I think you're wrong." Aurora says in a tone that Touga's advances wasn't working.

Sesshomaru nips her neck and lowers his hand down to her bead.

"Sessh I'm not in the mood." Val said getting out of his arms. "Let's go to bed. Don't you think so Aurora?"

Touga smirked. "Bed is a great idea."

Aurora pushed Touga and patted his cheek. "Not tonight General." She says and got out of the pool with Valérie.

Sesshomaru growled lowly to himself. Touga growled. "Fucking teases." He mumbled.

Val put her clothes back on with Aurora. "You realize we will probably get it once we get to bed. I haven't had sex with Sessh in like two weeks."

"And I haven't in three weeks with Touga. But it'll make it better. Let's go to bed." Aurora grabbed Val hand and the disappeared into a bedroom that was randomly picked. "Well night." She says.

-Sesshomaru-

Val nodded at her and she found Sesshomaru's room. 'It's plain and there's no pictures of anything. It's like his office.' She let out a sigh and she crawled into his bed.

Sesshomaru appears in his room. "Tease." He says hovering on top of her.

Val rolled over. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Sesshomaru stated.

"Agree to disagree." Val smirked and closed her eyes. "Night Sessh."

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. Val kissed him and she cuddled into his side. Sesshomaru purred and kissed Valérie deeply he slowly knead her breasts and took the covers off of her. Val giggled and she quietly took off her clothes and joined him in the shower and stroked his member from behind.

"No Sessh I'm tired."

Sesshomaru growled and went to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of his harden member.

-Touga-

Touga ran to the room where Aurora was. "You're being a tease."

"No I'm not Touga." Aurora blink and fluffed her pillow.

Touga smirked. "Then what the hell was that in the pool?"

"Oh Val and I do that all the time." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Good night, the power boost really drained me." She kissed Touga's cheek and closed her eyes. Touga blinked and started to kiss the back of Aurora's neck.

"Touga down." Aurora says. "Goodnight." She added and closed her eyes again. Touga grumbled and he went to the bathroom and took care of his erection.

Aurora smirks and vanished to his bedroom before he arrived there. Once Touga arrived she pounces on him and restrained him to the bed. "Now...to have my wicked way with you..." She forced Touga into a heated kissed. Touga's eyes went wide but he allowed himself to be dominated this cause Aurora smirks and made a gag and put it in his mouth. A feather appears and she's teases him with it. Down his neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and finally his member.

-The Girls-

And throughout the night both dogs enjoyed the pleasures that their mates had to offer them.  
Touga found out just how dominating that Aurora could be. She literally had him begging for release which is unheard of. Him, the Inu no Taisho, the Dog General, the Lord of the West reduced to begging his mate for release.

Sesshomaru quickly learned just how much Valérie's powers were similar to that off a succubus. He was surprised that he could be pleasure so much by his mate. He also learned about her sadistic side that was also no doubt because of her relations to a succubus.

And as both dogs sleeping the girls were sitting together on the balcony giggling and retelling what they did to their respective dogs.

 **A/N: yes we know the veelas and Morgana or dark witch belongs to the Harry Potter. Animechick and I have no claims to that but we do have claim to our description and the use of veela and dark witch**

 **A/N 2: No flamerz because we used this idea please**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was quiet in the mansion as they all soundly slept. It was early in the morning now. Aurora, whom was always an early bird woke up the when the light shine through the blinds. She sat up quietly and kissed Touga's cheek and headed for a shower and changed into her clothes. Touga stirred a little in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Once Aurora was dressed she stared at Touga.

 **'I love you general...'** She thought as she silently left the room. Aurora walked the halls of the mansion and looked around at the pictures and décor. Her eyes caught the swords hanging on the wall and she bit her lip. 'Me and my curiosity' she thought as she walked to them. The swords on the wall pulsed reacting to her energy.

"Amazing..." She muttered in awe.

"It can't hurt to try..." She said to herself. Aurora's hand ghosted over Tessaiga , the sword of earth.

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up. Val was still sleeping peacefully next to him.

 **'Best to let her sleep for now.'** He thought to himself and he kissed her forehead and he crawled out of bed. It felt a energy.

 **'Someone's touching the** Tessaiga **.'** He thought to himself and he quickly left his room. Aurora grabbed the hilt and shuddered as it pulsed in her hands.

"Impressive." She said to herself. She hoisted the sword on her shoulders and went outside with it. Sesshomaru followed the energy outside the Tessaiga was giving off. He found Aurora with the sword in her hands.

"Ms. Aurora. May I ask what you are doing?" Aurora perked up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't call me Ms. I'm your daddy's mate and your mate's best friend. Call me Aurora." She said and turned back to Tessaiga .

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. "May ask what you are doing Aurora?"

"I got curious, so I decided to sate my curiosity and practice with Tessaiga ." Aurora answered and swung Tessaiga slowly. She made sure her arm movements were strong yet graceful.

"I see is my father okay with this? It is his sword after all?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um..." Aurora laughed sheepishly. "No...Touga's knocked out after last night."

"I see well regardless, I'm sure my father wouldn't want his mate playing with his sword. While Tessaiga is not the most dangerous one it's still a good idea to put it back." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Sesshy, son of my mate. Let mama have her fun." Aurora pouted as she did a diagonal slash.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh. **'I hate being called that.'** He thought to himself in annoyance. He took a seat down on the lawn chair. **'If she gets hurt father will have my head. And so will Valérie.'** He cringed at the thought of his mate being mad at him.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt. And I'll make sure daddy and Val won't hurt my precious, fluffy Sesshy." Aurora giggled as she made her movements quicker and fluid.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow in annoyance. "I don't like that name Aurora."

"But its sooo cute Sesshy..." She giggled again and Tessaiga pulsed within her hands seemingly like it was 'teaching' her how to wield it.

"I don't care. I don't like it when mother calls me it and I don't like it when you call me." He said and there was annoyance in his voice. He watched her move with his father's sword that would one day become his. **'She moves with it well.'**

"Okay Mr. Killing Perfection and Destroyer of Life. I'll just call you Maru." She says and danced with Tessaiga as if it was a part of her.

Sesshomaru lightly chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. "Have you ever held a sword before?"

"No, I have not Maru." She answered and stopped and looked at him. "But I have always wanted to wield a sword."

"I see." Sesshomaru mumbled as he watched.

"Why?" Aurora asked and continued with her movements. She let Tensaiga guide her and teach her more.

"Because from the looks of your movements with my father's sword is doesn't seem like this is the first time you've used a sword." Aurora blinked and stopped once again. She looked at Tessaiga and it pulsed within her grasp.

"Tessaiga's teaching me, I'm letting it guide me...showing me how to wield it."

He raised his eyebrows. "I see." He mumbled. **'That's never happened before.'**

"What never happened before?" She asked tilting her head and walking to him. She sat beside him in the opposite lawn chair

"Nothing Aurora." Sesshomaru said and he looked up at the window. **'They should be up soon.'**

"Val isn't a morning person, she gets bitchy when she wakes up." Aurora said and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Can you stop reading my mind please?" Sesshomaru said a little annoyed and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Maru, I'm not trying to you're just thinking too loudly. Usually I'll just pick up someone's intent." Aurora blinked and looked at him and not his eyes.

He was a little intrigued. "How so?"

"Well before I could just read one's body language and facial expressions and tell what they're thinking and what their intent is. Like right now you are intrigued." She said.

Sesshomaru blinked a few times. "I believe that has something to do with you being a dark priestess."

"Maybe you are right. As a child I have always a sixth sense and always seemed to know, maybe that's why I didn't feel anything when I witnessed my parents' murder because I knew it was going to happen." Aurora tilted her head to the side.

"I see. I am sorry to hear that. That is rather unfortunate." Sesshomaru said solemnly. She waved it off.

"It's okay, I've gotten over their deaths fairly quickly. Though their murderer ended up being killed by a mysterious object an hour after." Aurora smiled widely at that.

Sesshomaru didn't have to ask to her to elaborate. "I see."

She giggled at his face expression. "My first kill was when I was a very young child. The officers couldn't say it was me because what can a little girl do hm? Plus I was hiding in a closet during his death."

"I see." He said again not knowing what to say. **'Father always picks the crazy ones. '**

"I assure you I'm sane in mind, but how can one measure one's sanity hmm?" Aurora smirked. "Tell me Sesshomaru, what do you think of my Valérie?"

Sesshomaru blinked not expecting to get such a question. "I care about her a lot."

"I see that, but what do you think of her." Aurora repeated again. "You are perhaps centuries years old, unmated but you fucked a girl every so often to get the edge off. You were also a Lord once Touga stepped down. No woman has caught your eye because they were either whores, gold diggers, or you weren't interested. Until you met my Valérie...so what do you think of her?"

"You're very perceptive.." He mumbled and then he took a breath.

"She's nothing like I've ever seen before." He started simply

Aurora smiled and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "That she is and a reminder break her heart and I'll neuter you like the dog you are." She giggled and patted his cheek.

"I don't doubt that." He said simply.

"Good Maru, now are you by any chances good with hand to hand combat?" She asked.

He chuckled lightly. "I've dabbled in it."

"Yay! Now stop looking pretty and spar with me!" Aurora said and her attire changed to a sports bra, some basketball shorts and sport shoes. She stood up and waited for him. Sesshomaru stood up and he cracked his knuckles.

"If you're sure." He smirked.

Aurora smiled and popped her neck and knuckles. "Don't hold back Sesshy!"

"I told you I don't like being called that!" He circled around her quickly with his speed.

"Make me Sesshy!" Aurora taunted and went into a defensive/offensive stance and held her ground. She slowed her breathing to hear the direction of his steps. Sesshomaru moved quickly and he came at her. His claws ready. Aurora ducked and did a roundhouse kick to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru grabbed her foot and blocked it and smirked. Aurora smirked and jumped using her other leg to kick him.

Sesshomaru brought up his free arm to block the kick. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"Spent my teenage years learning from a retired martial artist." Aurora propelled herself backwards making her foot kick Sesshomaru's jaw. She flipped and landed on her feet.

-With Val and Touga-

Val rolled over in her sleep. Touga grumbled and turned over in his sleep. Val heard Sesshomaru yelling and she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and she looked around and yawned.

"Where the hell is he?" She mumbled. Touga shot up hearing his mate's yell. He stood and put on some pants and a robe. Val groaned and she threw on Sesshomaru's long shirt and her shorts and left the room in the search of her mate. Touga left the room and scented for Aurora.

 **'The hell.'** He thought. He looked to the wall and blinked seeing that Tensaiga wasn't there. **'Did she...'**

"Sessh! Where the hell are you?" Val yelled.

 **'I'm gonna end up getting lost in here.'** She thought to herself as she looked for Sesshomaru.

Touga's ears twitch at hearing Val's voice. He walked to her location and found her lost. "Seems you're lost."

"Well can you blame me jeez. Where's your son? I can't seem to find him." Val said a little annoyed.

"And I Aurora." Touga said and his ears twitched. "Let's check outside." He escorted Val outside

-Sesshomaru and Aurora-

Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his jaw. **'Damn been a while since someone got one on me.** ' He smirked and charged Aurora.

"Rule one, check your anger pup." Aurora smirked and waited for him to get close behind she sidestep and gave palm strikes to his side and chest.

"Rule one, don't be so cocky Aurora." Sesshomaru smirked and dodged her attempts. Val started laughing.

"Not cocky." She responded and increased the speed of her strikes. Her lips twitched as she unconsciously channel her energy into her strikes. Sesshomaru barely dodged it and he brought up his leg and kicked Aurora in the gut. Sesshomaru barely dodged it and he brought up his leg and kicked Aurora in the gut. Aurora grunted and grabbed Sesshomaru's leg and jabbed her elbow into it hard, she growled then did an upper cut his chin.

Aurora stood her ground and smirks and loves appears on her hands. She pops her fingers, neck and rolled her shoulder. "Now enough warming up puppy."

-Val and Touga-

"What the hell you two?" She let out an annoyed sigh and she sat down in the lawn chair. "I swear what's with Aurora sparring with all my boyfriends?"

"I'm pretty sure she's sparring Sesshomaru out of fun Val." Touga sat next to her.

Val started laughing at what Sesshomaru had said. "Ha! You're funny." She says

Touga chuckled. "She does seem cocky."

Val laughed. "Yeah you'll get used to it."

"Yeah but it's the good kind of cocky." Touga said to her.

"You got this Sessh!" Val giggled cheering her mate on.

"Sesshomaru better not hurt her too badly…" Touga growled as he watched his son fight Aurora.

Trust me Aurora can take it." Val said as she sat back and she put her feet up.

"Warm up?" Touga questioned

Val rolled her eyes. "Aurora if you hurt my mate I'm never touching you again!" She yelled

-Sesshomaru and Aurora-

Sesshomaru blinked and looked to his mate. **'She has such confidence in me.'** He sarcastically thought.

Aurora's eyes flicked over to Val. "It's sparring we're supposed to get hurt. And it is you who can't resist the temptation dear...after all you love my tongue deep within your sweet honey pot." She smirked and stuck her tongue out and licked upwards. Sesshomaru brow rose as he looked at his mate. "Hush darling." Aurora muttered, she used Val's distraction and charges Sesshomaru and landed a punch into his solar plexus

 **'Shit.'** Sesshomaru thought and he bounced back. Aurora didn't give him the chance and kicked his legs from under him. Once Sesshomaru was on the ground Aurora got on top of him and punches his face. Sesshomaru flipped them and he gave her a few punches of his own.

"Seems the dog has some bite in his bark!" Aurora growled. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her strength to flip them over.

 **'Shit this is getting tedious.** ' He thought to himself and he flipped them and jumped off of her and prepared his whip.

"Ooh how kinky Sesshy, I wonder if daddy has whips, if so I wouldn't mind being punished by Inupapa." Aurora smirks at him. She jumps a couple of paces. "Appear!" Her book appears as well as her beads and diadem. "Transform." The book turned into a staff.

"I don't need to know what you want from my father in the bedroom." Sesshomaru spat and his whip wrapped around the staff and he pulled hard. Aurora smirks and let Sesshomaru pull her. He grabbed the staff and he twisted it to flip her so Aurora fell to the ground but that didn't work because as she got close she kicked him and slammed her staff into his side.

"Hikari no muchi!" A whip of light came from her staff and whipped Sesshomaru's body. Val crossed her arms over her chest.

 **'Well shit.'** Sesshomaru thought. "I suppose you've won."

Aurora tilted her head. "I was going to keep going into you drew blood from me. Or you draw Bakusaiga." She shrugs.

-Val and Touga-

"Tease..." Touga muttered as he watched his mate stuck out her tongue provocatively.

"Well you're the one who picked the tease. I've been stuck with her for as long as I can remember." Val joked.

"That's not what you were saying last week!" Val yelled to Aurora causing Sesshomaru eyebrow rose.

"Okay enough. I don't need visuals this early." Touga grumbled.

"So is it just you two in this big ass mansion? I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere." Val mentioned to Touga

"My son...is wayward. He comes home when he feels it's necessary for him to." Touga sighs sadly.

"I see. So what does he do?" Val asked curiously.

"This and that. He mostly just does what he wants." Touga said to Val. **'maybe one day he'll come home.'** He thought.

"I see." Val mumbled and she watched the fight some more. "It's been a while since I really saw Aurora fight."

"When was the last time?" Touga asks. **'Impressive.'**

"It was a couple of years ago, we caught my fiancé cheating on me. With her fiancé at the time." Val said as she watched the fight.

"Wait...that means they were gay." Touga says to Val as he watched the fight.

"No I was engaged to a girl at the time." Val said nonchalantly.

"Well damn...what she do?" Touga ask curiously **. 'Oh yes I can make whips.'**

"You don't want to know." Val said.

"So who was that bitch last night." She asked and there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just that a bitch. Her names Kagura, she's been pursuing Sesshomaru for centuries. Don't worry he never touched her." Touga said.

"Better not damn bitch." She mumbled.

Touga chuckles. "Sesshomaru isn't interested in sluts and Kagura is a definite slut."

"Well good." Val said.

"Seems Aurora is fond of her whips." Touga announced.

"Oh I guess so." Val sat back

-Sesshomaru and Aurora-

"Well I think this is enough. I don't exactly trust Valérie talking to my father for too long." Sesshomaru said and he glanced towards them.

"And why's that? Afraid daddy will have two girls." Aurora smirks. "Though the sound of having a threesome with you and Touga is appealing with Val thrown in the mix." She giggled.

"I can assure you I will not be partaking in something like that with my father involved." Sesshomaru said plainly and a little disgusted.

Aurora tackled Sesshomaru. "Giddy up Sesshy!" she laughed

"Get the hell off of me! I'm not some mutt!" Sesshomaru yelled, Val covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh let me repeat that...Onwards Lord Sesshomaru my son! Onwards and let us ride out to battle with you as my trusty steed! Onwards to thy mate and friend Val!" Aurora says and pointed in the direction of Touga and Val.

"And I said no dammit! Now get off!" He growled

Val stood up. "Come on Aurora it's my job to ride him not yours." She yelled and laughed.

Aurora laughs and patted Sesshomaru's cheek. "Bye Sesshy!" She disappears quickly and appeared on Touga's back. "That's ok I got Inupapa. At least he'll let me ride him...all night long." She giggles and kissed Touga's neck. Touga's chest rumbles like a purr he places his arms behind him and squeezes Aurora's ass.

"I will definitely let you ride me whenever you want." Touga smirked.

"That's not something I need to know." Val laughed and she sat back down.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at Aurora. "Again I do not want to know what goes in my father's bedroom."

Aurora giggled and blew a raspberry at Sesshomaru. "Okay Maru-kun!" Her attention went to Tessaiga and she blinks. She held out her hand and it flew to her hand.

Touga's eyes went wide. **'I see you respect her** **Tessaiga** **.'**

Val giggled lightly at the 's eye twitched and he took a seat next to Val. Aurora got off of Touga and went back to the grass and practiced with Tessaiga . She hummed loudly as she took graceful strikes and movements.

 **'Interesting.'** Touga thought to himself as he watched Aurora.

"Oh what's wrong Sesshy?" Val asked and she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Your friend is crazy..." Sesshomaru muttered.

Aurora closes her eyes and listened to Tessaiga more and without thinking she call out. "Backlash wave." The wave of energy hits several trees.

Touga stood up shocked. **'How in the hell...'**

"You're telling me. Why didn't you wake me up?" Val asked him and she playfully pouted.

"I figured you'll wanted your rest. Plus I hear you are not a morning person." Sesshomaru says then saw the damaged. "The hell?" He blinks.

"Oh Tessaiga! That's was amazing!" Aurora yelled and the sword of earth pulsed loudly like it was happy to get praised.

Val let out an annoyed sigh. "Aurora stop destroying shit!" She yelled and she moved to sit in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Val! But it was amazing! Tessaiga is amazing!" She yells and kissed the swords flat end. Tessaiga pulsed more and more under Aurora's touch.

"I don't care! You're gonna make us go on the run again!" Val yelled and she stood up. Touga raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not! That time was an accident...the match fell out of my hands then there was pretty fire." Aurora gained a faraway look.

Sesshomaru lips twitched. "Pyromaniac..."

"Yeah we are both guilty of that." Val quietly admitted and she stood up and ran after Aurora and tackled her.

"Damn..." Touga blinked.

"You ass!" Aurora yelled and wrapped her legs around Val and rotated them and put Val into a submission hold. Val giggled and got out of her hold with ease and started tickling her.

"Well damn." Sesshomaru said as he sat up.

"N-no! V-val! S-stop!" Aurora giggled and it turned to full blown laughter. "S-stop!"

"Never!" Val giggled and she tickled her sides and her inner thighs. "I know all your sensitive spots Aurora!"

"Want to bet who will kiss who first?" Touga said.

"Probably your mate." Sesshomaru muttered.

"V-val! Stop! L-levitate!" Aurora yelled and Val floated in the air. "Now it's your turn." She starts tickling Val's sensitive areas around her neck and navel.

"Damn women are fucking teases." Touga grumbled. "I really want those two to have sex..." he admitted as he watched.

Sesshomaru lips twitched. "You and me both." Sesshomaru finally says as he watched intently.

"Aurora! Stop that's not fair! I didn't use my powers on you!" She laughed and giggled loudly. Aurora looked and moved her hands faster on Val's skin.

"Ahh! Aurora stop it!" She giggled loudly. "Sessh help!" Aurora smirks and kisses Val's neck and lowered her down.

"I won...knew Aurora would kiss her first." Sesshomaru mutters.

Touga crossed his legs as he watched. Sesshomaru sat back and watched with no intent of helping his mate.

"My god Aurora you just love teasing the dogs don't you?" Val giggled and she kissed Aurora.

"Yes she does." Touga agreed.

"Very much so." Sesshomaru mutters

Aurora put her hands on Val's breasts and fondled them. "Can't help it." She whispers

"That's a damn lie. Now let me down." Val said.

"Don't let her down baby." Touga whispered as he watched.

"No...I think I like you this way...helpless and at my mercy." She whispers and kisses Val more. "Ropes." Ropes appeared around Val's arms and legs. "Disrobe." Her and Val's clothes disappeared.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru leaned back and watched intently.

"Aurora!" Val exclaimed and she tried to close her legs. "You fucking suck you know that!" She yelled and she was blushing.

"Thanks for the idea...now suck!" Aurora puts her fingers into Val's mouth and move her right hand over her folds. Val bit down on Auroras hand benign defiant.

"She's very kinky..." Touga mumbled.

"Very..." Sesshomaru purrs. "Keep going."

Touga's bulge in his pants was getting bigger by the moment.

"Such a bad girl...you know I don't like bad girls. Seems you forgot." Aurora went behind Val. "Paddle." A small whip appears and she spanked Val's ass. Sesshomaru groans at the sight. His pants tightens and he moves to get comfortable. Val blushed but she didn't make any noise still being defiant.

"Your mates a defiant little one." Touga smirked.

"That she is..." Sesshomaru mutters

Aurora smirks and snaps her fingers. Tiny vibrators attached it Val's nipples and bead. The paddle turned into a sex toy. She pushes it into her wet folds and turn it on high.

"Well then." Touga muttered. Val bit her lip to suppress her moans.

"Dammit Aurora stop this I don't like this!" Val yells

"Don't stop." Sesshomaru groans his hand ghost his throbbing member.

"Oh? Do you really want me to stop? Because your pussy is telling me differently, you're all wet." Aurora moves the toy slowly in and out of her.

Val squirmed to try and get out of the bindings and she bit her lip harder to the point where it bled. "Aurora stop."

"Don't you dare." Touga groaned.

"Hn...Maybe this toy isn't big enough for you. If Sesshomaru is like his Father then he is big. Maybe I should make it bigger..." Aurora pulled the toy out and made it bigger then pushed it inside Val's folds. "So stubborn...but you love this don't you." She smirks and nips Val's neck and moved the toy faster. Val let out a loud moan and her head went back.

"Fuck yes." Sesshomaru groaned his hand went into his pants.

"God you suck so much fuck..." She moaned.

"But you love it..." The toy moved faster and by itself. "Now let's see you bite my hand so that...20 spankings for you. Don't lose count because if you do I'll start over." Aurora spanks Val ass quickly Val was being defiant and she said nothing. She applied her energy to her skin so whenever Aurora touched her she would feel immense pleasure all over her body. "Oh I forgot...a veela pleasure is what you thrive in...so I'll just deny you pleasure." I smirked and a collar wraps around Val's neck. It nullified her abilities.

"Now let's continue." The spankings continued and soon Val was dripping.

Sesshomaru stroked his hard member and watched the girls' actions. "Don't stop."

"Damn it Aurora stop!" She moaned and begged. Her wet core twitching.

"Cum and I'll stop." Aurora kept going and the toy went faster. Val threw her head back and she started to give in. Her walls tightened and she came and she squirted.

"Holy shit you got a squirter that's my boy!" Touga beamed.

"Good girl." Aurora kissed Val and made the toys disappears.

Sesshomaru grunts and removed his hand from his pants.

Val was panting heavily. "Now let me go dammit!"

"So bad...I think I'll let Sesshomaru punish you." Aurora attaches a leash on Val's collar and pulls her to Sesshomaru. She handed him the leash and he eagerly took it.

Sesshomaru smirks and looked at his mate. "Come with me." He gently pulls the leash and guided Val to his room, where they engaged in sexual activities.

"Dammit Sessh take this off of me it's so degrading!" Val threatened.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted and closes his door. In his room and indeed punished Val and showed her just who is her alpha.

"My I didn't think you were that kinky." Touga said excitedly.

Aurora blinks and looks at Touga. Dog ears, tail, and collar appears on her with a leash in Touga's hand. Aurora nodded at him. Touga smirks and he pulls her into his room where she got a punishment from him. One that she will always love and remember.

-After the festivities-

Aurora lays panting on top of Touga. "That...was...fucking amazing." She says between breaths.

Touga smirked as he looked down at her. "Yes it was."

"I didn't know you were so kinky." Touga admitted as he held her.

Aurora giggles. "I told you that I was." She moved the ears on top of her head and her tail batted against his thigh.

Touga smirked and he kissed her. "Sleep for a little bit. When you wake up we can go to dinner."

"Yes Inupapa." Aurora closed her eyes and the furry appendages were gone. Touga kissed her forehead.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val laid down on the bed unable to move anymore. She was panting. "You and Aurora are so gonna get it when I can walk properly again." She threatened calmly.

Sesshomaru grunted. "But you loved it." He took the collar off of Val.

"Damn kinky dog..." She mumbled and she tried to sit up but she was a little disorientated.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru says and hold his mate.

"I don't know if I should now that I know how kinky you are." She giggled.

"Sleep and restore your energy. We'll get food afterwards." Sesshomaru kissed Val's forehead.

"Okay Sessh." Val mumbled and she laid against his chest and she slept.

-A couple Hours later-

Val woke up a few hours later. She saw Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and she kissed him softly.

"Sleep more Sessh." She stood out of the bed and she threw his shirt on and she walked around the mansion till she found the kitchen. Touga was already in the kitchen. He looked up and saw Valérie walking in.

"Had a nice nap..." He smirks as sipped his fruit juice. Val rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did." She said happily and then she laughed and grabbed a bottle of water.

"May I ask a few questions Ms. Valérie?" Touga asks. He leaned against the counter and looked at her

"Sure shoot." Val said nonchalantly.

"First, both you and Aurora are pyromaniacs? And what happened that made you go on the run?" He asked. Val laughed.

"Well remember how I said we caught our ex fiancés' fucking each other? Well we burned the house down." She drank her water. "They deserved it."

"Well damn...how did you two meet?" He asked.

"Oh god where do I even begin?" Val mumbled and she sat down.

"Well as I'm sure you know Auroras parents were killed when she was young."

Touga nodded. "Yes she did mention that."

"Well mine died as well when I was very young but they died quite differently. We met in the orphanage and ran away together and lived on our own and took care of ourselves." Val said as she sipped her water and she tried to not remember the painful memories of her parents.

"I see so you both really are sisters where it counts." Touga nod his head in understanding.

"Practically yeah." Val agreed and drank her water. She stood up and she saw a photo on the wall. "This is Inuyasha's mother isn't it?"

"Yes, her name's Izayoi. She taught me what love was. And I thank her for that and giving me Inuyasha." Touga stood beside Valérie and looked up at the photo. "I sometimes feel I am betraying her...but I know she wouldn't want me to be alone and love someone else."

"I see she seems like she was kind." Val smiled.

"Do you love Aurora?" She asked as she walked past him and she helped herself to some fruit.

"She was a kind soul." Touga turned his head. "Yes, I love Aurora more than you can ever know. She was a godsend. "Val smiled.

"Good because if you didn't I'd have to kill you." She joked but she wasn't kidding.

Touga chuckled nervously. "No doubt."

"Say can I ask you something now?" Val asked curiously.

"You may daughter." Touga grinned taking a seat at the bar.

"Sessh has never really experienced love or anything like that has he? He seemed so cold when I first met him. Alone almost."

Touga sighs. "His mother is mostly to blame. She brought up Sesshomaru that he must be cold, indifferent, and display no emotion. I tried my best to break him from it when he was a pup by taking him with me on my patrols around the western lands. It also didn't help that most of the women were sluts, and gold diggers during that time." Val nodded and she looked down at her feet.

"I see, so he's been practically like this his entire life?" Val asks

"The pup is stubborn. I thank you for bringing him out of that state." Touga nodded

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't really do anything." She mumbled.

"You're being yourself and loving him is what you're doing." Touga answered

"God is it that obvious." She drank her water more and she looked down at her feet.

"Yes it is." Touga smirks and went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. Val let out a sigh and she looked out the window of the big mansion and it was starting to rain.

 **'It's like that night...the rains violent again. Please don't let this be an omen.'** Val thought to herself and she wiped the tear from her eye.

"Don't worry. I can smell your tears. Whatever's bothering you don't worry about it." Touga nodded and he finished preparing dinner

"It's nothing to concern yourself with you old dog." Val joked.

"I resent that." He grumbled. Val smiled at her father in law and she went up to wake up Sesshomaru. She kissed him softly.

"Come on Sessh, time for dinner."

Sesshomaru groans as he woke up. "Hey."

Val kissed him. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Just fi-" Sesshomaru's ears twitched and looked at the door. "Something's wrong with your friend."

-With Touga and Aurora-

Touga put the food down on low heat and he lightly shook Aurora.

"Time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

Aurora fluttered her eyes opened and smiled at Touga. "Alright. Let me freshen up." She stood up and took a quick shower and put on Touga's shirt and shorts. She foregoing a bra not wanting to wear it.

Touga held her close. "I could get use to you wearing my clothes."

"Really? Because their comfy. I'm taking one of your shirts when I go h-" Aurora tenses "ROSCOE! My baby! I forgot my baby!" She ran out of the room.

Touga sighed and he ran after her. "Come on I'll get you there quickly."

"Oops I completely forgot about the little guy." Val giggled nervously as she heard Val's yelling.

"My baby! My baby! Roscoe!" Aurora panicked and wasn't hearing Touga. Her energy pulsed wildly and then there was a poof. She blinked and looked down. There was Roscoe sitting there looking around. "ROSCOE!" she yells and went to hug him. "So so so sorry baby I forgot about you sweety!"

Roscoe looked at Touga and his eyes glinted **. 'My human, intruder.'** He licks Aurora's cheek.

 **'My mate pup!'** Touga growled at Roscoe. "He's okay."

 **'My human intruder. Mine. Mine. Mine. Can't do nothing about it. I'm her baby.'** Roscoe barked.

"Oh my sweet baby." I hugged Roscoe and scratched his ear. "I'll give you all the sausages you want sweety."

The dog licks all over Aurora coating her with his scent as he looked at Touga.

"If I know Aurora she is freaking out. She loves Roscoe more then she probably loves your dad." Val said as she laid back against the bed.

"This I have to see." Sesshomaru chuckles and carried Val to go view his father argue with a common dog. He made it to the living room and saw what was going on.

"He's fine Aurora." Touga said getting a little jealous and he grabbed Aurora and kissed the mate mark on her neck ' **you may be her baby but she is mine pup don't forget that'**

Val giggled as they watched. "Oh this is so cute. Roscoe!"

Aurora hugged Touga and kissed his cheek. "Thank you love." Then she went back to hugging her Roscoe. "Poor baby was probably scared...all alone."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his father being jealous over a common dog. Touga looked annoyed but he dropped it for now once he saw the look on his sons face. He got up and he walked back into the kitchen.

Val got up and she started petting Roscoe. "Hey buddy."

Roscoe jumped on Val. **'My other human!'** He looked at Sesshomaru and licks all over Val.

Aurora finally calmed down. She walked into the kitchen and hugged Touga. "I'm sorry for ignoring you general. Roscoe is very important to me emotionally."

Touga smiled softly. "It's alright Aurora I understand."

"Aww Roscoe I missed you too. Who's a good boy?" She kept petting him. Roscoe barked and licks her again while looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched and he growled. **'Mine dog!'**

"Oh Roscoe you're so cute." Val gushed.

Roscoe stood on his hind legs and barked cutely. **'My human, intruder.'**

Sesshomaru growled. **'She's mine!'**

Touga looked to his mate. "Are you hungry?"

"Why yes I am." Aurora smiles she looked out to the living room. "Seems Sesshomaru getting jealous."

"Well our family does get jealous easily." Touga smirked. **'How do you like it son?'**

"Sessh why are you growling at him? He is just a puppy." Val said and she rolled her eyes at her mate.

"Puppy my ass." Sesshomaru growled and the dog and Roscoe growled back. They stared daggers at each other.

"Roscoe down!" Aurora yelled and Roscoe wag his stub and laid down on the couch.

"Are you really jealous right now? Oh Sessh that's so cute!" Val gushed and Touga bursted out laughing.

"Yes son that's very cute." He kept laughing.

"Yes Maru-kun it's adorable just like Inupapa!" Aurora squealed

Sesshomaru's eye twitched "no I am not jealous, cute, or adorable." He took a seat at the table. Val couldn't stop laughing.

Touga stopped laughing and looked to Aurora. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you were Inupapa." Aurora kissed his cheek and brought out the food and sat it on the table. Sesshomaru grumbled and took a swig of alcohol.

Val stood up and kissed his cheek and took the alcohol. "No getting drunk. If you're stressed I'll give you a back rub."

Touga grumbled but sat down at the table.

"Don't be like that Inupapa." Aurora giggles and takes the alcohol from Val. "Oooh the hard stuff." She gulps the drink down. "Oh yes! That hit that stop...love the burn."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. **'I do want another massage.'** He thought. Val giggled and kissed his cheek and started rubbing his shoulders.

Touga took the bottle and he took a swig. "Damn that's good."

"Yeah it is, now give it back Inu-kun!" She took the bottle and took another swig. "How old is this?" She looks at the bottle. "50 years..." She mutters. Then started to eat.

Sesshomaru dug into the food and nodded his head at his Father.

Touga started eating and he laughed at his mate.

"I'm not taking care if you guys if you get drunk." She joked and she started eating.

"You know Valérie it takes a lot to get me drunk lovely." Aurora giggles and eat more. "Excellent Touga." She complemented. Sesshomaru chuckles and let a small smile grace his face.

"Uh huh sure." Val joked and she continued eating.

Touga just smiled at what his family had become and how soft Sesshomarus expression had become.

Aurora smiles at Valérie then looked at Touga and Sesshomaru. They sat and ate in a comfortable silence.

Touga cleaned up from dinner and he carried Aurora up to bed. Val walked with Sesshomaru and she got comfortable.

Aurora blinked her eyes sleepily. "Roscoe come bed..." She whispers and the dog followed.

Touga grumbled but he allowed it.

"Good night Aurora."

"Night Touga...I love you." She mutters.

Touga looked shocked for a moment but he softly smiled and held her. "I love you too. Good night." He closed his eyes and he slept soundly. Aurora smiles and opened her arm and Roscoe placed himself in her arms and went to sleep.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Val looked out the window and she shuddered a little seeing the violent rain.

Sesshomaru place his arm around Val. "Shh...Everything will be fine. Just rain."

"I know just memories I guess." She mumbled and she turned around and she laid down in the bed. "Night Sessh."

"I love you..." Sesshomaru whispers into her ear.

Val looked surprised and she sat leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too." She cuddled into him and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. 

*2 months later*

Taisho Co. was now the leading business in the nation. They were number one and things couldn't be better for our secretaries and dogs. Both Aurora and Valérie have been feeling nonstop happiness in being the mates of Touga and Sesshomaru. They couldn't have found better mates. The two girls with helping their dogs work on multiple projects and spreadsheets is what helped them the most. The girls had really come to show that they were hard workers.

Touga walked out of his office and he looked at the time. **'She's late today...'** He thought to himself and he went to his sons' office. "Ms. Valérie have you heard from Aurora?"

"No, she was feeling well last night though so I'm wondering if she is sick." Valérie said and she quickly went back to work. She was constantly rubbing her neck but Touga paid no mind. Touga nodded at her and he went back to his desk and called her cell phone.

-Aurora-

Sneezing madly Aurora heard her cell phone ringing. She groans as she saw that her phone was on the other side of the room. "R-roscoe, get my phone baby." She coughed out and pointed to her phone. The Rottweiler barked and went to get his humans phone. He returned and plop the phone in her lap. "Thank you...sweety." She said hoarsely. Aurora tapped the green button on her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Touga asked with worry in his voice. He could almost instantly tell she was sick by how sick she sounded.

"T-Touga I'm fine...just a little cold is all." Aurora sneezed and blew her nose in a towel.

"I'll be there soon." Touga said into the phone and he hung up and left before Aurora could voice her protests.

"That's...crazy dog." Aurora coughed out. "I'm fine." She mutters and lays back in bed.

Touga went to Aurora's house quickly ignoring the looks from Roscoe as he walked into her house and straight to her room. He put his hand on her forehead. "This is more than a damn cold."

Aurora blinked her eyes opened. "Inu..kun I am fine...just a cold." She mutters. Her head, throat, and stomach hurts so bad, but she didn't want Touga to worry.

"You're a bad liar." Touga kissed her forehead and picked her up in his arms. "You're going to the doctor no excuses."

"No! Don't you dare.." She coughs madly. "Take...me to a doctor."

"Already planned on it." He ran quickly to the closest Doctor he knew of and he signed her and sat with her while they waited to be called back.

"Y-you stubborn...man." She grumbles then felt sick. She went to the nearest trash can and threw up.

Touga jumped up and he held her hair. "And so are you." He mumbled and he rubbed her back gently. "Let it out baby."

Aurora whimpers and threw up more. She stood up shakily and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Touga picked her up and held her in his lap ignoring the stares from people around him. "Don't worry Kaede will see us soon."

"Don't...wanna...see a doctor daddy...doctor...scary." Aurora mumbles.

"You'll be fine. I've known Kaede longer than you have been alive." He kissed her forehead.

"N-no...daddy...not fine...doctor scary." She whimpers. The illness was affecting her psyche making her remember a time with her parents taking her to a doctor before they were killed.

Touga looked worried and he held her tighter against him. They were called back and Touga carried her into the room where the family doctor was. She was an older woman and she had on an eye patch.

"Ahh InuTaisho it's been a while since I've see ye here, I'm used to only seeing Inuyasha and who is this that you've brought in?" Kaede says softly

"Kaede this is Aurora she's my mate can you check her out?" Touga asks kindly.

"I can InuTaisho." Kaede places her hand on Aurora's head and felt her temperature. "She has a high temperature. Her body is hot. We're going to have to submerge her in ice water to bring her temperature down."

Touga nodded and he lifted her up and he followed her and laid her down in the ice bath after he shredded her clothes. "Do you have any idea on what is wrong?

"I sense she is a Dark Priestess, the opposite of my sister Kikyo. A Dark Priestess thrives on darkness and misfortune of others. If they do not they'll get sick like you see now. As for how to cure her, she'll need to absorb the darkness of someone." Kaede told him and places a cold towel on Aurora's forehead.

"How can she do that?" Touga asks worriedly.

"Either kill someone with a dark soul or she can use that sword So'unga of yours. It does have darkness and evilness within it, it could help her." Kaede patted down Aurora's hair softly. "It's better than to have her kill someone."

Touga nodded. "I see." He mumbled and he picked her up. "Thank you Kaede. I'll see to this." He ran with her to his mansion. Aurora blinked her eyes opened slightly she mumbled unintelligently and closed her eyes again.

He laid her down on the couch and he grabbed his sword. **'This could be dangerous we will have to be careful.'** He thought to himself and he gently opened Auroras hand and gave her the sword.

Aurora's grip tightens on the hilt of So'unga. Her eyes snapped opened and looked at the sword. She smirks manically and absorbs the darkness within it. "So much...darkness..." She purrs.

Touga felt a surge of power come from his mate. **'So this is the power of a dark priestess...remarkable.'** He thought to himself.

"So much...darkness in one sword...how delicious." She purrs and touches the Sword of Hell.

"Do you feel better?" Touga asked as he looked at his mate.

Aurora eyes looked to Touga's she smirks and tackles him into an intense kiss. "Oh Inu-kun..." She purrs. "So much darkness..." She giggles.

"I'm glad you're better." He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Yes so much better." Aurora giggles and drops the sword.

"Of course you can Inu-kun." Aurora says softly coming down from her high.

"In the doctor's office you mumbled something about your father." Touga said in a worried tone.

Aurora shivered and looked down sadly. "I see...what did I say?"

"That you didn't want to see the doctor. That the doctor was scary and you kept calling for your father." Touga says.

"I see..." A tear formed in her eye. "My dad was a warrior...like you. He was a solider. He was my protector. He was there for me when I was sick all the time and took care of me. I didn't like going to the doctor because it was a fear of mine because I saw someone die there." She looks away from him. "And it didn't help that I was clairvoyant. I could sense death on the doctors."

Touga nodded. "I see." He put his arms around her and held her. "I would never take you somewhere dangerous."

"I know and thank you Touga." She leans forward and hugs him.

Touga held her tightly. "Why do I feel there is more to this story than you're telling me?"

"Because there is, they were murdered. I knew...it was coming and hide in a closet. I saw them being killed. I didn't cry instead I got angry at the murderer and killed him. An object impaled his heart an hour after the murder." Aurora told him.

"What object?" He wondered if it held any importance.

Aurora tilted her head. "Just an object I made appear..." She opened her hands and a dagger appears in her hands. The blade was black with red intricate details on it the handle was black and gold.

"Was this it?" Touga asked as he stared at the blade.

"Yes this was it...it answered my call and killed him." Aurora mutters. "I don't know but the blade feels like its apart of me..."

"Because you used your own power to create it. It's a part of you just as how the Tessaiga and Tensaiga are a part of me as well." Touga calmly explained.

Aurora blink at that. "Cool. But isn't Tessaiga and Tensaiga made from your fangs?" She asks

"Well yes." He blinked he couldn't remember if he had told her or not.

"You didn't tell me koibito. Tessaiga showed me the time when it was made and when you used it for battle. And I can say this you were fucking hot slaying your enemies." Aurora kissed Touga's forehead.

Touga smirked. "I see. Well I'm just happy you're better."

"Me too and thank you koi." She kisses his cheek and snuggles into him.

"Are you hungry?" He calmly asked her.

"Yes! Make me something Inupapa." Aurora smiles down at him.

Touga smiled at her and kissed her forehead and went to his kitchen and made her some food. Aurora smiles and skips to the kitchen and sits on the counter.

Touga smirked at her. "Someone looks happy." He continued cooking.

"That's because I am happy, you make me happy Touga." She answered.

Touga smiled and he made her a big juicy steak. "I don't think I have anything else...we usually only eat meat in this house."

"That's okay koi, I like steak." Aurora smiles reassuringly

Touga smiled. "Good." He poured them some wine

"Touga...have you've ever thought about having more children or pups?" Aurora asked. She was curious on that subject. Touga spat out his wine and he started coughing violently. "Oh dear, seems I broke him." She says and looks at him as he coughed.

Touga coughed a little more and cleared his throat. "Well you certainly caught me off guard."

"So have you thought about having more children?" She asked again.

"Not recently, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have grown up so." Touga said honestly.

"I see, but would you like more? Perhaps a daughter?" Aurora questioned.

"Perhaps." Touga smiled and he held Aurora's hand. "Is it because you want a daughter?"

"No, the gender doesn't matter to me, but if you wish to know I would dream of a little girl in my arms. Her face was blurred." She smiles and looks at Touga.

Touga smiled. "If you wanted I would for you. I want you to be happy and to have everything you can ever want." He held her face in his hands.

"Thank you, but do you want more pups Touga. I don't want you to feel obligated or inconvenienced." Aurora frowns and looks away.

"Trust me Aurora I'm not. I will have more pups if you are the one who will bare them." Touga kissed her neck.

Her eyes closes and moans slightly at the intimate touch. "As long as you're the father of them." She puts her arms around him and kisses him. Aurora's stomach growled ruining the moment. "Guess I'm hungry." She moves to the steak and starts eating it.

Touga smirked. "Eat I'll start a bath for you. You still feel warm." He kissed her forehead and he started the bath.

Aurora smiles and kept eating her steak. She looked around the living area admiring the artwork.

Touga turned on the bath. 'Maybe I should have another...'he thought to himself.

Aurora stops when she saw the picture of Izayoi. She looks at it intently and touches it. **'Thank you...for giving him love and taking care of him.'** A soft voice said in her head. "You're welcome Izayoi." Aurora says.

Touga got up and went down stairs. "The bath is ready for you."

Aurora blinks and looks at Touga and then the picture. "She thanked me for loving you and taking care of you."

Touga looked surprised and he smiled. "I see. Izayoi was a very loving and understanding woman."

"Good to know...Inuyasha takes after her. He has her facial structure." Aurora commented and walks to the bathroom.

Touga follows her and kisses her forehead. "I'll be in the bedroom."

"Why don't you join me?" She offers and removes her clothes as she steps into the large tub.

Touga nodded and he got undressed and got in the tub with her and sat with her so she was in between his legs. Aurora leans back and drags her fingers over Touga's arm. She brings his hand to her lips and kissed it. Then places his hand in the water near her folds. She grabs the other one and put it on her breast. "Aurora." Touga purred in her ear and he slowly massaged her breasts and slowly rubbed her bead.

"Touga..." She moans and moves her hand down in the water to stoke his member.

Touga groaned. "I love you Aurora." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Touga." She whispers as her hand moves more under the warm bathwater.  
Touga held her tighter and he lovingly kissed her neck "Touga." She calls to him she slowly aligns his member to her entrance and slowly descends.

*A few hours later.*

Touga laid down on his bed lookin up at the ceiling his mate in his arms.

Aurora snuggles into Touga and peeked her eyes open. "What's on your mind love?" She ask.

Touga smiled. "I think I want to have a pup with you."

"And I'll be happy to give you one or several." Aurora kissed Touga and went back to sleep.

Touga kissed her back and held her tighter and closed his eyes succumbing to sleep.

-Val-

"Sessh your mom is on line one!" Valérie said and she went down the hall to the copier. She winced in pain a few times as she walked. **'Damn why is it hurting again?'** She thought to herself and she looked at the calendar behind the wall of the copier. **'Damn no wonder...it's the damn anniversary of when this happened.'** She rubbed her neck softly and she continued making her copies.

Sesshomaru groans and ignored his mother's call by telling her 'I'm busy mother, I'll call you later' and hanged up. He sighs and went to go see Valérie, his mate. He stops at her desk and noticed her rubbing her neck. "Something wrong Val?"

"Just sore Sessh I'm fine." She said simply and she finished her copies. The pain moved from her neck down her back along the scar and she bit her tongue to keep herself from reacting to the pain.

"You don't look fine Val. Tell me what is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked with a concerned tone.

"My necks just sore. I think I slept on it wrong." Valérie said and she tried to move her neck to crack it but it didn't help. Her scar felt like it was on fire and she could the pain that she felt at the time it was inflicted on her

"This is more than a sore neck." Sesshomaru took Val's hand and walked her to his office for privacy.

Val groaned. "Sessh I'm fine I'll be okay tomorrow."

"I wish to know what is wrong." He stated seriously.

"I told you I slept wrong and it messed up my neck." she hated lying to him but she hated remembering the reason she was in pain even more.

"I can smell lies, tell me Valérie. I will not think less of you for telling me." Sesshomaru moves and stood in front of his mate.

Val let out a sigh and she winced as she took off her shirt and she turned and showed Sesshomaru her scar. It was blood red and it looked like it was burning and it looked painful.

He looks at it in shock. "What happened? And who did this!?" He growled he was going to kill whoever harmed his mate.

Val let out a sigh. "My dad did." She took in a deep breath. "When I was 3."

His hands tensed up. "Where is he...I'll kill that bastard." He growled.

Val put her shirt back on and she grabbed his hand and held it to calm him down. "He's been dead since I was little." Val said but her voice held no emotion.

"Good." Sesshomaru places his hand on Val's cheek. "Because I'll kill him for harming my mate."

Val smiled softly at him. "You can't kill someone who took their own life Sessh." She walked back to her desk and she winced in pain when she sat down on her chair.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sesshomaru asks following his mate.

"No I've been dealing with this for years. The pain will be gone tomorrow like it always is but on the anniversary of when I got the damn thing I always feel the pain like it's happening again." She mumbled and then she felt a jolt of pain jump up her back along the scar and she let out a surprised shriek from the pain and a tear fell from her eye. Sesshomaru went to Val's side and pulled her back to his office. He sat her in his lap and kissed her neck.

"Sessh, what are you doing?" She was still in pain and the scar was looking worse by the minute.

"I'm trying to comfort you." He mutters to her. **'I do not know what to do.'** He thought

Val smiled softly at him. "Sessh it's alright I'm used to it I've been dealing with this practically my whole life since I got it. I just wish I knew why it hurt like it does."

"Perhaps it is cursed..." Sesshomaru mutters **. 'Mother, has knowledge on cursed objects.'** He thought. "My mother could help..."

"It probably is. He used some weird old knife and it had some red liquid on it. I barely remember. I blocked most of that night out." She shivered when she thought of it and it brought a tear to her eye.

Sesshomaru stood and went to the phone and called his mother. He sighs as he told her to come to his office quickly. Val laid down on the couch in Sesshomaru's office the pain starting to get to her. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pain.

Inukimi burst into Sesshomaru's office and looked at Valérie. "Cursed scar..." She moves to Val and gently places her hand on her back. Val shot up and screamed from he pain and her scar burned her shirt off.  
"It's as I thought..." Inukimi mumbled.

"What is as you thought mother?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"It seems whoever gave her this scar did it so no one would want her or claim her. The pain on her back will only get worse every year until it kills her." Inukimi said regrettably. "How did this happen?" Inukimi asked her son.

"Her father." Was Sesshomaru's only answer to his mother's question. "Can you get rid of it?" He asks.

"Her father used an old blade with red liquid." He answered "But why son? Why did he do it?" Inukimi asked.

"I do not know. He's dead." Sesshomaru said

"I see, son do you know anything about her family?" Inukimi asks

"No I do not, just that they were killed and left Val orphaned." He answers looking worried.

"Son you have a lot to learn about relationships if you don't even know about your mates' family. You never asked her about this scar before?" Inukimi says

"I have asked her about the scar mother. Are you able to remove the pain from the scar?" Sesshomaru told her. He wanted his mate better and she asking these questions isn't helping

"I sho-" Inukimi started to say but she lost her train of thought when Val moved around. "Sessh.." She mumbled but her eyes were still closed. "Stay away father..."

Sesshomaru walked to Valérie and kneeled to her. He kissed her forehead. "I'm here my mate."

"Don't hurt mother...father please stop..." She mumbled and she was shivering.

"I'm here Valérie." Sesshomaru says and places his jacket over her. "Can you do anything mother?"

"I'm not sure son." Inukimi said regrettably. Val shook more from the pain and tears were falling down her cheek.

"Do what you can mother...please." His voice strained.

Inukimi nodded and moved her slowly to lay her on her stomach. She removed her shirt undid her bra to fully look at the scar. It was red and it smelled of burnt flesh and it was even bleeding in some spots. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall watching. He felt helpless at this moment. Hopefully his mother could help. Inukimi's hands hovered over her back and they glowed. The red liquid that had been in the scar for so many years extracted itself from her skin slowly. Sesshomaru looked on quietly and watched intently.

Val's breathing slowly seemed to calm and she looked as if she was breathing peacefully. "She should be fine now. You may want to take her home son."

Sesshomaru nodded and picked Val up gently and jumps out of the window. He took her home and laid her on the bed.

Val rolled over and she kept mumbling in her sleep. "Father please stop..."

Sesshomaru places his hand on her shoulder and kisses her cheek. "Valérie, I'm here my mate. Your father is gone."

Val squinted and she slowly opened her blue eyes and she looked up at him. "Sessh what happened? Where am I?"

"You were overcome with pain and passed out. My mother removed the curse on your scar. You are home." Sesshomaru answered.

"What no way?" Val jumped off the bed and she completely stripped down and looked at her back in the body mirror. "Holy shit..." She mumbled in disbelief.

"Can you tell me more of your family?" Sesshomaru asks.

Val's demeanor changed. "Why?" Her voice held no emotion and she didn't look at him.

"I wish to know more about you Valérie." Sesshomaru stood up and held Val in his arms.

Val blushed and smiled. She let out a sigh. "Well my mother she was very loving and kind. My father on the other hand was a very abusive man. Physically emotionally verbally." She took in a breath and a tear fell down her cheek. "And sexually."

Sesshomaru tighten his grip on his mate. "Do not worry my mate...he will not hurt you again."

Val smiled sadly at him. "I know. It's just hard. He killed mother and then committed suicide after he gave me the scar."

"Bastard." Sesshomaru grunted. "If he was alive I'll torture him."

"Well trust me he isn't I saw it happen myself." Val mumbled. She opened the drawer of her vanity and there was a torn up tattered picture of her and her mother who looked exactly like her but she had blonde hair instead. There was a man behind her mother but the picture was torn off where his head was.  
"I think I was only two here." Val mumbled.

"You were beautiful as a child as you are as an adult." Sesshomaru kissed her cheek. Val blushed and she turned her head and she softly kissed him. Sesshomaru kissed Valérie deeply and placed the picture on her vanity. Val deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulls away and looked intently into her eyes. "Do not worry anymore."

"I'm not." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. She blushed instantly when she realized she was still naked and she grabbed her robe and quickly threw it on.

Sesshomaru chuckles to himself. "You need to rest. Today been a strenuous day for you."

"Fine." She groaned and then her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"I will make you something, stay in bed." Sesshomaru says and turns his back to go to the kitchen, he made chicken Parmesan with a side of vegetables for Valérie.

"Wow I didn't think you could cook..." Val said in amazement

"Yes I can, I just never had a reason to...until now." Sesshomaru places the tray of food on Val's nightstand.

Val blushed and smiled and she began eating the food and she smiled happily. "It's really good."

"Thank you, I've lived a long time and learned to make different cuisines." He let a small smile grace his face.

Val finished it quickly. "Thank you." She kissed him lovingly.

"You are welcome my mate." Sesshomaru purrs and kissed his lovely mate back. Val wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him on top of her. "Hn...you know what this will lead." He drawls

"Shut up Sessh and let me love you please?" She quietly asked him.

"Alright." He kisses her neck and rolled them over.

Val moaned and she came down and kissed him again and she slowly slid off her robe.

"Beautiful." Sesshomaru mutters as he unbutton his shirt. Val blushed and she moved his hands and undid the rest of his shirt herself and she started kissing his neck. Sesshomaru's hand cups Val's ass and he gave them a nice squeeze. Val giggled and she kissed him lovingly again and her hands slid down to take his pants off. Sesshomaru propped himself up and looked at his mate.

"Sessh what's wrong?" Val asked confused.

"Getting a good view." He leans back on the headboard.

Val blushed and she slowly came down on him. "Sessh..."

*A few hours later.*

Val was cuddled up asleep on her mates' chest and she had a small smile on her face and she was sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smirks to himself. There was an unnatural breeze that floated into the room over Valérie and Sesshomaru's bodies. It was ominous and it caused Val to shake from the cold. Sesshomaru puts his arms around Val and kissed her.

Valérie cuddled closer to her mate. "Sessh..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "I'm here my mate." He whispers.

"Don't...leave me alone..." She mumbled.

"Never." He answers.

Valérie said nothing more as she quietly slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the weekend now and the weather was nice. Touga got off bed carefully so he wouldn't wake up Aurora and he looked outside. He picked up his phone and went out on the balcony and called his son. Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony enjoying the breeze. Valérie was sleeping peacefully in the bed. He sighs and got his phone and put it to his ear.

"Father, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly

"Now is that any way to greet your father?" Touga joked but he only heard silence and then he coughed to clear his throat.

"I think the girls need a break. How about we take them out on the yacht today?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "The yacht...intriguing they will enjoy it." he let his eyes wondered to Val's sleeping visage. "Let us go." He stated.

-Touga-

"Splendid. Well I will see you and Ms. Valérie at the docks." Touga swiftly hung up the phone and he went and kissed his mates neck. "Wake up Aurora." He whispered into her ear. Aurora stirred and turned over in her sleep.

"Down...Touga..." She muttered sleepily.

"Come on its time to get up." He whispered into her ear and he pulled her to him and held her. Aurora's eyes opened.

"Touga..." She yawned and hugged him tightly. "You dog what is it?"

"I have a surprise for you." He moved the hair from her eyes. "How about we all go out on the family boat today?"

Aurora smiles and kissed Touga tenderly. "I would like that."

"Wonderful." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come lets go get what we need."

Aurora smiled and started packing a lot of things. She also snuck a bikini into her luggage with mischief in her eyes.

-With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru went to Val and gently stirred her awake by kissing her.

"Sessh let me sleep..." She mumbled and she rolled over.

"I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru said and kissed her forehead. Val groaned but she opened her eyes after she rubbed them.

"Alright I'm up..." She still looked half asleep.

"How would like to go on the family yacht?" He offered. She sat up and she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked excitedly.

"Very, get up or we won't go." Sesshomaru said and went to get things together. Val smiled brightly and she quickly got a few things together including her new swimsuit that she was aching to wear. She hugged him tightly from behind.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said excitedly.

Sesshomaru patted Valérie's back. "You are welcome. Now let's go." He picked up Val and placed her on his back. Val giggled and she held onto Sesshomaru tightly. She kissed his neck. Sesshomaru headed out of the door and quickly went to the docks.

Valérie kissed his neck again. "I have a surprise for you for later." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"And I will like it." Sesshomaru purred and walked to the yacht. He took Val's belongings to his room on the yacht. Val giggled.

"Well you know what they say when the boat is rocking don't come a knocking." She laughed at her joke.

-Meanwhile-

Touga got a few things together and he picked up his mate. "Are you ready?"

"Of course Touga, but first my baby." Aurora said and Roscoe came bursting into the room barking excitedly. Touga let out a sigh and he waited for Aurora patiently. Roscoe jumped into Aurora's arms and she carried him effortlessly. "I'm ready Touga."

"Can the pup swim?" Touga asked curiously.

"Of course he can, Roscoe may not look like it but he's a champion dog. He won many medals and also is an AKC champion for 3 years running." Aurora said proudly and rubbed Roscoe's ears.

"Well alright. Let's go." Touga picked her up and ran for the docks.

As soon as Touga and Aurora made it to the yacht Roscoe jumped and barked happily. Aurora laughs and looks at the yacht. "Can't wait to have some fun."

Sesshomaru chuckled and his ear twitched. "They're here." He walked with Val to meet his father and Aurora. Touga smiled at his mate and got on the yacht.

"Oh Roscoe! Here boy!" Val smiled brightly and she got on her knees ready to pet Roscoe. Roscoe barked.

 **'Mine** ' He looked to Sesshomaru and licks Val's hand.

Aurora giggled and sat beside Valérie. "We are so gonna have fun!" Touga smirked at his mate and daughter in law.

"I'm so excited! Sessh can I drive it?" Val asked excitedly.

Aurora eyes widen. "NO! Hell to the fucking NO! Remember what happen the last time we joyride a boat and you drove? You crashed three boats and landed on shore and went had to make a mad dash away from the cops." She shook her head in negative.

"If that's the case no." Sesshomaru said. Val pouted.

"I took classes since then..." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. Touga just laughed.

"No!" She repeated and shook her head repeatedly. Sesshomaru looked amused and smiled at his mate.

"At least I can drive a motorcycle!" Val spat at her. Touga laughed finding the whole situation quite humorous.

"At least I surf!" Aurora growled. Sesshomaru just looked between his mate and Aurora chuckling.

"At least I can give head!" Val spat and she smiled proudly, the comment caused Sesshomaru to spit out his drink.

"At least I can deep throat and take it up the ass!" Aurora spat back at Val, Touga choked on his spit and coughed madly.

"Wanna fucking bet!?" Val yelled.

"Yeah!" Aurora yelled.

"Alright you two that's enough. Let's enjoy today." Touga said stepping in between the two girls.

"Alright." Aurora grumbled and looked at Val with a mischief glint in her eyes. Val winked and she giggled lightly. Touga let out a sigh and he went and he had someone come aboard drive the yacht. Aurora walked over to the railing and leaned over it. She smiles as she inhaled the fresh air. Valérie walked up the stairs to get a better view and hopefully take the wheel.

Touga came up behind her and held her. "Be careful now."

"I will Inu-kun. Thanks for bringing me here." She smiles and looks at the ocean.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled at her.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Val. "No." He stated.

"What can't I just come and a get a better view?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru just looked at Valérie unimpressed with her behavior. "No." He took her hand and escorted her somewhere else.

"Jeez Sessh I was just kidding. I wasn't going to take the wheel and drive." Val said honestly.

He just gave Val a flat look. "Sure you weren't." He drawled.

 **'Damn dog knows me too damn well.'** She thought to herself. She walked to the front of the yacht and her hair was blowing in the wind. "It's so beautiful."

"That it is, but not as beautiful as you." Sesshomaru stood beside her. Valérie blushed and she looked down at her feet and she grabbed his hand.

-Meanwhile-

"What would you like to do? There are many things to do on the yacht?" Touga asked his mate. Aurora eyes lit up and she tried to think of what to do.

"We could fish, we could swim, and we have the inner tube for tubing. Whatever my mates soul desires." Touga says

"Swim?" She said happily. "Let's swim! But first let me put on my bikini." She skipped off to their room. Touga smiled and he followed her. Aurora went to the bathroom and put the bikini on. The top was diamond cut and showed her breasts and the bottoms made her ass pop. The bikini was red in color. Touga waited for his mate patiently. Stepping out of the bathroom Aurora smiled as she twirled and posed for Touga.

"How do I look Inu?" She asked and did more poses.

Touga smirked and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Breathtaking."

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. "What shall we do?" He asked. Valérie got an idea and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Follow me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room on the yacht. Sesshomaru raised a brow and followed Valérie curiously. Valérie giggled and she made Sesshomaru sit on the bed while she slowly stripped and put on her bathing suit. It was a black one piece but the sides were out to show her curves and it was a halter that gave her some nice cleavage and the back was tight on her ass.

She spun around. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful..." Sesshomaru said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Val's body.

Val smiled. "Good I'm glad. Now come on I want to swim." Sesshomaru nods and takes Val out to swim.

 **'So lucky.'** He thought.

-With Aurora and Touga-

"Great! Now let's go swim." Aurora wiggled out of Touga's grasp and headed out the door.

Touga smirked as he walked with his mate. **'Damn just damn.'** He thought to himself as he stared at his beautiful mate in front of him. Aurora walked to the railing and stood there waiting for Touga, Sesshomaru and Valérie. Valérie giggled and she looked out at the water excitedly. Aurora turned her head and saw them approaching. Val grabbed Aurora's hand.

"Jump in!" She jumped in pulling Aurora with her and they made a huge splash which covered their mates. Touga shook his clothes out and seemed a little annoyed.

"Roscoe baby! Come on in sweety!" Aurora yelled and barking could be heard as Roscoe jumped and splashed into the water. The large dog doggy paddled around the two girls happily.

"Are you guys getting in?" Val yelled to them and she swam around.

"I think I will stay here for a moment." Touga smirked as he watched **. 'You never know what these girls might do.'**

"I will wait." Sesshomaru rose a brow as his lips twitched. **'What shall they do?'**

Aurora looked at them. "Suit yourself!" She splashed them with water.

"You two are boring! I guess their old age is finally getting to them." Valérie joked.

"Yeah, we ended up with some old dogs Val." Aurora splashed her friend.

"I resent that!" Touga said as he watched curiously.

Val giggled. "It explains all that silver hair."

"I am not old." Sesshomaru commented.

"Yeah, but you know what I'm curious about Val?" Aurora said conversationally.

"What Aurora?" She asked curiously.

"I'm curious about our dogs' true form. I saw a painting of Touga's but I want to witness the real deal you know what I mean?" She said.

"I am too. Sessh please?" Val gave him the eyes again but she pressed her breasts together to show off her cleavage.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched he looked to his father. "Well? Should we or shouldn't we?"

Touga sighed. "I suppose."

"Yes! Show us Inu-kun!" Aurora says happily as she watched her mate transformed.

Touga rubbed his head softly against Aurora's hand "So fucking adorable!" She cooed and sat down and started petting Touga's body. Touga laid down next to Aurora. Valérie was applying her energy to her touch as she petted her mate. Aurora smirks and got an idea. She starts rubbing Touga's belly and see if he'd kick like a normal dog. Touga was fighting the urge but his leg was twitching a little. Aurora giggled inwardly and scratched his belly more.

"So adorable, yes you are Touga." She kissed his nose and kept scratching his belly. Sesshomaru looked at his mate and inclined his head as he laid down.

Touga continued kicking his leg. **'I hate that this feels so good.'** He thought to himself. Touga felt degraded but he couldn't stop it and his leg kept kicking.

Sesshomaru sighed and shifted his appearance into his demon dog form. "OH Sesshy you're so cute!" Valérie gushed and she climbed onto the yacht and went over to her mate. Valérie came up and she petted Sesshomaru and kissed his crescent moon. Sesshomaru just sat there enjoying the attention his mate was giving him.

Sesshomaru's tail twitched. "Unless you want me to mate with you in this form I suggest you stop." He warned. **'I don't think Val is in to bestiality.'**

Val stopped and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Unless you are into bestiality." Sesshomaru said and he eyed his father. **'Crazy old dog.'** He thought

Val blinked. "Well I want to pet you so deal with it. And if the urge comes on just change back." Val smiled and she continued to pet Sesshomaru.

"You know what else I am wondering about Val!?" Aurora yelled out.

"What?" Val asked.

"If my tome has a spell that can let us temporarily change into an animal our personalities reflect." Aurora said.

"That would be so cool!" Val exclaimed

"Yeah it was." Aurora moved away from Touga and sat down. "Appear." She commanded and her book landed in her lap. She flipped through pages. Val got up quickly and she went to Aurora and looked over her shoulder.

"Ooh here it is!" Aurora exclaimed. "This spell turns the person into their spirit animal for only a certain amount of time." She read from the book. Aurora looked up at Val. "Wanna do it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Val exclaimed. Touga looked to his son.

"Cool! Alright here's the spell, animaux révèlent." Aurora said. The girls were engulfed in a red light. Sesshomaru looked at his father. The dogs closed their eyes and when they opened them back up they were surprised. Valérie had turned into a beautiful black fox with her sapphire blue eyes. The light died down off of Aurora. She turned into an Arctic fox with a snow white coat and emerald eyes that had a glint of mischief.

"Hmm foxes interesting." Touga said as he stood up and looked at his mate.

Sesshomaru walked around Val. "Yes, intriguing father." He sniffed at her.

Roscoe looked at Aurora with a head tilt. He walked over and sniffed at her.

"It's still me Roscoe." She said.

Roscoe looked intently at Aurora. 'Alright.' He barked to her and went to sit on the chair.

Aurora blinked. "I could understand Roscoe! That's cool." She looked at Touga and sashayed over to him. Her tail brushes against his nose. "How do I look General?"

"Um well different..." Touga said unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Different? How so?" She said softly and slunk under him brushing her tail on his underside.

"Just I didn't expect you to be a fox is all." Touga said calmly.

Aurora sat and curled her tail around her. She fluttered her eyes as she looked at Touga. "And what did you expect me to be handsome."

"I'm not exactly sure. Never really gave it any thought before." Touga said simply. Aurora hummed and walked up to Touga, he was bigger than her that's for sure, and she stood on her hind legs and licks his nose. Touga smirked and licked her cheek

"That tickles." Aurora giggled out and jumped on his back so she could nip his ear. Touga stood up and smirked at her. Aurora rolls off his back and onto the floor. "No fair! You're bigger than me!" She whined and jumps at him.

"So I've been told." Touga smirked.

Aurora stops and giggles. She looked under Touga and saw his dog like member. "Exactly how big?" **'Innuendos, gotta love them.'**

"I'm sure you already know." Touga smirked.

"I know you're human form but what of your tru-" Aurora stopped in mid sentence as she was turned back to normal under Touga. "Well this is a proactive position."

Touga smirked. "Indeed. And it seems your bikini has disappeared."

"Oh okay...nice to know." She looked up at Touga. Touga smirked and licked her cheek.

"That tickles with your dog tongue." She giggled out. Touga continued to lick her cheek and then her neck.

Aurora burst out laughing. "T-touga...s-stop!"

"No." Touga purred and he continued to kick her neck.

"Stop it Inu!" Aurora tries to get from under Touga. Touga continued licking neck and tickling her legs with his tail. "S-stop!" Aurora rolled on her stomach and tried to crawl away. Aurora ran to the bedroom and closed the door

"No." Touga continued with his actions and followed her.

-Sesshomaru-

Val looked to her mate and tackled him. "Sesshy lets play!"

Sesshomaru landed on the floor. He looked at his mate. "Play? Why?" He asked.

"Come on Sessh it will be fun." Val licked his cheek.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine..." He muttered and stood on his paws.

Val giggled and she tackled him again and they rolled over around on the deck. Sesshomaru had to admit he was having a good time with his mate. He chased after her.

Val giggled. "You can't get me Sessh!" She kept running around him in circles.

"Hn." He increased his speed and tackled his mate. Val giggled and she flipped them so she was on top of them.

Sesshomaru looked at Val with interest. "Having fun?"

"Very much so." Val giggled more and she kept licking his cheek.

"Good." He muttered and licked Val back.

"Sessh that tickles." Val giggled

"I know." Sesshomaru said and kept doing it.

Val giggled. "Wait Sessh I need to- ACHOO!" She sneezed and she went back to normal.

Sesshomaru stopped and shook his fur. "Seems your time ran out."

"Son of a-" Val finally noticed her swimsuit was gone and she covered herself with her arms and closed her legs.

Sesshomaru chuckled and licked his mates' cheek. "I have already seen your body."

"I know but..." Valérie couldn't think of an appropriate response.

"Exactly." Sesshomaru stated and stood looking at her.

"Sessh stop let me up." Her face was flushing pink.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted and licked her neck.

"Sessh stop that tickles." Val giggled.

"Hn, no." He continues his actions and licks his mate.

"Sessh please!" She giggled loudly and she tried to wiggle away from him. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and proceeded to ignore his mates' pleas.

"Sessh now!" Val said trying to sound serious but she was still giggling.

"No." He stated and licked the other side of her neck.

Val got completely out from Sesshomaru and she ran into the bedroom with Aurora.

Aurora giggled and hugged Valérie. "Well at least their true forms are adorable."

"Yeah it is but jeez." Val blushed.

"What? Why are you blushing?" Aurora asked quietly.

"My minds just in the gutter again, just ignore me." Val looked around and she grabbed a towel and she covered herself.

"Were you?" Aurora say then narrowed her eyes. "You were weren't you, you were thinking about having sex with Sesshomaru in his true form."

"What? No! I was thinking about having sex with him in general." Val exclaimed.

"Oh, because if it was what I said I would be like 'you're a little too freaky.' "Aurora responded.

"Look who's talking!" Valérie said and she opened the door and she headed down to her and Sesshomarus room. Val let out a sigh as she got in the room. Sesshomaru stood in his human form waiting for his mate silently in the room.

"Oh um hi Sessh.." Val mumbled as she finally noticed him in the room.

"Hello." He walked to his mate and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His eyes were red and markings were jagged.

"Um Sessh you okay?" Val asked nervously. **'Shit I'm in for it now.'**

"Perfect..." He said huskily and walked his mate to the bed. Val fell backwards on the bed and Sesshomaru smirked and moved on top of her.

"Sessh what are you doing?" She asked sheepishly.

"Nothing..." Sesshomaru leaned down and nipped Val's shoulder and collar bone.

Val held back her moans. "Nothing my ass..."

"Hush." His mouth lowered to her breast and lightly sucked on them.

"Sessh..." She softly moaned and her thighs rubbed together.

"Hn." He moves to her other breast and sucked on it. Sesshomaru's hand found its way to her thigh and slowly move upwards.

Val blushed and she was panting but not moaning. "Sessh...But how?"

"Hush..." Sesshomaru kissed Valérie to silence her. He parted her legs and slowly rubbed her bead.

Valérie moaned against the kiss and her blush deepened. "Sessh I'm not even.."

"Quiet..." He said softly and moved his fingers downwards into her heat.

"Oh Sessh..." Valérie moaned and she turned her head and bit her finger to keep herself from moaning. Sesshomaru smirked and lowered his head to her folds. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Sessh...oh yes.." She moaned and her hands came down to the top of his head. Sesshomaru's movements were slow but also pleasurable. "Sessh..." Valérie let out a low and begging moan.

"Hn." He grunted. Sesshomaru was taking enjoyment listening to his mate's begging moans.

"Sessh..." Her moans were becoming less begging and more aggressive. Sesshomaru looked up and grabbed Val's hands and restrained them. He kept them on the bed. "Sessh dammit!" Valérie yelled angrily and she let out a loud moan. **'Oh he is so going to get it.'** Sesshomaru raised a brow and stops all his actions but still kept Val restrained. "Sesshomaru you better let me go now!" She growled. She was highly sexually frustrated.

"No." He simply stated in a dull tone. He smirked as his eyes gleamed red.

"Sesshomaru I swear to god you're going to learn what the term neutering means if you don't continue." Valérie threatened and she was serious her face red with anger.

Sesshomaru only raised a brow. "Ok." He ever so slowly entered her.

Valérie growled. "Sesshomaru you know damn well what I meant."

Sesshomaru only hums his answer and moves his hips slower. Valérie growled and she pushed Sesshomaru off of her and stood up off the bed and turned her back to him.

"Guess I need to go take care of myself." She opened the door and went into the shower.

Sesshomaru smirked **'exactly where I want you.** ' He moves to the shower and pushes Val against the wall and roughly enters her.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly. "Bout damn time!"

Sesshomaru smirked and bit down on Valérie's neck. He grunted as his member moved roughly inside her heat.

"oh fuck yes Sessh! Don't stop!" She moaned loudly and she brought her hands up to hold her breasts.

"Not going to." Sesshomaru flips Val over and puts her legs around him as he thrust into her.

"Oh Sessh!" She moaned and she laid her head on his chest and she started to kiss his neck.

"Cum." He stated and bites her shoulder.

"Make me.." Valérie moaned against his ear. Sesshomaru growled and carried Val out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He roughly starts to thrust into her.

"Come on Sessh I know you can do better than that." Valérie moaned and smirked. She loved being defiant.

Sesshomaru snarls and puts Val on her stomach and lifted her hips. He pulled her hair as he thrusts hard into her.

"Not yet Sessh." She moaned **. 'Fuck I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'** She bit her tongue. Sesshomaru growled and slapped her ass repeatedly in correspondence to his thrust.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly and she brought her fist up and bit down on it and her head fell to the bed but her hips were still up in the air.

Sesshomaru bite unto Val's mate mark and growled as he did that. His thrusts became harder.

"Cum Sessh..." Val moaned and she brought her hips back to meet his.

Sesshomaru grunted. "Together." He kissed Val's neck as his member twitched.

"Sessh!" Val moaned and her back arched and she orgasmed. "Oh Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled as he released inside his mate.

"I love you Sessh..." She mumbled as she laid back against the bed.

"Love you too Val." He whispered into her ear and laid beside his mate.

-Meanwhile-

"HEY! I admit that I'm freaky!" Aurora yelled out the door. She looked forward and giggles nervously as she saw Touga in front of her in his true form. "H-hi."

Touga smirked. "Now why did you run?"

"U-um...no reason." She said nervously and walked backwards into the room.

Touga turned back into his human form but his eyes glowed red and the marks appeared on his face. He smirked and he walked closer to his mate. "What's wrong?"

Aurora kept walking backwards until she fell on the bed. "N-nothing..." She looked into his eyes. 'Red...so his inner demon is in control...'

"I see." Touga said coolly until he got on top of his mate on the bed. His eyes piercing into hers.

"How are y-you?" Aurora asks. She stares into Touga's red eyes and couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine.

"I'm great." He purred and started kissing her neck.

She blushes madly and moans lowly. "Then what are you doing Inu-kun?"

"You'll see shortly." Touga purred and his hands came up and grasped her breasts.

"Touga." She moans and squirmed under him.

"Mm yes?" He came up and he kissed her roughly his hands still on her breasts.

 **'Dammit...the tome did say** **that** **demons are more 'rougher' when their inner demons take over.'** Aurora thought. She slowly wrapped her arms around Touga and kissed him back. Touga's fingers pinched both of her nipples as he continued to kiss her. She whimpers into the kiss and lowers her hands to his back and lightly scratches him. Touga smirked against her lips and he moved his hand down her stomach and slowly inserted two fingers into her.

"T-touga..." She whimpers and moves her legs apart to give him more access. Touga smirked and he kissed down her body until he was in between her legs and he flicked his tongue at her sensitive bead his fingers still keeping the same speed.

"Don't tease..." Aurora moans as her hands fisted in Touga's hair. Touga smirked and he continued going at the slow agonizing pace."Y-you damn dog...stop teasing." She growls at him. Touga smirked and he bit down on her head and he roughly picked up his pace with his fingers. Aurora moaned sadly she wanted him! Better yet needed him badly. "Touga! Please!" She begs.

"Not until you come." Touga smirked. He wanted to bring as close as he could to her orgasm as possible.

 **'Paybacks a bitch Touga, you best remember that.'** She thought. Aurora is going to get her retribution, but not now. "Damn you!" She arches her back and bites her lower lip. She panted as her inner muscles tightened. Touga smirked and he completely pulled away from her.

 **'That dog! How dare him! You are in for it now Inu no Taisho!'** She thought angrily.

"Is something wrong Aurora?" He smirked his eyes still those piercing red.

Aurora growled and looked at Touga. Her eyes glowed an eerie green. "If you don't fuck me...I swear I will go to one of my exes! So they can finish what you started!" Touga thought on it for a moment enjoying her anger and got on top of her and slowly pushed into her warmth.

 **'Ooh...slow you fucking dog...I'll give you slow alright.'** She bites her lip and glares at Touga. He knew she liked it hard and fast. Touga smirked and continued to glow slow wanting to see how far he could push her. Aurora growled angrily and sat up. She pulled Touga's hair back and bites his neck. "I swear to fucking god! If you don't fuck me I'm leaving!" She hissed. **'Let see how he likes that.'** Touga blinked and his eyes went back to their normal amber. **'Oh shit.'** He started pumping into her roughly. Aurora fell back and moans loudly. "Fuck yes!" Touga smirked and he slammed into her hard and bit down on her neck.

"Don't you dare stop!" Aurora ordered. **'Fuck yes!'**

"Wasn't planning on it." Touga smirked and went even faster. Her legs wrapped around Touga and moaned loudly. She whimpered and turned herself on her stomach, and lifted her hips up

Touga smirked and went even faster and bit down on the back of her neck. "Cum Aurora."

"No." She says stubbornly **. 'See how he likes it when I don't listen to him.'** Touga growled and he went even harder and faster and he slapped her ass and then rubbed her bead as he continued slamming into her. Aurora moans loudly and bites the pillow **. 'Oh yes I'm not listening to you.'** "Still not gonna cum." Touga flipped her and he put her legs up so her ankles were at her shoulders and he bit down on her mate mark and continued his hard thrusts. Aurora gripped the sheets under her and bites her lip. "N-not going to." She moans.

Touga sat up and kept her ankles by his head and grabbed her wrists and held them while he slammed into her. "Really because you sounded close." He groaned.

"N-no going to old dog." Her back arches up to him.

"Oh really?" He growled he picked her up and slammed her down on to him.

She bites his neck. "N-not before you." She moans into his ear. "Cum for me Inupapa." Aurora rolls her hips to him.

"Cum with me Aurora." He went faster and his member pulsated. Aurora whimpers and bites onto Touga's shoulder as she orgasmed. Touga groaned and he kissed her deeply as he orgasmed and filled her with his heat.

Aurora moans and laid her head on Touga's shoulder. "Love you."

Touga held his mate. "I love you as well."

Aurora laid down on the bed and cuddled up to him.

Touga looked to his mate. "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment." She answered. Touga nodded and held his mate.

-Back with Val and Sesshomaru-

Val laid against Sesshomarus chest. "Sessh can I ask you something?"

"Yes you can." Sesshomaru looked to his mate.

"Do you want kids one day?" Val asked curiously and hopefully.

Sesshomaru tensed visibly. He looked at Valérie. "Never thought of kids before."

"Oh..." Valérie said a little disappointed and she rolled over. "I'm taking a nap night Sessh."

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling **. 'Can't...not after Rin...died.'** He thought sadly as he remember the little girl that he took as a ward and soon as a daughter. Valérie fell asleep sad and disappointed. Sesshomaru held Val and lean into her ear. "I am...unsure. Rin my adopted daughter died centuries ago." He whispered to her.

Valérie immediately sat up and she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Rin...is a sensitive subject for me." Sesshomaru didn't look at Valérie his eyes stayed on the ceiling. Valérie said nothing and she laid with her mate and held his hand as a signal to him that she was there should he be ready to talk. Sesshomaru took a breath and place his arm around Val's waist. "She was a sweet little girl." Valérie smiled at him and she held his hand tighter urging for him to continue. "She was a pure soul untainted by the destruction around her. Rin couldn't hurt a fly literally. She wormed her way into my cold heart." He continued.

Valérie came up and she softy kissed him to comfort him. "What happened?"

"Rin died, she was human, due to old age." Sesshomaru looked away and sighed.

Val looked at him sadly. "Did she live a long life? Was she happy?"

"She lived long and happy Valérie." He stated.

"Then why are you so sad? I understand why you are but she wouldn't want you to be upset like this Sessh. Everyone dies at some point. One day you will one day I will it's the process of life. She was happy Sessh, that's all that matters." She smiled softly at him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "This I know." He leaned his head down to kiss Val's forehead.

"Then why does it feel like you are blaming yourself Sessh?" she asks

"I am unsure, I was unaccustomed to these emotions I felt so I didn't understand." Val held his face in her hands.

"What happened was only natural. It's not your fault. The most important thing is she lived a long and happy life and she's at peace now." Val smiled reassuring him.

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed Val tenderly. "Thank you. I will consider having children."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." Val asked.

"I am positive." He stated. Valérie smiled brightly and even a tear fell down her cheek and she kissed him lovingly. Sesshomaru reciprocated the kiss and held his mate tighter. Val pulled away and cuddled into her mates' chest.

He continues to look at the ceiling. **'Rin...'** He thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice of young girl called and when Sesshomaru looked to his left, the soul of Rin was floating there as a young child. Valérie had fallen asleep.

"Rin?" He says softly and looked to his left. His eyes widen. "How?"

"Please don't be sad Lord Sesshomaru. Be happy again." She smiled softly at him.

"I am...happy Rin." Sesshomaru muttered softly as he looked at the apparition of his ward.

"I'm happy Lord Sesshomaru so you should be too!" She smiled brightly at him her innocence shining through.

"I will Rin...I will." He whispered to her. Rin smiled brightly and she waved to him as her spirit disappeared.

Sesshomaru sighed his eyes held sadness and grief. He looked to his mate who was still asleep.

Val cuddled closer to him. "Sessh." She mumbled in her sleep and there was a soft smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. **'I wonder if father is thinking of children.'** He thought

-With Touga and Aurora-

Touga stood up from the bed carefully as to not wake up Aurora and he looked out into the water off the back of the yacht.

"Aiko..." Aurora whispered in her sleep. She was dreaming of the little girl again. The child's face was blurred but she could make out its outline. Touga's ears twitched at his mates mumblings, but he just smiled and continued to look out to the calm water. She tossed in her sleep and mumbled lowly.

"Touga..." Touga's ears twitched again and he got back into the bed with his mate and held her. Aurora cuddles into Touga's chest. "Love you."

"I love you too." Touga whispered and smiled. Aurora stirred and went to the bathroom. She wiped her face with a wash cloth and put on a robe. She went back to bed and kissed Touga who had fallen asleep. Aurora smiled at him and place her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Touga stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She laid on top of him and kept listening to his heartbeat. Aurora started to hum the song he knew. Touga smiled softly in his sleep.

-With Val and Sesshomaru-

Valérie sat up and she yawned. Sesshomaru was still asleep he felt his mate stirring, but didn't want to move he was mentally tired after talking with Rin. Valérie looked to her mate and softly kissed his forehead and she got out of the bed and walked outside and she sat on the deck of the yacht breathing in the sea air. Valérie stared out into the calm waves and she softly sung reminiscing of a time when she was with her mother.

Valérie shivered against the breeze but she stayed there and she kept smiling **. 'Mother...I wish you could have met Sesshomaru and Aurora. You would have loved them both.'**

The breeze circles around Valérie like a hug. It whistles in her ear **. 'I do...'** It whistled to her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled and held her knees to her chest.

"I miss you mother..." She whispered.

 **'So do I...proud of you...'** The wind spoke to her.

"I love you mother...I hope you are happy now." She softly smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 **'Love you...don't cry.'** The wind said before becoming silent.

Valérie wiped the tear from her eye as she felt the wind blow away from her. "Goodbye mother."

Sesshomaru walks up and hugs his mate from behind. He looks out to the ocean enjoying the scenery. Valérie smiled and she kissed his cheek and held his hand and they enjoyed looking out into the ocean together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taisho Co. have been the number one family owned company in the nation. But that title was on the verge of leaving because there was a new adversary on the rise.  
Aurora was researching online and came across a new company on the rise called Onigumo Co. that specializes in creating medicine and antidotes for poisons.  
She narrows her eyes as the picture of the owner showed on her computer screen. Just by looking at the picture she could tell there was something dark about him. **'Touga needs to know of this.'** She thought.

Val came into Touga's office to visit Aurora. "What you looking at there?" She looked over her shoulder at the screen. Her eyes went wide. **'Onigumo Co. Never read of them.'** She then looked at the photo of the owner Naraku. She had to keep from gasping. **'He looks like.'** She covered her mouth with her hand but kept her composure. "Aurora why are you looking his up?"

Aurora blinked and looked up at Valérie her best friend and sister. "No reason...just saw that his company was on the rise." She looked back to the screen. "I believe Touga needs to know of this."

"Yeah you um show him." Val said quickly. She shook her head. **'Val get yourself together he is dead.** ' She thought to herself.

"What is it I need to know of?" Touga asked stepping out of his office.

"Well, General it seems Taisho Co. has an adversary on the rise. Onigumo Co. is rising to the top with its medicine and antidotes." Aurora stated and turned her screen to Touga. "What do you think?"

Touga looked over at the screen with curiosity plaguing his Amber eyes. He looked it over. "I see. Perhaps it may be beneficial to meet with this man. Ms. Valérie please go and grab my son." He looked to Val and she nodded and went to grab Sesshomaru. Touga looked to his mate. "What do you think?"

-Val-

Valérie knocked on her mate's office door. "I think a meeting would be beneficial but...there is something about him. His eyes hold something...and I can sense darkness in them." Aurora stares at the picture intently **. 'So much darkness.'**

Sesshomaru opened the door immediately knowing it was his Valérie. He smirk and leaned against the door. "You know you don't have to knock on the door to enter."

"I know just tired I guess." She faked a smile and grabbed his hand. "Come on your dad wants to see you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked at Valérie. **'Something is wrong.'** He followed her to his father's office.

-Aurora-

"I think a meeting would be beneficial but...there is something about him. His eyes hold something...and I can sense darkness in them." Aurora stares at the picture intently. **'So much darkness.'**

Touga smirked. "Perhaps you are right." He looks to his son. "Seems someone is trying to topple us. The Onigumo Corporation." He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna go back to work." Val kissed Sesshomaru's cheek and she ran off.

Aurora leaned back in her chair with her hands clasped together and read the owners bio and other things of importance **. 'Naraku is his name. Translated as hell...intriguing. '**

Sesshomaru nodded at his mate and looked to his Aurora's screen. "So it seems father any plans to stop this?"

"Well I figured maybe it might be beneficial to have a meeting with him. Seeing if he would be up for a merger." Touga said calmly. He knew had to play his cards well but he had never heard of his Naraku before.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit. "Hn...A meeting I agree on father but a merger no. He is new and unknown." He walked forward and took read the bio on Naraku.

"Not completely. I've heard the name of Onigumo before but I cannot however pinpoint where." Touga rubbed his head. "Aurora would you call and set up a meeting?"

Aurora blinked. "Yes I can Touga." She grabbed her phone and dialed Naraku's office number. The phone rang as she waited for a response.

Sesshomaru nod at his father and went back to his office.

"Hello yes Onigumo Corporation this is Kagura may I help you?" The voice on the other line said. Touga's eyes went wide. "So that whore works for him." He said quietly.

Aurora lips twitched and made her voice professional. "Greetings, Kagura. May I speak with Mr. Onigumo please it is of business that I think he will be delighted to hear."

"Sure one moment please." She put Aurora on hold.

Touga stood by listening intently. "Put it on speaker when he answers."

Aurora waved her hand and waited for the owner's voice to speak through the phone. Where she heard breathing she put it on speaker. She motioned for Touga to keep quiet while she set up a meeting time.

"This is Naraku, to who do I own the pleasure of addressing?" He sounded cocky and his voice was deep and cold.

Aurora's hand twitched. **'His voice...so deep, so dark.'** She thought. "Greetings, Naraku. I am Aurora the secretary of Touga Taisho, president of Taisho Company. I am calling to ask if you are willing to have a meeting with Mr. Taisho on business." She made her voice sweet and sensuous to try to enrapture him to agreeing.

"Ahh I see, so it seems I grabbed the old dog's attention." Naraku said through the phone. Touga's ears twitched. **'Definitely going to have to keep an eye on this kid...** '

Aurora giggled softly. "Old dog is correct Naraku and it was I who saw of your accomplishments sir." She leaned in her seat and played with her nails. "And might I say you've done magnificently." Touga looked to his mate curiously not liking her play on her words or her tone.

"Well I must say you have a very perceptive eye." he went silent for a moment. "Very well, I will meet with him and his son."

"Of course Naraku-sama or should I call you Hell that is what your name translate to." Aurora's tone was sensuous and flirty. Touga growled lowly only for Aurora to hear and he glared at the screen.

"Naraku is just fine young Aurora. I will have my secretary call you back with my availability I must be going now." His deep and cold voice said and then he hung up.

Aurora place the phone down and looked at Touga. "Why are you growling Touga?" She asked. 'So dark and cold...stop why am I thinking this.' She thought again.

"I don't like that tone you used with that child." Touga was angry but he was trying to keep himself composed.

Aurora looked at Touga. "Baka, it was just play on words Touga nothing more. Words meant to attract flies to honey." She stood up and put her arms around him. "No need for you to be jealous inu-kun." Touga calmed down under his mates touch but he was still angry.

"You're the only one I want." She place butterfly kisses over his neck. She place her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them soothingly. He let out a sigh and he held his mate.

He let out another sigh and he softly kissed his mate. "I love you too. Just no more of that tone. I don't trust this child."

"I understand, now get to work old dog." She says and went back to her seat. Aurora computer screen stayed on Naraku for a while then she shook her head. ' **Appear**.' She thought and her time appeared. She skimmed through it to find a solution to why she was thinking of Naraku _._ _'_ _The tome, reads that, I as a dark priestess is attracted to darkness and to find one that has darkness...makes me attracted to that person for a certain amount of time before I consume said darkness.'_ Aurora looked up at the screen and shivered at the thought.

He sighed and sat back down at his desk and went back to work. An email popped on his screen from Naraku himself. " _Salutations, Inu no Taisho._ _I see that your secretary has...made my accomplishments known to you good. I am willing to meet with you tomorrow at 12pm sharp at your facilities and bring young Aurora, I wish to see the face behind that voice._ " The email from Naraku read. Touga growled lowly, but he answered the email nonetheless. **'She won't be coming to the meeting.'** Touga sent the email and rubbed his temples. **'Where have I heard Onigumo before?'**

Aurora sighs and rubs her temples. 'Naraku...' She thought.

Touga saw that his mate was stressed and he went to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Something wrong?"

Her skin tensed under him. "I don't know...the tome says that I am...attracted to Naraku's darkness and that I will consume his darkness."

Touga growled lowly. "I don't want you near him."

"Touga, there are some things you can control and things you cannot. His darkness will attract me to him either way. It's best that I meet him now in a control environment instead of out in the streets." She sighs and looks at him.

He sighed he didn't like this but he nodded. "Alright but you won't be left alone with that child. He has an attraction to you already."

Aurora chuckles. "Takes more than an attraction to woo me Inu-kun. I am not an easy girl to ensnare." She turns her chair to look at him. "But I understand."

Touga smirked. "Good, I won't have someone come and take you from me." He kissed her softly.

"That will never happen." She kissed him back and pulls him to her.

"Good." He purred and he picked up his mate and brought her into his office. Aurora let Touga take her to his office. Touga laid her down on the couch and started to kiss her neck lovingly.

"S-show me I'm yours Touga." She lowered his pants and moved aside her panties.

Touga kissed her lovingly and pushed into her folds after removing his pants. "Gladly." He purred.

"M-make love to me..." She whispers. Her eyes closed as she felt her love enter her. Touga thrusted slow into her and kissed her passionately as he did this wanting to show her every once of love that he had for her.

Touga thrusted slow into her and kissed her passionately as he did this wanting to show her every ounce of love that he had for her.

"I love you..." She whimpers and kissed his neck. "Love you so much."

"And I you my priestess." He moaned into her ear and kissed her deeply. His thrusts slow and very pleasurable.

"I'm close..." She felt so good right now. **'Oh how I love him so fucking much.'** Her eyes clench shut as she felt her inner muscles tighten.

Touga picked up his pace to speed along their climax and he kissed her passionately as he reached his.

Her arms tighten around Touga as she orgasmed with him. **'I love you...'**

Aurora smiles up at Touga. "My mate." She said happily and proudly. She pulled Touga to her chest so he could listen to her heartbeat. Touga smiled at her and he brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it. She put her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Touga waited until Aurora was asleep on the couch. He had brought to her home and he went outside and pulled out his phone to call his son Inuyasha.

"What's up old man?" Inuyasha grunted into the phone

"I resent that I'm not that old." He shook his head at his son's remark. "Listen have you heard of the Onigumo Corporation?"

Inuyasha scoffs then hummed. "Yeah, the new company on the rise. What of it?" He said getting to the point

"This brat who runs the company his name is Naraku. I want you to keep an eye on him." Touga says

Inuyasha growled **. 'Always calling to want me to do shit! Never is it about me or how I'm doing.'** "Fine, is that all?"

"No, I wanted to know if you were coming home this weekend. Aurora would like to know her step son after all and Ms. Valérie has shown interest at getting to know you as well, but you know how your brother is at relaying messages." Touga replied

Inuyasha's eyes widen a bit. 'They want to get to know me...' "Y-yeah I'll be there..." He mumbles. "And can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it son?" Touga asked curiously

"Do you regret having me, and did you love mom?" Inuyasha voice cracked

Touga sighed. "I loved your mother Inuyasha and it took me a long time to get over her. Why would I regret having you? You're a wonderful son."

"I feel I never got your approval or your love...I feel that I'm a disappointment." He said.

Touga sighed. "Well you did son. You have grown into a great young man and I hope one day you will bring a girl home. I hope one day you come home and stay home."

"You want me home? I'll...think about it." Inuyasha mumbles. "And old man...I mean dad thanks." He hung up.

Touga smirked. "You're welcome son." He hung up and he looked up at the sky. 'Izayoi...'.

'Be happy...Aurora makes you happy...' The wind whispers in his ear.

 **'That she does.'** He smirked and walked back into his mate's room and got into the bed with her. He kissed her neck and held her and closed his eyes.

-Meanwhile-

Valérie sat down at her desk and she noticed her hands hadn't stopped shaking since she saw Naraku's face.  
 **'No it's not get it together Valérie he has been dead for years.'** She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

 **'It's no use. I'm too stressed.'** Valérie stood up. She wrote a note and left it on Sesshomaru's desk and she went out the door. **'It can't be it can't possibly...'**

As Sesshomaru arrived at his office he saw the note left to him by his mate. " _Sessh I'm not feeling well and I didn't want to bother you. Everything was already done so I went home. I'll see you later I love you Val_." The note on his desk read. Sesshomaru looked at the note and place it gently on the table. He looked at the clock. **'Can't leave yet...damn.'** He thought and went back to work.

Valérie hurried to the old house. She stopped in front of the building. It was the one thing she inherited from her parents but she would never dare to enter into that house until today. Valérie got the keys for the house out of her purse and she opened the door and unlocked it. The house had been the same as she had left it. No heat, no running water, and no electricity. The house she grew up in until her parent's death. There were cob webs on the furniture and it was cold and dark just like her past with her father. She walked slowly throughout the old creaky house. It sent a shiver down her spine as multiple memories flashed through her mind. She looked at the old dusty picture of the shelf and she picked it up. It was a picture of her and her parents from a happier time. She put the picture in her purse and she quickly left the hold house and went to her condominium.

Valérie opened the door to her home and she put her stuff done and she pulled up the picture of the Onigumo Corporations owner Naraku on her laptop. She looked at the photo from her old home. **'The resemblance is almost spit on except for the hair. That bastard would never grow his hair out that long and this guy looks paler in comparison but still...there is no way.** ' She sat the picture down and she laid down on her bed. She paced around her home. She replayed the night of her parent's death over and over again in her head. **'It's not him he is dead, so why can't I stop thinking about it?'**

Valérie sat down on her bed completely exhausted. **'He's dead Valérie stop worrying.'** She laid her head on the pillow and she closed her eyes. **'Just sleep it off you will be fine.'** She rolled over in her sleep. She opened her eyes and she was back at home her old home. She could hear her father screaming at her mother and she held her knees to her chest. The screams were becoming louder and she could hear her father's footsteps as he ran down the hallway to her room. Her mother pleading for him to stop. Her father busted through the door and grabbed Valérie by the hair and pulled her off the bed and to the ground. Her cries for him to stop went on deaf ears. "Onigumo stop!" Her mother yelled and Onigumo slapped her across the face and he ripped Valérie's night gown. He reeked of alcohol again. He had a sharp old knife in his hand. It was covered in a red liquid and he brought it down along Valérie's spine ignoring her cries of pain.  
"This is what you get for not listening to me again you dirty little tramp!" He yelled at his ping daughter.

With Sesshomaru, he looked to the clock and finally he could leave. He hurriedly left his office and followed Valérie's scent.

Valérie screamed loudly at her father and the pain in her spine. He let her go and he walked to his wife and slapped her. Her father took the night and he stabbed it into her mother's chest.  
"Mother no!" She screamed in the dream and in her sleep.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched and ran quickly as he followed her scent to the condominium. He went inside hurriedly and into her bedroom finding her screaming. "Valérie!" He went to her side and put her in his arms. She was shaking and panting and sweating still stuck inside the nightmare. Her young self-watched as her father wept over his fallen wife and her mother. He proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room. Valérie saw the gun go to his head. The sound of the gun shot was the last thing she heard before she was just surrounding by darkness. Screaming and crying for a way out. Sesshomaru shook his mate awake. He growls and decides to kiss her awake. Valérie tensed up against him. **'Sessh...'** She calmed against the kiss and opened her eyes. She was still crying and sweating.

Sesshomaru held Val tightly. "I'm here." He stated. Valérie nodded and she just silently cried into his chest.

"I'm here Valérie, my mate." He picked her up and placed her in his lap. Her body relaxed against his. "I haven't had that nightmare in so long." She mumbled and cuddled closer to him.

"Shhh it's alright, just a dream." Sesshomaru said softly as he rubbed her back.

Valérie sat up and she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "When did you even get here?"

"Not long ago, I heard your screams." Sesshomaru whispers softly.

Valérie nodded and she stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower okay?" She started to get undressed and her scar along her spine had a soft glow to it that quickly went away. She washed her face off in the sink. She let out a sigh and finished her shower quickly. She put her hair in a braid. She walked back into her room and sat at her vanity. She looked at her jewelry box and found her mother's ring. It wasn't her wedding ring or her engagement but it was her favorite ring and she slipped it on to her finger. She felt completely at peace when she wore her mother's ring. It had a white gold band and a single sapphire.

Sesshomaru looked around the room still waiting for Val. **'This all started when Aurora found...Naraku's company.'**

Val walked in still wrapped in her towel and sat next to Sesshomaru and she sighed and laid her head down in his lap.

He put his hand on her head and softly massaged her scalp. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Valérie let out a sigh and she sat up and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up the picture of Naraku.  
"I didn't tell you this because I hate mentioning it but I own my parents old house in my name. Since two people died there it never sells and I can't be there for more than five minutes without having a break down."

Sesshomaru hummed. "I understand." He motioned for her to continue.

"Well look at Naraku and look at this. It's the only picture I still have of my father." She handed him the old dusty photo.

"They look similar, but it could be of coincidence." Sesshomaru mutters as his eyes roamed the pictures.

"I saw him die myself...he put a gun to his head but I just don't trust it. My father's name was Onigumo." She shook a little remembering her father. "All of this and being at that house brought on the nightmare."

"I see, do you wish for me to stay the night." Sesshomaru place his hand on hers.

"Please." She laid her head on his chest and she sighed.

"Then I shall stay." He removed his shirt and pants then got into bed with her. Valérie nodded and she cuddled close to him. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Valérie and brought her closer.

"Sessh..." Valérie said with such love in her voice and she kissed him softly.

"Val..." He mutters softly and lovingly. He returned the kiss and held her closely.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled away from the kiss and she put her forehead to his, tears still in her eyes. "Make me forget Sessh..."

"Of course..." He slides off his boxers and removes her towel. He guides Val on his erected member and enters her. Sesshomaru gently moves his hips up to hers creating the needed friction between them. Val moaned lowly and she kept her arms around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you..." He mutters in her ear. He slowly thrusts in her wanting her to know he was there for her wanting to show her his love for her.

"I love you so much..." She whispered in his ear. Her eyes glazed over with love and her voice was soft as she let out sweet moans.

"Cum with me." He says lovingly in her ear as his thrusts was slow and passionate. He joined his lips with hers as they made love and reach their combined climaxes.

"Oh Sesshomaru I love you." She moaned against his lips as she climaxed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valérie was walking around the office making preparations with Aurora for the meeting with the Onigumo Company. "What time is the meeting again?"

Aurora took a glance at the clock it was 11:30am. "In thirty minutes Val." She answered

"Great." Val said sarcastically. She was dreading this meeting. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Aurora turned her attention to Val. "You've been acting strangely love."

"Yeah I just." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know about this meeting, I don't trust this guy."

Aurora nodded she too felt the same but the attraction to Naraku's darkness is impairing her judgment. "Alright, if it becomes too much just excuse yourself from the meeting Val."

"Trust me I will, Sessh already told me I didn't have to go but I said I would." She finished copying all the papers for the meeting. "Where are the dogs anyway?"

"They are already in the meeting room. We are suppose to escort Naraku to the room once he arrives." Aurora got her brief case ready and held open the door. "I have a feeling he'll be here within a few minutes."

"Wonderful." She mumbled and grabbed her briefcase. "I guess we should now huh?"

"Yes we should." Aurora nodded. The two girls walked to the lobby and waited for Naraku to show. They didn't have to wait long because he arrived five minutes before the scheduled time. Naraku got out of his luxury car and approached the building and the girls.

Aurora immediately took on her façade and smiled at him. "Good afternoon Naraku, I am Aurora." She bowed her head. "If you'll follow us we will escort you to the meeting room."

Valérie also put on a facade. "I am Valérie it's nice to meet you."

Naraku nodded at the two girls. "Shall we ladies?" He said calmly.

"We shall Naraku." Aurora turned her back and walked beside Valérie in front of Naraku. She was aware that he was staring at her ass as she walked. They went into an elevator and Val had pressed the correct floor number. Naraku was keeping his stares on both of the girls and it was making Valérie very uncomfortable. They got to the floor and they walked down to the meeting room. Aurora brushed her hand against Val as if to say 'it's okay.' They walked to the meeting room and opened the door for Naraku. The girls walked in first.

"Mr. Taisho, Naraku has arrived sir." She spoke softly and took her seat next to her mate.

Valérie took her seat next to Sesshomaru who stood up to greet Naraku along with his father. "Hello Naraku thank you for coming."

Naraku glanced at both Touga and Sesshomaru. He wasn't the one for pleasantries. "Shall we get to the meeting." It wasn't a question. Naraku leaned forward and crossed his legs. Aurora took out her brief case, opened it and gave the files within it to Touga.

"Thank you Ms. Aurora." He says softly causing Aurora smile.

"Now why is it you called me here today? I assume you are worried I'm going to be taking your top spot." Naraku said calmly with a sickening smile on his face that made the hair on Val's neck stand up.

Touga looked to his son. **'This kid. Who does he think he is talking to?'** He thought to himself. Aurora leaned forward.

"As it was I who found your accomplishments and brought to my boss's attention. I believe I shall give a reason on why you are here Naraku." She smiled and stared into his eyes. "That is if it's alright with you Taisho-sama."

Sesshomaru noticed his mates' distress when Naraku made an appearance. **'Going to have to watch him.'** He thought.

"That is fine Ms. Aurora." Touga said calmly and he saw the looks Naraku was giving his mate and he suppressed a growl and he put his hand on Aurora's knee.

Her lips twitched upwards. "Very well." She slides a folder to Naraku. "Within that folder is your company's history. I did my research and found that you started your company from nothing and made it into something great. A wonderful accomplishment." Aurora's eyes glinted as he stared into Naraku's eyes. "This meeting is whether or not you pose a threat to Taisho Co. And of course if you are willing to create an alliance." She slides another folder. "In that folder is what we will be able to offer and negotiate with."

Naraku grabbed the folder and he looked it over. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked and Touga nodded. Naraku took the cigarette from his ear and he lit it.

 **'That's what.'** Valérie tensed up and she took a breath.

Naraku looked to her. "Something wrong young Valérie?" Naraku asked with the same smile that was making Valérie sick to her stomach.

 **'That's what father called me...** ' "Nothing at all." She said calmly trying to keep herself composed. Naraku nodded and he continued looking at the file. Sesshomaru eyes flickered over to his mate. He placed a hand on her knee to ease her a bit. Aurora crossed her legs and looked at Touga. **'It's okay love.** ' She thought then turned her attention back on Naraku. Naraku chuckled lightly.

"You all seem so nervous to have me in this room." Naraku brought his hand up to scratch his chin with his thumb."It's quite humorous."

 **'He's so condescending and he is so like.'** Valérie grabbed her mates hand and squeezed it.

Naraku noticed the change and he smirked. "Are you sure nothing is wrong young Valérie?" He smirked at her his eyes were dark and cold.

Aurora giggled at his comment. "I assure you Naraku that I am not nervous of your presence. Not many things in this world can provoke a feeling from me." She inclined her head and smirked at him. Aurora was trying to get his attention off of Valérie because she can clearly see that he was making her uncomfortable. Touga squeezed his mates' knee. He didn't like how she was handling the situation.

"And I can tell you I'm fine." Valérie said calmly.

"Well wonderful, it seems you two have both very interesting secretaries." Naraku smirked and he winked at Aurora. "This is one splendid offer."

Sesshomaru listened and decided to speak. "And is this an offer you are willing to take."

Aurora just smiled unaffected by Naraku's flirtatious attempts on her.

"Well I have to be smart about this. I may be young but I do believe I know what I am doing and I will not be tricked." Naraku said calmly and he took his cigarette out of his mouth and he ripped it in half and put it in the astray. Valérie's back completely stiffened. Naraku smirked and he leaned over.

"Am I making you uncomfortable young Valérie?" He smirked and the dark look in his eyes made her shiver and remind her of her father.

"Excuse me." Valérie stood up immediately and she left the room.

"We assure you that this alliance is no trickery." Touga said with a tone that was truthful.

Aurora nodded her head. "The terms have been made by myself, Touga-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama."

"I see well I still believe I need some time before I agree to such terms." Naraku said and he looked Aurora up and down before he stood to his feet.

Touga growled inwardly. "Very well we'll give you two weeks to come to a decision Naraku-san." He nodded and stood up.

Aurora stood up as well. "I shall take my lunch sir." She went ahead and to the lobby. Touga nodded to his mate.

Valerie was at her desk and she was looking up on arbitraries. **'Onigumo Takahashi age 32 death by suicide gunshot wound to the head.'** She sighed and rubbed her temples **'He's dead I know he is but Naraku is too much like him.'** Sesshomaru left and went to his office to comfort Valérie.

Touga stuck around for a few moments more and watched out the window as Naraku's car pulled away. **'Don't know what to make of that one.'**

Valérie sighed and rubbed her temples more **. 'This is crazy I'm going to drive myself insane.'**

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his beloved mate's shoulders. "It is alright Val."

Valérie sighed and she turned around to face him. "They are almost completely identical Sessh. This is really scaring me now."

"I will keep my eye on him Valérie, do not worry." Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Valérie nodded and she shut her computer down and picked up some files. "I'm gonna go copy these and meet Aurora for lunch." She kissed her mate.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and went into his office. **'Something is wrong.'** He thought.

Valérie started doing her copies and every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. **'Dammit I don't want this fucker in my head'** she sighed and she brought the copies back. "Sessh I'm gonna go to lunch okay?"

"Alright Valérie, be careful." Sesshomaru said loud enough for her to hear. Valérie nodded sadly and she left.

-With Aurora-

Aurora walked out of the building and to her and Val's favorite diner. She went in and ordered her food then sat down in a booth **. 'He has such a dark aura.'** Aurora sighed softly and slowly sipped her caramel latte. Narakus car pulled up in front of the diner and he walked slowly into the diner and his eyes caught Auroras.Aurora felt the air shift a bit. She didn't make any outward movements but look up. She saw Naraku. **'What is he doing here?'** She thought. Aurora inwardly sighed and put on a smile and waved at him.

Naraku smirked and he walked over to Aurora. "Well I'm surprise I'm not seeing you here with the general."

Aurora laugh softly. "This is my lunch break Naraku." She offered him to sit and he took it. "What brings you here to this lovely diner?" She sipped her latte from her straw and stared at him.

"Same as you time for lunch." Naraku smirked. The air around him seemed tight and dark.

 **'So fucking dark.'** She thought and her hand twitched. "Well then you are luck this is diner is wonderful." She smiled at him.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear it." Naraku smirked and he saw her hand twitch. "Oh don't tell me you are skittish around me like young Valérie?"

Aurora tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I assure you once again Naraku I am neither nervous nor skittish around you." She smirks and leans forward to whisper into his ear. "It's your aura...Hell." She moves back to her seat and sipped her drink.

Naraku rose an eyebrow. "Ahh you're very perceptive. Not many people know the origin of my name."

She smirks and tapped her forehead. "I have been known to know things. I've been known to read people's facial expressions and body language to tell what they are thinking." Aurora moves her cup and takes Naraku's hand. Her finger glides over his callused hand and subtly absorbed his darkness. "Right now you are curious of who I am." She whispers. He smirked.

"Very accurate." He slipped his hand away from her.

"But I also wander why someone like you works for Inu no Taisho." He laid back in the chair.

"You see I've done my research as well on you and young Valérie. Two party girls who out of nowhere became the secretaries of the President and Vice President of Taisho Corp." he opened a folder from his briefcase and inside the folder were photos of Sesshomaru and Valérie together and Touga and Aurora together. "It certainly makes sense now."

Aurora stilled and looked at the photos. She narrowed her eyes at them and looked at Naraku. "My relationship with Mr. Taisho has nothing to do with my professionalism in the work place." She flips the photos over. "But if you want to know why I work for him is because at first I needed the job." Aurora smiles sweetly and sat up with her hands on the table. She leaned forward until she was eye to eye with him. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Inu no Taisho..." She purrs.

"Well very much so, you seem to have a very dark and sensual aura about you Aurora." Naraku smirked and he put his hand on hers and Aurora could feel her energy being slipped away.

Valérie showed up at the diner and she headed back to hers and Auroras usual diner. "Oh well hello Naraku." She said calmly.

"Ahh young Valérie please sit." Naraku said.

Aurora sneered inwardly and grasped his hand and took Naraku's dark energy in return. "The same can be said about you Naraku~" she purrs his name. Aurora turned her head and saw Val and moved away from Naraku and return to her seat.

Val gave Aurora a glance that said 'what the hell are you doing?' She grabbed her friend's hand. "Excuse us for a moment. Come on Aurora." She brought her friend to the bathroom. "What are you doing here with Naraku of all people?"

"He just showed up Val and made himself comfortable. We only talked Valérie love." Aurora said and touched her shoulder.

"That may be Aurora but I know what I saw. You were holding his hand. What the hell is he talking about with you anyway?"

"I was getting a read of him. He took some of my energy and I took some of his in retaliation. We are doing a word play love." Aurora said to Val

"Didn't Touga say for you not to be alone with him? Aurora I don't trust this guy he reminds me too much of." She trailed off and coughed. "Someone I used to know who is very dangerous."

Aurora looked away. "Yes you are right Touga did say that but what can he do when surrounded by a lot of people. I will be careful Val I've done this many of times you know this." She kissed her cheek and hugged her before leaving the bathroom and returned to her seat.

"Sorry girl talk." She smiles at Naraku. 'Wonder if he noticed I took his energy?' She thought.

"Not a problem you too." Naraku smirked and he stood up. "But I do believe I must be going now." He handed a card to both of the girls. "Just in case you both would like to come and work for me, you know where my office is. Who wants to work with two old dogs?" He smirked and took his leave.

Aurora touched the card and put it away. She watched him leave. Naraku drove passed the diner window, turned to her and winked at her. She looked at the table **. 'Fuck...'** She thought.

Valérie glared at where he went and she felt cold. "Aurora that guy is dangerous."

"This I understand, I can feel the darkness...so much darkness..." Aurora's eyes gained a faraway look.

Valérie sighed. "Dammit Aurora don't tell me you're attracted to him."

"N-no I'm n-not." She shook her head in negative.

"I hope not Touga seems like the jealous type." Valérie sighed.

"I'm not Val...it's his aura and darkness...so alluring." Aurora sighed and looking at her hands. "Why does he affect you so?"

Valérie sighed. "I guess I was gonna have to tell you sooner or later." She pulled out the family photo and handed it to her. "That's me and my mother and father."

Aurora took the photo and looked at it. "I see why you are hesitant when around him. He looks similar to your father." She returned it. "Don't worry so much Valérie love."

"That's not all. His company has the same name as my father and he acts just like him. He even sounds like him."

"I see, I don't understand that but if he does affect you this why then don't be around him Valérie." Aurora looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's time for us to return." she stood up. **'Hopefully Touga won't get jealous when he smell Naraku on me.'**

"You know they are gonna smell him on us immediately." Val said standing up.

"More so on me then you Val." She said. The girls returned to the building and went to their desks.

Aurora sighed when she went to her seat and rubbed her temples. **'Here we go...'** She thought as she heard Touga's angry growls coming her way.

Val sat at her desk. **'Hopefully he doesn't realize it.'**

-With Aurora-

"Why the hell do you smell of that brat?" Touga growled.

"No reason Inu-kun. Naraku just decided upon himself to grace me with his presence during lunch." Aurora answered.

He growled. "Why didn't you call me then? I don't trust that child Aurora especially not around you."

Aurora waved off Touga. "I'm fine koi. All we did was talk and play with words." She looked at her left hand that Naraku touched.

He grabbed her hand tightly. "You let him touch you?" He snarled.

Aurora hissed a bit not expecting the rough handling. "More like I touched him...I was trying to get a read on him...and absorb his energy...he took some of mine and I retaliated by doing it again." She said truthfully.

Touga nodded but he was still angry. "This child needs to be looked at more closely."

Aurora looked at her hand. "He knows of our relationship Touga...he knows that I have a 'dark and sensuous' energy...he also offered a job to Val and I should we ever 'get tired of working with two old dogs.'" She said and quoted Naraku's words.

Touga growled and he punched the wall creating a hole.

-With Val-

Sesshomaru approached Valérie's desk and narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air. "Explain." He growled lowly.

Val sighed. "I went to the diner and Naraku joined Aurora at lunch."

"He did what? Tell me everything." Sesshomaru insisted.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "I see..." He stood up and started pacing to calm his nerves before he lash out.

Valérie stood up and she walked over to her mate and she rubbed his shoulders and applied her energy. "Calm down Sessh I'm not going anywhere."

"This I know..." He stated. "Come I wish to know what Aurora has to say." He took her hand and went to his father's office.

Val and Sesshomaru walked up. "Jeez Aurora what did you do to the old dog." Aurora asked and Touga growled.

"I only spoked the truth. Touga destroying your office won't solve things." Aurora stated and looked at the hole in question.

 **'Never seen father this angry.'** Sesshomaru thought. He had heard what Aurora said a while ago

Touga grunted and went to his office. Valérie stared at the hole in the wall. "Jeez Sessh…what's with him?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Let's leave they need to be alone. My father has a vicious temper. Being here will only make it worse." He escorted Val out.

Aurora went inside Touga's office unafraid of his temper. "Touga stop this."

-With Val and Sessh-

Valérie sighed and went to Sesshomarus office and there was a new email from Naraku. "Sessh come look at this." Sesshomaru went to his computer and read the email.

" _Hello Sesshomaru, I just wanted to let you know that I have read over the agreements of the email and I wanted to discuss with you more about a possible trade up of assistants. My assistant Kagura has been very incompetent lately and I'm sure young Valérie isn't. Although I don't plan to sleep with my assistants like you and your father. Have a splendid day._ _Naraku._ " The email read.

Sesshomaru growled. "The nerve of that fool!" He clenched his hands into fists.

Valérie grabbed his hands. "Calm down Sessh." She said in her calm normal voice. Sesshomaru sighs and rubbed his temples staving off his anger.

Valérie sighed and she brought Sesshomaru to sit down and she started to massage his shoulders. "Sessh relax." She kissed his neck. He instantly relaxed and leaned into his chair.

Valérie brought her arms around his neck to hug him and kiss his neck and cheek. "If you're worried I'm not going anywhere Sessh."

"No it's not that Valérie...I know you won't leave." He stated and pulled her into his lap.

"Then what's wrong Sessh?" Valérie said in a worried tone and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru stayed silent not trusting his voice to speak, for he didn't know what to say to his mate. Valérie sighed and she laid her head on his shoulder and she interlaced her fingers with his. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in his mate's scent. Inuyasha tapped on the window of Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru looked up in surprise. **'Inuyasha?** ' He thought and went to open the window.

Inuyasha walked through. "I checked out that Naraku bastard." He opened up a file. "He had his name changed. His name isn't Naraku."

Sesshomaru took the file and read it. "She was right." He whispered.

"His real name is Onigumo. No last name apparently he was in a bad accident and lost most of his memories." Inuyasha said as he leaned up against the wall and Valérie tensed up listening to him.

"No memories...then he doesn't know of his connection to Valérie then." He place the files on his desk. "Thank you...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was shocked but he nodded. "Yeah I'll see you later." He left out the window.

Valérie sat down on the couch. "But I saw him die..."

Sesshomaru watched his brother leave and sat next to Val. "It's alright...he doesn't know of you Valérie."

"There's no way. My father died Sessh I saw him die. Even if this was him my father was 35 he would be almost 60 now. He wouldn't look that young still." Valérie said.

"Do not worry I shall find how he lived." Sesshomaru looked at the file on his desk intently.

"But Sessh there is no way. He shouldn't be that young. I won't believe that's him." Valérie started to shake.

"There are ways to gain youth...dark ways." He mutters and started rereading the file again.

"I won't believe it. There is no way." She crossed her arms over her chest and she stomped out of his office.

Sesshomaru sighed and kept reading. **'I will find out Valérie.'**

Valérie walked outside of the building and she tried to calm her breathing. **'Father is dead Valérie you saw it yourself. It can't be him. Please don't let it be him.'**

Sesshomaru closed the folder and looked at the email. **'He will not get Valérie...what to do…perhaps Aurora can get some information from within.'** He thought.

-With Aurora and Touga-

Touga looked at the window the marks on his cheeks jagged and his claws flexed. "I'm fine Aurora." He stated quickly.

Aurora approached Touga and grabbed his hand. "You aren't fine Touga." She insisted.

Touga calmed under the touch of his mate. "I don't trust this man Aurora. I don't want you near him again. He is very dangerous."

"And what can he do to hurt me? I can defend myself just fine Touga." She rubbed her thumb into his fist.

"Aurora please just promise me. I don't trust that brat." Touga said calmly. Aurora froze a bit unsure what to say. **'The...darkness.'** She thought and looked down. "I promise Inu-kun." Touga nodded and he put his arm around Aurora and kissed her forehead.

Aurora hugged Touga but kept her eyes from him. **'What am I to do...Naraku's darkness is so intoxicating...'**

Touga sighed and he sat down at his desk and opened his drawer and took out his whiskey and a shot glass.

Aurora walked to Touga's desk and placed a hand on his. She shook her hand. "No, don't drink to this love." She got into his lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you Touga..." Touga wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and said nothing. He didn't know what to say. "Touga...I'm sorry I worried you." Aurora started to tear up. "I f-feel like I'm b-betraying because of what I am...his aura and darkness attracts me." She hugs him and cried onto his shoulder.

Touga held his mate tightly. "It's not something you can help. But I do believe this Naraku is a demon. There is no way he is human at least not a full one."

"I'm so sorry..." She repeated and looks into his eyes. "It's intoxicating Touga."

"It's not your fault." Touga said and held his mate. **'I'll kill him if he comes near her.'**

"I'm still sorry...I don't trust myself to not...go to him and drain him." She whispers

Touga let out another sigh. "Well when you feel the urge promise me you will tell me and I'll go with you. I have a few choice words for that fool as it is."

"Y-yes." Aurora nodded and hugged Touga tightly. "I'm sorry...I feel I'm betraying or cheating on you for feeling this way about another."

"You haven't though, so don't feel that way. Once you suck out his darkness and I kill him everything will be alright." Touga reassured her.

"But I am! I'm thinking of another man besides you!" Aurora look straight into his eyes and cried.

Touga kissed her lovingly. "It's because of the darkness Aurora."

She shook in his hold and cried into his neck. "I'm sorry..."

Touga held his mate tighter and kissed her neck. "I'm not mad with you."

"A-alright." Aurora slowly calmed down and held onto Touga.

Touga sighed and he looked out the window. He was worried but he couldn't show it.

Aurora wiped her eyes with her hands. "H-haven't cried in years...I figured my tear ducts dried up."

Touga patted her head softly. "There is no need for tears anymore. I love you."

"I love you too Touga, more than you know." She replied and sat up. She grabbed Touga's hand and touched his knuckles and claws. Touga interlaced his fingers with her and he kissed her forehead.

"Touga..." She whispered and joined her lips with his. Touga put his arm around her waist and softly kissed her. Aurora slowly pulled away and smiled as she looked into Touga's eyes. Touga smiled at her. "How about I take you to dinner tonight? Just you and me."

"I would like that very much." She smiled brightly.

Touga smiled. "Wonderful. Why don't you go on home and get ready and I'll pick you up?"

-With Val-

Valérie felt a cold chill **. 'It's supposed to be warm today.'** She could feel a presence behind her and she turned around.

-Meanwhile-

 **'Father won't like this idea but it is the only one there is.'** Sesshomaru thought and looked out of the window. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Valérie.

"Well Young Valérie what are you doing here? Clearly you are not off work." Naraku said and his lips curved upwards.

"No I am not. I just needed some air. May I help you Naraku. As far as I know there should be no reason for you to be here." Valérie kept her composure but she backed up from him.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru growled and walked out to Valérie. **'That fool dare come back here.'**

"Well young Valérie I was wondering if either you or Ms. Aurora had decided to take my offer." Naraku smirked and then he looked to Sesshomaru. "Ahh hello Sesshomaru. I have to say I have not made a decision yet."

Aurora smiled and walked out the building. She stopped when she saw Valérie, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"That is fine you still have plenty of time to decide. May I ask why you are here?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"And what offer was there?" She asked coming up from behind Naraku.

"Well my offer to have you and young Valérie to come and work for me of course." Naraku smirked.

"I'm going to have to respectfully decline." Valérie spat.

"Ahh I see, I suppose I did not strike your fancy as young Sesshomaru has. No matter how about you Ms. Aurora?" He looked to her.

Aurora raised a brow and looked straight into Naraku's eyes. "I accept your offer." She took a glance at Sesshomaru and read his surface thoughts. **'I see...'** She thought. "But only if you promise me this..." Valérie gave a look to Aurora that clearly said 'what the hell are you doing?'

"What is it you request?" Naraku asked calmly.

Aurora held up two fingers. "One, I will not tolerate incompetence from your employees. I will be respected if not...I cannot promise what I will do. And two I get my own office next to yours of course." She smirked and her eyes glinted emerald.

Naraku smirked. "Well that shouldn't be a problem."

Valérie rolled her eyes. **'Aurora what the hell are you thinking?'** The air around them seemed tight as Valérie's anger rose.

"Good and also keep Kagura away from me." Aurora brushed past Naraku and went to Valérie taking her hand and walked away to her car. Valérie ripped her hand away from Aurora and walked back into the building.

"Ahh well young Valérie has quite the temper it seems." Naraku smirked.

Aurora shrugged and stared as her friend walked away. She looked at her back. "Always have..." She mutters and turned to continue walking to her car.

Sesshomaru followed Val back inside of the building. He caught up to her. "Valérie...stop."

"Stop what Sessh. I'm pissed." Valérie said angrily and she grabbed her purse.

"This I understand, but you must calm down. Aurora is doing what I planned. She could be an insider within Naraku's company. She may be able to find out more information." He stated and watched his mate face flush an angry red.

"Do you realize what your father is going to do when he finds out?" Valérie said her anger rising.

"I know what he is going to do Valérie, but what other choice is there? You aren't comfortable being around him. Aurora can tolerate his presence longer than you can." He clarified.

"Sessh she's is attracted to him and he is dangerous I don't fucking trust this." Valérie exclaimed the air seemed tighter and she clenched her fists.

"This I understand, but she can control herself. Do you not want answers?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Valérie's cheek.

Valérie glared at him. "I wouldn't touch me right now if I were you." She grabbed her bag.

Sesshomaru backed off and looked at Val. "I am sorry." Valérie walked right past him and to the elevator and left for her home. She went straight to her laptop. **'I'll do my own damn research on him.'**

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed behind his neck. "What am I to do...?" Sesshomaru went to his desk and wrapped everything up to leave.

-With Naraku and Aurora-

Naraku followed Aurora to her car. "How about you and me go to dinner? I would like to get to know you more." He smirked and moved the hair from her face. Touga sensed something and he looked out the window of his office. He growled and quickly left his office.

Aurora quickly grabbed his wrist tightly. "I apologize Naraku but I have previous engagements made tonight."

Naraku grinned evilly. "Understandable, but should you ever change your mind." He put a card in her hand and on the back of the card had his cell phone number written down.

Aurora narrowed her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind...Naraku." She stood back and leaned on her car door.

"Wonderful. I shall email you the details for the job." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Goodbye Aurora." He got into a car that had pulled up and they drove off. Touga came out and went to Aurora and he growled when he smelled Narakus scent on her hand.

"Bastard...he thinks that I shall fall for his charms so easily...fool have the game twisted." Aurora growled and looked up and saw Touga walking to her.

Touga growled loudly. "You let him touch you?" He was beyond angry.

"It was bound to happen Touga. I apologize alright." Aurora frowned.

Touga growled and his eyes turned red and he grabbed her and bit down on her neck. "You're my mate no one else's."

Aurora hissed and bite down on her lip. "T-touga...s-stop." She stuttered.

"Get in the car now." his eyes were red his inner demon taking control.

Aurora froze up and got into the car. She didn't know what Touga was capable of in this state of mind.

Touga got in the front seat and drove to her house quickly. "Go in now." He commanded.

Aurora went into the house quickly. Roscoe greeted her but she put him outside for the night. "T-touga calm down please."

Touga growled took Aurora to the bedroom, pushed his mate against her bed, got on top of her, roughly kissed her and bit her lip. Aurora moved and barred her neck, where the mark showed, in submission. "Touga stop this please. You know I only want you."

Touga growled and bit down on her mate mark and stripped her clothes down. "I need to remind you that you are mine and mine alone."

"I'm yours Touga." She moved away from him. Of course she liked Touga rough in the sheets but not like this.

Touga saw this and his body calmed down and his eyes went back to normal and he stood on his feet. "I think it's time I head home." He turned around and grabbed his coat.

"T-touga stop...please. Come back." She got up and grabbed his arm. "Hold me...tonight Inu-kun please." Touga sighed. He thought about it for a moment but then he laid his coat back down. He turned around and there was a deep sadness and hurt in his eyes.

She hugged him. "I know its angering you and hurting you to see him touch me Touga but know that my heart yearns for you, it beats for you, and it belongs to you." Touga sighed again. He picked her up and got into her bed and laid with her and just held her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. "I'm sorry koibito, that this is hurting you." Aurora wrapped her arm around Touga.

Touga sighed again and held her tighter. "If he touches you again. I will not hesitate to end his life."

"You can't koi...I know you want to love but you can't. Imagine that backlash this will cause you, your company and your status. Everything you've worked hard for will be gone." She said to him. "At least wait until we can weaken him and get him to an undisclosed location away from civilians."

Touga sighed. "Aurora I've been around a very long time. I know how to get rid of someone without being caught. But I will wait if that will make you happy."

"I know love..." She sat up and looked at him in his eyes. She rubbed her neck a bit and then laid her head on his chest. "Please...don't feel bad about you losing control I understand why it happened." Touga looked away. He hated feeling as weak as he did and he calmly held his mate but he was too angry with himself.

"Please...Touga." She sat back up and move on top of him. She forced him to look in her eyes. "Stop those thoughts koi. You are strong, never think yourself as weak because you aren't. You are my heart, soul and mate." Aurora kissed him deeply. She sent her energy into him to show him her feelings for him. Touga nodded and he softly kissed her back and held her tightly around her waist afraid to let go. Aurora let him hold her tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. Touga moved his head and he softly kissed the mate mark on her neck as an apology to the rough bites he gave her earlier.

"I forgive you Touga." She said softly. Touga smiled and kissed her lovingly and pulled her down to lay in the bed with him.

-With Val-

Valérie searched on her laptop taken down notes on everything she could find on Naraku. Valérie searched endlessly her eyes searching all over computer screen. **'I can't believe all of this I knew he was dangerous.'** Valérie had to cover her mouth in shock.

 **'He's had so many felonies...'** Valérie went into her kitchen and she took a glass of wine. She had several glasses of wine. Valérie laid down on her couch and she was drunk.

 **'It's not him. It can't be him.'** Valérie stood up shakily and she walked down to the cemetery where her parents were supposed to be buried and she kneeled before her mother's grave. She was still very drunk but she needed answers.

-Meanwhile with Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru looked out the window one last time. **'Kami...what do you have in store for us.'** He shook his head and went home.

-With Val-

"Mother...I need to know..." Valérie calmly cried but she knew her prayers may not reach and her vision was fading in and out.

The wind blew around Valérie and wrapped around her **. 'Then you shall know.'** It whispers and Valérie received the memories on what happened that night. Valérie's head spun as the memories filled her mind and she fell over and passed out in the cemetery.

Sesshomaru's nose flared and went took a detour to the cemetery. **'Why is she here?** ' He quickly found Val and carried her in his arms. Valérie stayed unmoving but in her mind was something different entirely as the memories flowed through her mind. He carried Val to her home and laid her in bed. He removed her shoes and clothes and placed the blankets on her. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before laying beside her. Valérie slowly sat up and she opened her eyes. Her face completely devoid of any emotion.

"Val? Are you alright? Why were you at the cemetery?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I went to see my mother." Valérie said calmly.

He nodded. "And what made you unconscious?"

"I was drunk when I went there. My mother gave restored more of my memories from that night." Her voice still held no emotion. The scar glowed on her back.

"You should rest Val." He sat up and looked her in the eyes. Valérie sighed and nodded and she laid back against the bed.

He gently wrapped his arm around her. "I apologize for earlier."

Valérie sighed. "It's fine Sessh."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sleep." She nodded and she cuddled into his chest. But she never fell asleep.

 **'Sessh if could only see what I saw.'** Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Valérie looked up to the ceiling and then to her mate and sighed. **'I'll tell him** **tomorrow.'**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Naraku's POV*

 **'I shall be having my new secretary start today. Ms. Aurora with the emerald eyes and the dark aura that feels like it surrounds me whenever I am near her. I will be one step closer to bringing down Taisho Corp with her by my side. The real challenge will be young Valérie. I don't understand how but I feel as if I know her. It brings me pleasure to see her squirm in my presence. Almost as much pleasure that being in Ms. Aurora's presence brings me. Though Ms. Aurora's is a very intriguing woman I have never met such a mischievous, alluring and dark woman before. I look forward to her becoming mine.'** An evil smirk was displayed on Naraku's face as he sat down at his desk looking at Aurora's picture. **'So tantalizing...so enthralling. I look forward to having her at my He clicked on his mouse and it brought up a picture of Sesshomaru and Touga. These old dogs don't know what will be coming to them.'** **  
**He clicked the screen again and it went to Valérie. His head started to hurt. **'I know her. I just don't know where.'** The smirked graced his face once again. **'When I bring Taisho Corp to its knees, I'll have Aurora at my side and I'll torture that girl for all eternity. My only problem will be Aurora's close relationship with Valérie. If I can drive a wedge in their friendship then Aurora is one step closer in being mine. Now separating her from the old dog will be challenging.** ' Naraku sneered at the picture of Aurora and Touga together. He growled to himself then he closed his eyes. Naraku started to imagine the things he would do to Aurora when she'll become his and his alone. **'Those dogs are very protective of those two. I need someone in there to keep the dogs and young Valérie occupied while I work on making Aurora mine.'** He stood up and looked out the window. He walked to his phone and he hit the button for the intercom. "Tsubaki report to my office immediately."

No sooner had Naraku called the name a woman appeared in his office. She was of young age and had long black hair. She looked at Naraku with no emotion displayed on her face. "What can I do for you Naraku?" She uttered.

"I believe you are aware of the Taisho Corporation. As it would come to have it the President Inu No Taisho will be needing a new secretary. I want you to apply for the position and do whatever means necessary to get the job there."

"You are up to something as always. You want something that you know you cannot have." Tsubaki drawled and turned too looked away. "Very well I shall."

"I want you as well Tsubaki to get close to the president and the Vice Presidents secretary. Become friends with her and find out the president and the Vice Presidents weaknesses." He says.

"Again you want something you cannot have." Her attention went to Naraku's eyes. "Who has caught your fancy?" She asks.

Naraku smirked. "The current secretary to Inu no Taisho Aurora. Although she will be coming to work for me, but she is very close to the secretary of the Vice President and even closer to the president."

"Ahh I see, you want the girl as your mistress. A simple tactic divide and conquer Naraku." She turned her back. "What does the spider say to the fly..." She whispers teasingly. "I shall do as you've instructed."

Naraku smirked. "Great." Tsubaki chuckles wickedly and left the office.

-Meanwhile-

Val woke up in her bed **.** **'An hour sleep. Wonderful.'** She rolled over and she saw Sesshomaru next to her and she slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. **'God I'm so dizzy...'** She thought before she pulled her hair back and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.  
 **'Damn hangovers.'**

Sesshomaru groaned at the loss of Val's body heat. He got up and went to the bathroom. "You alright?" He looked at her.

Val coughed a few times and she stood up and gargled some mouth wash in her mouth and shook her head no. "My head feels like it was hit by a truck."

Sesshomaru chuckles. "That is the reason why you should drink sparingly Valérie." Valérie ignored his remark and started the shower and she stripped down and got in hoping the hot water would make her feel better. "I shall make breakfast." Sesshomaru stated and went to make a traditional breakfast for them. 

Valérie nodded at him but the moment she smelled the food she instantly felt the need to throw up again and she got out of the shower and threw up in the toilet.  
 **'I've been hungover before it's usually once and I'm done. Why am I still puking?'** She thought to herself. She went to her room and put her robe on. She called her doctor and she set up an appointment.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment and sniffed the air **. 'Something's different.'** He thought.

Valérie stood up and got dressed and walked into her kitchen. "I'm still not feeling well this is more than being hungover. I'm gonna go to the doctor I already set up an appointment." Sesshomaru rose a brow and walked over to Valérie. He sniffed at her neck taking in her scent. **'Her scent changed.'** "I'll be at work later okay? I just know that somethings wrong usually when I'm hungover I throw up once and I'm done. Somethings not right." She kissed him really quick. "I'll see you later okay." She opened the front door. 

Something inside Sesshomaru told him Val will be find. **'Why had her scent changed?'** He questioned himself. "Alright Val."

She kissed him again. "I love you." She walked out the door.

"I love you." Sesshomaru mutters to himself as he ate his share of breakfast.

-Meanwhile-

Touga groaned and woke up out of bed careful not to disturb Auroras sleeping form. He went and made breakfast. He felt terrible of how he acted the night prior but he couldn't show it. All he knew was that he needed to keep an eye on Naraku. Aurora whimpered as she woke up. She sighed and looked at the time. **'It's the afternoon.'** She thought and went to take a shower. After her shower Aurora changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. Touga quickly made breakfast for the two of them and he sat down at her table.  
Aurora brushed her hair and placed it into a messy bun. She yawned as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where she smelled breakfast. She also saw Touga sitting down. "Good morning General." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said quietly and he took a bite of his breakfast.

She frowned, Touga wasn't looking at her. "Touga look at me." She said and sat down next to him.

Touga sighed and he looked up at Aurora. "Yes?"

"Please don't okay. I know you feel guilty but don't. There is no need for you to feel guilty about. I love you and you alone. I understand that Inuyoukai are possessive of their mates." She said between bites.

He smiled softly and he held her hand. "More than you know."

Aurora nodded and placed her hand on his. 'I don't want to tell him but I have to.' She thought. "I understand completely Touga. There's something you should know."

Touga sighed and he noticed a change in her. "What is it?"

She looked down not wanting to see the look in Touga's eyes. "I temporarily accepted the job to work for Naraku. But only because I believe I can gather information from within to help you weaken him financially and business wise."

Touga had to suppress a growl but he did however bend the fork in his hand until it broke. "I see."

Aurora flinched as she heard the fork break. "I understand your anger but I just wanted to help you."

"I understand." The knife in his other hand broke now. "I don't like this."

"I'm sorry Touga." She showed him her neck in submission.

Touga sighed trying to come down from his anger and held her hand. "I won't hesitate to kill him if he touches you. No matter what."

Aurora looked up and nodded. "I understand but at least let me drain him."

Touga took in a deep breath. "Fine but once that is done he is mine to deal with. If he touches you I will hold him down while you drain him."

"Alright Touga." She nodded. "Now I believe you owe me a little something." Touga blinked a little confused and he cocked his head to the side. Aurora giggles and tackles Touga making them both fall to the floor. "A morning kiss!" Touga blinked and chuckled lightly and he sat up and kissed his mate.

-Val-

Valérie got to the doctor's office and she was waiting to be seen. _'At the doctors now.'_ She texted Sesshomaru.

 _'Alright, let me know if it is something wrong.'_ Sesshomaru replied as he stood up and walked to Aurora's home.

Valérie sighed and she sat back up against the chair. She had thrown up three more times on the way to the doctor. **'What is wrong with me?'**

A nurse had come and escorted Valérie into a room. The nurse did the necessary procedures and walked out of the room handing the doctor the data files. Less than ten minutes later the doctor walked into the room.  
"Well this is either a good or bad thing consider your situation." He stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Valérie asked curiously.

"This is either good or bad thing considering your situation. I have many girls come in here angry or crying because of this type of news. As well as some girls overjoyed by this." The doctor leaned against the door and read Valérie's file.

Valérie was confused. "Could you be a little less vague Doctor? I'm really not feeling well. Can you please tell me what is wrong?"

He chuckled at her expense. "Nothing is wrong Ms. Valérie. It's quite the opposite. You will be experiencing these symptoms more often as you are pregnant."

Valérie blinked several times. "Wait what? Doctor are you sure?" She says.

"Of course I'm sure. I ran the test multiple times and they came back positive. You seem to be at least two weeks pregnant." The doctor smiles then frowns. "This is a good situation correct? I would hate to have to do an abortion."

"Well um I hope it is. Excuse me but I need to go." Valérie ran out of the office as fast as she could. _'Where are you?'_ She texted Sesshomaru.

 _'At Aurora's house. Is everything alright?'_ Sesshomaru replied as he stopped growling at Roscoe.

' _I'll be there soon.'_ Valérie replied and she went quickly to Aurora's house.

-Aurora's house-

Touga noticed a change in his son. "Something wrong son?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows in thought. "Something is wrong with Val."

Aurora looked concern and then tilted her head as she looked at Sesshomaru intently. She smiles to herself. "It's nothing bad. Though it may be bad depending on how you take the news."

Sesshomaru looked at his father's mate. "What is that supposed to mean?" Aurora just smiled and kept quiet which irritated Sesshomaru.

Touga looked to his son. "What's been wrong with her son?"

"This morning she vomited due to hangover then again. Her scent has changed." Sesshomaru told him.

Touga rose an eyebrow and he smirked. He knew all too well what that meant. "Well that's not from being hungover son."

"Then what is it?" Sesshomaru looked to his father for an answer.

Touga chuckled lightly. "I believe that Ms. Valérie should be the one to tell you." **'I've never seen my son be so dense.'** Sesshomaru growled. He didn't like vague answers.

"Maru-chan it isn't something bad. Your actions to the news that Val will give you will decide the outcome of your relationship." Aurora said cryptically on purpose causing Sesshomaru to growl. Valérie knocked on the door.

Aurora went to the door and opened it. "You know damn well you don't knock here. Did you forget you have your own key?"

"Well I left the house in a hurry." Valérie said as she walked in and took off her coat.

Aurora smirks and hugged Val and whispered into her ear. "Congrats."

Valérie blushed. "How the hell did you know?" She whispered.

"I know things. I'm an auntie/grandmother now." Aurora giggles.

Valérie blushed and she looked toward Touga and Sesshomaru. "I thought you guys would be at work by now."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I want to know what's wrong with you first."

Valérie sighed and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him out into the terrace. She turned around and faced him. She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna do this." She grabbed his hand and she put it on her stomach.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "A pup. I'm a father." He kneeled down and hugged Valérie's waist to him. He took in her scent and confirmed that she was pregnant.

Valérie held in her breath waiting to fully gauge his reaction. "I am...happy." Sesshomaru mutters. Valérie smiled as tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she got on her knees and kissed him passionately.

Inside the house Touga and Aurora smiled at what they saw. "Seems someone's going to be a grandfather." She said to him.

Touga smirked. "Bout damn time. Now Inuyasha is next."

"Don't rush yasha-chan. Let him take his time Touga and if you pressure him I'll ban you from sex." Aurora says to him.

Touga sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "If Inuyasha can just bring a girl home I'd be happy."

"And you will not pressure him Inu no Taisho. Yasha-chan may not even be interested in women. He maybe homosexual or bisexual. And you will respect his choices understood." Aurora looked at him sternly.

Touga laughed loudly. "I can assure you he is neither of those things."

"Does it look like I'm laughing? Even if he was you will respect his choices." She looked away and patted her thigh. Roscoe came and sat beside her and she scratched his ear. Touga sighed deciding not to bring up the subject anymore.

-Val-

Valérie sat in Sesshomaru's lap kissing him happily. Sesshomaru held his mate tightly. "I love you Valérie."

Valérie wiped away the tear that she shed out of happiness. "I love you too Sessh."

"I cannot promise that I'll be a good father but I can promise that I'll try to be a good father." Sesshomaru said softly.

Valérie smiled and she held his hand. "I'm not worried."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "I should get ready for work. I will be back as soon as possible." He stood up and held Valérie before parting and leaving to go to work.

Valérie smiled at her mate. She looked up at the sky. **'May not be married and having a child, but I'm mated and having one and that's damn close enough.'** She blushed and smiled and went back in. "Well Touga you're a grandfather."

"I already knew." Touga smirked.

Aurora smiles then her phone rang. She picked it up and found it was an email from Naraku. She frowned and starts to read it. _'Here is all the information you shall need about my company and any other details about the job. I'll see you soon Naraku.'_ The email read "Okay nothing bad." She sighs and starts reading everything about his company.

"What is it?" Touga and Valérie said at the same time and it caused them to look at each other before they looked back at Aurora.

"Nothing, just an email from Naraku. Just information on things I should know." Aurora mutters before going to the kitchen and pouring her a cup of fruit juice.

Valérie rolled her eyes **. 'Need to stay calm. I'm pregnant now I can't be worrying about this asshole.'** "Aurora you better be damn careful."

Touga growled lowly. "I agree." He sighed **. 'Gonna need a new secretary for the time being.** **'**

"I am and I know what I'm doing." Aurora peered over her cup. "The fool has an infatuation with me and I will exploit that infatuation. He thinks I am easy ensnare." She smirks and chuckles darkly. "Foolish of him to think so. Hm...I sense that there will be problems that originates from him. Be careful of false smiles and pretty smiles." She said ominously while looking at Touga and Valérie.

Valérie blinked. "Um okay? I'll see you guys later I'm going to work." She left quickly.

Touga sighed. "I'll need to hire another secretary for the time being."

"As I stated earlier Touga. Be careful of false smiles and pretty faces. I hope you are able to understand my words." Aurora kissed his cheek before going to the bedroom and changing into a black skirt with a red blouse and some black heels.

Touga nodded to her. "I think that's a little too sexy for your job Aurora." He growled as he walked up from behind her.

Aurora looked down and pursed her lips. "Hm...No skirt then." She took off the skirt and rummaged through her closet to find some black dress slacks. She put it on and looked at Touga. "How about this?" She asked him as she brushed out her hair. Making the bangs swoop to the side.

"A little better. But if I had my way you would be wearing a poncho." His voice deep and a little angry.

"Touga I love you but I will never wear a poncho. Now kiss me. I want to be saturated in your scent." Aurora pouted and held her arms out to him.  
Touga smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head to her.  
"I can think of a few other things that will cover you in my scent." He kissed her passionately  
She wraps her arms around him and pulled him closer. "Oh I know what you're thinking about Inu." She giggles.  
Touga smirked and lifted her up into and laid her on the bed. _'Will be late. Set up some interviews for a temp secretary for me.'_ Touga emailed Sesshomaru and Valérie before he ravaged his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Aurora got up shakily and fixed herself as best as she could. She brushed her hair down and put her clothes back on.

"You're incorrigible Touga." She blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. "You left a hickey on my neck on purpose." Touga smirked.

"You're mine he needs to know it." He kissed her neck again and started to suck. Aurora shivered and moaned.

She moved away and lightly slapped Touga's chest. "S-stop it you dog. I have to get ready to go unfortunately."

Touga smirked. "No you can stay home." He picked her up and brought her back to her bed.

"As much as I want to General. I have to keep up my façade." Aurora kissed him on his cheek and got up out of bed. She fixed her clothes more and it finally looked professional.

He groaned and sat up. "Fine." He mumbled.

She giggled. "I promised I'll make it up to you tonight Lord Taisho." Aurora bowed lowly.

"I'm not a lord anymore Aurora. " he smiled and held her.

"Oh? I thought you was my lord in the bedroom of course." She smirks and looks up at him. "So Lord Taisho, your humble servant shall see to your needs tonight milord. Should I not serve your needs to your liking I welcome punishment." Aurora purrs to him while rubbing her knee into his groin.

"I wouldn't tease me right now Aurora." He purred and pulled her to him. His member quickly hardening.

"Very well Lord Taisho." Aurora pulls away and smiles at him. She looked at her phone and it was thirty minutes before she needed to leave. "I need to leave love."

Touga grumbled. "Fine I shall drive you however."

"I don't mind Touga." Aurora grabbed her purse and brief case.

Touga sighed. "Aurora please just allow me this."

"Touga I don't mind you driving me. I would very much like it if you did Inu-kun." She grabbed threw him her keys and went out of the door. Touga nodded understanding what she meant. He went and held the door open for her and then got in himself and drove off. Aurora steeled her features as they approached the Naraku's building. "Well I'll see you tonight General."

Touga brought her in for a very passionate kiss that would make anyone go weak at the knees. "Be careful." He purred seductively.

"Of course and your display of possession was hot." She whispers to him as she turned around and starts going to the elevator. Touga smirked and drove off to his own respective company. Once arriving to the appropriate floor, Aurora went to Naraku's office and knocked on it softly.

"You may enter." Narakus deep voice rang from inside his office.

Aurora entered the office and walked in. She didn't stop at his desk but his book shelf and looked at his collection of books. "Greetings Naraku. How are you on this lovely day we are having?"

Naraku smirked at her."Seems I will be doing much better now that you have arrived Ms. Aurora."

"Hmm and why's that Naraku?" She rose a brow as she took a book from his shelf and starts reading it. "Edgar Allen Poe a good choice. He has such dark poems." Her eyes met his.

"Indeed he does although Stephen King's works are dark as well." Naraku smirked and walked to her. "You look rather lovely today."

"Thank you for the compliment Naraku. It's nice to know my features are attractive to the opposite sex." Aurora put the book back into its rightful place.

Naraku smirked and he lightly moved the hair from her face. "Come I'll shall show you around." Her head tilted to the side in curiosity, she did this on purpose to show the hickey on her neck. "Very well Naraku."

He suppressed a growl and he led her out of his office. "This shall be your desk Ms. Aurora." He proceeded to show her the entire building top to bottom except for the basement.

"Thank you and you have a nice establishment here." She commented. **'He didn't show the basement...now what's in the basement.'** She thought.

"Why thank you I do try." He smirked and brought her back upstairs. He handed her a stack of files. "I would like you to go over these and alphabetize them." He was giving her simple work.

Aurora raised a brow. "Alright." She waved him off. "I will be done in less than thirty minutes."

Aurora started alphabetizing the files quickly and efficiently.

 **'Need to keep her busy until I have earned her trust.'** He thought to himself and he went back to his own work but he kept glancing out at her.

"I'm finish Naraku." She took the files to his desk and gently placed them on his desk. Aurora looked at him intently. "May I ask a question?" She slowly leans down to his level and drew circles on the desk.

Naraku smirked and sat up to look at her. "Certainly." He purred.

"What is a man like yourself doing in an office hmmm?" Her finger slowly moves to touch his hand. She subtly absorbed his darkness.

He smirked. "Whatever are you implying Ms. Aurora?" He said seductively staring into her emerald eyes.

"Well you are a handsome man...with a lot of talent. What's a man like yourself doing all cooped up in an office?" She whispers seductively while taking a little bit more of his darkness.

Naraku leaned up more to get closer to her. "Well a man has to make his living and his mark on the world? What about you Ms. Aurora?" He moved the hair from her face.

"I am but a woman who enjoys the darker side of things." Aurora smirks. "I am but a woman who has been dealt a bad hand by fate but has gained much more as time pass." Her head tilts and her hand slowly moves up his arm taking more of his darkness. Naraku put his hand on hers and held them and started taking some of her own darkness.

"I see. You're very alluring Aurora. Your aura is very intoxicating." He purred.

 **'That's how he wants to play. Two can play this game Naraku.'** She thought. Aurora placed her left hand on his cheek and took his darkness in retaliation. "The same can be said about yours. So dark." She whispers and took more.

Naraku smirked and while Aurora took some of his darkness he took some of hers and the same pace. "I must say Ms. Aurora it almost seems that you are coming on to me."

Aurora's lips pursed in thought. "No I am not. Only stating a fact." She tilted her head and took more of his darkness. Her eyes narrows as she looked at him. "Tell me Naraku...what are you? A man such as yourself have such a strong, dark, and sinful aura. So I am curious what are you?"

"I'm not sure I quite follow Aurora." He smirked. "I'm a human I'm no different from you."

Aurora giggles and moves to sit on his desk. "You and I both know that is a lie. Tell me Hell..." She places her hand on his chest absorbing his darkness.

Naraku smirked and looked up at her. "You are very perceptive."

"So I been told." She pushes him back as she as she sat in front of him. Aurora crossed her legs and stared down at him. "Tell me Hell-kun." She purrs.

Naraku stood up and put his arms on his desk one on each side of her and his face came close to hers. "Tell me what you are first Aurora. And I'll show you all my secrets."

Aurora rose her brow and leaned back. "What makes you think I'm not human?"

"Well for one you've been sucking my energy from me since the moment I meant you." He purred in her ear and smirked.

"Have I know? I apologize for that." She whispered to him **. 'Can't tell him I'm a dark priestess. A succubus will do for now.'**

"Well Hell-kun I am a woman with certain needs." She started.

"Well why don't you tell me?" He whispered huskily into her ear and he kissed her cheek.

"And those needs must be met. I must absorb another's energy in order to sustain myself." Aurora moves her head and let her hand touch his neck and took more of his dark energy. "And I find yours irresistible."

"Well I can show you something much more irresistible about me." He grabbed her chin and was bringing his face closer.

Aurora hummed in thought and her eyes glinted in mischief. "Oh I don't think you can handle this Naraku." She pushes him off of her and walks to her desk.

Naraku quickly went after Aurora and he turned her around and pushed her against the wall and he put his body against hers. "You're a little tease you know that?" He smirked and kissed her roughly. Aurora's eyes widen and she pushed him and moved to slap him. Naraku smirked and brought his hand up to her face.

"Admit it Aurora you want me just as much as I want you." He said in a deep seductive voice and he came in and kissed her again. Aurora struggled against him and slowly gave in. She pulled him to her and bit on his lip as she sucked a lot of his darkness as she kissed him. Naraku smirked against the kiss and fully pushed his body against hers his hands traveling down her neck to the sides of her body. Aurora's eyes rolled back as she took more from Naraku.

 **'N-no Touga.'** She pushed him away slowly. Naraku smirked and as he pulled away he took some of Aurora's darkness with him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"You may be dismissed for the day Aurora. I shall see you tomorrow." He smirked and walked back into his office. Aurora walked out and to the bathroom. She saw her reflection.

"Shit..." She rubbed her thighs together. "Damn...so dark." She shook her head and threw water on her face. **'Touga's going to be pissed.'** She thought. Aurora left the building and waited for Touga to pull up knowing he would be here. **'Alright...I'm prepared for the demonized Touga.'**

Touga pulled up and he got out of the car to greet his mate but he didn't even need to get close to her to smell Naraku on her. He growled. "Car now."

Aurora got into the car without no fuss. **'The best way is to not resist. His demon would see that as a challenge.'** She thought and rubbed her arm. Touga's marks showed on his cheeks and his eyes completely red. He got to her house quickly. He got out of the car and waited for Aurora to get out to open her door. She got out of the car and opened the door quickly. Aurora went into the house.

Touga picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and brought her into the bedroom and pushed her against the wall. "What did he do to you?" He growled deeply.

"He kissed me." Aurora whispered lowly. "Against the wall." He growled deeply and kissed her roughly and bit her lip hard. His hands ripped her pants down and rubbed her bead roughly. She shivered and put her hands on his shoulders. "T-Touga." She whimpers. Touga growled and with his free hand he held both of her wrists above her head and he bit down on her neck hard and continued to rub her bead. Aurora yelled out and squirmed against Touga. "P-please...d-don't torture me like this."

Touga inserted a finger into her wet heat and slowly went in and out of her with his finger. "Seems you're enjoying this considering how wet you are." He growled in her ear and bit down on Aurora's mate mark on her neck.

"P-please I'm sorry...please!" She begged and moaned loudly and moved her head to the side.

Touga growled loudly and he lifted her up and threw her onto her bed and he got on top of her and bit down on her neck. "You're mine and no one else's! Say it!" He yelled.

She gripped the sheets hard. "I'm yours and no one else's! I'm yours Touga!" She yelled to him.

"That's fucking right!" He yelled loudly and gritted his teeth and he pulled his pants down and inserted his hard member into her heat.

"Y-yours!" Aurora screams. Her body bounced as Touga pounded into her roughly. Touga's hands and he went quickly in and out of her fondled every part of her body. He covered her body in love bites covering her in his scent. Aurora pants and arches her back. "Y-yours!" She repeated to him. Her inner muscles tighten as she climaxed. He kissed her roughly as he picked up his pace with his thrusts and he filled her with his warmth as he climaxed. He slowly pulled away and his eyes turned back to normal but the marks were still jagged on his cheeks. He fell forward resting his head on her chest as he panted. Aurora panted heavily and slowly wrapped her arms around Touga. "Yours forever and always."

"As you are mine." He sat back up and he kissed every place he bit her as an apology also to further cover her in his scent.

She giggles. "Hmm let me see those red eyes again love." Touga smirked and he looked up at her and his eyes glowed red as he roughly kissed her again. Aurora kissed him back and slowly pulled him away. She stares into his red eyes. "I love them just as I love your amber color eyes."

Touga held her hand and kissed it and held her. "I'm gonna kill him."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?" She asked. Aurora already knew that she wasn't able to stop Touga.

"No but I will wait for the opportune moment. Have you found anything out about him or his company?" Touga said as his thoughts went to the slow torture Naraku would receive by his hand.

"There's a reason for me to believe that he's hiding something in the basement. He didn't mention what he was as he was too focused on flirting with me." She told him. **'He's not a full demon that's for sure.'** She thought.

Touga growled lowly but calmed. "I see." He sat up and sighed. "I do believe he is a demon but he isn't full. Sesshomaru believes it is Valérie's late father."

"I manage to get a read on him. His thoughts was clouded meaning he doesn't remember his past." Aurora sat up and pulled her hair out the way. "There's also this, he has an unhealthy obsession with me. He stopped himself from growling when I purposely showed him the hickey you made." She stretched upwards. "I believe that I can draw him out...say a little date under the stars, I flirting with him keeping his mind on me, you and Sesshomaru waiting in the shadows to strike."

Touga nodded. "I see I'll allow this only because Sesshomaru and I will be near." he didn't like this but what choice does he have. "It will be best possible for Inuyasha to be there as well. I'm not sure what I will do if I see him touch you." He growled and his eyes became red again.

She nodded at him. "Also...My acting will be very convincing Touga. I will say things that I don't mean ok. None of it is true. I'm warning you of this because once I start my façade I get carried away." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just remember that you are the only one I want. My heart belongs to you." Touga nodded he still didn't like this but he didn't like Naraku more.

"Also one other thing...I may let him touch me to be more convincing. So you're going to have to restrain yourself while I put him into a vulnerable position." She looked at the time. "Shouldn't you be leaving about now?"

Touga growled. "You better not let him touch you much. I'm not sure how long my boys will be hold me to keep me from killing him." His eyes were still red.

 **'He will be so pissed then.'** She thought and raised a brow at him. She smirks at a thought that came to mind. "I would very much like to see you wield one of your swords. I would also like to very much see my Lord slaying his enemies just like Tessaiga showed me. I bet you'll be so fucking hot covered in blood." Her hand trailed down his torso. "Just thinking about my lord displaying his power just turns me on so much." She purrs. Touga smirked and he got on top of his mate and started kissing her neck. Aurora shivered and moans slightly. "Not now Touga. You can have me after work you horn dog." She pushed him off of her. "Now I'm going to shower you get ready for work." And she went off to the bathroom to shower.

Touga grumbled but he got an idea and he stripped down and got in the shower. "You're not leaving until you are completely covered in my scent." He purred in her ear and he massaged her breasts from behind.

"Touga I'm drenched in your scent both in and out." She mumbled as she lathered herself with soap.

"I don't care I'm gonna make sure every inch is covered in my scent." He said huskily and he nipped at her neck.

"Koibito." She bit her lip and leaned into him. "Fine...you're too irresistible." Touga smirked and proceeded to ravage his mate once more. Completely covering her in his scent. Her body aches so much but it ached in a good way **. 'Keep this up Touga and I'll get pregnant.'** She thought as she drifted off to sleep in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While Aurora had her first day with Naraku, Touga and the others had other things to attend to. Touga was on his way to work and he was waiting for Sesshomaru to answer his phone. He picked up his phone and called his father. **'He would like to know that he has a temporary secretary that wants an interview.** ' He thought and waited for his father's response.

"I'm almost to work so how many applicants do we have for the temporary secretary position?" Touga asked.

"You had several but I narrowed it down to one. Her name's Tsubaki." Sesshomaru replied through the phone.

"Alright I'm pulling in now. Maybe we should cancel I'm sure Valérie can handle being both our secretaries for a little while." Touga replied and smirked. He knew what to do to annoy his son.

"Father...shut it before I tell mother that you are reconsidering in wanting her." Sesshomaru smirks as he knew his father's response.

Touga growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would father, I've been meaning to talk to her about her having grandpups." Sesshomaru smirks and taps his desk.

Touga growled. "You're too damn vindictive like your mother. Fine I'll have the interview." He hung up as he walked into the building. Sesshomaru chuckles and places his phone down. He stood up and went to meet his father as he enters the elevator.

Touga gave his son a look. "Glad you find this humorous I however do not."

"You shouldn't worry, you know Aurora would've scared mother away or perhaps kill her." Sesshomaru smirks and places his hands in his pockets.

"Well soon I will have to hide that fools body we don't need to add another to that." Touga said as he got on to the elevator.

"Ah I see Naraku overstep his bounds. I smell Aurora all over you father." Sesshomaru's brow rose. "Showed her who she belonged to huh?"

"Oh and I suppose you wouldn't do the same should someone touch Ms. Valérie?" Touga smirked.

"Oh I would old dog no need to worry about that." Sesshomaru drawls to Touga.

 **'Like father like son.'** Touga shook his head at his thought and smirked and walked off the elevator. He could smell that Valérie was having her morning sickness in the bathroom. "I see she is getting the sickness in full."

"Yes she is, I told her to stay home but she is stubborn." Sesshomaru mutters as he scented the air.

"Well son the sickness lasts for several months if I remember correctly." Touga said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Though you would soon go through what I am when Aurora becomes with pup." He inclined his head. "The girl is in your office."

"Alright, go take care of your mate." Touga said and he walked into his office. "You must be Tsubaki."  
Sesshomaru left and went to Valérie.

Tsubaki stood up and bowed her head. "That I am and you are Mr. Taisho."

"Indeed. I will have to inform you that this secretary job is only temporary until mine comes back from leave." Touga said as he sat down on his desk.

"Of course sir, I understand perfectly." Tsubaki smiled softly **. 'Naraku better be happy that I'm here. He better give me a fucking raise for this.'** She thought.

Touga handed her some files. "Organize these and I shall time you. I don't have time for incompetence but I need an assistant for the time being." He said coldly.

Tsubaki gathered the files and went to organizing them. She wasn't able to work as fast as Aurora but she did do it accurately. "Mr. Taisho sir, I completed the task." She said softly. **'Just need to gain their trust.'**

'20 minutes. Not terrible I suppose.' Touga looked over her application. "It says here that you don't have much previous experience in this type of job."

"That is true sir, I've only been working as a secretary for two years. Before that I worked with public relations." She replied truthfully.

"I see..." Touga mumbled. "May I ask why you are applying for a temporary secretary job? The status won't change it will stay temporary."

"I wished for a change in scenery so to speak. I wanted a change in pace." Tsubaki told him smiling though the smile meant nothing.

"I see." Touga mumbled. "You may go now I'll be in touch." Touga said and he turned to his computer.

"Of course sir, thank you for your time Mr. Taisho." Tsubaki bowed her head and headed out of the door. **'I bet he didn't let his slut wait.'** She thought.

Valérie gargled some mouth wash and she left the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologized as she bumped into Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's eyes darkened in agitation and quickly went back to normal. "It's no problem, it was only an accident. You must be Ms. Valérie it's a pleasure to meet you but I must go." She nodded and left the building.

Valérie stared for a moment at Tsubaki. "How the hell did she know my name?" She mumbled.

Sesshomaru waited in his office for Valérie. **'I'm going to be a father...'** He kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

Valérie shook her head and she walked to Sesshomaru's office. "You okay you look tense again.

"No I am fine. I am coming to terms that I will become a father." He looked up and stared at his mate.

Valérie smiled and she sat in his lap and kissed him. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you." He nodded and laid his head against the back of his chair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"A little bit. I took some herbal supplements and they seem to be helping. I'm just so hungry I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She told him.

"Then we will need to rectify that. I'll treat us to lunch." Sesshomaru stood up and gently place his mate on his desk. "What do you have a taste for?"

Valérie smiled and she got on top of Sesshomaru and straddled him. "I think you know." She started kissing his neck.

He smirks and slowly lifts up Val's skirt. He slides her panties out of the way and slowly rubs her wet slit. "Already wet for me." He whispers huskily.

"Mm you should have expected that." She whispered seductively and she kissed him passionately.

Sesshomaru groans into the kiss and move his hand to lower his pants. He wraps Valérie's legs around him as his erection slowly enters her.

Valérie wrapped her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh Sessh." She moaned and she kissed his neck.

"Mine." He grunts and slams into her. The desk began rocking as his thrusts slowly became hard and rapid. Valérie moans slowly became louder and her eyes rolled back into her head. She tightened her hold on Sesshomaru to bring him closer and to send her deeper. She placed little love bites on his neck. "Mine! Say it!" Sesshomaru moves Valérie's head to bite down on her mark. He thrust deep within her.

"I'm yours Sessh." She screamed in pleasure and she threw her head back. "Fuck only yours!"

"Damn right you are!" He growled and buried himself deep into Valérie. His member hitting against his mate's cervix.

"Fuck Sessh right there do-don't stop!" She screamed loudly and her walls started to tighten around him. Sesshomaru bites down on her mark and grunted as he pound into her. "Sessh I'm!" She started to scream loudly in pleasure as her walls tightened around him and she climaxed. Sesshomaru growls as he sprayed his seed in his mate's womb and coating her walls with his seed. Valérie fell forward panting heavily into his arms. "Oh Sessh..." She whispered and she kissed his cheek lovingly and then his lips. Sesshomaru grunted and kissed Valérie. He reciprocated her emotions to him.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear and she kissed his neck again.

"And I you Valérie." He whispers as he held his mate closely.

Valérie smiled at him and she fixed her clothes. "You know we will have to tell your mother soon."

Sesshomaru grunted and smoothed out his clothes. He looked intently at his mate. "This I know but later. Now let us go feed you." Valérie nodded and she got off his desk and she looked at his neck and she started giggling uncontrollably. Sesshomaru raised a brow and smirks. He pulsed his youki and the marks healed instantly.

Valérie sighed and she grabbed her purse and his hand. "Should we invite your father?"

"I believe so, no doubt he's internally raging that Aurora isn't in his office. He leaving will distract him from that." Sesshomaru says and walks to the door and held it open.

"Aww aren't you such a sweet gentleman." Valérie giggled and kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

"Of course." Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk. "Only for you." Valérie grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him to his father's office. Touga was running around his office working. Sesshomaru raised a brow as he saw his father running around. "He's lost without Aurora." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Not surprising." Valérie agreed.

Touga finally noticed them. "Can I help you two I'm busy?"

"You need a distraction, come with us to lunch." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

Touga sighed. "Fine I suppose."

"Good come on grand papa." Valérie joked and she walked to the elevator with a spring in her step.  
Sesshomaru chuckles and followed Valérie out to the elevator. Touga rolled his eyes and followed them.  
Valérie pushed on the elevator button still smiling. "So are you gonna hire Tsubaki?"

Touga sighed. "I suppose I have no other options"

"I would recommend you do. It's only temporary. Though I would watch her carefully there's something about her." Sesshomaru said lowly. "Her aura...is similar yet different than Aurora's"

"I noticed that too." Touga said.

"She knew my name. I bumped into her when I was leaving the bathroom and she knew who I was. Which was a little weird I've never met her before." Valérie added.

Sesshomaru looked pensively and narrowed his eyes. "There is a question that comes to mind. Her scent is off."

"I noticed that too as well. It's very different." Touga agreed.

"Okay I don't have your sense of smell so can you explain?" Valérie asked as she walked off the elevator.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "Tsubaki's scent was almost similar to Aurora's like they were blood related." He furrowed his brows. "Which is strange considering Aurora mentioned that she was orphaned when her parents was killed."

"Sessh are you serious?" Valérie asked shocked.

"We can't be certain but I will have to use some connections of mine to check out her past." Touga said seriously as he walked to the car.

"Yes I'm serious...though she could be a cousin." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Only time will tell." Touga said and he opened the driver seat to the car. Valérie started thinking in her own little world.

Sesshomaru took to sitting with his mate in the backseat. "Did Aurora manage to get some information out of Naraku?" He asked

"Not really. She believes he is hiding something in the basement because he avoided showing her the basement." Touga twisted the wheel in anger.

Valérie stared out the window. **'I need to tell them soon.'** She sighed. "There's no doubt in my mind now."

"Calm yourself father." Sesshomaru said and looked at Valérie. "No doubt about what?"

"Naraku's my father." Valérie said quickly. She hated saying it out loud and her fists in her lap were shaking.

"Are you certain?" Touga asked as he looked at them in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. After everything I found in my own research and what my memories that were unlocked of mine. He is my father." Valérie said dejected and her whole body started to shake.

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his jaw. "That may be true but how are we going to take him down? I have no doubt he wishes ill will on you and has an attraction to Aurora."

"Well for the time being he doesn't remember it's me. But he's not the same as he was when I was a child he acts the same but when I see him now I get a cold chill." Valérie looked back out the window.

"I do believe he is a demon but not a whole." Touga added.

Sesshomaru hummed and narrowed his eyes. "Father what else did Aurora say?" He asked  
"She believes he is as well." Touga agreed.

"When I spoke with my mother's spirit, she said something dark happened to him that night before everything..." Valérie said and her voice was shaking.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Valérie's. "Enough don't say anymore." He stated. "We are missing something maybe Aurora could get into the basement and find something."

"Yes she wants to have a night where she can drain him." Touga took in a breath and his marks became dragged. "I will need you and Inuyasha there with me that night."

"Of course...just state the time and place and we will be there." Sesshomaru nodded. 'Father won't be able to restrain himself for long.' He thought. Valérie held her mates hand tightly.

"Well you didn't have a choice in the matter either way, neither does Inuyasha because I will end up killing him." Touga added and they both instantly noticed s spike in Valérie's energy.

"Good he deserved to die a long time ago." Valérie said coldly.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate intently. **'Sexy'** he thought. "Alright father." He looked out of the window and saw they were approaching the diner.

"Hate to break it to you Touga if you don't kill him I'm slitting his throat myself." Valérie's blue eyes glowed brighter and the markings appeared on her skin.

"Well we can kill him together it will be a good father in law daughter in law bonding time." Touga smirked.

Sesshomaru chuckles at his mate and father. "Yes and I think I'll have my turn at him for making my mate uncomfortable." He growled his eyes flashing red then returning to gold.

Valérie looked to her mate. **'Kind of sexy...'**

"I believe have to take a shot at him." Touga's eyes glowed red as well as he pulled into the diner.

"I've got years of mental, physical and sexual abuse I'm getting several shots in." Valérie mumbled and her energy spiked even more.

Sesshomaru smirks. "Then we'll just kill him as a family." He chuckles cruelly

"Sounds fucking perfect." Valérie smiled. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tightly.

"It'll definitely be a family affair. It will be excellent bonding time." Touga added as he smirked.

"It's too bad Aurora isn't here she would get off on this conversation." Valérie joked.

"Why don't we call her to join us at the diner?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Already on it Sesshy." Valérie giggled and called Aurora.

"Hey Val love what's up? And do you have me on speaker?" Aurora said through the phone.

Valérie quickly took her off speaker. "No..." She said nervously. "Meet us at the diner up the street from work."

"What a coincidence I'm already here and tell Touga he looks sexy driving that car." Aurora giggles through the phone.

"I'm not telling him that." Valérie giggled. "We'll be in a minute order me a milkshake." Valérie hung up. "She's already in there."

Touga looked in the rear view mirror and at Valérie. "What did she say?" He asks.

Aurora had ordered her and Val's favorite milkshakes and took a seat in their usual spot.

Valérie rolled her eyes. "She said you look sexy driving a car." She said a little annoyed. She looked to her mate. "It was really sexy when you got angry by the way." She whispered in his ear.

Touga smirked "Oh really." He parked the car and got out.

Sesshomaru smirks. "Good." He stated and got out holding the door open for Valérie.

Valérie rolled her eyes at her father in law and got out of the car and kiss Sesshomaru. They all walked in and found Aurora. "Did you get me my milkshake?"

"But of course, why would I have two cups of milkshakes sitting in front of me." Aurora motioned for the two cups in front of her.

Valérie sat next to her and she sipped on her milkshake and she moaned loudly. "Oh god it's almost better than sex! Oh please tell you ordered the cinnamon rolls?"  
As soon as Valérie mentioned the cinnamon rolls the clerk came and placed two plates of the sugary goodness in front of them. Aurora looked at the clerk and winked at her. "Thanks gorgeous." She said and gave her a hefty tip. The clerk sputtered and blushed before leaving quickly.

Valérie quickly took it and had a bite. "Oh my god I came!" She moaned. Touga chuckled lightly at them. Sesshomaru chuckles at Valérie. Aurora smirks and turned her head to look at Valérie. Before she could place the last bite of her cinnamon bun in her mouth Aurora took it in hers and kissed Valérie.  
"You bitch!" Valérie exclaimed loudly.

Touga laughed and put his arm around Aurora. "That wasn't nice." He joked. Aurora giggles and pops a piece of cinnamon roll in her mouth then kissed Touga on the lips. Touga smirked and kissed her back.

Valérie was still fuming a little. "Why are you gonna steal a pregnant woman's food?" She mumbled and she order a big steak and another cinnamon bun and mac and cheese. "Fucking starving." She mumbled

Aurora didn't listen instead her attention was on Touga. After a minute or so they broke the kiss. "Is my grandpups making you hungry?" She teased.

Sesshomaru groaned. "Please don't do that. That is something that mother would do."

"Aurora I haven't eaten since yesterday morning I can't keep anything down." Valérie said and she began eating her cinnamon rolls. "I'll bite you if you try and touch them." She warned Aurora and she handed one to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry sapphire." Aurora leans over and kissed her friends forehead. "I'm just playing. I missed you though."  
Sesshomaru rose a brow and took the cinnamon roll and ate it.

"I do believe that is love son a pregnant woman just gave you her food." Touga joked.

Valérie sighed. "I missed you too emerald."

The quartet ate and enjoyed themselves at the diner. Aurora made jokes and teased Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and retorted with sarcasm. Touga also attempted at his own jokes and Valérie was just calmly eating and smiled at the interactions between all of them. Soon the quartet went to the dogs' mansion and then split. Touga and Aurora went to his room. Sesshomaru and Valérie went to Sesshomaru's room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*two weeks later*

Aurora was sitting down reading her tome when her phone. She saw it was Naraku. **'What could he want?'** She wondered and picked up the phone.

"Hello Naraku, how may I help you?" She asked him sweetly.

"Hello Ms. Aurora I was wondering if you had gotten my email?" Naraku said coolly.

"Ms? You're still calling me that Naraku? I thought we gotten passed pleasantries." She giggles and pulls the email up on her laptop. "And yes I got your email."

Naraku chuckled lightly. "Well Aurora despite what may have happened I do try to keep things a little professional when things are work related."

"Of course Naraku-sama." Aurora purrs his name lightly. Her eyes skimmed through the email. Naraku calmly waited while she read over the email. It was just simple things about his meetings for the week. He was just trying to get an excuse to talk to her. Touga came out of the bathroom and he smirked and went up behind his mate and started kissing her neck.

Aurora bit her lip to keep from moaning. She puts her phone closer to her ear. "Well Naraku it seems everything is accurate sir."

Touga held back his growl. "Why the fuck is he calling?" Touga asked.

Aurora grumbled and looked back at Touga. "Touga, Naraku just wanted me to confirm some things is all." She looked away. "Sorry about that Naraku." She apologized

"It's alright. Is something wrong Aurora?" Naraku asked.

"Everything's fine Naraku. Now as I said before everything seems to be in order sir." She said softly. Her eyes went to Touga and they narrowed at him.

"Why the hell did you have to answer the fucking phone?" Touga muttered and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Naraku sir, excuse me for a moment." Aurora places her phone down and glares at Touga. She thought she'd had set it on mute but accidentally on speaker.

"Look Touga I know you're upset with me taking the temporary job with Naraku but what's done is done. I have a responsibility of being his secretary until my time is up." She said sternly.

Naraku listened intently **. 'Trouble in paradise?'** He smirked.

"I don't fucking care you are at home he has no business calling you when you are off." Touga spat.

Aurora raised a brow at him. "Really? Did you really just say that? I don't know if you remember but I remember perfectly clear you calling me when I wasn't working." She narrowed her eyes.

"Not only that I can also remember us had having sex not long after I had become your secretary." She added seriously.

"I remember that as well I wonder why it sounds to me like you are complaining." Touga was growing angry.

"You know damn well I'm not complaining Inu." She growled out.

"Then why the hell would you bring it up? Do you plan to sleep with Naraku too?" Touga growled.

"You know damn well I wouldn't do that! I brought it up to make a point Touga." She stares at him

"Oh really well I don't see any damn point!" Touga yelled.

Aurora growled. "I can't fucking believe how possessive and jealous you are! What harm is it to answer Naraku's questions!? None whatsoever!"

"Just fuck this." Touga yelled angrily and he slammed the door as he walked out.

"Aurora is everything alright?" Naraku asked he heard everything.

"I can't believe that...that fucking dog!" Aurora yells then stops and stares at her phone. "I apologize Naraku that you had to hear that." A tear came down from her eye. "That old dog is so fucking possessive."

"I see. I have heard that about him. Are you alright?" He asked her trying to sound sympathetic but he was smirking. **'My chance has come.'**

"No I'm not ok. I would've thought that Touga had thought of me better than that. But it s-seems he don't. I expected for him to know I'm faithful and loyal but it seems he doesn't." Aurora looked down and started crying into her hands.

"Would you like for me to come and get you?" Naraku asked. "Let us go get dinner and forget about the general for the night."

"W-would you? I would like that very much." She said to him.

"Yes just give me a half hour if you would and I shall be there to pick you up." He smirked.

"Okay Naraku. I'll be ready when you get here." Aurora says as she hung up the phone. **'A little flirting and a little touching would do.'** She thought with a smirk.

Naraku smirked as he hung up the phone. "Oh Taisho you old fool. She's mine now." He made preparations.

 **'What to wear...what to wear.'** She thought as she pulled out a black dress that goes to her knees. "This will do." She puts it on and smirks as it accentuate her curves. Aurora went on to bushing her hair and putting on some makeup around her eyes. **'Oh Naraku you're such a gentlemen...'** She giggles to herself.

Touga smirks as he came back into Aurora's room. "I'm assuming he fell for it?"

"Why yes. Now I get to have a free dinner." Aurora dab a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists. "I'm so going to milk this opportunity for what it's worth."

Touga kissed her neck. "Just don't milk it so much. But I will be nearby. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are waiting outside so we will follow. Valérie said she was coming as well."

"Val!? Hell to the fucking no! She's pregnant with my niece or nephew and I won't have her stressed or hurt!" Aurora yells.

"She will be fine. Sesshomaru will protect her. She wants her father dead Aurora." Touga said honestly.

She looked away and sucked in her teeth. "Sorry it's just I'm so used to looking after Valérie."

"I understand but it will be alright." He wanted to hug her but he couldn't. "It would probably be best for me not to touch you until after Naraku is gone."

"Yeah it wouldn't do well. Kind of ruin the whole seduction thing." Aurora looked at the time. "He should be here by now."

Touga took out a breath mint and he kissed her passionately and then put the mint in her mouth as he pulled away. "Finish that before you answer the door." He smirked and he left via the window.

"Sly dog." She mutters and chewed on the mint. She went to the door and opened. "Naraku. You made it. I was thinking you got lost."

"Well I do live much farther from you than I had anticipated but no matter." He smirked and he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Aurora smiles and took his arm. "Yes we shall." She locks her door and walks with him. "You look sinfully handsome tonight."

Naraku smirked. "Well you look absolutely delicious." He opened the car door for her.

Aurora enters the car and put on her seat belt. Once Naraku got into the car she placed her hand on his. "Thank you." She smiles and absorbs his darkness. "You know Hell you have yet to tell me what you are." She purrs and leans into him.

Naraku smirked. "Very well I shall tell you. When we get to the restaurant."

"Ahh leaving a girl in suspense is not very gentlemanly of you." Aurora pouts at him. She slowly trails her hand to his thigh. "Please Hell-kun."

Naraku smirked but he grabbed her hand and he put it on her thigh and caressed her inner thigh. "Patience is a virtue Aurora."

"Virtue? I have never heard of it." Aurora purrs.

Naraku chuckled lightly and he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. There was a nearby rustling in the trees behind the parking lot and Aurora caught a glimpse of her mate and the others.

"Ooh fancy...I feel so special Naraku." Aurora smiles up at him. "How did you know I love Italian?"

"Just a thought." He smirked and held the door open for her. The waiter brought them out to the private terrace that was under the moonlight.

"Well aren't you a charmer. But it takes more than charm to woo this girl." She smirks and looks into his eyes.

"Well the night is young." He smirked and pulled out the chair for her.

-Meanwhile-

Touga growled lowly as he watched.

"Touga you got to calm down." Valérie said trying to calm her father in law. **'He took mother here on their first date.'** Her fists were shaking out of anger.

-Back to Naraku and Aurora-

"Why yes it is still young Naraku." She sits down and he pushes her to the table. As Naraku took his seat he looked at her and she at him. Aurora smirks and places her hand on his. "Can't get enough of that sinful energy."

Naraku smirked. "Careful Aurora you may do something you will regret." He sucked up some of her energy.

"Regret? Like what?" She asked him and took his energy. They stopped their game when the waiter came with champagne and some breadsticks. Aurora smirks and licks the tip of the breadstick while staring at Naraku.

Naraku smirked and he shifted himself.

-Meanwhile-

Touga growled and Inuyasha held him back.

"Come on dad calm down." Inuyasha said quietly.

-Back to Naraku and Aurora-

Aurora took the breadstick into her mouth while looking at him. She allowed herself to moan slightly with a mischievous glint into her eyes.

Sesshomaru's grabbed his father's shoulders. "Father calm we must wait."

Naraku smirked and his hand went to his lap.

Touga growled and his eyes went red and his marks grew jagged.

"Touga you knew to calm down." Valérie said and she applied her energy to her touch to try and help calm him. "I wanna kill him too but we need to wait."

"Am I making you uncomfortable Naraku?" Aurora asks and licks up the breadstick.

Touga started to calm but he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Not at all Aurora." He took his old fashioned and his tongue snaked into his drink and grabbed the cherry.

Valérie rubbed her father in law shoulders. "Just wait and we both will kill him and hang his entrails from the window of his company." She said coldly. Touga nodded agreeing with her.

"Your mate's dark." Inuyasha said as he looked to his brother.

"That's good." She smiles and the food was brought out. Aurora smirks as she not so subtly rubs his groin with her foot under the table. "You know Naraku, you promised to tell me what you are."

"This I know little brother." Sesshomaru looked at Valérie. "Father and Valérie calm down. You both are going to make us known." He said to them.

Naraku straightened himself out. "Well I suppose I shall tell you. Although it is a long story."

"Sessh I'm fine." Valérie said and she kept her anger under control Touga however was of a different story. He was growling.

"Should we knock dad out?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I love a long dark story." She smiles and leans forward giving him a clear view of her breasts.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and nodded to him. "Yes." He whispered.

Naraku smirked. "Well a long time ago, apparently I had a family. I say apparently because my memories are very hazy."

Touga flexed his claws.

"No Touga." Valérie commanded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hit him over the head and he passed out.

"Why did you two do that?"Valérie exclaimed quietly.

"Oh? A family. What happened? Wife left you?" She asks and touches his hand softly. \

"He was getting uncontrollable." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well I agree but-" Valérie stopped midsentence and she began to pay attention.

"Well no necessarily. My wife was killed and apparently we had a daughter but I don't know what happened to her or who she is." Naraku said calmly.

"I merged my body with many demons before she died. The night she died it I remember nothing. All I knew was my daughter was gone and I was never allowed to see her again and my wife was dead but I didn't care because how could I miss someone who I don't remember?"

Aurora frowned. "Ahh well that sucks." She smirks and rubs her hand on his. "Maybe you'll get another chance to have a family someday."

"Thank Kami he's unconscious. If he heard Aurora he'll go berserk." Inuyasha mutters.

"Maybe. " he smirked. "I do believe I have an idea who my daughter might be." He smirked and grabbed Aurora's hand. "But enough of that for now." He said huskily.

"Wait what?" Valérie listened intently.

"Yes enough. I don't know about you Naraku...but I want dessert." Aurora purrs seductively

Naraku smirked. "Well that leaves only one question Aurora my place or yours?"

"You know...I always wanted to have some 'fun' under the stars." She leans forward and captured his lips into a kiss. As she kissed him she absorbed his energy and moved away. "Come lets go Naraku." She walks away swaying her hips.

Naraku smirked and followed her.

"Shit we need to go now." Valérie said. Inuyasha picked up his dad and threw him on his back.

"Damn dad needs to lose weight." He mumbled.

Naraku drove them to where Aurora wanted. And she smiles up at the sky. She got out and sat down on the lush grass.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. Open skies and lots of stars."

They all quickly followed and stayed nearby.

"You know Naraku...I've always wondered something." She purrs and leans back to lay on the grass.

Naraku laid beside her. "Enlighten me then."

Aurora smirks and got on top of him. To straddle his waist. "I'm curious about you..." She leans forward and pressed her breasts into his chest.

Naraku smirked and he put his hands on her hips. "Well what makes you curious?" His member hard through his pants.

"How you are able to draw these feelings from me." She rolls her hips into his groin. "I sometimes regret choosing Touga." **'I'm sorry you're hearing this Touga.'** She thought. Aurora leans forward and looks into Naraku's eyes.

Naraku groaned in pleasure. **'Been a long time since I felt the touch of a woman.'** "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Valérie's jaw dropped as she watched. She looked to her brother in law and mate. "You need to keep him under control if he wakes up."

"Then...let's find out Naraku." Aurora leans forward and kissed Naraku deeply. She allowed her tongue to go into his mouth and roll around his. Her hand runs down his torso and to his hardened member which she runs.

Sesshomaru looked on. "Oh fuck." He groans lowly and restrained his father down.

"Inuyasha don't let him up. He cannot see what Aurora's doing until it's time to attack." He whispers.

Touga groaned and he started to sit up. Inuyasha jumped and hit him in the head again and he passed back out.

"Oh my god you two you're gonna kill his brain cells!" Valérie exclaimed quietly.

Naraku moaned against the kiss and grinded his hips against her. "Damn." He mumbled and he grabbed a hold of her ass. **'I used to do this to someone but I can't remember who.'**

"He'll be fine." Inuyasha mutters.

Aurora moans and rolls them over. "N-Naraku I want you so much..." Her hands worked his pants wanting to remove his belt.

Naraku started to kiss her neck near Touga's mate Mark. "I'm gonna make you mine." He moaned in her ear.

Valérie had to look away as horrible memories started coming back.

Aurora smirks inwardly and starts draining Naraku. "Y-yes take me...make me yours." She moans.

Naraku smirked and he moved his damn down and he pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties. "Hmm you're not wet yet. We will have to rectify that." He moaned and bit her neck.

Valérie started shaking uncontrollably. She held her head and tried to keep from crying.

Aurora moans. "Yes." **'obscurité drainant'** she thought and slowly drains more of his darkness. "P-please I want to be yours!"

Sesshomaru held his mate. "Shh it's okay." he says and kisses Val's forehead.

Touga groaned and started to roll over. Valérie put her head to Sesshomarus chest and covered her ears.

Naraku felt a little weak but he pulled her dress down to expose her chest. He kissed down her neck. Inuyasha went to his father. "Almost time old man." He mumbled.

"Oh Naraku...so much better than Touga." She moans and unbuttons his shirt. Her arms went around him and she dragged her nails down his back.

Touga tried to look up. "What's happening?"

"Touga just wait." Valérie said but her voice was shaking and she was crying now remembering everything.

Naraku smirked and his hands came up to massage her breasts. "Damn so nice." Memories slowly started to come back to him. **'Someone used to scratch me when I did this to them...who.'**

"Father wait until Aurora gives the signal." Sesshomaru said and held his father's shoulder.

Aurora moves her hand lower and took his member in her grasp. She slowly starts to pump him. "More Naraku." **'Almost.'** She thought and drains more of his energy slowly.

Naraku groaned and he brought his mouth down to her chest. **'Why do I feel weak?'** He started to kiss her breast.

"S-so good." Aurora lays back and moves her hand faster on his member.

He moved down and he sucked on her nipple.

"I can feel him on her." Touga growled and he tried to move.

"Come on Aurora hurry up." Valérie said in anticipation.

Aurora drained the rest of his energy. She clicks her tongue signaling Touga. "So amazing." She moans.

Touga heard her and he came out and tackled him. His eyes blood red blinded by his rage as he mercilessly beat Naraku. Valérie stood up and she brandished a knife in her hand. It was an old aged knife.

Aurora still played her façade "TOUGA! What are you doing here?" She yelled and covered herself up

"Aurora you can drop the act now." Valérie said coldly. "Hurry up Touga." She commanded and her fists shook angrily.

Aurora blinked and smirks. She made her tome appear and summoned restraints on Naraku. "I'm sorry Naraku I really am. It was fun."

Naraku couldn't even speak as Touga was attempting to kill him slowly. Valérie came up and stood and looked at him. The air constricting around Narakus throat because of her energy. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha banned together and made sure Naraku wasn't able to evade their father's attacks. Naraku looked up at Valérie. She knelt down to him her eyes cold like ice.

"Aurora is there a spell to make him remember me?" She asked her voice completely devoid of emotion as she watched Touga beat him to a bloody pulp.

"There is a spell." Aurora mutters. "retourner souvenirs." She says and Naraku's eyes widen as his memories returned to him.

"V-Valérie?" He asked.

She nodded. "Burn in hell father." She said coldly and Touga moved and she shoved the small blade into his chest where his heart was and twisted it. The air was tight around him. The blue markings glowed brightly on her skin. Naraku was engulfed with blue flames and his body turned to ashes. Aurora blinked and looked at the ashes as it flew in the wind.

"Well at least I got a free dinner out of this." She says.

Valérie ignored her friends comment as her hand shook with the blade still in her hand. Touga stood up and he looked at Aurora. "Home. Now!" He yelled clearly pissed.

Aurora sighs and just went to Touga. He put her over his shoulder. "Alright." She grumbled. Touga ignored the others and took her home. Valérie sat there unmoving.

 **'I just killed someone. I just killed my father.'** Sesshomaru grabbed Valérie and took her home. "It's alright. And we all had a hand in his death." He stated

Valérie nodded against her mate. Her fists still shaking. Inuyasha carefully took the knife from her.

"I'll get rid of this. I'll get to work on to staging his death." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you otouto." Sesshomaru says to Inuyasha.

He nodded and left quickly. Valérie still stayed unmoving, her energy beginning to calm and the markings started to fade. Sesshomaru arrived home and place her in the bed.

"Sleep. I am here." He got beside her and laid with her. Valérie cuddled against her mate and she hid her face in his chest. **'It's over. Finally it's over.'** A tear fell down her cheek. "Shh go to sleep Valérie." Sesshomaru whispers.

Valérie looked up to her mate and she kissed him deeply. "I love you Sessh."

"I love you too Valérie. Now sleep." He said softly. Valérie nodded and she cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Aurora panted heavily and laid under Touga as he pound into her. "Y-yours!" She moans as she reached her climax.

"Who's fucking better!? Tell me!" Touga yelled and he went faster as he got closer to his own climax. "You are! You're better!" Aurora screams in pleasure. Touga did a few more hard thrusts and he climaxed.

"Fuck!" Aurora cursed and laid flatly on the bed.

Touga laid down next to her panting and staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you Touga." She said softly.

"I love you too, but you're never doing that again." Touga said breathlessly and he put his arm around her. Aurora nodded to him and then stiffens. Her energy felt different. She sat up and narrowed her eyes. Touga looked to her. "Is something wrong?"

"My energy is different." Aurora says to him.

Touga sat up and he held her. "Maybe because of that fools energy. Are you in pain? Are you having unusual thoughts?"

"No I actually feel stronger. But there's something else. Like an additional energy within me." Aurora furrowed her brows and closed her eyes. She pulsed her energy and waited for a response. There was a response to her pulse and it was tiny. Aurora's eyes shot opened and she looked at Touga.

"I think I know what it is but I'm going to Kaede to be for sure tomorrow." Touga looked confused and he sniffed and his eyes went wide.

 **'Another pup!?'** He fell back on the bed and passed out from the shock. Aurora looked down at him and blinked. "Crazy old dog." She laid her head on his chest and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So wait you really think you're pregnant?" Valérie said into the phone. It was the next morning and she called Aurora while she was taking her bath and waiting for Sesshomaru to wake up.

Aurora sighed for like the thousandth time this morning. She was getting dress. "Yes, I felt the presence of another energy within me. I would like it if you and Maru-chan would be there with Touga and I when we go visit Kaede."

"Well of course we will. Let me finish my bath and get dressed. I'll see you soon." Valérie said and she hung up. She sighed and she stood up in the bath. "Sessh are you awake yet?"

-Val and Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "I am awake, just clearing my thoughts." He says.

Valérie sighed and she walked into the bedroom in her towel. "Well looks like you may have another little brother or sister." She let her towel dropped as she went through her closet searching for clothes.

Sesshomaru blinked and rose a brow. "Are you serious?" He asked but already knew the answer. "The old dog got Aurora pupped." He snorts in amusement

"Apparently." Valérie agreed and she bent over giving Sesshomaru a shot of her perfect pear shaped behind. "Damn it where did I put those pants." She mumbled.

"Aurora is going to drive the old fool insane." Sesshomaru says as he stared at his mate's perfect rear.

"Yeah I guess so. Dammit where the fuck did I put those pants." She searched through her drawers now still not bothering to cover herself or to put clothes on.

"You mean those pants?" Sesshomaru pointed to the pants on the chair a crossed the room.

"Oh yes. Thank you." she gave him a quick kiss and grabbed her pants. She was barely showing. "I won't be able to wear this next month." She mumbled and she got the rest of her clothes out.

"That maybe true but you'll still be beautiful." Sesshomaru whispers as he stands and made his way to her. Valérie blushed madly but she smiled. She grabbed a bra and panty set that was clearly brand new and it was black with red lace and she put it on. Sesshomaru smirks. "Do you wish for something to eat?" He asks.

"Well not really. I'm not that hungry I had something before my bath." She sat down on the bed and brushed her hair.

"I still suggest something light for you to eat." He says with a nod.

Valérie sighed. "I told you Sessh I'm fine." She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. **'Never thought Sessh could be dense.'** She sighed and she went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for him.

He raised a brow and walked after his mate. "I am only looking after you and the pup."

Valérie sighed and she faced him and she crossed her arms under her chest. "Remember the cake your mother made for us? " she pointed the empty cake box in the trash can. "Trust me Sessh I ate enough for three let alone two."

"Very well." Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Though the only cake I'll eat is yours." He says huskily.

Valérie blinked and then she smiled seductively **. 'Bout damn time.'** She thought and she walked up to her mate slowly. "Really then why haven't you?"

Sesshomaru smirks and stood in front of Valérie. He quickly pushes her pants and panties down. He lifts her on the counter and position his head to her heat. "No reason.." He replied to her before his tongue found her bead.

Valérie let out a loud moan and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Right there Sessh.." She moaned and her nails dug into his shoulders. His tongue moves up and down her slit. He sucked her bead and nibbles on it.

"Like that my love." He whispers and enters his tongue in her folds.

Her back arched and she bit her lip till it drew blood. "Sessh I'm gonna! Fuck!" She moaned loudly.

"Do it." He purrs and swivels his head as his tongue does its work inside Valérie. She screamed loudly in ecstasy as she came her orgasm squirting out onto Sesshomaru. She covered her face with her mouth as she saw what she did. She was monumentally embarrassed. "Hmm delicious." Sesshomaru commented and licks Val clean.

Valérie blushed madly and she bit her lip to keep from moaning anymore. **'I can't believe I just.'** She couldn't even finish her thought.

Sesshomaru rose up and kissed his mate's neck. "Didn't think I'll get dessert this early."

Valérie moaned the blue markings appeared all over her skin. She pushed Sesshomaru down and stripped him of his pants. "My turn." She moaned and she quickly brought herself down on his member and she rode him wildly.

Sesshomaru grunts and bucks up to Valérie. "That's it Valérie." He slaps her ass.

Valérie squealed and she turned around so Sesshomaru could see her ass bouncing against him as she rode him her hands on his pecks for support.

"Fuck yes baby." He slaps her ass more making it turn to a lovely shade of red. "Ride my cock." He grunts.

Valérie moaned loudly and she slowly slid off of him. ' **This is gonna fucking hurt.** ' She slid back down on him but this time she inserted his member into her ass.

Sesshomaru grunted and grabbed Valérie's hips. "That's right baby...let me fuck that perfect ass of yours."

Valérie couldn't stop moaning but she kept bringing her hips down on Sesshomaru's member. "Fuck Sessh!"

Valérie brought one hand up to pinch her nipples while the other rubbed her bead as she continued riding Sesshomaru. "Fuck Sessh so big!" She moaned loudly.

"Damn right I am!" He sits up and carries Val to the couch. He lifts her hips and fucks her ass hard. "Mine! You're mine!" He growled.

Valérie's eyes rolled back into her head her hand still moving fast at her bead. "Fuck yes only yours!" She screamed loudly.

"Then cum for me." He grunts and slams deep within Val's ass and released his seed into her.

Valérie moaned loudly as she was inching closer and closer to her climax. She brought her hips back to meet Sesshomaru's thrusts. "Sessh please don't stop." She begged.

Sesshomaru groans and removes himself from her ass and inserts himself into her heat. He angles his thrust to hit her gspot viciously.

"Oh fuck Sessh yes right there!" She screamed loudly and she bit on lip as her walls tightened completely around him and she climaxed.

Sesshomaru grunts and slowly brought himself to a stop. "That was fun." He mumbled and carried them to the bathroom to shower.

Valérie nodded agreeing with her mate and she held onto him for support. **'Fuck I can't feel my legs.'**

Sesshomaru smirked and bathed himself and Valérie. After the shower he clothed themselves. "Shall I carry you my lady." He kissed her hand. She blushed but she nodded. She still couldn't feel her legs at all.

Sesshomaru nodded and carried Valérie to the car and drove her to Aurora's house.

Valérie laid back against the car seat and her stomach growled loudly. "I'm sure Aurora has something already made for you Valérie." Sesshomaru smirks as he turns a corner. Valérie nodded and waited until Sesshomaru stopped the car before she got out. She had a little bit of feeling left in her legs and she shakily walked up the steps.

Sesshomaru walked with Valérie and stood waiting on the door to be opened. He sniffed. "Seems they had some fun." He commented.

-Touga and Aurora-

Aurora finished getting dressed. She decided to go sporty and wear a fitted tank top with some yoga pants. She left her closet and saw Touga was knocked out. "Touga wake up."

Touga grumbled and he rolled over. "5 more minutes." He mumbled.

Aurora's brow twitched and went to her nightstand and grabbed a rubber ring. She smirks and pulled the covers back. Aurora slowly places the ring on the base of Touga's member. **'Stay...'** She thought and the ring was permanently there until she released it. Touga felt something but he ignored it and stayed asleep. Aurora scowled at Touga and rubs his member gently and brought her head to his member. She licks up the base and took him into her mouth

"Mm Aurora." Touga moaned in his sleep and there was a smile on his face.

 **'Crazy dog. Let see how he is when he's denied his climax.'** She thought and moved her head on his member faster.

Touga threw his head back and his hips bucked. "Fuck..." He moaned. Aurora hums around his member wanting to bring him to his climax quickly. Touga opened his eyes and he stared down at his mate. "Damn what a way to wake up." He groaned and his hands fell to Auroras head and he held her hair up and out of the way. Aurora looked up at him. Her emerald eyes piercing his gold/ember colored orbs. She sucked harder on his member and watched as Touga's face overcomes with pleasure. **'Fuck why haven't I cum?'** He couldn't understand the pleasure was amazing but he couldn't reach his climax.

Aurora stared at him and stops. She starts pumping his member. "What's the matter Inu-kun." She purrs and licks the tip of his member.

Touga finally saw the ring on his member and he growled. "Aurora take it off now."

She looked at him and takes off her shirt and bra. She places his member between her breasts and moves them. "Will you be a good dog." She whispers and licks the tip teasingly.

He groaned in pleasure and his hips bucked. "Yes I will Aurora please just take the damn thing off."

"Say it, I'll be a good dog." Aurora ordered and moves her breasts faster.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly. "I'll be a good dog." He gritted against his teeth and he brought his hips up to meet her breasts.

"Can't hear you...a little louder." Aurora says and blew air on his member.

Touga growled and the marks appeared on his cheeks. "Dammit Aurora I'll be a good dog!" He yelled angrily and he threw his head back.

"Good dog." She whispers. **'Release.'** The ring levitates off of Touga's member.

Touga groaned deeply as his member twitched and pulsated quickly as he reached his climax. He growled as he released his seed on Aurora and her face and breasts was covered with it.

Aurora blinks and licks her lips and wipes her face. "Good dog." She repeated and walked to the bathroom to clean her face and breasts.

Touga sat there for a second before he leapt out of the bed and picked her up. "I'm not through with you yet." He said huskily and he roughly kissed her.

Aurora moans and snapped her fingers the rest of her clothes popping off of her. She pushes Touga off of her and made dog ears and a tail appear on her. Touga fell back and he looked up at her and he smirked. "Seems I get to see them again." The ears atop her head twitched. She looks up at him and sits like a dog would. Her tail slowly wags. Touga looks at her. "Are you alright Aurora?"

"Yes." Aurora says and presented herself to him. "I want my Inu." She commented. Touga smirked and he lifted Aurora up so that she would be on her hands and knees. He brought his head to lick at her folds before he switched and inserted his member into her.

Aurora shivered and moans happily. "Y-yes." She pushes against him to make him go deeper inside her.

Touga groaned. "Damn just how I like it." He grabbed her wrists and held on to them as he slammed into her wildly.

"Touga...harder." Aurora moans. "Fuck yes!" She yells as Touga slams into her tight heat.

Touga growled and he slapped her ass and bit her neck as he continued to slam into her.

"Fuck yes spank me Inu." She begs and lifts her hips to him. Aurora's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Touga's member hitting her gspot.

"Gladly." Touga groaned and he slapped both of her ass cheeks several times hard.

Touga moved her hand away. "Mine!" He growled and he rubbed her bead roughly while he continued to slam into her even harder.

"Shit yes! So huge Inu!" Aurora bites her lips as she felt herself getting to the point of no return. She was so very very close to her climax.

Touga growled. "You're fucking right!" He sat back and he brought Aurora with him and slammed up into her. Her back to his chest and he bit down on her mate mark.

"S-shit yess! Fuck me! I'm your bitch." Aurora threw her head back which landed on Touga's shoulders. She squeezed her nipples and moans into his ear.

"You're damn right." He barked and he went faster. "Cum Aurora. Cum on my dick." He ordered.

"Yes my Lord!" Aurora yells as she released on Touga's member. She spasms as she felt herself get so wet. Touga did several more hard and deep thrusts before he finally could reach his climax again within her.

Aurora's extra appendages disappeared and moans lowly. "Mmm my lord."

Touga smirked and lifted her up and kissed her. "Come let's get you cleaned up." He took her to he shower. Aurora leans against Touga and let him take care of her body. She was exhausted in a very good way.

Touga smirked and held his mate and took his time getting them ready. "How do you feel?" He smirked.

"Felt like I got the best fuck of my life." She replied and stared at him. "If you thought I was going to blush then you're wrong doggy."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I didn't think you were. Now come lets get you something to eat before Valérie and Sesshomaru show up."

"Make something with meat Touga and make extra, I feel that sissy will be here any minute." Aurora says to him.

"How do you-" Touga stopped midsentence as he heard a knock on the door. "You got to teach me how to do that."

"Pulse your youkai out land use it as a radar." Aurora shrugged. "It's kinda like echolocation." She stood up and went to open the door. "Sissy!" She exclaimed.

"Well they aren't the only ones." She giggled and kissed his cheek and then she sniffed. "I smell cinnamon buns!" She exclaimed and Touga laughed. "they are still hot." Valérie didn't care and she started eating one anyway.

Aurora pouted. "Fine then just ignore me." She turns to Sesshomaru. "Maru-chan!" She exclaims and hugs her son in law.

Sesshomaru just looked at Aurora and sniffed at her. "You're pregnant alright." He mutters. He pats Aurora's back.  
Valérie looked up at Aurora with the white icing on her face and she looked to Aurora. "Don't worry you'll understand what I'm going through soon enough."

Touga saw his daughter in laws face and laughed loudly. "Jeez Son at least let her wash her face before you leave." He joked and smirked

"Shut up Touga you're being a bad dog. You said you'll be a good dog or do I have to get the ring again." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave Maru-chan alone." She ran her hands through Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru looked at his father with a smirk on his face. "Yes father you should listen to Aurora. Leave me alone."

"Sessh don't act like a spoiled child and leave your dad alone it was only a joke and a funny one at that." Valérie joked.

"At least my daughter has my back!" Touga exclaimed proudly.

"You would think that Valérie." Aurora mutters and continues to play in Sesshomaru's hair.

"At least my mom has my back." Sesshomaru says and wraps his arms around Aurora purposely.

Aurora looks up and smiles. "You call me mom." She hugs Sesshomaru tightly.

Valérie rose an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Sessh don't make me call your real mother. You have been putting off telling her that I'm pregnant."

Touga sweat dropped. "Don't bring her here."

"Oh trust me I won't. I'll bring her over one night and completely blindside Sessh at home." She smiled evilly.

"Valérie stop being mean to Sesshomaru." Aurora said seriously and hugs Sesshomaru again. "Let me savor this." She says.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "You was wanting for me to call you that?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm your father's mate and I would like it if his children accepted me as a step mother." Aurora answers him.

Sesshomaru hums a bit. "I accept you." He mutters. "Just as you accepted me."

Valérie rolled her eyes and she went and looked out the window. She was happy but she still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. **'It's probably nothing.'**

Aurora smiles and starts to eat the rest of the cinnamon rolls. "Well we should get ready and go to Kaede."

"I guess so." Valérie said and she grabbed her bag.

Aurora nodded and they went to Kaede's medical center. Valérie sat with Sesshomaru. Touga sat with Aurora. **'Another pup holy shit.'** He still couldn't wrap his head around it.

Kaede walked in and smiled as she saw the two dogs and the girls. "Well then what's the reason for you fours visit?" She asks.

Aurora looks at her. "I just want a confirmation that I'm pregnant." She stated. Kaede raised a brow and started taking Aurora's vitals and a sample of her blood. She left the room to examine the blood. Touga sat shaking slightly. It wasn't really that he was scared or nervous he just couldn't believe he would be a father to another pup for the third time at the same time as being a new grandfather.

"Touga I swear if you pass out I'm going to shock you. I should be the one shaking." Aurora mutters.

Thirty minutes later Kaede came walking into the room. She looked at Aurora and took her hand into hers. "You are pregnant." She smiles.

Aurora blinked. "Well that's nice...going to be a mother." She mutters.

Touga blinked. 'I'm going to a father to a new pup and a grandfather to another pup..' He held Aurora and kissed her. He was shocked but happy.

Valérie smiled. "Well looks like I'm getting a brother or a sister in law!"

Aurora hugs Touga tightly and slowly moves away. She looks to Valérie. "It's going to be a girl name Aiko." She says and her eyes glazed over.

"Aiko...she's so pretty. She'll have silver hair, caramel skin, and such a beautiful laugh." Aurora paused as her energy fluctuates. "Her eyes...I can see them now they're no longer blurred. Her eyes are like Touga's with a green rim around the iris." Her voice took on a faraway tone. "I see another pup a boy...blue eyes with gold rim...he's handsome...very sweet and strong."

Valérie smiled. "So wait you'll be having twins?"

Aurora grabbed Valérie's hand her brows furrowed. "The boy...is yours...blue eyes...dark hair with silver tips."

Valérie smiled brightly and she held her hand on her stomach. 'I always wanted a boy.' She couldn't stop smiling.

"Uh oh...they're going to be a handful together. Aiko is going to be mischievous while yours is going to be calculating." Aurora mumbled then she blinked and shook her head. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Valérie asked.

Aurora furrowed her brows. "What happened seconds earlier?" She asked scratching her head.

Kaede looked at her. "Ahh it seems you're gifted with the third eye. Maybe that's the reason you seem to know everything." She taps Aurora's forehead and something happened. A gold medallion shaped like an eye seeped out of her forehead. It opened showing the eye. "Hm whoever your mother was must've been descendant from one of the Royal Egyptian psychic demons." She stated. "And you're father a descendant from a dark priestess."

Aurora stood up and went to look in the mirror. "Holy shit! I have an eye on my forehead." The gold eye looked around and then closed up. It disappeared.

Valérie shivered. "Damn kind of cool and creepy at the same time."

"Yeah...let's go somewhere...I need to clear my head." Aurora mumbles and grabs Touga hand and walked out of the medical center.

Valérie smiled and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and put it on her stomach. "He's gonna be a mommas boy."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Please don't. I don't wish for our pup to become a spoiled gaki." He rubs her stomach softly.

Valérie smiled. "I'm happy I've always wanted a boy." She moved the hair from his forehead and she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his forehead where the crescent moon would be. "We do have to tell your mother soon."

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his jaw. "Well tell her at the end of the week." He says and takes her hand. "Let's go meet Aurora and my father wherever they're headed."

"Alrighty Sesshy." She smiled and kissed him. She was so happy.

Aurora and Touga walked across the street and went to the park. As they did Aurora stopped and looked to her left having felt an aura similar to her own. She narrowed her eyes. "Tsubaki...hello cousin." She whispers.

Tsubaki stood still in her tracks. "Cousin." She said in a cold voice and walked off.

Touga held Auroras hand. "Sesshomaru and I though as such..."

Aurora sneered and glared at Tsubaki's back. She tightened her hold on Touga's hand. "I hate her." She hissed.

"Touga when you witnessed your parents death and is sent to the orphanage because your cousin didn't want to claim you as family you'll understand why I have a reason to hate her." Aurora growled and walked to sit underneath a tree.

"I see." Touga nodded and held her.

Sesshomaru and Val arrived minutes later and he rose a brow as he scented the air. "Tsubaki was here." He stated and saw Aurora sitting next to his father under a tree. He and Valérie walked up to them.

"Just ignore her Aurora." Valérie said sitting in front of her.

Aurora stares blankly at her friend/sister/daughter in law. "My hatred for my cousin is on equal to you hating your father Valérie." She narrowed my eyes at a thought. "I can imagine hearing her screams of agony as I torture her flesh...as I slowly drain her life force as I slowly watch the light leave her eyes." Her eyes glinted darkly. "Mm I can imagine the feel and taste of her blood as it flows out of her neck."

Touga crossed his legs. **'Sexy.'**

Valérie's expression changed to solemn one. "I understand. Nothing was more satisfying to me then stabbing him in the heart and feeling the beating organ stop as I twisted the knife." She said coldly

"Mm and nothing would be more satisfying get that for me to jab my hand through her chest and pull her heart out. Nothing would be more satisfying than to bathe in her blood." Aurora continued. The thoughts stopped as she felt her third eye open and move in the direction that Tsubaki left. 'She's up to something.' She thought and the third eye closes and disappears.

Sesshomaru bit his tongue. "He's gone now Valérie."

"I realize that Sessh but I wish I could have enjoyed his death a little bit longer. I wanted to hang his entrails as decoration." Valérie said coldly her eyes cold and dark like ice.

Aurora shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I don't need to stress over that bitch. Anyways have you decided a name for your pup Valérie?" She asks.

"I like Toshiro." She looked to her mate. "What do you think Sessh? It means intelligent one."

Sesshomaru nods his head. "A fitting name. And if what Aurora says is true that he'll be calculating then the name fits him perfectly."

Valérie smiled. "That's why I picked it. He'll be smart like his sexy daddy." She kissed his forehead.

"Don't blow up his ego Valérie." Touga joked.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot Sesshomaru didn't get sexy out of the blue. Touga is responsible of that so if it's anybody that's sexy it's my Inupapa." Aurora move to sit in Touga's lap.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his father.

Valérie sat in Sesshomaru's lap. "Well I don't know I mean Sesshy your mom is pretty hot." She giggled. Touga said nothing for fear of Aurora getting angry with him.

"Though I hate to admit it. Touga has nice taste in women. Inukimi was pretty hot when I first saw her. I wouldn't mind making that bitch my bitch." Aurora smirks.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and wrapped his arms around Valérie.

Touga sighed and held Aurora. Valérie smiled. "You see I've already made her son my bitch so I think I'm good." Valérie joked wishing she could see the look on her mates face. Touga chuckled lightly.

"Please I made her ex mate my bitch also. Can't get any better than taking her sex toy from her." Aurora joked as she put her arms around Touga's neck. She smirks and was hoping he would say something to refute her statement.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he wisely kept his mouth shut. Touga followed his son's suite and didn't say a word.

"I mean he is a little slow took him a little too long to realize what I wanted this morning but" she rubbed her ass into Sesshomaru's member. " he makes up for it." Val smirked. She wanted to get a rise out of him. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly and his hands tighten around Val's waist.

"I hear ya sissy. Touga didn't listen when I told him to get up. So I punished him by putting a cock ring on him. I had him screaming he'll be a 'good dog' before I allowed him to cum. And my what a lot of cum it was." Aurora smirked and rolled her hips into Touga's groin. "We have such good bitches right sissy. We sure do know how to pick them."

Touga kept from growling **. 'Sesshomaru won't let me live that down.'** He held Auroras hips tightly.

"Yes we do Aurora." Valérie giggled. "You know maybe to make sure they stay good dogs we should put leashes on them." She smirked and she wiggled her ass more on Sesshomaru's member.

"Ooh yes what better way to say 'we own them' than leash and collar them. After all it's illegal for a dog to go around without their owners." Aurora smirks and two collars and leashes appeared with the names 'Touga, owned by Aurora' and 'Sesshomaru, owned by Valérie.' Aurora grabbed Touga's collar and put it on him as well as the leash.

Sesshomaru looked to his father. **'Always the crazy ones.'** He thought.

 **'Why do I always get the crazy ones?'** Touga thought and sighed internally.

Valérie smirked and she turned around and her breasts were in Sesshomaru's face while she put the collar on him. Sesshomaru silently stared at his mate. He wasn't stupid enough to refuse. He won't have his mate get angry at him.

"Ooh Touga you haven't seen crazy yet. Now quickly turn into your dog form." Aurora ordered while grabbing his member.

"Wait why?" Touga asked confused.

"Yeah you too Sessh." She leaned into whisper in his ear. "Or you're never getting into my tight ass again." She bit his ear.

"Do it or I'm finding a spell in my tome that turns you into a woman and me a man and fuck your brains out." Aurora ordered. Touga contemplated it. He wondered how serious she actually was.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and her tome appeared. "Here go a sex change spell called 'Seibetsu suitchi'" she looks at him. "Tick tock...I've always wonder what you'll look like with a pair of tits and a tight pussy. And I with a cock."

"Fuck me!" Touga groaned loudly and he changed into his dog form.

Aurora smiles and here book vanished. She patted Touga's head. "Good doggy." She cooed and stands up.

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his jaw. He looked to his father. He wasn't going to change unless he does it first. Valérie raised an eyebrow at her mate. "Sessh I'm not kidding." Her voice was deeper than usual. She brought hand down to rub his member. "Never again Sessh. Think wisely."

Sesshomaru inwardly shivered. **'Fuck it!'** He thought and changed into his dog form.

"Yay!" Valérie clapped several times and she kissed his crescent moon. "Good dog!" She exclaimed.

"Come on Valérie let's go walk our dogs." Aurora smirks then blinked. "Ooh I almost forgot about Roscoe." She said and gave off a loud intricate whistle. Within a couple of minutes Roscoe came running with his leash and collar. Aurora smiles and put it on him and pats his head. "That's a good boy Roscoe." He inwardly grumbled and looked at Roscoe as he appeared.

Touga growled at Roscoe and walked with Aurora. **'This is so humiliating.'**

"Hey Roscoe come here, good boy!" Valérie said as she knelt down and petted him. "Hey Aurora I kind wonder what Roscoe would look like if her were human don't you?"

"Well Roscoe is three years old. So I would think he would be a teenager or in his early twenties if he was in human form." Aurora smiles down at Roscoe then looked at Touga. "No growling Touga."

Sesshomaru moved to stand beside his father. He barked at him in dog language. _**'This is so humiliating father.'**_ He spoke.

"Well then he would be close to our age is there a spell I'm kind of curious." Valérie said as she walked with them.

 _ **'I know Aurora's getting it later.'**_ Touga growled out.

Aurora nodded and looked in her tome that reappeared. 'Ningen ni henkan' she said pointing at Roscoe.

Roscoe blinked before he turned from a dog into a man in his early twenties. He was mocha colored with black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked around and his eyes landed at Aurora.

"Mom!" He said and pulled her into a hug. "I finally get to talk to you and hug you! I always wanted to say thank you for rescuing me!"

Aurora blinked and hugged Roscoe. "You're welcome baby." She cooed and patted his back.

Roscoe looked at Touga and Sesshomaru with a smirk. "My humans!"

"Aww Roscoe you are so much cuter than I expected." Valérie said and she smiled. Touga growled and barked at him.

"Thanks Valérie." Roscoe smiles and hugs Valérie. He places a kiss on her cheek. He looks at Touga then at Aurora. "Mom he called me a bastard." Roscoe pointed at Touga accusingly.

Sesshomaru barked at his father. **'Sorry father, I know you didn't say that but this is your fight.'** He took a step backwards.

Touga looked all innocent and gave Aurora the puppy dog eyes.

Valérie smiled at Roscoe and messed with his hair and kissed his cheek. "Poor Roscoe. Aurora it seems Touga is being a bad dog."

 _ **'Your mates making it worse.'**_ He barked at Sesshomaru.

"Touga, how dare you call my baby a bastard! If Roscoe's my baby then he's your son!" Aurora growled and pulled Touga to her. "Now you will apologize to Roscoe or else no sex for ten years."

Sesshomaru only shook his head and stayed silent. "You're being a good dog Sesshy." Val cooed as she rubs his head. Sesshomaru licks his mate's cheek then neck. Valérie giggled at her mate. "Sessh stop that tickles." Sesshomaru barked and kept licking Valérie. He stops after a couple of minutes and sat still.

' _ **Fine! I apologize mutt!'**_ Touga growled at Roscoe

Roscoe whimpered and hides his face into Aurora's neck. "H-he called me a mutt! I'm a pure bred Rottweiler mom!"

"Touga you have one chance apologize for I'm neutering you like the dog you are." Aurora narrows her eyes.

 _ **'I'm sorry.'**_ He barked out he felt so emasculated. Sesshomaru just looked at his father with sympathy.

"He said sorry momma." Roscoe said and looks at Touga. He walks up to him and patted his head. He leans into his ear. "I gotcha dad. I'm momma's baby. One wrong move and it's the vet for you and off with your balls." Roscoe whispered. "Hey mom, dad's fur is so soft." He said excitedly. \

Aurora smiles. "Good Touga. Because I want more pups from you." She looked at Roscoe. "Really that's good baby." Touga sat there unmoving but he was clearly annoyed.

Valérie kept giggling and she kissed his forehead again before she stood up. "Guys I'm getting kinda hungry again."

Aurora looks at Touga and patted his head. "Oh let's go to that new diner in town." She offered. "Or I could make a home cooked meal."

Roscoe smiles at Touga then he coughs and was back into a dog. He barks loudly _ **. 'Aww! I wanted more time!'**_ He whimpered.

"Either I really don't care which." Valérie said and Touga barked at Roscoe. "Serves you right pup."

"Well I'll cook something. Let's go first to get to my house has to bathe Touga, Sesshomaru and Roscoe!" Aurora took off into a jog with Touga running beside her and Roscoe followed behind them.

Valérie nodded and she pulled Sesshomaru along. Touga looked to his son. _**'I'm just glad Inuyasha isn't here to see this.'**_ He barked to his son.

"Aurora I'm more pregnant than you are I'm not running." Valérie said and she kept her pace. Inuyasha jumped down in front of them.

"Hey I want-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because he busted out laughing.

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. _**'Not a fucking word half breed!'**_ "

' _ **Inuyasha I will take away your inheritance not a word!"**_ Touga barked.

Aurora stopped and looked behind her. She smiles and went to Inuyasha. "Yasha-chan! You're here! I missed you sweety!" She hugged him and "why don't you join us for dinner?"

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. _**"**_ Don't call me Half breed you son of a bitch!" He yelled.

Valérie rose an eyebrow and looked to her mate. "Sessh." Her anger rising and her voice getting deeper.

 _ **'Not a fucking word!'**_ He growled at Inuyasha then he looked at Valérie with huge eyes. "Don't give me that look Sessh it doesn't work on me." She said coldly. She bent down to his level giving him a shot of her cleavage. "I guess you don't want this ass again."

Aurora blinked. "Alright enough!" She yells gaining everyone's attention. "Good now Yasha-chan do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said he wasn't used to the hospitality.

"Great Yasha-chan. I always wanted you to join us." Aurora smiles and hugs him. She pats his head where his ears would be. "Valérie leave Sesshomaru alone. Let's go and get you some food. I'll make some cinnamon rolls from scratch and you can lick the icing." She took her hand and headed home.

Valérie smiled brightly at the sound of the homemade cinnamon rolls. "What you handle your dog and I handle mine." She giggled walked forward.

"Yeah but let's tone it down just a smudge. We don't want them to think we're psycho." Aurora giggles as they approached her front porch. The girls walked into the house and left the door open. Roscoe walked in and laid on his large comfy dog bed.

"I really don't care either way." Val giggled.

Aurora smiled and washed her hands. She brought out some steaks, chicken wings, and potatoes along with ingredients to make some cinnamon rolls and a peach cobbler. She started making dinner expertly and the smell of food was throughout the house. Valérie smiled and she went out into Aurora's back yard and she smiled softly and she put a hand on her stomach. 'I can't wait to meet you son.'

Sesshomaru watched his mate leave and inwardly let out a sigh. He and his father went into an alley and turned to normal and removed the collars and leash.

"Always the crazy ones." Touga mumbled and sighed. "But they are always the best lovers."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Yes, I agree. Inuyasha you are lucky." He mutters. "Let's go, I too am hungry."

"Well I'm sure Inuyasha will find a mate soon." Touga said and he put his hand on his shoulder. "Just no more having two girls at the same time son. I still can't believe you lived through that."

Inuyasha looked at his father. "Yeah me neither. " he shrugged and walked behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked into the house and sniffed. 'Oh that smells good.' He thought and took a seat as he waited for Aurora to finish cooking.

Within the next hour Aurora had set the table with food. "Alright Valérie and dogs come get it!" She moved away and put some specially made dog food into Roscoe's bowl. "Here you go sweety. I didn't forget about you." Roscoe barks happily and starts eating.

Aurora wash her hands and went to sit at the table and Touga pushed her into the table. Sesshomaru went to get Valérie and pulled out her seat. Once she sat down he pushed her to the table. Inuyasha quickly found himself a seat at the table. Valérie ate quietly and she kept a smile on her face. But she couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that she had. Everyone started eating happily. Inuyasha groans at the taste of the delicious food that Aurora had made. Touga complimented his mate on a job well done and Sesshomaru had also complimented his step mother. Valérie complimented her as well and she kept her uneasiness to herself,


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Inuyasha went and knocked on his step mother's door. He needed to talk with his father. Aurora got up from the couch having just finished watching 'Scandal'.

"I'm coming Yasha-chan." She said and opened the door.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I just know." Aurora smirks and hugs Inuyasha. "What's up Inu-chan?" She asked. "Your father isn't here at the moment."

"Damn do you know where he is?" He sounded annoyed.

"Nope, your guess is as good as mine. Though if he's probably buying lingerie. I did see him staring at some in the store window." She scratched her head. "Come join me. I want some company." Aurora pulled him to her couch.

Inuyasha didn't have a choice and he sat down. "I didn't need to know that."

"Yeah right. You and Sesshomaru are perverts just like your father." She says

He blushed and crossed his arms. "Am not!"

"Yes you are...so who's the lucky girl or boy." Aurora rubs his ears gently. "Does Yasha-chan love tits or dicks?" She asked sweetly.

"Who the hell asks the kind of question!?" He yelled.

"Well I do of course duh." Aurora says then scratched the back of his ears. "So what's your answer?"

He crossed his arms and looked away like a child. "I like girls okay there you happy?"

"You're so cute Yasha." She kissed his cheek. "Now what's on your mind puppy?"

"Nothing. I just came to tell dad that I got rid of that knife and I faked the death of that bastard Naraku." He smirked.

"Oh that's nice, I'll be sure to tell him." Aurora laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "So who's the lucky girl?" She hummed and stared into his eyes. "Ooo Yasha-chan you naughty puppy. Who knew you like kitties."

He blushed and scooted away from her. "How-how the hell did you know!?" He exclaimed.

Aurora smirks and tapped her forehead. Her gold eye revealed itself and stared at him. "I have a third eye. Turns out I'm descendant from one of the Egyptian psychic demons."

He looked at the eye and he shuddered a little. "Well I guess dad can never surprise you then huh?"

"Not really but I just act surprised." She shrugged and the gold eye went away.

"Now who's the kitty cat that's on your mind? I bet she's a wild cat in bed."

"I I uh..." He blushed he never expected to have this conversation.

Aurora giggles and hugs him. "It's okay Yasha-chan. Do you love her?"

He blinked several times and his blush deepened. "Hell I don't know."

"Ahh you don't know how you should feel." She took his hand and stared into his eyes. "You're afraid to get your heart broken, which is why you've built walls around yourself so no one gets close. The lost of your lovers and mother has done a toll on you. This girl is good for you she cares for you a great deal and is waiting for you. You're mind and heart shows this girl."

He looked away and he stood up. "It's not just that...dad and my idiot brother would never approve."

"Because she's a cat." Aurora frowned at Inuyasha's assumption. "No they won't, your father has been waiting for the time you would settle down. He's been waiting for when you bring a girl home. And Sesshomaru though he may not show it he does care for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "She's also...She's shy and because of the stuff I do for dad and how dangerous it is I don't want bring her into something like that." He looked out the window and he lost loved faces flashed through his mind. "I don't want her hurt or worse because of me."

Aurora stood up and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't you worry about that. She can hang around with Valérie and I. We would look after her. If you really love this girl Inuyasha and you want her go get her." She pats his back. "And also just as they say it's the shy ones who are the most dangerous. She's probably a strong person under the shyness."

Inuyasha sighed. "I really ought to go and at least find my brother." He opened the door. "Thank you." He smiled softly and closed the door and left. Aurora frowned and went back to watching TV with Roscoe lying beside her.

-Meanwhile-

"Sessh is going to kill me." Valérie mumbled.

"Meow." A little tiny came from a little tiny black kitten.

"Oh but you are just so cute I couldn't help it!" She set up the automatic cat litter box for the little kitten.

"Oh you're new daddy is going to hate cleaning this while I'm pregnant but I don't care you are just so cute!" She squealed and she picked up the baby kitten.

Inuyasha knocked on his sister in law's door. **'Maybe Aurora is right.'** He thought as he waited for a response

Valérie stood up with the little kitten in her arms her belly starting to show and she opened the door.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't expect to see you." She smiled at him "come on in little brother." She joked and she moved out of the way to let him in.

"For your information I'm older than you Valérie." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went into the condominium. He took a seat on the couch. His eyes laid on the kitten. "Sesshomaru is going to have a fit."

"I don't care she is just too cute!" Valérie squealed and the kitten came up and licked her nose and she squealed even louder.

"She's such a shy little thing that's the first she's done that." She looked to him.

"So what's up little brother why have you come to my lovely abode?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked away. "Well...I need advice...this girl I like no love. I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect her."

Valérie's jaw dropped. "And you came to me!? Oh Inuyasha that makes me so happy!" She smiled brightly and sat next to him. "Well come on tell me about her I don't exactly have a third eye like Aurora you know."

"She's a nekomata hanyou. Her name is Tori. I...I care deeply for her. She's understanding, kind, and beautiful." Inuyasha mutters with a blush on his face

"Aww she's a kitty! Aww I love kitties!" Valérie gushed. "Well tell me more."

"Stop that! That's all I'm sharing." He said and looked away.

Valérie rolled her eyes. "So descriptive like your brother." She mumbled in annoyance. "Any way now what advice do you need and why the hell haven't we met her yet?"

"Dad and Sesshomaru won't approve." He mumbled and folded his arms.

"Well I'm pretty sure your dad would be happy that you brought a girl home." She sighed. "As for your brother, I love him and I know he can be a hard ass but he's my hard ass and he's a hard ass who is terrified of my pregnant rage." She giggled happily. "Trust me Sessh will approve he's been wondering when you'll find someone too and he may not show much when he is happy but I'm sure he would be happy to know this."

"I'll keep that in mind. But how I'm I going to introduce her is my problem." Inuyasha said and looked at the kitten.

"How is that going to be a problem?" Valérie asked and she took a chicken leg out of the fridge. "Don't give me that look I'm pregnant."

"I wasn't looking at you but at the kitten. And Tori's shy..." Inuyasha replied

"How shy are we talking?" Valérie asked.

"When she meets new people she's becomes very quiet and only moves her head to answer questions." he answered her.

"Ahh I see I was the same way before I met Aurora." She finished the chicken leg and she threw it in the trash. "Look how about before she meets your father and your brother, Aurora and I take her out shopping or something maybe she just needs some girl time."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "I guess that's fine. You can do whatever it is you girls do. Maybe it'll help her get out of her shell."

"It will trust me. As for introducing her to your brother and your dad me and Aurora will be there it will be fine. We will keep our leashes on those two." Valérie joked.

"I've never seen dad so happy with a girl...or any girl. All he really did was fuck a couple girls to get the edge off and work. Same with Sesshomaru...I guess you two are good for them." Inuyasha says and looked over at Valérie.

Valérie smiled and blushed. "Well I hope so. I mean you're going to get a sister and a nephew soon."

"A sister huh...dad is going to be so overprotective of her. A nephew...sounds cool I think." Inuyasha stood up. "I should go."

"Oh no Inuyasha you can stay. Sessh should be back soon I sent him out to get me my chicken wings and cake." Valérie insisted.

"No it's okay. I need to go check on Tori anyway. Thanks for talking with me." Inuyasha walked out of the door.

"You're welcome! Bye dog boy!" Valérie waved happily and she closed the door. She pulled out her phone and called Aurora.

"Inuyasha visited you Sapphire?" Aurora says from the phone.

"Jeez Em let me get a word in but yeah he did." Valérie smiled happily.

"So did he tell you more? He didn't say anything. I could only get that she was a kitty and shy." Aurora smiled happily.

"Let's just say he loves her. I told him you and I could take her out so we can basically bring her out of her shell before he brings her to meet Sessh and Touga." She smiled and checked the time.

"Speaking of Sessh where the hell is he I want my chicken wings."

"Ahh and that's my cue to hang up. You're already starting to get bitchy." Aurora giggles then stops as Touga entered the house. He walked up to her and showed her what he bought. She blinked at the lingerie he bought. "Yeah I'm going to hang up Sapphire. Inupapa bought me some sexy lingerie." She hung up and looked up at Touga. She smirks and pulled him into a kiss.

Touga smiled and sniffed. "Was Inuyasha here?"

"Yes he was here. He just wanted to let you know he got rid of the knife and faked his death." Aurora told him. "I love the lingerie."

Touga smirked. "Well good." He put his arm around her waist. "Go put it on." The marks on his cheeks became jagged.

"Ok!" She ran into the bathroom and quickly put on the lingerie. "Oh this is nice." It had an opening in the panties and the bra was lace. There was thin fabric that flowed down the bra.

Touga smirked and followed her to the bathroom. "Mm I like it." He pulled her to him.

"Really Inupapa?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Yes." He purred and pulled her closer and she could feel his hard member through his pants.

"Then show me how much you love it." Aurora kissed him. "Hover." She smirks as Touga hovered in the air. She went to the bedroom and laid in bed.

"Dammit Aurora not tonight." Touga whined.

"You can do it baby! I believe in you!" Aurora yelled. "Hurry! Or I'm getting the vibrator!" She smirks and took the vibrator from under her bed. Touga growled and he grabbed things along the wall and pulled himself closer to her.

Aurora decreased the power in her spell. She slowly moved the toy on her bead.

Touga ripped himself from the spell and he threw the toy across the room and he rubbed her bead. "Mine!" He growled.

Aurora decided to play hard to get. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

Touga growled and he wasted no time and he puts his head between her legs and he sucked on her bead hard.

"Oh Touga..." She moaned lowly. Her legs went on his shoulders. Touga inserted two fingers into her as he sucked her bead hard wanting to bring as close to her climax as possible.

"Touga! Fuck!" Aurora yells. Her back arches and her walls tighten. **'Why am I cumming so early? Can't be sensitive already?'** She thought. Touga smirked and he pulled completely away from her.

Aurora growled. "Touga! Sex change spell!" She threatened. Touga groaned and he thrusted into his mate hard hitting her g spot every single time.

"F-fuck yes! Don't stop baby. Don't stop even if you do cum." Aurora pulled him close to her and kissed him. Touga!" She screamed his name loudly. She reached down to rub her bead. "Yes!"

"Fuck so tight!" He groaned and he bit down on her mate Mark getting closer and closer to his climax. Aurora moans loudly and opened for to scream but all that sounded from her mouth was a moan. Her eyes closed as she went through her orgasm.

"Yeah that's right baby fuck!" Touga groaned and he did several more hard thrusts as he filled his mate with his heat.

"F-fuck." Aurora said as she panted. She pulled away from Touga and got under the covers.

Touga got confused and he got under the covers and laid with her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just sensitive Touga and sleepy all of a sudden." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

Touga smiled and held her. "It's because you're pregnant. Everything will become more sensitive including your emotions."

Aurora grumbled and closed her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey I love you, you know that?" Touga said and kissed her neck.

"I know Touga. Even if you don't say it all the time. I know you love me and I love you." She replied.

Touga smiled. "Good now rest you need it." **'I'll ask her another day.'**

Aurora closed her eyes and went to sleep. Touga fell asleep with his mate with a smile on his face.

-With Val-

"Ooh that remi- oh she hung up..." She mumbled and she took out the little red outfit she bought. "I'll wear it later I'm starved." She put the outfit in the bag and she sat on the couch with her kitten.

Sesshomaru walked through the door and stopped he sniffed. His eyes caught the kitten. "Why?" He asked

Valérie smiled happily and she picked up the kitten. "Isn't she so cute!?" She petted her the kitten in Sesshomaru's face.

"Meow." The kitten meowed and licked Sesshomaru's nose.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched and he stared at the kitten. "Fine." He mumbled. "I got your food." He placed it on the counter.

Valérie squealed happily and she put the kitten on the ground to play with the toys she got her. She hugged Sesshomaru and she kissed him happily. "Thank you." She smiled happily.

"You're very welcome." He said and took a seat. He stared at the kitten and it stared at him.

Valérie went and she changed into the lingerie she bought him and she put a robe on over it and she came in and sat on his lap. "You don't think she's cute?"

"I guess...she's 'cute' as you say." He mumbled and looked at Valérie.

Valérie smiled mischievously. "Well how about this is this cute?" She stood up off of him and she slowly undid the robe to reveal the lingerie underneath.

"No it's not 'cute'." He looks at the lingerie. "It's sexy." He purrs and wraps his hands around her.

Valérie giggled and she applied a massive amount of energy to her touch that made him go to his knees. "Well I'm glad you like it."

Sesshomaru's eyes became red. "Good." He growled. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Valérie giggled and she made her touch even more sensitive and she rubbed his member.

Sesshomaru growled and laid Valérie on the bed. He tore off his clothes and patted his mate's legs. "Mine!"

"Mm I don't know Sessh I'm not in the mood." She messed with him and she brought her hand down to rub her bead. "I think I just want to play with myself tonight." She moaned

Sesshomaru slapped her hands away. "Mine." He guided his member inside her folds and thrusts into her.

"Oh fuck Sessh!" She screamed loudly in pleasure and she grabbed the headboard bars behind her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshomaru grunted and his thrust became harder and deeper. He growled as his mate's walls tighten around him.

 **'Shit fuck I'm already gonna cum! How the fuck am I so sensitive.'** She kept moaning "fuck Sessh don't stop!"

"Mine!" He snarled and his member hit her cervix roughly.

The blue markings appeared on Valérie's body. "Fuck Sessh!" She screamed loudly as she came and she came up to him and she bit hard on his neck.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru snarled out as he released his seed into his mate's womb. Valérie's blue eyes glowed a brighter blue and she flipped them and she guided Sesshomarus still hard member into her tight ass. "Fuck!" She screamed loudly as she rode him. Sesshomaru slapped his mate's ass and he thrusts his hips up.

"Oh fuck Sessh! You're so big!" She yelled in ecstasy and she rubbed her bead as she rode him.

"Cum." Sesshomaru growled and he grabbed Valérie's hips. Valérie's body seemed to follow Sesshomarus command and she screamed loudly as she came and she fell forward onto her mate's chest panting hard. Sesshomaru growled and orgasmed with his mate.

Valérie couldn't stop panting. "Fuck why I'm so sensitive right now..."

"I've read pregnancy causes the woman to become sensitive to touch and other stimuli." He says softly and went to give Valérie a glass of water.

Valérie slowly sat up and the little kitten came into the bed and laid with her. "I'm thinking of naming her Ash.." She petted her softly.

Sesshomaru came back with the water. He sat it on the nightstand. "Ash is nice." He mumbled

"Good." Valérie smiled and pet under her chin. She jumped at Sesshomaru and laid in his lap. "Aww she loves you."

Sesshomaru stared at the cat and touched it's ear. "I guess." He mumbled.

Valérie smiled as Ash purred in her mates lap. She kissed him. "She loves you almost as much as I do." She crawled under the covers. Ash looked up at Sesshomaru. **'Daddy?'** She purred and cuddled closer to him.

Sesshomaru stared at the kitten intently. Though Valérie couldn't hear it the kitten's voice sounded just like Rin's. It was soft and innocent. He growled softly at it. **'I'll be your daddy.'** He spoke to the kitten.

Ash purred and she jumped off Sesshomaru to cuddle near Valérie's head. **'Come to bed daddy.'** She purred. Valérie yawned and she petted Ash.

 **'Even in death Rin you're still here.'** Sesshomaru thought and got into bed with Valérie. Ash purred and rubbed her head against his.

 **'Sleep Ash'** he growled as he laid back.

"See I knew you'd like her." Valérie smiled and kissed Sesshomaru and cuddled closer to him. "Night Sessh."

"Goodnight Valérie." He whispered and closed his eyes. His arm wrapped around her.

-Meanwhile-

Inuyasha went quickly to Tori's house when he got there he went through her window and he found her reading. Tori was a cute girl with short brown hair. She had cute catlike ears atop her head and twin tails moving aimlessly behind her. She looked up and smiled. "Inuyasha where have you been? And why do you smell of two women?" She asked

"It's not what you think." He put his hands up in defense **. 'Shit gotta remember she isn't jealous like Kagome was.'** "I was visiting my step mother and sister in law."

"It's okay Inuyasha, I was only asking a question. So what's your step mother and sister in law's name? Their scent has been on you more than once." Tori closed her book and sat up to look at him.

"Aurora's my step mom and Valérie's my sister in law. They are both pregnant. I'm gonna have a sister and a nephew soon." He looked away and blushed a little.

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you. Wait does Aurora has green eyes and Valérie blue eyes?" She asked.

He blinked. "Yeah how'd you know?"

"O-oh my god!" Tori stood up and breathed heavily. "Oh my god...I'm going to meet the Emerald and Sapphire! Oh my god!"

"Hey calm down what the hell are you talking about?" He was confused and he put his hands on her shoulders.

Tori slowly calmed down and grabbed her phone. She showed him a picture of Valérie and Aurora. The two girls had on sexy club dresses. Their eyes was shining a bright blue and green. "Emerald and Sapphire! They're like celebrities at the nightclub."

He blinked several times. "Wait why were you at a nightclub?" He was a little jealous and overprotective.

Tori blushed and her ears twitched. "My sister dragged me there and she made me have fun there."

Inuyasha tensed up and blushed and scooted away from her. "Fine but don't go again without me too many weirdos at those damn clubs." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's okay. I don't plan on doing it again puppy-chan." Tori kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being protective."

Inuyasha blushed red and he looked down on the ground but he scooted back over to her. "Look Aurora and Valérie wanna meet you and spend some time with you."

"Um...why?" Tori asked. "What could they want with me?"

"They want to meet you. Before I introduce you to my dad and brother." He said quickly he was nervous.

"Stop getting nervous, I should be nervous here." Tori scratched her head. "I just it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Why the hell are you nervous?" He asked

"Because...I'm meeting your family and I'm afraid I won't get there approval. I love you Inuyasha and I want your family to approve of me...I want to be a part of your family one day." She blushed and looked down.

He put his arm around her and he held her. "Stop worrying dammit they'll love just as much as I do."

"Don't tell me to stop worrying when you're worried also puppy-chan." She muttered and scratched his ears.

"Not as much as I was. My sister in law and step mother told me not to worry."

"Alright. They sound nice so I guess it wouldn't be too bad to meet them."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good because I wasn't gonna give you a choice." He smirked.

"Whatever puppy-chan." Tori swatted him with her tails. Inuyasha smirked and tickled her sides.

"Stop it!" She giggled and went to her bed and hide under the covers. He laughed and he followed her and continued to tickle her."Stop Yasha! Or I'm not making any nachos anymore." She yells

Inuyasha stopped immediately. "I want some now."

"Then stop tickling me and I'll make some." Tori smiled as she took the blanket off.

"Keh make them later." He pulled her to him and he kissed her.

"Hmm okay Yasha." She purrs and pulls him close to her.

Inuyasha smirked and held her. "Go to sleep your tired."

"Shut up dog boy and fuck me!" Tori pushed him on the bed and straddles his waist. She kissed him passionately and moved her clothes. Inuyasha smirked and shredded his clothes and thrusted hard up into her. They went at this for a few hours before they both fell asleep from exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

A day after Inuyasha's visit. Aurora had woke up early and did her normal routine. She went to work did her job and came back home. Her day was regular except the fact she was currently pregnant.  
 **'I wonder...something interesting is going to happen today. I wonder what.'** She thought as she scoop some ice cream into her mouth. Touga used his key to get into her house. He hid something in his back pocket and he walked in. He saw her sitting on the couch and he came up behind her and kissed her neck rapidly while smiling. "Hey there sexy." Aurora turned around smiling at him. She scooped some ice cream and held it to Touga's lips. He licked it up skillfully with his tongue while he stared into Auroras eyes "Mm keep doing that and I'll strap you down Touga." Aurora says while staring at him.

Touga smirked. "How about we go out tonight." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Just you and me."

"I would love that, we haven't went out to dinner since you asked me because he ruined it." Aurora smiles and stood up to kiss Touga's cheek. "I'll go get ready." She went to her room to shower and get dress.

He smiled as he watched her run off and he sighed. **'Don't think about that right now. Think about her and our future together.'** he thought to himself.  
Aurora smiled as she saw her reflection. She was wearing a maroon dress with black short heels since she's pregnant. She walked out of the room and into the living room. "So how do I look?" She asked him.

Touga smiled and he took her hand and kissed it. "Beautiful."

"Thank you General. So where to?" She asked him.

He held out his arm for her to take it. "It's not far, it's a nice little Italian restaurant called Della Notté."

Aurora's mouth opened in shock. "I've always wanted to go there." She said and took his arm.

He smirked. "Well good." He walked her out of the house. It was a beautiful starry night out.

"It's lovely outside." She commented and laid her head on his arm as they walked to the restaurant.

"That you are." He said while he smiled as he looked at her.

"You're being such a gentleman tonight." Her eyes glowed in happiness.

"Aren't I always?" He smirked being a little cocky.

"Well, most of the time you're a horn dog." She smirks at him.

"But you like it." He purred and held the door open for her.

"Ahh thank you and you're right I do." Aurora walked through the door and smiled as she looked around the restaurant.

Touga went up to the hostess and she grabbed two menus and she led them into the back of the room. Aurora wanted to sit in the booth. So she slide into her seat and smiled as Touga sat opposite of her. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I heard the bread sticks are good." Touga smiled.

"Hello you two welcome is there anything I can get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

 **'Mm breadsticks'** she thought and looked at the waiter. "I'll take a Shirley temple, since I can't drink wine right now."

"Wonderful and for you sir?" The waiter asks kindly.

"Scotch." Touga responded. The waiter nodded and walked away but not before he sat the breadsticks on the table. Aurora took one breadstick and licked the tip as she stared into Touga's eyes then let a moan escape her mouth before she ate it.

Touga sighed. "I know what's on your mind tonight." He chuckled lightly.

She giggles. "That's good but tonight I only want to pleasure you love." She touched his hand and pushed her energy into him. Aurora wanted him to feel the love she had for him. Touga smiled at her. He stood up to sit with her on her side of the booth and he nipped her neck. She giggles lightly and tilted her neck so Touga would have better access. "That's nice." She moaned.

His hand slid onto her thigh and he placed the little velvet box in her lap and he continued to kiss her neck. Aurora moans lowly then stopped as she felt something on her lap. She looked down and saw the box. "T-Touga...is this?" She picked up the box and opened it showing a beautiful and expensive diamond ring.

Touga smirked and he pulled her chin to softly kissing her before taking the ring out of the box. He got out of the booth and he held her hand and got down on one knee. "I was going to wait a little longer till after we ate but I don't think I can anymore."

 **'H-he's proposing to me. Oh my god! He's proposing!'** She thought and watched Touga closely. Aurora had a blush on her face and she put her hands to hide her cheeks. "Oh my..." She mumbled as she was speechless.

"Aurora. I love you. Will you marry me?" He was nervous but he held his own as he kissed her hand again waiting for her reaction.

"I w-would love to marry you Touga." She said while watching him slide the ring onto her finger.

Touga smiled. "Good." He came up and he kissed her passionately.

Aurora wrapped her arms around him and kissed him just as passionately then they separated as the waiter came back with the drinks and asked them for what they wanted to eat. And she ordered a classic lasagna with extra ricotta cheese.

Touga ordered the shrimp scampi. He stayed on her side of the booth. "Do you like it?"

"I love it and I love you." She kissed his cheek and held his hand.

Touga smiled. "Good I didn't want to have to get another one." He joked

"Good." Aurora smiled happily. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she tilted her head.

"Are you alright?" Touga asked curiously.

"Oh I'm fine. Just had a premonition." Aurora smiles and kissed Touga. They happily went on with their date and then returned to her home for the night.

*A week later*  
"You know we should probably leave soon." Valérie said as she looked at her watch. "We need to meet Tori so Inuyasha will quit freaking."

"Fine...let's go." Sesshomaru mutters as he picked up his mate. He jumped out of the window and went to Aurora's house and then to the mansion to discuss something.

Valérie giggled and she held to her mate tightly. "Have you noticed your father or Aurora acting weird?"

"When do they not act 'weird'" he drawls and landed in the front lawn of Aurora's house. "But yes I have noticed." He added offhandedly.

"Aurora won't tell me anything." She sighed and grabbed his hand and walked up to Aurora's door and banged on the door. "Aurora! Touga! Where the hell are you?"  
Aurora and Touga were busy making out on the sofa. She was sitting in his lap grinding against him as she kissed him.

"Come on Aurora!" Valérie yelled in annoyance

"Shit..." Aurora mumbled into Touga's neck. She stood up from the sofa and patted down her clothes. "We'll continue this later Inu-kun." She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm coming Valérie! Damn use your fucking inside voice!" She yelled and walked out to meet Valérie and Sesshomaru with Touga following close behind. Valérie was a little annoyed as she waited for her best friend and father in law. She was starting to show now.

"Sorry we were busy." Touga said nervously.

"Lies you were fucking now come on." Valérie said and she stood up.

"We were not fucking for your information." Aurora stated and Touga picked her up and jumped so they could get to the mansion quickly.

"Lies!" Valérie said loudly and she held onto Sesshomaru tighter.

"Oh hush Valérie." Aurora folded her arms and relaxed in Touga's hold. Soon they arrived at the mansion. Both dogs carried their mates into the mansion and sat them down on the couch.

"I texted Inuyasha. He will be here soon." Valérie said to Aurora.

"That's fine. What's this I hear you adopting a kitty?" Aurora asked Valérie then looked to Sesshomaru. "And what's this about the kitty calling you 'daddy?'"

"I found her! Her name is Ash and she is so adorable!" Valérie squealed happily and then she looked to her mate. "Wait Ash has been calling you daddy?"

Sesshomaru growled and bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes, you cannot hear her voice but she indeed calls me 'daddy'" he mutters.

Aurora snickered. "That's good to hear."

"That's so cute!" Valérie squealed happily. Touga sat in the corner laughing at his son's expense.  
Sesshomaru growled and stared at the window.

"What's taking Yasha so long? I want to see puppy-chan." Aurora pouted.

"I'm here I'm here.."Inuyasha said annoyed and walked in.

"Baby brother!" Valérie squealed happily and tackled him and hugged him.

"Valérie! Stop that! You know you can't tackle people you're pregnant and you could've hurt yourself if Inuyasha didn't catch you." Aurora folded her arms and looked at Valérie in question.

"Hello son, it's nice to see you again." Touga smiled and patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh I'm fine." Valérie mumbled and stood up.

"Hi dad." Inuyasha brushed himself off and looked at his sister in law in annoyance then looked to his brother.

"You'd think since she is pregnant you could control her better." He spat.

Sesshomaru's growled and glared at Inuyasha. "Be silent fool. I am only here because my mate wished to see you." He turned his back to Inuyasha ignoring him completely.

"Sessh don't be mean." Valérie said and she hugged her brother in law.

Inuyasha smirked. "Who knew your mate would be on my side." He spat

Touga growled. "Enough you two!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru chuckled and looked over his right shoulder. "At least I have a mate little brother. I don't see where yours is at. Oh that's right you don't have one." He turned his back and stared at the window. "Why are we here whelp?"

Aurora eye twitched and she clapped her hands. She made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru float up. "Enough." She stated and raised her palm upwards. "Since you two cannot get along enough to be in each other's presence for an hour. You will learn to get along." She then pointed to both dogs and a collar was on both their necks. She snapped her fingers and made a short leash and attached it to both collars. Then she put them down on the floor. "You both will put up and shut up. You both will learn to get along with one another. Understood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. If not I'll have you both neutered to remove your aggression like the dogs you are."  
Inuyasha growled as he tried to get the collar off. Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased either. Touga busted out laughing at the expense of his two sons. Valérie giggled lightly. "They will not come off. I made them permanent. So either get along or you both will be sharing a bed together." Aurora tapped her foot. "I refuse to have my daughter and my grandpup/nephew adopt your behavior." They both growled but they nodded not fighting it.

"Now Inuyasha why are you here? Although I'm happy it's rare for you to be here." Touga said and then he sniffed the air. He got closer to Inuyasha and sniffed him. "You have a mate?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded. "That's my boy!" Touga said proudly

Sesshomaru scratch at the collar and looked to his brother. "About time." He mutters and looked away.

Aurora smiled. "Congrats Puppy-chan." She looked to Inuyasha and she had a knowing look in her eyes.

Touga sniffed more. "A nekomata demon?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Well looks like it's a family thing for dogs to like pussies." Valérie joked.

"More like a nekomata hanyou." Inuyasha mutters and blushed at Valérie's words.

"Oh hush Valérie. Leave Inuyasha alone." Aurora playful slapped Val's arm.

"Maybe this one isn't an idiot and will actually be faithful to you." Sesshomaru drawls.

"Sessh!" Valérie yelled. "Stop being a dick!" She looked to Aurora. "Hey I want to do that sex change spell."

Aurora giggles. "You can't because you're pregnant."

Sesshomaru just stared blankly. He will not show it by he cares for Inuyasha greatly. "Hn...if this one doesn't end up being faithful I'll kill her." He mutters.

Inuyasha was pretty shocked by his brother's words. He looked away. "Keh she's too shy to do that.

"Keep that in mind otouto." Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha.

"Anyway son why haven't I met her?" Touga asked feeling very prideful.

"She's really shy." Inuyasha said.

"He's not ready for her to meet you Touga or Sesshomaru. Let Inuyasha take his time." Aurora came up to her fiancé and kissed his cheek. Touga looked annoyed.

"So little brother where are we meeting her?" Valérie asked.

Inuyasha looked annoyed. "Do not call me that, I am centuries older than you Valérie if anything it is I who should call you little sister." He folded his arms. "I'll arrange for you and Aurora to meet her later."

"I'm still calling you little brother." Valérie giggled and she stood up. "When later?"

"Later today." Inuyasha said still annoyed.

Touga leaned over to Aurora. "Should we tell them?" He whispers.

Aurora looked to Touga and nodded to him. "We should." She responded. Then looked to her...family. "Touga and I have an announcement to make." She said. Valérie, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all looked up at them.

"Well tell us we aren't getting any younger." Valérie joked.

"Enough joking Valérie, this serious." Touga looked to his daughter in law with a stern gaze.

"There's a time for jokes Valérie and this isn't one of them." Aurora said serious.

"What's wrong you didn't lose the baby did you?" Valérie asked her gone more serious and worried now.

"No...It's not working out with Touga and I." Aurora looked down and held her arm.

Touga nodded. "We've decided...to end our relationship."

Valérie blinked. "Aurora you've always been a bad liar now tell me what's really going on."

"I agree father you would be on a rampage if she really ended it." Sesshomaru added and he sat down with his mate.

"If I was a bad liar then why did you believe that Mr. Whiskers ran away?" Aurora pointed out and showed Valérie her hand more so her finger. "Touga proposed to me earlier this week." She smiled.

Touga smirked and put his arm around his mate's waist. "Yes, I asked Aurora to marry me."

Valérie jumped and saw the ring and looked at it. "Holy shit and you of all people said yes? You've never wanted to get married! Holy shit!" She was happy and she hugged Aurora tightly.

"Yeah, you know I was a huge bachelorette. I used to use them and leave them but a certain dog snagged this bachelorette's heart." Aurora smiled and put her hands on Valérie to make her ease up on the hug.

"Holy shit! I'm so happy for you guys!" Valérie said. "I just can't believe it! You never wanted to get married I was the one who always did." Valérie was genuinely happy and she hugged her father in law. "Good job Touga it's a nice ring."

"Yeah yeah." Aurora mumbled.

"Thank you Valérie." Touga gave Valérie a hug. "Only the best for my mate and wife."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat there quite shocked.

"Shit dad's getting married." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He wouldn't have never thought his father would actually marry and settle down. "He's actually settling down." He whispered.

Inuyasha blinked. "Fuck I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I, thought I'd wait another century or so." Sesshomaru mumbled. "But it seems Aurora has ensnared the old dog."

"Bout damn time." Inuyasha mumbled. "Congrats old man." He sneered.

"I resent that I'm not that old." Touga laughed.

Aurora looked to Inuyasha. She didn't like his attitude. "What's with the attitude Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"I don't have an attitude." Inuyasha said simply.

"That's just how my son is Aurora." He hugged his youngest.

Aurora tilted her head. "Ok." She walked over to Inuyasha and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away. Valérie walked to her mate. "Sessh come on say something. I know you don't believe in marriage but come on." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stared at Touga then Aurora. He approached them and looked to Aurora. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Congratulations...mother. I am happy for you." He moved away and did the same to Touga. "About time old dog...I too am happy for you."

Valérie smiled at her mate and father in law as Touga hugged him. "Okay you guys let's celebrate now!" Valérie giggled and made virgin drinks.

Aurora whimpered. "Aww I can't celebrate like I used to." She pouted and drank a virgin margarita.

"I can't either." Valérie mumbled and drank her virgin daiquiri. "Dude I just can't wait to make your penis cake for the bachelorette party." Valérie said happily and it caused Touga to cough on his drink.

"Oh a bachelorette party! That's so awesome. Can't wait until I get a lap dance from a hot guy." Aurora said excitedly. "Oh Touga I don't care if you have a bachelor part but if you fuck a girl I will turn you into a woman and have my way with you." She said to him.

Touga stood straight. "I am aware."

Valérie laughed. "I know the perfect place! Oh I'm so excited! I love weddings!" She gushed.

Aurora groaned. "Val love I don't want a large wedding. A small wedding with friends and family and a couple of our exes that we are on good terms with."

"Dude I know that. I was talking about the bachelorette." She laughed. "Big weddings are too much. Too much planning too many people and they cost so much. I'd rather elope but that's me. Have you guys picked a date yet?" Valérie smiled.

Touga nodded. "We've decided before the pup's is born. In next four months we'll have the wedding."

"Shit that's quick." Valérie and Inuyasha said at the same time and it caused them to look at each other. "Don't do-" they started to say again. "This is getting weird." They said again. They both decided to just stop talking.

Aurora, Touga and Sesshomaru chuckled.

Touga smiled. "We understand its quick but I want to be married to my love right away."

"Aww! That's so mushy! Who wouldn't thought the old dog was a romantic." Valérie joked.

"Damn no kidding." Inuyasha agreed.

"That's nothing." Touga smirked and took Aurora's hand. "This woman that stands before me is the queen of this one's heart and soul. My queen gives her General a purpose." He kissed her hand.

Aurora smiled. "How sweet."

"Well damn and they say romance is dead." Valérie smiled.

Inuyasha phone went off. "Tori's on her way to the mall to meet you two."

Aurora nodded. "Great...might as well meet my step-daughter in law." She stood up.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Valérie grabbed her bag. "Yeah let's go." She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

Aurora smiled and took Valérie's hand and went out the door to meet Tori at the mall.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I thought Inuyasha said she was here?" Valérie asked as she looked to the newly engaged Aurora.

Aurora tilted her head. "She is." She walked over behind a poster and grabbed a girl and pulled her out. "Hello kitten, so you're the one who Inuyasha is sprung over?" The girl who was known as Tori blushed heavily.

"Y-you're E-emerald and S-s-sapphire." She stuttered and looked at the two with wide eyes. Valérie blinked.

"Our reputation precedes us it seems." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Tori. I'm Valérie and this is Aurora. My mate is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru and Aurora is the mate and new fiancé of good ole Inu Papa."

Tori blushed. "Omg...omg. M-my s-sister isn't going to believe this...can I get a picture with you two?" She rummaged around her purse for her phone.

Aurora giggled and kissed the poor girl's cheek. "Of course and there's nothing for you to be worried or nervous about. You already got our approval and of course Inuyasha's father." She smiled and pulled Tori's phone from her pocket. "Here you go kitten."

"You are so sweet." Valérie smiled. "I didn't realize we were that famous." She giggled.

Tori took the phone and blushed again. "Thank you..." She was slowly overcoming her nervousness when Aurora said that. **'I have their approval!'** She thought happily. "So um picture." Tori muttered and set herself between Aurora and Val and took a picture. After the picture Tori sent it to her sister. "Beat that idiot...and you are kind of like a celebrity."

Aurora chuckled and took the nekomata hanyou's hand. "Let's go shopping daughter in law."

"Yeah you're practically my sister now." Valérie said and she smiled. "And you will be an aunt soon." The poor girl blushed and hid her face in her hands. "That's cool...so um shopping yes." Tori nervously took Valérie's hand and the trio started exploring the mall.

"So Inuyasha is about as descriptive as his brother which isn't at all so tell me how did you two meet?" Valérie asked.

"Inuyasha...literally bumped into me. He yelled at me and told me to watch where I was going. I was having a bad day and slashed his face with my claws." Tori said as she remembered the meeting. "A day later he found me again and he somewhat apologized then we started talking and hanging out. Then we...became a couple."

"That's so cute. So unlike how we met our dogs. Val and I were secretaries for Sesshomaru and Touga." Aurora smiles and looked into the shop window and saw a muzzle for a dog. **'Hmm no not now. Maybe another time.'** Shethought.

Tori blinked. "That's definitely a different way to meet."

"You're telling us." Valérie giggled.

"Yeah...and a couple of days later I ended up fucking Touga. Oh our first time was amazing. Inupapa was sooo amazing." Aurora giggles perversely. "I can remember how it happened like it was yesterday."

"It was more like a month later" Valérie corrected. "Oh but my Sesshy...damn just so good!" She sighed happily.

Tori blushed and coughed. "So um...what happened that night Emerald...I mean Aurora?" She asked.

"You can call me either or. As for what happened, my abusive ex got out of prison and was banging on my door. I was going to fight him but Touga swooped in and stopped him. I called the cops and he stayed at my house. I also made him dinner and we watched a movie. One thing led to another." Aurora smiled and sighed happily at the memory.

"And for you Val?" Tori asked questioningly.

"You can call me Val or Valérie or Sapphire I don't have a preference. But I was being kicked out of my apartment and my old landlord was basically trying to get me to sleep with him so I would have a place to say. Sesshomaru showed up and he just grabbed my bags right there and he went and bought me a condominium which I just paid him back for." She shuddered at remembering the price. "I invited him to stay for dinner that night and he ended up staying longer than he wanted because I got blood on his shirt, my finger was bleeding, and we watched a movie drank some wine and then just." Her eyes rolled back into her head as she squealed happily. "Oh he was just so good and he still is..."

Tori blushed. "You two are sex addicts aren't you?" She asked and looked between the two women in front of her.

"Maybe..." Aurora giggled and kissed Tori's forehead. "Before we met the dogs Val and I was very very close. We would have sex with each other."

"Tori can you really blame us though. Sessh is just so perfect." She purred. "I suppose Inuyasha didn't get the good fuck gene?" She giggled.

Tori blushed "Inuyasha is wonderful in bed Valérie...he m-makes sure I feel pleasure and doesn't care if he reaches h-his climax." She started biting her lip.

"Oh you're just so cute I can't stand it!" Valérie squealed and she hugged the nekomata hanyou.

Tori hugged her new...sister and smiled. "Thank you both for accepting me."

Aurora got into the hug. "No problem Kitten." She said softly.

"H-how did you know I was a nekomata." Tori whispered.

Aurora smiled and tapped her forehead. She made her eye quickly appear then vanish. "I'm psychic so to speak."

"And Inuyasha just told me." She smiled and her eyes lit up. "How about we go get some new lingerie! This may the last time I get to wear it before little Toshiro comes." She said as she rubbed her small but growing belly. Aurora giggled and dragged Val and Tori into the Victoria's Secret and purchased some sexy lingerie.

"More than likely am going to break this out tonight." Valérie smiled happily.

"Valérie we can't have sex and you know that. We're getting very close to our second trimester and we won't be able to have sex." Aurora said dejectedly.

"Not true I talked to Kaede as long as we only do pre-approved positions we will be fine." Valérie explained.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take the chances of harming the pup." Aurora looked down at her stomach.

"Yes she said as long as your legs aren't up too high missionary is fine." She sighed. "I doubt the dogs will let us though...maybe if I start sucking his dick as soon as I walk in the door it will happen." Valérie pondered.

"Hmm...I guess that sounds reasonable and Touga would never deny the chances of sex with me." Aurora giggled.

Poor Tori stood there blushing madly. "C-can we n-not talk about sex in the open please."

Valérie giggled. "Oh you are just so fricking cute I can't stand it. Okay we can stop now let's go get some food I'm starved!"

Aurora and Tori followed Valérie to the food court where they ordered some pizza and milkshakes. They had a good time until Aurora saw her cousin. "Excuse me." She said excusing herself and went followed behind Tsubaki. Tsubaki sensed Auroras presence but she chose to ignore it.

Aurora followed her to a clothing store and stood beside her pretending to look through articles of clothing. "Cousin..." She stated

"Cousin." Tsubaki spat and looked through the clothes.

Aurora narrowed her eyes and hummed. "Tell me...Tsubaki what's the real reason on why you didn't claim me after my parents was murdered."

She scuffed. "There was nothing to claim. You had no powers and you were useless and it was just another mouth to feed." She spat.

"A shame cousin...such a shame. After all I did make a blade kill the murderer and foresaw the attack." Aurora inclines her head. "It's also a shame that I looked up to you when I was but an innocent child."

"It's a shame you didn't show your worth then. Maybe you wouldn't have become that old dogs whore." She snickered.

"I would rather be the dogs whore than a weak excuse of a dark priestess like yourself cousin dearest." Aurora said sweetly. "Tell me did you know I inherited Morgana's spell book, diadem, and beads." She smirked.

She growled. "What of it?"

"Oh dear it seems you didn't know." Aurora turns to her and pats her cheek mockingly. "Such a shame cousin." She absorbed some of Tsubaki's darkness.

Tsubaki slapped her hand away. "Filthy whore of a mutt." She growled and walked off.

Aurora chuckles darkly at her. "At least Touga shows me love while you get nothing in return for your service of the spider." Then she too walked off. Valérie and Tori waited patiently for Aurora.

Aurora arrived back to the food court. "Sorry I took so long." She smiled at them. "Let's finish eating and shopping."

"Aurora I'm kind of ready to go home and please Sesshy. Besides my feet are killing me." Valérie said and Tori nodded. "I have to make dinner tonight for Inuyasha."

"Alright." Aurora nodded and the girls went their separate ways. Tori went home to make dinner and Valérie to Sesshomaru while she went home and looked down at her hands and started crying.

Touga ran to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked cautiously and nervously.

Aurora wiped her eyes and looked at Touga sadly. "N-no reason...I just thought that my cousin would have a good reason in not wanting to claim me."

Touga sighed and he pulled in his mate and he held her. "Maybe it was for the best. If you had been claimed by her and her family, we may have never met." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah maybe it was for the best." She laid her head on his chest. She frowned slightly. "T-Touga d-do you think I'm a w-whore?"

Touga growled lowly. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that!" He scolded and he kissed her lovingly. "I love you, you are my mate. I wouldn't have taken you as my mate or ask you to marry me if I thought you were a whore."

Aurora cried happily and hugged Touga tightly. She kissed him deeply. "I'm s-sorry."

"Shh it's alright." He kissed her forehead again and just held her. "No more tears."

"Ok Inu-kun." Aurora wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

He smiled and picked her up. "Time for bed." He carried her to the bedroom. She nodded and went to sleep immediately as soon as she hit the bed. Touga smiled and held her and fell asleep as well.

-Meanwhile-

Valérie walked home and she couldn't help but get this nagging feeling. She opened her front door. "Sessh I'm home!" She yelled into the house.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and entered the living room. He took the bags from Valérie. "And welcome home."

"What's with the look?" She giggled and took her coat off."

"No reason. Just had a hard day at the office." He sighed and placed the bags on the table. Ash had climbed up his leg and onto his shoulder.

 **'And trying to find a suitable ring for you.** ' He thought

She came behind him and kissed his cheek. "Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

Sesshomaru pulled Valérie into his arms and kissed her. "Just lay with me. I desire you in my arms." He carried her into the bedroom and laid with her in his arms.

Valérie giggled and she held onto her mate. "You're very affectionate tonight what's up?"

"Nothing Valérie." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Valérie sighed. **'Somethings up with him.'** she sat up and she looked out the window. **'Somethings gonna happen. It's not gonna be good.'**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Some months later things have been going smoothly. Sesshomaru and Touga both had accepted Tori though Sesshomaru will be keeping an eye on the nekomata. But that isn't here or now, Emerald or who is commonly known as Aurora could be found sporting a bigger belly. Aiko was developing quite nicely inside her there was been occasional kicks here and there. She also haven't been having extreme symptoms like Valérie. Aurora was currently taking a walk to ease her boredom while Touga was working.  
Valérie was still having some morning sickness here in there as her pregnancy progressed. Sesshomaru had ordered her to stay home for the duration of the pregnancy. Little Toshiro was kicking all the time now it seemed. She sighed as she sat in her bed and she petted Ash. She picked up her phone and called Aurora.

"Hey Val. I was just on my way to come and see you lovely. How are you and Toshiro." Aurora says into the phone before Valérie could say anything. She turned a corner and came up to some condominiums.

"He keeps kicking and kicking more and more every day. Especially when Sesshomaru's around." She sighed. "Thank goodness. I'm so alone these days when Sessh is at work. He won't let me leave the house except for doctors' appointments." She petted Ash some more.

"Well I'm here now." Aurora says and opened the door and closes it. She put her phone in her pocket and went to where her friend is. "Yeah, Touga doesn't know that I left home and came here. I hate being cooped up." Aurora sat down and rubbed Valérie's belly. "Stop kicking so much Toshi-chan. Let your mother rest." She says.

Valérie sighed. "I wish. I'm up all the time because he keeps kicking." She smiled softly. "How's little Aiko?"

"Aiko is doing wonderful. She talks to me in my mind and she's very smart." Aurora smiles. "She doesn't kick a lot just occasionally."

Valérie nodded and smiled. "It's worrying me how much Toshiro is kicking but Kaede said he is fine." She closed her eyes to relax her body as she felt another sharp kick. "Somethings going on with Sessh lately."

Aurora's third eye made an appearance and looked around the room and at Valérie then it vanished. Aurora smiled at Valérie. "Don't worry it's nothing bad Valérie."

"Then what is it?" Val asked nervously.

"That would ruin the surprise. I'm not telling." Aurora smiles brightly and her eyes glinted with knowledge.

"Aurora I'm already freaking the fuck out." She laid back and groaned in frustration. "He just seems so off lately. He barely comes near me and when he comes to stay with me he just goes straight to sleep."

Aurora smiles. "It's nothing bad, he's not cheating on you so get that out of your head. But I will tell you this he's searching for something that will improve your relationship with him."

Valérie sighed and laid back against the pillow. "I fucking hate when you are vague." She mumbled.

Aurora chuckles then stops as she saw Sesshomaru enter the room. "Hey Sesshomaru, how goes your search?" She asked.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Keep quiet Aurora and the search is going fine, thank you for asking." He walked forward and kissed Aurora's hand then kissed Valérie on the lips.

"Don't worry I didn't tell her but she's getting worried." Aurora stood up and placed her hand on her stomach. "I think I should leave before Touga goes all Alpha Dog." Then she walked out and went straight home. Valérie rolled over and she just sighed.

"Is Aurora correct Val? Are you worried?" Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"Yeah what's it matter? Not like you touch me or anything anyway." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me if I am making it seem I'm uninterested in you my mate." He looks at her intently. "But Aurora's is right in saying I'm searching for something."

 **'Probably another whore just to get the edge off.'** She thought and she wiped the tear from her eye. Sesshomaru saw the tear and wiped them away. "Whatever negative thought you're thinking stop it. I promise you it's nothing bad. When I find it and give it to you you'll be extremely happy."

Valérie sighed and she rolled off the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom and got in the tub. **'Damn pregnancy hormones...maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion.'** She thought and sighed. **'But I can't even remember the last time he held me or told me I was beautiful...'** She shed another tear.

Sesshomaru sighs and his nostrils flared as he scented salt water. **'She's crying again...maybe I should leave hints and then she won't be as saddened.'** He thought and grabbed her laptop. He made sure that the website history showed things such as 'weddings and rings'. He puts it down on her side of the bed.  
Valérie wiped her tears away and carefully got out of the bath. She put on her robe and she sighed when it wouldn't close all the way. **'He probably thinks I'm fat...'** She thought and she came into the bedroom. She closed the laptop without looking at it and she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes.  
He sighed inwardly. **'This will be hard.** ' He pulled Valérie to him and kissed her neck and left love bites on her flesh.

"Just stop Sessh. You leave me alone any other night since I started getting bigger why is tonight any different." She said coldly her eyes still closed.

Sesshomaru blinked. "You...think I don't find you attractive? Valérie you are beautiful, the most beautiful being I had laid eyes on."

Valérie took in a breath. "You barely touch me or talk to me about anything anymore and when you come to stay, you just go to sleep. It's pretty fucking hard to believe."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No that isn't true Valérie, not one bit. I'm searching for something that will put a smile on your face."

She sighed. "Sessh just stop." She yawned.

Sesshomaru sighs. "Look on your laptop it has a hint." He stands and went to go take a hot shower.  
Valérie just sighed and she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

After the shower Sesshomaru saw that Valérie didn't attempt to look at the laptop. He sighs and walks to the living room and gave Ash some cream then back into the bedroom and laid in bed.

Ash followed him and cocked her head to the sighed as she looked at him curiously. _'What's wrong daddy?'_

Sesshomaru looks at Ash and barks quietly. _'Your mom is being difficult. I wish to surprise her with a ring but she thinks I don't love her anymore.'_ _  
_  
Ash slowly moved her head up and down. _'When you're not here daddy she cries to sleep.'_ _  
_  
 _'Then I'll be sure to come home more and search less.'_ He says and gently pulled Valérie to him.  
Valérie had the look of pain on her face as Toshiro started to kick more. She stayed asleep. Ash meowed softly in worry. Sesshomaru gently let his youkai flow into her stomach and caressed Toshiro. "Enough pup let your mother rest." He said and kisses Valérie. "You are beautiful my mate and future wife." He whispers.  
Valérie's face calmed as well as her body and she went back to sleeping soundly.

-Meanwhile-

Aurora made it home and looked around finding that it was empty. She sighs in relief. "He's not here good."

"Who's not here?" Touga asked as he came out from the bathroom.

Aurora jumped slightly. "Shit! Don't do that Touga!" She placed her hand on her stomach then went to sit down. "I meant no one." She says.

"No tell me." Touga came and sat with her.

"Alright I meant you because I had left to visit Val. I figured I had time to get here before you." She looks at him.

Touga sighed. "I knew you were safe so I hadn't worried." He sipped a bottle of water. **'Besides the fact that I followed to make sure.'** He thought to himself.

Aurora stared at him intently. Her third eye looked to him with a piercing gaze. "You followed me." She whispered.

Touga had a sweat drop. **'Fuck.'** he thought and then he looked to his mate. "I was worried."

"You followed me!" She yelled in anger then tears fell from her eyes.

"Whoa whoa hey why are you crying?" He asked and he put his hands up in defense.

"I don't know! Hormones..." she rubbed her eyes. "You followed me! That means you don't trust me."

"I do trust you! I just don't trust people around you and our child." He sighed and held her. "You know I love you and trust you I just worry."

Aurora wiped the tears away. "Stupid tears...alright." She nodded. "I'm hungry...make me some steak Inu."

"Okay sure." He got up quickly and went to the kitchen to make the steak. Aurora giggles as she sat on the bar stool. Her giggles got louder.

Touga's ears twitched as he cooked the steak. "What's so funny?"

"Aiko says that 'daddy is afraid of mommy'" Aurora says to him.

Touga sighed not denying or agreeing with it. Aurora giggles at Touga's silence. "She speaks to me from time to time."

"I see." He smirked and flipped the steak. "What of the grandpup? Has he spoken to you?"

"Toshiro is a quiet one. He speaks to me sometimes whenever I'm around Valérie." She smiles and looks at him as he flips the steak. Aurora couldn't help but lick her lips. "I think it's sexy that a man can cook."

He smirked. "Do you now?" He chuckled. "What of Sesshomaru? I smell his scent lingering. Did he find the ring yet?"

"Sesshy is such a perfectionist. He wants to find the perfect ring. But his continued searching is making Valérie worried." Aurora says. "And yes I do Inu."

Touga served the steak on a plate and he put it in front of his mate. "He plans to find one similar to her mother's ring. Apparently she showed him a picture and she talked about how she always wanted it."

"Ahh now I see, I wish he would've came to me. I know of a jeweler who does custom made jewelry for me whenever I asked him." Aurora tilted her head and then cut into the steak and took a bite. "Good."

He smirked. "Good. I've sent him to several jewelers who custom make them and he says all of them aren't perfect enough." He sighed. "How is she and her pregnancy and all?"  
 **  
'Thank Kami he didn't ask me my relationship with him.'** She thought and took another bite. "She's fine but Toshiro is kicking more and more. She can't really get any rest and she's getting stressed."

"Stressed about what?" He started making himself a steak.

"She's stressing out on the thought that Sesshomaru doesn't love her anymore and probably is sleeping around." She tells him and frowns.

"Sesshomaru has been one to do that in the past but those were with women he didn't care about. I know he wouldn't do it to Valérie." Touga commented and he sat across from her and ate his steak.

"I know he wouldn't Touga. If he did you'd have one less son." Aurora eyes flashed evilly then returned to normal.

He smirked. "I am aware."

"Good boy." Aurora smiles and kisses his cheek. They continued eating peacefully and enjoying ones company.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was an ominous day at best. Valérie was close to her due date and Aurora wasn't that far off. The dogs' mates had both been confined to their homes by request of their mates. It was another quiet day for Aurora. Aurora growled as she was forced to be confined to bed. She hissed in anger and boredom. She tried to keep herself busy but it didn't help.

"How dare that dog leave me here bored out of my fucking mind?" Aurora yelled and laid down on the bed.

"Hmm then perhaps I shall help you with that..." A deep voice purred in her ear and all the lights shut off in her house. Roscoe could be heard barking like crazy outside. Aurora stiffened and used her magic to make a ball of light.

"Whose there!?" She yelled and froze at the face above her. "You're supposed to be dead."

Naraku smirked as he hovered over her his darkness overpowering her. "Yes it seems you and your mutt and my whore of a daughter didn't try hard enough."

Aurora shuddered and stared at him. "Just as dark as ever." She moans lowly and shook her head to clear it. "What do you want Naraku?"

He laughed loudly and ominously. "Well what was taken from me of course."

She thought about it for a second. "Naraku I was never yours...perhaps I would be if you found me before Touga." She moved a bit away and cast a spell to hide her protruding stomach.

"Ahh so you're pregnant with the mutts' child...no matter." He flashed away from her sight and appeared behind. He hit her in the neck specially to knock her out. "And now Aurora, you shall be mine..." He picked her up. "Tsubaki come forth."

Tsubaki came out and chuckles. "Foolish girl as she was as always. How can I help you Naraku?" She stepped out of the shadows.

"I believe my daughter will be giving birth soon...I need some time with Aurora before the dogs come looking for her. Speed it up somehow. Keep them all busy." He smirked evilly.

"Will do." Tsubaki smirks and vanishes without a trace of her presence. Naraku smirked as he looked at the passed out Aurora. He looked at the mate Mark on her neck and he cut it breaking the bond. He left her home quickly.

-Meanwhile-

Touga was sitting in his office typing when he was suddenly overtaken with rage. His eyes turned red and he growled. **'Aurora!'** His mind raged as he left his office quickly and went to his mate's home. He didn't find her and heard barking. 'Where is she!?" He growled at Roscoe. Roscoe barked and whimpered at Touga.

 **'House went dark then man that smelt of darkness came.'** He whined and looked down.

"Darkness...but that's...it can't be he is dead..." Touga sniffed the air and it only further confirmed his suspicions.

 **'Dammit you old dog you shouldn't have left her alone!'** He yelled inwardly at himself.

-Meanwhile-

Aurora groaned as she woke up. She moved her hand but found she couldn't and it was chained to a...bedpost. She looked around and narrowed her eyes. "Let me go Naraku." She said in the air knowing he could hear her.

Naraku smirked. "Now why would I let my mate go?"

Aurora shivered and she suddenly couldn't feel Touga's presence anymore. He destroyed her bond with Touga. "I'm not your mate." She gritted her teeth. "Let me go Naraku."

Naraku smirked as he sauntered over to her and he bit her neck where his mate Mark was on her neck now. "You're mine now Aurora. I'm going to have fun breaking you."

 **'N-no.'** Aurora thought and moved her head. "You will never break me Naraku." She spat at him.

"We shall see about that.." He smirked. "How about I make you moan again? Except this time you'll be awake for it."

She glared at him. "You will never make me moan. You won't hold a candle to Touga who's my mate not you." She closed her mouth and kept silent.

"Oh really because my mark on your neck says otherwise." He smirked and came closer to her. Aurora looked away from him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her eyes on him. Naraku smirked as he took Aurora again and again until he was exhausted.

Aurora laid there silently and had tears in her eyes. **'Touga...help me.'** She thought.

 **'Don't worry mommy daddy will be here.'** Says a sweet voice in her head and she nodded mentally.

-Meanwhile-

Valérie was walking to work. She was close to having little Toshiro now. **'I blew the whole thing with Sessh out of proportion.'** She thought as she took the elevator. 'I need to make it up to him and let him know I'm not mad.'

Sesshomaru was busy typing, signing paper and filing. He was very much stressed. He had planned to propose to Valérie his mate tonight but had to rush to the office. He growled lowly as he heard his door open. It was his new temporary secretary Aya.

"What do you want? I am busy." Sesshomaru said coldly causing Aya to freeze. She approached Sesshomaru and stood in front of him.

"It's what I can do for you Mr. Taisho." Aya purred.

Sesshomaru growled. **'How dare this slut try to make advances on me.'** He thought.

"If you value your career you will get away from me and pack your things." He glared at her hatefully.

"But Mr. Taisho, I only want to help." Aya forced a kiss on Sesshomaru.

Valérie saw her kiss him and she was gone. Tears streaming down her face as she ran back to her condominium. Sesshomaru sneered and grabbed Aya by the throat and pushed her away. "LEAVE!" he growled loudly.

 **'He's cheating on me...** ' Val on the other hand stood against the wall and broke down with her tears. Toshiro kicking violently in her stomach causing her to wince in pain. Her phone started to ring.

"Touga not now." She said into the phone crying.

"Aurora's gone and but that's not the bad part. Naraku is alive somehow and took her." Touga said from the other side of the phone. He was becoming worried. "Why are you crying" A statement not a question She was so distraught she almost didn't hear his first statement.

"Your sons an asshole and is cheating on me with my repl- wait what do you mean Auroras missing?" She had her hand on her chest and her heart was racing.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do that, goes against what we believe in. And Aurora's gone...taken by Naraku." Touga's voice was wavering and he made a tight fist.

"Touga that's not possible. He's dead my father's dead." She was shaking out of fear and she blinked. "Shit my water broke. Touga I got to go." She hung up and she went to the hospital. They took her into a room immediately.

"Ms. Valérie we need to give you an epidural and it seems the baby is breached. We will need to have an emergency c section. Nurse please give her the epidural." The doctor said and Valérie kept crying as she sat up and exposed her back to the nurse who she had no idea was actually Tsubaki.

 **'I can't believe I'm going to give birth alone...Auroras gone and my bastard father is alive.** ' She thought and cried some more. Behind Valérie Tsubaki smirked and silently made the curse on Valérie's back.

"Should we call her family?" She said in fake concern.

The doctor nodded. "Call them." He said and went to work quickly wanting to save both lives.

Tsubaki smirked to herself and walks out of the room and into the hallway. "Hello is this Sesshomaru."

"Yes who is this?" He asked curiously.

"A nurse at the hospital. We found your number in Ms. Valérie's cellphone and thought you were someone important to her. The reason I'm calling is because she is in need of having an emergency c-section." Tsubaki said into the phone as she looks at her nails.

Sesshomaru blinked. **'The pup's coming.'** He thought and nodded his head. "Understood I am on my way." He hung up and left in a hurry. Valérie stayed calm as they began the c-section.

 **'Why is my back starting to hurt?'** She wondered and she was breathing heavy.

"We see him Ms. Valérie it won't be much longer now." The doctor said. She could feel the doctors pull the baby out.

"It's a boy Ms. Valérie." Valérie sat up and she smiled at Toshiro. **'He looks so much like his father...'** She blinked. "Why isn't he crying?" She was worried.

"Stress perhaps. He'll need to be in NICU ma'am." The doctor said as he cleaned and cleared his airway and the umbilical cord. A different nurse came and gently placed infant Toshiro in an incubator to help him breathe. Valérie cried as she watched them wheel him away.

 **'No my baby!'** She thought and cried and her breathing became shallow. **'My scar it hurts...'** Her vision started to fade.

"Doctor we're losing the patient." A nurse said and it wasn't much longer until Valéries heart stopped altogether. Tsubaki smirked and she left. The smirk never leaving her face. "Your daughter is incapacitated Naraku." She said into her phone as she left the hospital.

"Excellent." Naraku says with a smirk. "Come back here. I have another task for you." He hangs up and got on top of Aurora. Aurora laid still and refused to show any emotion.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru felt the presence of his mate fade and ran to and into the hospital. Once he got there he sensed her presence again but it was weak. They quickly gave him her information and he went to Valérie. He saw them induced her coma. "Valérie." He says and looks down making a fist. He turns his head and saw the nurse takes his son to the NICU. "Son.."

"Excuse me Mr. Sesshomaru? I'm the Doctor that worked with Ms. Valérie. We don't know what's wrong it's like some unnatural force is taking her life away. Your son isn't doing well either. She maybe dead come morning but we have hope for your son." The doctor said dejected.

 **'Unnatural'** Sesshomaru thought. He nodded to the doctors. "Need to call my brother." He turned his back and called Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha grunted from the phone.

"Come to the hospital now, I need to your help in something unnatural." Sesshomaru mumbled and hung up. Inuyasha growled as he got dressed, kissed Tori and left and went quickly to the hospital. As he got there he saw Sesshomaru and got an explanation from him. Inuyasha scented the air and nodded. "That bitch Tsubaki." He whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Take care of it. I need to stay with Val and my son." Sesshomaru whispers and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha followed her scent quickly. He called his father.

"Dad that bitch Tsubaki did something to Valérie she's in a coma and Toshiro isn't doing well either."

Touga growled and punched a wall. "Kill the bitch Inuyasha. I'm trying to find Aurora! Naraku took her!" He raged in the phone

"Shit alright be careful dad." Inuyasha said and hung up and continued to follow Tsubaki's scent.

-Meanwhile-

Toshiro softly whined from the incubator as Sesshomaru was allowed to come back to see him.

Sesshomaru touched his son. "Shh it's okay my son, I'm here and soon your mother will be."

Touga went everywhere he knew of that Aurora might be but couldn't find her. He closes his eyes to stay to feel her.

 **'Touga...help me'** was what he heard in his head and followed it. Touga ran quickly and he came up Naraku's company. **'The basement..'** Touga killed the guards and came onto the service elevator. **'Her scents coming closer and clearer...I'm coming Aurora.'**

Naraku sense the presence of Touga. "Seems it's time to kill your old dog...Tsubaki do what I have told you to do." He said and left. Tsubaki walked to her cousin. She injected her with a small drug and Auroras stomach doubled in size. "Well it seems Ms. Valérie will have a brother, it's a shame she'll be dead once the night is over with." She smirked.

Aurora whimpered and felt herself got bigger. **'N-no.'** She thought. **'Touga please! Help me!'** She mentally called out to him.

 **'Don't worry mommy, brother isn't going to be like that icky spider.'** A sweet voice whispers.

Touga came down to the basement. He saw Aurora laying down in the corner and he ran to her. "What did he do to you?" He growled lowly.

"Mark gone...raped repeatedly...impregnating me." Aurora whispers into Touga's ear.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "And she was so good...tasted so good and I had a pleasurable time with her." His voice rang throughout the room.

"You're gonna die...and you will stay dead this time." Touga growled loudly as he charged at him.

-Meanwhile-

Inuyasha followed the scent to Naraku's company and smelled his father was here. He narrowed his eyes and saw Tsubaki leave with a smirk on her face. He followed her.

Tsubaki turned and faced Inuyasha once she got to an empty park. "Do you really think you can step to me half breed?" She smirked.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done bitch." He released his disguise and glared at the dark priestess.

"I dare you to try mutt." She smirked as her serpents swirled around her. Inuyasha yelled and charged after her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Touga had finally found his mate but she was in bad condition. His lovely mate had been raped and impregnated by Naraku whom supposed to be dead. His mate mark on Aurora was now gone and replaced with that spiders mark. He growled deeply as he went into a rage. **'Hurt...mate...took mate...'** Touga's inner demon growled angrily.

"Well, Inu no Taisho I was wondering when me and my mate would be graced by your presence." Naraku smirks.

Touga's chest rumbles with anger and his markings appeared and eyes became red. "I'll kill you." He called for his sword Sō'unga. The hell blade came up from the ground and into Touga's hand. Aurora watched Touga with a blank expression and then looked away.

Naraku smirked and tentacles sprang from his body and wrapped around Touga's body and throat. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "You old dog you should know not to bring a sword to a gun fight."

Razor sharp wind suddenly surround Touga and the tentacles was shredded from Touga's body. "Black spikes." He says menacingly and Sō'unga shot black spikes towards Naraku and impaled him. Naraku laughed and pulled the spikes out. He sauntered over to Touga and one of his tentacles pierced his arm while he shot his gun and hit him in the shoulder. Sō'unga pulsed and the environment changed. The building they were in become engulfed with fog and an invisible force field surround the building. It was the hell blade's phantom castle ability. The sword pulsed again giving its wielder immense durability. Touga smirks and shrugged off the gun shot and it healed immediately and Sō'unga's corrosive aura burned the tentacles. Naraku hissed and more tentacles sprouted from him and from the tentacles themselves miasma followed. The poisonous air surrounded Touga and Naraku smirked as he snapped his fingers and Saimyosho seemed to appear out of nowhere and flied towards him. 

Touga used a low powered Dragon Twister to destroy the Saimyosho and blow away the miasma. He growled and jumped into the air slashing away at Naraku's tentacles as he reached him. "She's mine." He growled and grabbed Naraku's neck and threw him into the opposite wall.

"Hate to break it to you old dog but she's mine now, and soon she will have my child and once that pitiful mutt she's carrying as well is born I'll rid it of this world just like how I'm going to rid it of you." Naraku spat and more tentacles appeared and slashed at Touga and growled as he used his superior swordsmanship to destroy the tentacles. He sped to Naraku and hit his head with the butt of Sō'unga's hilt. Naraku snapped his head back and chuckled lightly and a tentacle came through his chest and pierced Touga. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Don't think I'll die so easily fool!" Touga grabbed Naraku's tentacles and let his blades corrosive aura destroy it and it goes up the tentacle to Naraku burning him.

Naraku however was unaffected and he just kept laughing as more and more tentacles grew surrounding Touga. "You wanna know what I use this basement for old dog? I bring demons here and absorb them to make me stronger." Naraku clicked his tongue and his eyes flashed red. "And you old mutt are next."

Touga's eyes widen and he moved back and hit the wall next to Aurora. He looked down at his mate and had a determined look in his eyes. "Aurora I can fight all I can but I will soon become weaken...do you know of way." He whispers to her as he slashed at some tentacles.

Aurora looked up at Touga and touched his ankle. **'Power transference.'** She thought and transferred some of her power to him.

Her third eye opened and looked at Touga. She spoke into his mind _**'the spell you will need to say is Aku chōeki no ōbu, but you must stab your arm into his chest and say it.'**_ She says then returned to being silent. Touga smirks inwardly and pushes off the wall and use a low powered dragon twister at all the tentacles.  
Naraku smirked and more and more of his tentacles went after Touga. "Just give up old dog and save yourself the embarrassment."

"This old dog still have tricks." Touga smirks and Sō'unga took control of his arm and turned into a sword arm. The arm brutally destroyed the tentacles and Touga slams into Naraku and punched his arm into the spider's heart. "Aku chōeki no ōbu!" Touga yelled loudly.

Naraku blinked and he growled at Touga as he slowly fell to the ground dying. "Damn you old mutt." Naraku coughed up blood. "I may not have gotten what I wanted but at least I'll be taking my whore daughter with me to the afterlife." He laughed loudly and maniacally as his life force was drained from him. His laughs became quiet and his body became limp as Naraku soul was turned into an orb.

Touga looked at the orb and used Sō'unga to open a passageway to hell. Touga glared at the orb with hatred. "She's mine you fucking spider. Always have been mine and shall forever be mine." He spat at it and kicked the orb into hell and the door closed. Sō'unga went back to its place at the mansion and he made his way to Aurora.

"Leave me." Aurora whispers and looks at the wall with a blank expression.

"You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you here." He picked her up in his arms. "Come time to go home."

"I'm tainted." Aurora looked away from Touga. The mark on her neck was still there. "You don't want me." She whispers.

Touga growled and bit Aurora's neck reinstating his mark. "I will want always want you Aurora, I meant it when I said I love you and I want to marry you."

"I'm having his child." She says further looking anywhere but him.

Touga sighed and held his mate. "I don't care, it may not be my child but I will treat it as such. And I still love you no matter what. Nothing has changed how I feel for you Aurora."

"I'm sorry." Aurora closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Touga sighed and kissed her forehead. "Don't apologize my mate, I could never be angry with you." He whispered softly as he left the building. He could sense his sons Sesshomaru's distress for his own mate. 

-Meanwhile-

Valérie's condition worsened by the minute. Toshiro was allowed to come out of the NICU and he didn't leave Sesshomaru's arms. Valérie had a constant pained expression on her face as she laid there dying.  
Sesshomaru looked down at Toshiro who was in his arms. He showed Toshiro his mother. "This is your mother...my mate and future wife." He gently placed him on her chest. Toshiro touches Valérie's cheek and whimpers. He looked on and felt horrible. **'Hurry Inuyasha.'** He thought

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha growled loudly and he held out his hand and his father's sword Tessaiga appeared in his hands. "You're going down you stupid bitch."

Tsubaki chuckles darkly. "Like a half breed like yourself can kill me." She smirks and waves her hand summoning Kikyo and made her a slave. "Kill him." Tsubaki says. Kikyo nodded and aimed a reiki powered arrow at Inuyasha and let it fly.

Inuyasha quickly dodged it. "That's a damn dirty trick. Don't have the strength to kill me yourself?" He spat he wasn't hesitant to kill the woman he once loved as she stood before him. He shook his head. **'Hurry up and do this so you can go home to Tori.'** He thought and he raised Tessaiga in the air and brought it down quickly using the wind scar. Kikyo moved back and fired more arrows. The wind scar hit her as she wasn't fast enough to dodge it completely.

Kikyo was destroyed and Tsubaki looked at Inuyasha. "Oh I'm strong enough." She smirks and waves her hand and a small sword appeared. She charges Inuyasha and slashed her sword at him and used a lightning bolt spell to hit his chest.

Inuyasha bounced back in time however and dodged most of the blast. "You're a pretty dumb bitch to be working for Naraku don't you know that? He is just using you."

"Don't care, as long as I get what I want in the end. And I achieved what I want to make sure that bitch of a cousin of mine is hurt immensely." She smirks wickedly and sent a lightning current at him.  
Inuyasha dodged and he swirled Tessaiga in his hands and used the wind scar on her.

"Oh yeah? If that's really what you wanted why didn't you leave my sister in law alone!?" He yelled  
Tsubaki made a shield. "She was but a means to an end. Another way to hurt cousin dearest." She smirks and sent a wave of dark magic to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled in pain. **'Damn how do I bring down this damn bitch?!'** He thought angrily and he looked around and he saw a white serpent slithering around on the ground and he inwardly smirked. He sent another wind scar Tsubaki's way and while she was distracted he attacked the serpent and decapitated it nullifying her powers.

"You son of a bitch!" Tsubaki yelled. "Do you know what you just did?" She hissed at him.

Inuyasha smirked and jumped at her until he was in front of her. "Of course I did. I just ended any chance you had at winning." He smirked and rose Tessaiga and brought it down killing Tsubaki. Her soul sent to hell to burn for all the injustice she caused.

-Meanwhile-

The moment she died Valérie's scar stopped burning her and killing her and her expression softened. Toshiro looked up seeing this and he pointed his little finger at his mother while looking at his father.

Sesshomaru ran a hand in Valérie's hair. "Wake up love. Our son wishes to hear your voice." He whispers  
the doctor came in and checked Valérie's vitals.

"This is remarkable how much her health seems to be improving." The doctor mumbled and he lessened her medicine so she would eventually wake up. "She should be up soon sir."

"Thank you doctors, please give us time alone." Sesshomaru says politely dismissing the doctors. He looks at Toshiro. "Your mother will wake soon."

A few hours went by before Valérie's expression started to change again. She grunted and she slowly opened her blue eyes and she looked up at the ceiling of the hospital room.

Inuyasha ran in. "Did I make it is she okay?" He said a little loudly.

Valérie groaned. "Too loud..." She mumbled and she slowly sat up and held her head.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mumbled and placed Toshiro in Valérie's lap. "He wants to hear his mother's melodious voice."

Valérie ignored Sesshomaru not forgetting what she had seen before she had given birth and she held her son tenderly. Toshiro reached up for his mother and cooed and she had a soft smile on her face as she looked down at him. "Hey baby." She whispered and kissed his forehead

"Welcome Sesshomaru, I also took care of the slut Aya who was in cahoots with Tsubaki for ya." Inuyasha says and looked at Toshiro. "Damn why he had to look like you?"

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. "Hush idiot brother." He mumbled a thanks to him.

Valérie blinked and she looked to Inuyasha. "What do you mean? Aya?" She slowly rocked Toshiro.

"Aya, the temp secretary was meant to seduce Sesshomaru to cause you stress and make you have Toshiro early." Inuyasha scratched his head.

Valérie blinked several time. "Well it certainly caused me stress that's for sure." She mumbled and she looked at her mate. "I really thought you did when I came to work earlier...I was coming to surprise you."

Inuyasha took that as his cue to leave. Sesshomaru looked into Valérie's eyes. "Do you really think so lowly of myself? Do you think that I would lower myself to commit adultery to a woman who's my mate and soon to be wife?"

"I guess it was pregnancy hor-" Valérie blinked in shock as she stopped talking. **'Did he just say.?'** She thought as she looked at him.

"I was going to propose when I came home." He showed Valérie the ring it was just like her mother's.  
Toshiro fell asleep and Valérie's hand came to cover her mouth and a tear fell down her cheek.

Sesshomaru placed the ring on Valérie's finger. "I care only for you and now our son."

Valérie teared up more and she laid Toshiro down in the small crib that was next to the hospital bed and she moved to sit in Sesshomaru's lap and she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." She cried

Sesshomaru held onto Valérie. "It is alright. It was my mistake in not easing your worries. Though I did leave several hints to you as to what I was doing."

Valérie sighed. "I'm too damn stubborn for my own good." She mumbled and then her memory started to trigger something. "Sessh what about Aurora? Touga called me right when my water broke. Please tell me she's okay." She was shaking she was so scared.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. "Father had told me what had happened." He says

"Sessh you're not answering me is she okay?" Her heart rate was rising and beeping loudly on the monitor that she was still connected to.

"Aurora was kidnapped by Naraku and her mate mark that belonged to father vanished. Naraku raped her repeatedly and impregnated Aurora with his child. Father killed Naraku again and Aurora isn't the same anymore." Sesshomaru said softly to Valérie that she didn't almost hear it.

Valérie covered her mouth to stifle her gasps. "Sessh I got to go see her no-" she stopped to hold her stomach in pain. Her c-section incision not even coming close to healing yet.

Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't going to win this fight. He pulsed his youkai and healed Valérie's incision. "Alright." He picked up Toshiro and held him securely. "Come." He takes Valérie and had her and his son dispatched from the hospital then drove to the Aurora house.

Valérie kept her breathing steady and calm **. 'I can hear my heartbeat in my ears oh god Aurora I'm coming please be okay.'** She thought and she softly cried worrying about her friend. They got there and she picked up Toshiro as she and Sesshomaru walked to the door and knocked. Touga answered the door.

"Touga where is she?" Valérie asked quickly.

"She's in her room. She won't come out or let me in." He said sadly. Valérie looked to Sesshomaru and handed him their son. "I'll be back." She went and knocked on her door. "Hey Aurora it's me." There was scratching at the door and Roscoe let Valérie in. He whimpers and pulls her into the room while closing the door. Aurora could be found sitting down looking out her window unmoving. Valérie walked to her friend and she held her tightly. She didn't say a word and she just held her knowing what she needed was this comfort.

"He doesn't need me." Aurora whispers

"Yes he does." Valérie whispered. She touched her friend's stomach. "They need you, Roscoe needs you." She grabbed her hand. "I need you."

"I don't know anymore." Aurora had tears flow down her face.

Valérie wiped the tears from her eyes. "None of us blame you, we all still love you." She hugged her tightly.

"But I carry his child." Aurora says further

"It's not his child anymore. It's yours. He won't be like him. Look at me. I'm nothing like him." Valérie reassured her and she turned her to make her look at her. "We will all love this kid no matter what."

"Yes...sissy." Aurora nods slowly. "Nephew...where's Toshiro." She asks slowly

Val smiled softly. She stood up and she went into the other room. "Come here baby." She softly whispered and brought Toshiro in to meet Aurora.

Aurora looked at the bundle in her sister's arms. "Toshiro." She mutters and looks at him blankly with a small flicker of light in her eyes. "Handsome."  
Valérie handed him to Aurora. _**'Aunt Aurora...please don't be sad you're worrying my mommy.'**_ Toshiro projected into her mind.

 _ **'Alright Toshiro.'**_ Aurora replied in Toshiro's mind. "He has such a nice voice."

Valérie blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked down at her son.

"He speaks in my mind...such a nice voice." Aurora explained. Roscoe whimpers and looks to Aurora and then the door. He gently nudged Aurora to the door. She looked down and petted his head. "Okay." She walked out of the door and went into the living room. Valérie took Toshiro from her and stayed in Aurora's bedroom to feed him. Touga walked up to his mate and softly kissed her forehead.

Aurora flinched slightly. "No touch...not yet." She went to sit on the couch. She looked at Sesshomaru "Toshiro's voice is nice." She mutters. Sesshomaru smiled softly and nodded.

Touga sighed. He blamed himself for what happened and he walked out the front door to get some air.  
"Maru...tell...Touga I don't blame him. Not his fault." Aurora asked him softly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I think he needs to hear that from you more than me."

"Can't walk that far...get him please." She asked him again. Sesshomaru nodded and he stood up and walked to the door.

Touga was outside smoking a cigar. **'Haven't done this in years...'** He thought and looked to the ground.  
Sesshomaru walked up to his father and grabbed the cigar and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. "She wants you. Go to her now." He said bluntly.  
Touga sighed. "I shall, give us some privacy, go be with your son." Touga said to him and he walked in and sat next to his mate. Sesshomaru walked into the house and went upstairs to be with Valérie and Toshiro.

Aurora slowly looks at Touga and placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't blame you...not your fault."

Touga looked down. "I should have stayed here to protect you."

Aurora looks at him with a dazed glint in her eyes. "Not fault...cannot blame yourself...what happened to me wasn't your fault...all in past now...I'm safe now."

Touga nodded slowly. "You can't blame yourself either, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I do not...I feel that I should've fought him...but I couldn't...I felt weak." She whispers

"It's not your fault. There was nothing that you could have done. What's important now is that you are safe." He softly put his hand on her stomach. "All of you are safe."

"This I know." She looked up at Touga and smiled to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It's been 3 years since then and things have changed drastically for Aurora and Valérie.

"You know we really need to do this mom day break thing more often. I haven't relaxed in so long." Valérie mumbled as she slipped her body into the hot tub more.

Aurora who had slowly came over her depression smiled at her longtime friend. "Yes you're right we should do this more often." She slumped into the hot water and sighed in relaxation.

"How have you've been?" Val asked.

"Bored…just very bored..." Aurora sighed.

"Sessh said that I can be a stay at home mom but when Toshiro is taking his nap it's boring. He can't come visit me during lunch anymore either." She shrugged her shoulders. "what about you? Ole Roscoe still kicking?"

"Poor baby has grown gray hair around his muzzle." Aurora pouted. "But he's healthy and still running around happily. Sorry it's been boring for you, you should come over at my place to hang out and it wouldn't be boring."

"When I call Touga, to talk to Sessh, he says you're always out with those two so I never know when you're home." She smiled.

"Yeah...sorry it's the only way to get those two to sleep. Get them tired and they'll sleep without a fuss." Aurora looks down slightly. She was still somewhat depressed on exactly how she came to have two children.

Val smiled. "It's okay I'm used to it." She looked at the time. "Shit I have to get back home Sessh goes crazy when I set up Toshiro on a play date."

Aurora frowned at that. "Alright...it was nice seeing you again Valérie...maybe we should all get together on the weekend."

"Look I was actually talking to Touga about that. He's worried and he thinks you and me need more girl days and I agree. So Friday we are going clubbing and you can't fight me on it. Tori is coming with us too."

"I would like that very much...no I would love that Val. It's been so long since we had fun." Aurora brighten up quickly and smiled happily. She got out of the hot tub. "I need to go...I have to make the twins lunch." As if on cue Touga walked back into the mansion with the twins.

"No running in the house you two!" He yelled.

"And that's my cue." She hugged Aurora. "I love you. I'll call you later."

Aurora hugged Valérie back and kissed her cheek. "I love you too and I'll call you also." She says before leaving the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She walks into the mansion and smile slightly at Akio and Vergil running circles around Touga.

"You can't catch us old doggy!" Akio says giggling. Sweet Akio was a mischievous little girl, she inherited Aurora's knack of mischief and also her knack for being clairvoyant. Akio was beautiful to say the least. Caramel colored skin, black-silver hair, and green-gold eyes.

Vergil on the other hand was levitating around Touga's head and smirks as he dodge his father's attempts at getting him. "Sister is right father, you can't catch us old doggy." He says. Vergil was a calculating one and mischievous also. He looked exactly like...Naraku except for his eyes being green and hair spiky. Valérie smiled at them before she took her leave and she drove back to her and Sesshomaru's house quickly. She had moved out of the condominium and Sesshomaru with the help of his brother built them a nice beautiful home. Touga groaned and caught his daughter and his adoptive son in his arms.

"You were saying kids? Not stop causing me and your mother trouble and go say hi." He ruffled their hair.

Aurora smiled and bent down to kiss Akio and Vergil. "How's my babies." She cooed over them and lathered Vergil in kisses.

Vergil grimaced as he hated being cooed over but he couldn't deny his mother. "M-mom stop it." He blushed.

Akio giggles and hugs Aurora. "Hi mommy."

Touga came over and kissed his mate. "How was your mom day?" He smiled.

"Eww!" Akio and Vergil squealed at their parent's public display of affection.

"It was relaxing Touga." Aurora smiled and kissed Touga back. She hugged him and turned her head to the twins. "Hush you two. How did you think you two got here? Because it wasn't magic it was sex and lots of kissing."

Vergil blushed again. "Mother please...stop that."

Touga smirked and held his mate. "Later." He whispered in her ear. Aurora smiled and kissed Touga's cheek.

"Mommy stop it!" Akio yelled and tackled Aurora and Vergil soon followed. "Mommy's ours daddy not yours!"

"Sister is correct old dog. Mother is ours." Vergil hugged his mother's tightly. Another thing that passed onto Vergil was that he inherited Naraku's possessiveness though it's not on a crazy level. Aurora thinks that Vergil developed a mother complex.

Touga rolled his eyes and picked the twins up and threw them over his shoulders. "Time for their naps."

"Daddy! Not sleepy! No!" Akio pouted as she went down the hallway to her and Vergil's shared room.

Vergil on the other hand loved taking naps and yawned. "Quiet sister or I won't sing a lullaby."

Akio quieted down quickly. "Okay...you'll sing my favorite right big brother?" She asks.

Vergil was born minutes before Akio even though Akio occupied Aurora's womb first.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Alright you two now sleep." He kissed both of their foreheads.

They nodded and after Vergil sung to Akio they went to sleep.

Aurora made the twins lunches and placed them in the microwave for later then stood looking out the window. 'So much has changed.' She thought.

Touga came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her mate Mark gently. "They are getting stronger every day. We may need to start training them to teach them to control it."

"Yes you're right." She moans lowly at Touga's touch. "I just want them to stay innocent and as babies." She placed her hand on his. "Touga, did you ever foresee our relationship when I came into your office that day?"

"I did not. I was worried you would be the first in the many interviews that I would have to find a competent assistant." He held her tighter.

She nodded her head and turned around and took Touga's hand. "Let's lay down." She led them to their bedroom.

Touga smiled and picked up his mate so her legs wrapped around his waist and he laid her down on the bed and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around Touga and lightly moans his name while erecting a sound proof barrier in the room. "Please make love to me."

Touga smiled and kissed his mates neck. "With pleasure." His hands slid up her body to grasp her breasts. Aurora moans loudly.

"G-general...I'm sensitive t-there." Her back arches and she used her magic to remove their clothes.

"All the more reason to do it." He claimed her lips and she kissed him deeply and move her hands down his torso down to his member. She strokes him until he was hard and ready.

"Fuck Aurora.." Touga groaned and bit his mates neck.

-Meanwhile-

"Sessh I'm home!"

Sesshomaru walked out of the hallway with Toshiro sitting on his shoulder. "Welcome home." He said.

Toshiro smiled. "Hello mother, father was telling me about his time as Lord of the West." He said. Valérie smiled and she took her son from her now husband and kissed his cheek.

"Aww was the old dog telling you that?" She smiled. Except for the blue eyes and the sometimes noticeable blue markings that he had gotten from Valérie, Toshiro was the spitting image of Sesshomaru. He even had his smart and cunning mind.

"Father isn't old mother." Toshiro said.

"Our son is correct I'm not old and yes I was telling him that." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Valérie. "How was your day?"

Valérie rolled her eyes. "Both of you always ganging up on me." She joked. "It was nice I needed the relaxation time." She kissed her mate.

"Mother please not in front of me." Toshiro blushed and looked away.

"Honey if it wasn't for me and your father doing that you wouldn't have been born." She smiled.

Toshiro blushed and looked away. "Keh." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned to Valérie's ear. "Tonight." He whispered into her ear. Valérie blushed but she smiled and then rolled her eyes.

"Toshi sweetie you've been around your uncle Inuyasha too much if you're starting that 'keh' stuff."

"Uncle Inu is funny and Aunt Tori make great nachos." Toshiro defended his uncle in his absence.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come son, it's time for your nap."

"Keh.." Toshiro mumbled as his father takes him to his room to sleep.

Valérie sighed and she laid back on the couch as she watched her husband and son walk down the hallway.

"Sleep son." Sesshomaru placed his hand on Toshiro head and lightly kissed his forehead.

Toshiro's eyes went heavy and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and joined his mate and wife on the couch.

Valérie sighed as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Did you expect this when I first walked in for my interview all those years ago?"

"Hmm no I have not, in honesty I had thought you was another incompetent female but when you showed me your resolve my mind changed." He lays down and places Valérie on top of him.

Valérie smiled. "Well okay, well how about before we got to together. After I proved my worth what did you think then?"

"Energetic and humorous." He said and played with his mate's hair.

Valérie smiled and she kissed his cheek. "And what do you think now?"

"My thoughts on you my mate is that you are beautiful and lovable not only that you're caring but also flirtatious and also crazy..." He hums while a small smile grace his face. She blushed and smiled and she leaned down to lovingly kiss her mate. Sesshomaru smirked and sat up to threw Val over his shoulders. He smacked her ass and went to the bedroom quickly.

Valérie giggled and she held on to her mate.

Once making it to the bedroom Sesshomaru made a youki barrier and toss Val on the bed. "Hmm mine now." He smirks as he let his demon take control

Valérie giggled and she pulled her mate to him and roughly kissed him biting his lip.

Eventually the dogs and their mates finished their lovemaking session and they laid in their beds.

Aurora laid panting and kissed Touga. "I love you...thank you for everything and putting up with me and my depression."

Touga sighed and held his mate. "I love you too, and I always will." He kissed her hand. "My beautiful wife."

Aurora smiled and hugged Touga. "I was thinking that we should go on a family cruise with everyone including Tori."

Touga smiled. "That sounds nice."

She smiled brightly. "Good thing I already purchased the tickets and packed our bags. We leave tomorrow morning." She called Val's phone.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru held Valérie closely as he kissed her neck softly. "Kami I missed that."

Valérie sighed happily. "You and me both my lord." She smiled and kissed him.

Sesshomaru purrs "mmm yes my veela." He held her by her waist and kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back. "Oh Sesshy I love you." Sesshomaru was going to say something when the phone went off. He answers it and grumbled.

"Yes Aurora?" He said.

"Don't give me that Maru-kun! Put me on speaker please." She said. Sesshomaru grumbled but obliged her and placed Aurora on speaker.

"You're on speaker." He said.

"We're going on a family vacation. A month cruise around the world. I already bought the tickets and made it so Sesshy and Touga can be out of office. So you two pack your shit while I call Inuyasha." Aurora said then hanged up.

Touga laughed at his mate. "Well didn't even give them a chance to say thank you."

Valérie blinked and smiled happily and jumped on the bed. "I'm so excited!" She gushed and she jumped out of the bed and started packing. "Oh Sessh on the table in the kitchen is a bag. In the bag can you tell me what's inside it?" She smiled feeling mischievous.

Sesshomaru did as his mate asked and smirks. **'Naughty mate.** ' He thought and helped her pack a months' worth of clothes. "We'll use this." He stated. Valérie giggled and packed the ball gag away in her bag.

Inuyasha grumbled as he heard the phone ring and didn't get up to answer it and just held Tori closer to him.

Aurora giggles then growled as Inuyasha didn't answer her phone call. She grumbled and her third eye opened and reached Inuyasha's mind.

 **'You Baka! Why you didn't answer your phone!'**

 **'Dammit! Don't do that!'** He yelled at her in his mind and picked up the phone. "What the hell do you want!?"

Aurora smiled triumphantly as she talked into the phone. "Hello Yasha-chan. Pack your and Tori's bags puppy because we're going on a month family vacation and its non-negotiable. If you don't come with us Yasha I will take control of your body and make you a girl." She says and hanged up the phone.

Inuyasha blinked and looked to Tori. "Well it looks like we are going on vacation."

"Awesome!" Tori kissed Inuyasha and started packing. "So cool. I always wanted to travel!" She giggled as she quickly finished and had everything sat at the door. "Come on we're going to the mansion so we can leave on time puppy-chan."

Inuyasha sighed and followed his mate and took her to the mansion.

-With Val-

"Toshi honey wake up." Valérie whispered as she shook her son.

"Mother what is it?"

"We're going to see your grandfather come on sweetie." She whispered and picked her son up in her arms. Ash jumped into her purse to leave with them. Sesshomaru took the duty of taking the bags and setting them into the car. He had everything and helped Val place Toshiro in the car then let her get situated before driving off to the mansion.

Ash jumped from Valérie's purse and into Toshiro's lap and they fell asleep. Valérie took a picture and smiled. "I love how close they are." She gushed.

Sesshomaru just nodded as he pulled into the mansion. "Yes." He replied.

Valérie got out of the car and carefully took Toshiro from his car seat and Ash jumped to Sesshomaru's shoulder and nuzzled into the side of his face.

"Aurora called you guys too?" Inuyasha and Tori pulled up and walked up to them. Valérie nodded and Toshiro slowly opened his eyes.

"Uncle Inu?" He yawned.

"Hey gaki." Inuyasha placed his hand on Toshiro's head. "Go back to sleep gaki."

Tori had cooed and squealed at seeing Toshiro. She took a picture of him with her phone. "Let's go in." She said. Valérie held onto her son and carried him in the house.

Touga came out to greet them. "You all got here quick."

"It was either come here now or have your mate enter my mind and bother me old dog." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat his and Tori's bag at the front door.

"Inuyasha stop be nice to your father." Tori scolded and she hugged Touga. Touga in turn smiled.

"Why do my sons always gang up on me?" Touga sighed.

"Oh Inupapa you never change." Valérie giggled and hugged her father in law.

Aurora flashed into the room and hugged Inuyasha. "Puppy-chan!" She kissed Inuyasha cheeks and did the same to Sesshomaru. "Maru-kun!"

Inuyasha growled with a blush. "Stop calling me that."

Sesshomaru was alright with the name that Aurora chose for him. He gave her a one armed hug. "Hello Aurora." Toshiro grumbled and moved around in Valérie's hold and Valérie sat on the couch and rocked him back to sleep and softly sang to him.

"Seems she's always attached to that little one these days." Tori smiled.

"Yeah I guess you don't get much attention anymore do you 'Sessh' ?" Touga joked and Inuyasha chuckled.

"And you do father? You seem to be preoccupied with imouto and otouto lately... how long has it been since you've rutted old dog? Can you even rut in your age?" Sesshomaru retorted and moved to sit on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Why yes I can. Aurora and I make plenty of time." Touga retorted and put his arm around his mate.

"Oh? Could've fooled me old dog with your mate throwing herself at me." Sesshomaru replied again

Aurora giggled. "Enough Maru-kun, don't get Touga started."

Touga's eye twitched. "Tell me Sessh, you haven't been leaving your office as often as you used to. I wonder if Ms. Valérie is being satisfied."

Aurora slapped Touga's chest and zipped his mouth shut. "Enough Inu or no sex from me throughout the whole trip." Sesshomaru smirked and looked away from his father. He made a check mark in the air.

"Sessh that goes for you too." Valérie said and she gave a stern look to her mate. "Inuyasha is younger than both of you and he is more mature than both of you."

Tori laughed at that. "No he isn't mature but he knows what will happen if he gave into his father and brother's antics." She says and hugs Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.

"Well that already makes him smarter than these old dogs." Valérie giggled and handed Toshiro to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took his son into the bedroom that Vergil and Aiko occupied. Aurora eventually let Touga speak again after giving him the look.

"So when are we leaving?" Valérie smiled.

"Yeah I was wondering that too and thank you guys so much for inviting me." Tori smiled.

"Welcome kitten and we're leaving at 7am to get boarded on the cruise ship." Aurora smiled. "I have the tickets and VIP passes."

"Great I'm so excited." Valérie gushed. The time eventually came for all of them to board the ship for the cruise. They all went to their respected rooms to unpack and unwind. The kids fell asleep the moment they got on the boat. Touga hugged his mate from behind. "This was a great idea."

Roscoe was able to get on board and laid down on his bed that Aurora brought.

Aurora smiled and nodded. "Yes it was." Touga grabbed his mates chin and turned her head to kiss her softly.

Aurora smiled and hugged him closely as she kissed him deeply **. 'I love you Touga.'** She whispered in his head.

 **'And I you mon cher.'** He whispered back to her.

-Meanwhile-

Valérie smiled as she quietly closed the door to where Ash and Toshiro would be sleeping and she went to her mate. "This is so nice."

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru said softly and looked at the sunrise

Valérie smiled and she grabbed an envelope she had in her purse. "I have something for you." She handed him the envelope.

Sesshomaru took the envelope and opened. He read it then dropped it. "Are you serious?"

Valérie smiled and she took out the positive pregnancy test that she had hidden in her purse. "I was two weeks late so I took a test."

"This is wonderful Valérie." Sesshomaru mutters.

She smiled happily and she hugged him around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you more." He says to Valérie.

They all enjoyed their happy lives together with all of their children. Aurora and Valérie couldn't have been happier that they walked through those doors all those years ago and met the loves of their lives. Tori had revealed that she was pregnant and Inuyasha fainted. Sesshomaru and Touga had a good laugh before they helped him up and talked him through it. Emerald and Sapphire lived happily ever after with their dogs.


End file.
